instinto
by kinesukikinomoto
Summary: (esto es una adaptacion de la saga lazos de sangre de amanda hokin ) DDE sailor moon no me pertenece sino que pertenece a naoko takeuchi sumary... descubre como serena conocio a darien y preparate para conocer los secretos que la unio a endimion
1. Chapter 1

Lazos de sangre

Capítulo 1

Mina estaba con mucho frío y pateaba el suelo sin parar para que los dedos de los pies no se le congelaran. Hacía un momento, de todos modos, había asegurado que lo hacía simplemente por la frustración que le provocaba tener que hacer cola e insistía en que fumar un cigarrillo tras otro le servía para calentarse.

—Esto es exasperante, de verdad—dijo mina, arrojando la colilla a la calle mojada y aplastándola con el infinito tacón de la bota.

—Creo que lo mejor será que lo dejemos correr por hoy—sugerí.

Nuestros carnets falsos no habían resultado tan sensacionales como nos había prometido el contacto de mina y aquélla sería la tercera discoteca donde nos rechazaban, si es que conseguíamos llegar a la puerta.

Ya que salíamos, había dejado que mina me vistiera, y el resultado no era otro que un atuendo que me quedaba pequeño y resultaba demasiado revelador para la noche de Minnesota. Nos rodeaba una espesa neblina, pero ella seguía negándose a tiritar y a reconocer que la situación empezaba a enojarla. Su plan era emborracharse y engancharse con el primero que le gustara, y resultaba imposible hacerla entrar en razón.

— ¡No!—mina negó con la cabeza—.Este local me gusta.

—Ya es más de medianoche, mina. –Los zapatos de tacón que me había prestado mi amiga me estaban destrozando los pies y descargué el peso de mi cuerpo sobre la pierna contraria en un intento por aliviar el dolor.

— ¡Lo único que quiero es bailar!—Se puso a gimotear y eso la hizo parecer aún menor de los diecisiete que tenía, lo que disminuyó todavía más nuestras posibilidades de entrar en la discoteca—. ¡Vamos, serena! ¡Ser joven consiste en esto!

—Espero que no—murmuré. Hacer colas interminables y que te negasen el acceso a las discotecas no me parecía divertido en absoluto—. Podemos intentarlo el fin de semana que viene, te lo prometo. Así tendremos más tiempo para conseguir unos carnets mejores.

—Si ni siquiera he tomado una copa. –Ahora fruncía los labios para mostrar su enojo, aunque yo sabía que estaba empezando a rendirse.

—Una copa podemos tomarla en cualquier lado—dije.

Mina era capaz de encontrar alcohol con la misma facilidad con la que yo encontraba agua. No podía quejarse al respecto. A dondequiera que fuera mina, había fiesta segura.

—De acuerdo. –Con un suspiro, abandonó la cola y echó a andar en dirección a mi casa, y poco a poco empezamos a alejarnos de las luces de las discotecas y de la gente borracha que salía a fumar—. Pero me debes una.

— ¿Por qué te debo una?—le pregunté.

—Por obligarme a volver a casa temprano.

Estábamos aún a escasos metros de la cola y yo no podía más. Me detuve para deshacerme de aquellos zapatos prestados, pues prefería caminar descalza sobre el asqueroso cemento que arriesgarme a sufrir más ampollas. Lo más probable era que se me acabara pegando un chicle o cualquier otra cosa en alguna de las heridas abiertas y que, como resultado de ello, me contagiara de tifus o la rabia, pero aun así me pareció una alternativa mejor.

A medida que nos alejábamos de las discotecas nos fuimos adentrando en una zona desierta: dos adolescentes caminando por el centro de Minneapolis no representaban precisamente la situación más segura imaginable.

—Deberíamos parar un taxi—sugerí.

Mina movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, dando a entender su negativa a la idea. La verdad es que llevábamos poco dinero encima y cuanto más camináramos, más barata nos saldría la carrera. Yo vivía en Loring Park. En realidad no quedaba muy lejos, pero caminando, la distancia era excesiva.

Nos adelantó un taxi verde y blanco; lo miré con anhelo.

—El ejercicio nos hará bien—comentó mina, percatándose de mi expresión.

No tengo ni idea de por qué siempre acababa accediendo a sus tejemanejes. Siempre resultaban mucho más divertidos para ella que para mí. Ser la colega menos sexy no implicaba llevar una vida muy glamorosa, que digamos.

—Mina, me duelen los pies—dije.

—No hay belleza…

—…sin dolor, sí, sí, ya lo sé—refunfuñé, cortándola.

Mina encendió otro cigarrillo y continuamos caminando en silencio. Sabía que estaba de mal humor por lo de la discoteca e intentando tramar alguna nueva aventura, pero yo no tenía ninguna intención de caer de nuevo en la trampa.

El sonido del tráfico de Hennepin Avenue había perdido la intensidad suficiente como para permitirme escuchar el eco de unos pasos detrás de nosotras. Mina parecía no darse cuenta de nada, pero yo no podía quitarme de la cabeza la sensación de que nos estaban siguiendo.

Los pasos empezaron a acelerarse, cada vez más fuertes y más próximos, y se combinaron con el sonido de respiraciones entrecortadas y voces masculinas llamando al silencio.

Mina me miró, y el pánico reflejado en sus ojos me dio a entender que también ella los había oído. De las dos, mina era la más valiente y se atrevió a echar un vistazo por encima del hombro.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué había visto cuando mina echó a correr, y aquello me bastó como respuesta. Intenté atraparla, pero enseguida vi que no tenía la más mínima intención de bajar el ritmo para esperarme, de manera que continué corriendo varios metros detrás de ella.

La calle terminaba en un garaje. Mina entró en él, y la seguí. Seguro que había por allí otros lugares donde hubiera gente, pero su primera elección no fue otra que un garaje subterráneo apenas iluminado.

Me permití mirar hacia atrás por vez primera. En la penumbra sólo alcancé a ver la silueta de cuatro hombres. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que los miraba, uno de ellos se puso a silbarme.

Seguí corriendo, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que mina ya no estaba delante de mí. No puede decirse que mis reflejos para luchar o salir huyendo sean muy refinados, de modo que me quedé paralizada.

— ¡Por aquí!—dijo mina entre dientes, pero el eco de aquel garaje era terrible. No conseguí adivinar de dónde procedía su voz, de manera que continué clavada debajo de una parpadeante luz amarilla, confiando en que mi muerte fuera rápida e indolora.

—Hola, pequeña—ronroneó uno de aquellos tipos con un tono de voz que sonaba a cualquier cosa menos amistoso.

Me volví hacia ellos. También habían dejado de correr y se acercaban a mí lentamente.

— ¿Siempre corres cuando quieres un revolcón?—preguntó uno de ellos. Por algún motivo que desconozco, el comentario les pareció muy gracioso a los demás y sus carcajadas llenaron el garaje.

Se me erizó el vello de la nuca y abrí la boca para decir algo, tal vez incluso para gritar, pero no salió nada. Permanecí inmóvil sobre un charco de agua helada y aceite, y la lamparita que colgaba por encima de mi cabeza decidió apagarse definitivamente.

Cerré los ojos para combatir la oscuridad, no quería correr el riesgo de ver lo que fueran a hacerme. Aquellos tipos no paraban de hablar entre ellos, riendo y haciendo comentarios asquerosos. Supe que iba a morir.

Oí entonces el rechinar de unos neumáticos a mis espaldas y cerré con más fuerza los ojos.


	2. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

— ¡Ustedes! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!— grito una voz a mi lado. En cuanto lo oí hablar supe que no formaba parte del grupo de tipos que estaban acechándome, y abrí los ojos.

— ¿Qué te importa?— bramo un tipo enorme lleno de tatuajes, aunque empezó a retroceder mientras hablaba. Un coche acababa de estacionar en la plaza que había a mi derecha, y los faros iluminaban la escena.

—Creo que deberías apartarte— dijo la nueva voz.

Mire de reojo hacia él, pero las sombras que proyectaban los faros lo ocultaban. Estaba demasiado obscuro para ver otra cosa que no fuera una camiseta de color rosa.

El chico dio un nuevo paso al frente, y mis frustrados atacantes siguieron retrocediendo. No lo hacían con el apuro necesario; de repente, vi un borrón de color rosa precipitándose hacia ellos.

La obscuridad y el miedo no me permitían confiar en lo que veían mis ojos. Me dio la impresión de que la camiseta rosa se movía más rápido de lo que es humanamente posible.

Los tipos empezaron a gritar en cuanto cayó sobre ellos y se alejaron volando del garaje.

Pestañee en un intento de acostumbrarme a la penumbra, y todo el mundo desapareció.

Bueno, no todo el mundo. La bombilla volvió a parpadear y vi que el chico de la camiseta rosa estaba a mi lado. La prenda llevaba una inscripción en letras grandes de color negro que decía: **«**Los hombres de verdad visten de color rosa».

Parecía mayor que yo, de poco más de veinte años, y no era especialmente fornido ni alto. De hecho, tendía a más fuerte y delgado que musculoso, y no se me ocurría que debía de haber sido lo que había espantado a aquellos tipos.

— ¿Estás bien?— me pregunto, evaluando mi estado con la mirada.

Tenía una expresión sincera y amistosa, y una sonrisa tan fácil que, a pesar de que acaba de estar a muy escasa distancia de la muerte, no pude evitar responder.

—Si— conteste, en un tono de voz que apenas me sonaba familiar— Me has salvado la vida.

—No tendrías que andar sola por ahí— replico el chico, ignorando el hecho de que acababa de llevar a cabo una acción heroica.

—Mi amiga mina anda por aquí.

Me acorde entonces de ella y mire alrededor, buscándola. En parte estaba enojada porque mi amiga no había movido ni un dedo para salvarme, aunque, por otra parte, tampoco yo había hecho nada, y pensé que no podía esperar de ella más de lo que esperaba de mí.

— ¿Son dos?— Levanto una ceja.

—Creo que mina lleva siempre encima un spray contra los violadores— añadí sin convicción.

— ¿Y dónde está tu supuesta amiga?— Entonces fue él quien examino el estacionamiento, y enseguida señalo una sombra acurrucada junto a una furgoneta estacionada en el otro lado— Creo que la veo por allí.

— ¿Donde?—Forcé la vista en la dirección que me señalaba, pero no vi nada.

—Allí— repitió, y al momento dio un paso en dirección al Jetta negro estacionado a mi lado— Vamos a buscarla y luego las acompaño a su casa.

Rodee el coche y me acomode en el asiento del acompañante. En ningún momento se me ocurrió decirle que no. Tenía algo que me invitaba a confiar en él.

En su equipo de música sonaba Weezer y con el resplandor de las luces azules del salpicadero conseguí verlo bien por primera vez. Tenía una piel inmaculada, pero iba completamente despeinado.

Recorrió a toda velocidad el estacionamiento y aparte los ojos de él para mirar por la ventanilla. Mina estaba agazapada detrás de una furgoneta blanca y me pregunte si se le había ocurrido llamar a la policía. El chico detuvo el coche a su lado y bajo la ventanilla para asomar la cabeza por ella.

— ¿Mina?—dijo, y ella se volvió.

Esperaba que mina tuviese miedo, que se diese incluso a la fuga después de lo que acaba de pasar. Pero se quedó mirándolo con una expresión de lo más extraña. Fue como si le inspirara un temor reverencial.

—Hola— dijo mina. No era su habitual voz de conquista, aunque estoy segura de que eso era justo lo que pretendía.

—Nos va a acompañar a casa, mina— dije cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía intención de hacer otra cosa que quedarse allí quieta mirándolo— Vamos, sube.

—Por supuesto— Le sonrió antes de deslizarse en el asiento de atrás.

— ¿Estás bien?— Mire hacia atrás para ver su aspecto.

—Estoy estupendamente— respondió mina, mirando boquiabierta al chico— Y este amigo tuyo, ¿Quién es?

—La verdad es que no lo sé— reconocí. Mirándolo.

—Me llamo Darién— informo el chico, para librarnos de dudas— Y tú eres mina—Entonces me miro— ¿Y tú eres…?

—serena

—Muy bien. Yo no sé ustedes, chicas, por lo que de verdad me gustaría en este momento es una buena taza de café— Darién acelero sin esperar a que le respondiéramos. En realidad no era una pregunta, y ninguna de nosotras le puso reparos.

—Tienes un coche muy bueno— dijo mina. Su voz había recuperado del todo su característico tono dulce y empalagoso. Darién no dijo nada, y el silencio empezó a tornarse incómodo.

— ¿Son Weezer?—pregunte, simplemente por decir algo.

—Si— asintió Darién.

—Me gusta ese tema suyo, Porno Beans— Y en cuanto mencione aquella canción, Darién cambio la pista.

—Los vi cuando estuvieron de gira con Motion City Soundtrack—dijo.

— ¿De verdad?— Ignore la mirada de fastidio de mina y continué— Me gustan mucho. ¿Qué tal suenan en directo?

—Bastante bien— Darién se encogió de hombros y freno de golpe en el estacionamiento que había frente a un restaurante abierto toda la noche.

Cuando salimos del coche, mina correteo hacia él y lo tomo por el brazo.

A él no pareció gustarle mucho el gesto, pero tampoco se apartó.

Afuera, bajo la luz de los faroles, volví a mirarlo. Además de la camiseta rosa, iba vestido con unas bermudas de marca, calcetines de saber y unas Converse azul claro. Parecía más un algodón de azúcar que una potencial conquista de mina.

—Oh, mierda— dije al salir del coche y bajar mi vista hacia mis sucios pies descalzos. Estaban cubiertos de ampollas y aceite, y la idea de volver a meter mis pies hinchados en los zapatos de mina me resultaba inconcebible.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Darién, siguiendo la dirección de mi mirada— Oh, ya veo… No llevas zapatos

—No puedo llevar zapatos— No veía solución, pero era evidente que no podía entrar descalza en el restaurante.

—Puedes quedarte esperando en el coche— sugirió mina con una sonrisa condescendiente, casi recostándose en Darién. Pero él le soltó el brazo y se apartó. Mina pareció casi derrotada, pero la conocía bien y sabía que jamás se rendía con facilidad.

—No pasa nada—insistió Darién— Si no te dejan entrar, ya me encargare yo de ellos.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?—pregunte, pero ya me había convencido. Al fin y al cabo, acababa de ver como se quitaba de encima a una banda de tontos. El turno de noche de un sencillo restaurante, abierto las veinticuatro horas, no tenía la más mínima posibilidad.

Como era de esperar, nadie se percató de que iba descalza, nadie me miro, ni siquiera miraron a mina. La camarera no despego los ojos de Darién en ningún momento.

Darién tomo asiento primero, y mina se apretujo a su lado de tal manera que él continuo desplazándose en la banca hasta quedarse prácticamente pegado a la ventana. Yo me senté enfrente de ellos. Darién apoyo los brazos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia mí.

— ¿Qué quieren tomar?— pregunto la camarera.

—Café— respondió Darién— ¿O prefieren alguna otra cosa chicas?

—A mí me parece bien un café—dije. Tenía un poco de hambre, pero me habría sentido incomoda comiendo delante de aquel chico y de mina.

— ¿Seguro que no tienes hambre?—pregunto mina mientras le recorría el brazo con los dedos; esta vez, él se retiró con firmeza.

—No—Darién suspiro y murmuro a continuación— Aunque ya me gustaría.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto la camarera, inclinándose para oírlo mejor.

—Nada— Darién le sonrió —Solo café.

—Gracias— le dije a la camarera, viendo que prolongaba su presencia en nuestra mesa, y entonces se marchó para preparar nuestro pedido.

—Gracias de nuevo por salvarnos— mina se apretujo de nuevo contra Darién— Si puedo hacer alguna cosa para devolverte el favor, basta con que lo digas— Definitivamente, allí pasaba algo raro, pero no conseguía identificarlo.

Estaba moreno como un tizón, un tono nada natural en Minnesota en pleno mes de marzo. Sus ojos eran de un insólito color azul grisáceo y tenían algo tremendamente infantil, todo él lo tenía en realidad, pero, por lo demás, tampoco resultaba atractivo en exceso.

— ¿Eres famoso o algo por el estilo?— lo solté, y mina se sintió violenta, tanto por ella como por mí, que ni siquiera me moleste en ruborizarme.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— Parecía confuso.

—Todo el mundo nos mira. Te miran a ti. — remate, corrigiéndome.

Darién se limitó a encogerse de hombros y bajo la vista hacia la mesa, sin preocuparse por verificar si lo que yo acaba de decir era cierto.

—No soy famoso— dijo. Daba la impresión de que quería explicarse un poco más, pero en aquel momento reapareció la camarera con tres tazas y una jarra de café.

— ¿Quieren alguna otra cosa más?— pregunto.

—Esto es todo, gracias— respondió mina, posando la mano en el muslo de Darién, en un gesto posesivo, hasta que la camarera se fue.

—Vamos ¿Qué pasa?— apoye los brazos sobre la mesa y me incline hacia él, pues había bajado la voz para que no me oyera la gente.

—No puedo responderte— Darién tomo la jarra del café y lleno su taza y la mía, después lleno también la de mina— ¿Leche y azúcar?

—Las dos cosas.

Era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo yo sola, pero me pareció que necesitaba sentirse ocupado para que no me diera cuenta de que estaba esquivando la pregunta. Echo leche en mi café y dos sobres de azúcar, luego echo leche en el suyo y se recostó en el asiento.

—Yo también quiero leche y azúcar—dijo mina, y Jack empujo en su dirección el recipiente con leche y el azúcar.

— ¿Así que no eres famoso?— Me negaba a dejar el tema sin haber obtenido una respuesta directa.

—Te aseguro que no—dijo Darién, sonriendo. Eso sí que había que reconocerlo: tenía una de las mejores sonrisas de todos los tiempos.

—Es que me suenas mucho— dije.

—Lo sé, ¿de acuerdo?—Me miro con una expresión de perplejidad que era prácticamente un reflejo de la mía.

— ¿De modo que te conozco de algo?— Pero en cuanto lo dije, supe que tampoco era del todo eso. Casi podía asegurar que no lo había visto en mi vida, pero su aspecto tenía algo que me resultaba sin duda alguna familiar.

—Es imposible—dijo él, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo que es imposible?— le pregunte— ¿Acabas de instalarte aquí, o qué?

—Es complicado…—Rozo su taza de café e hizo ademan de levantarla para dar un sorbo, pero ni siquiera la separo de la mesa.

Mina se había resignado a beber su café y observar nuestra conversación. Acabo una taza y se sirvió otra.

— ¿Cómo de complicado?

—Lo es, y ya está. — Darién me obsequio con otra de sus asombrosas sonrisas.

Por un lado parecía muy joven, como si tuviese quince años, pero por otro, parecía mayor que yo. Y era por sus ojos. Eran muy jóvenes y muy adultos a la vez.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?—le pregunte directamente.

Darién se echó a reír, sorprendiéndome, y descubrí algo más increíble aunque su sonrisa. Tenía la risa más imponente del universo. Su sonido era nítido y perfecto.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?—contraataco Darién, sonriéndome.

—Yo pregunte primero—Me recosté en mi asiento y me cruce de brazos, y eso lo hizo reír de nuevo.

— ¿Y qué importancia tiene eso?—pregunto Darién— Quieres saber demasiado.

—Tengo diecisiete—dije, suspirando.

—Veinticuatro—dijo Darién, con una sonrisa irónica.

— ¿Y no te sientes un poco raro con dos chicas de diecisiete?— le pregunte.

En algún rincón de mi cabeza, encontraba lógicamente erróneo que un chico de veinticuatro años recogiera por la calle a dos niñas de diecisiete. Pero allí sentada en su compañía, nada podía parecerme más natural y seguro.

—Yo soy muy madura para mi edad—intervino mina.

—Que yo recuerde, de no haber aparecido yo, seguramente habrían conseguido que las mataran—Apoyo los brazos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia mí— ¿Qué hacían allí, por cierto?

—Tratábamos de entrar en una discoteca, pero mis pies me estaban matando y solo deseaba volver a casa—dije. Se me quedo mirando un buen rato con una expresión seria que no encajaba, luego movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y volvió a llenarme la taza de café.

— ¿Y a que discoteca querían entrar?—pregunto, añadiéndome leche y azúcar al café. No había tocado siquiera su taza, pero decidí no decir nada.

—No lo sé— Hice un gesto de indiferencia. Yo me limitaba a dejar que mina me arrastrara a donde a ella le gustara y a confiar en volver a casa entera al final de la noche— ¿Y qué hacías tú por ahí? ¿De discotecas?

—No—dijo Darién— Iba… a comprar algo de comida.

— ¿A medianoche?— Lo mire levantando una ceja.

—Soy un noctambulo— justo en aquel momento debió de preguntarse por la hora que era, pues miro de reojo el reloj que había en la pared— Es muy tarde. Creo que tendría que llevarlas a casa.

—Estoy completamente despejada— intervino mina, pero, por desgracia para ella, yo no me sentía igual.

Incluso con el café y la adrenalina provocada por la situación que acababa de vivir, me sentía muy cansada. Quería seguir charlando con Darién, pero empezaba a dolerme todo el cuerpo, sobre todo las piernas y los tobillos.

—Yo estoy hecha polvo. — Y para subrayar mi declaración, bostecé de forma exagerada.

Darién pago la cuenta, aunque yo hice el gesto de querer hacerlo. No costaba más que un par de dólares y estaba cansada, de modo que tampoco insistí.

Cuando me levante, note que mis piernas intentaban traicionarme, pero conseguí mantenerme en pie. Por un segundo pensé que Darién iba a levantarme en brazos para llevarme hasta el coche. Y mina debió de pensar lo mismo, pues se interpuso entre los dos.

Caí dormida casi al instante en que me senté en el coche. Recuerdo una breve discusión sobre a quién iba a dejar primero en casa. Me desperté justo cuando Darién estacionaba delante de mi portal. Mina no estaba, por lo que imagine que la habría dejado ya en su casa. No estoy muy segura de cómo averiguo mi dirección, pero en aquel momento no le di importancia.

Me despedí de Darién delante de mi edificio, de piedra arenisca rojiza, y subí a casa. Por suerte, mi madre no llegaba hasta después de la siete de la mañana, cuando finalizaba su turno, y mi hermano pequeño, sami, estaba durmiendo en su habitación.

Dolorida, me despojé del ridículo atuendo con el que mina me había vestido y me puse una camiseta holgada. Tome el celular con la intención de ponerlo a cargar pero, antes de conseguirlo, me derrumbe en la cama con el teléfono en la mano.

**«**Dulces sueños :) – Darién. »

Era un mensaje de texto de Darién y se me aceleró el corazón. De un modo u otro, mientras dormía en su coche, Darién debía de haber buscado mi número de teléfono en mi celular y añadido su número en mi aparato.

En otras circunstancias, aquello me habría parecido espeluznante, pero en este caso me hizo sentir feliz y aliviada. Cerré el teléfono, lo deje sobre la mesa y me quede dormida al instante.

N/a ¡ola! Espero que aigan disfrutado el primer capitulo de este fi casi como el segundo… respondo sus revieus

elianamz-bv. Ola me alegro que te gustara y que te intrigara… nnnnnnnnnnnnno te preocupes que no voy a dejar la historia sin terminar.

DANIMAR45 … ola… me alegro que te aiga gustado… espero que disfrutes este capitulo.

Monik-yb16 … ola… estoy bien gracias por preguntar y me alegro que te aiga gustado saludos.

Espero que disfruten este capitulo y nos vemos en el próximo… no olviden dejar su revieu. Saludos… ATTkinesukikinomoto.


	3. capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

Cuando me desperté, lo primero que percibí, aparte de una sensación de dolor increíble en los pies, fue que tenía diez millones de mensajes de texto de mina. Todos giraban en torno a Darién y no consideré que fuera urgente responderlos.

Me puse una sudadera y caminé a trompicones hasta el baño para administrarme una sobredosis de analgésicos y cubrirme los pies de pomada antibiótica y tiritas.

Milagrosamente, me había despertado antes de las dos de la tarde, lo que significaba que mi madre seguía durmiendo. Trabajaba de telefonista en el turno de noche del St. Paul, por lo que solía llegar a casa a horas intempestivas y dormía durante el día.

Pero mi hermano sami que seguramente se habría acostado antes de medianoche estaría de pie desde antes de las nueve de la mañana.

Cuando entré en la sala de estar, lo encontré sentado frente a la computadora, seguramente buscando información para algún trabajo del colegio a pesar de que estábamos en plenas vacaciones de primavera. Estaba en segundo año de instituto pero llevaba la vida social de un niño pequeño.

Era triste, muy triste, que yo fuese la complicada de la familia.

— ¿Qué te pasa?—me preguntó sami, levantando la vista de la pantalla.

— ¿Y a ti?—le respondí, aprovechando mi rapidez de reflejos.

Había entrado ya en el pequeño espacio anexo donde teníamos la cocina para prepararme un tazón de cereales. (Los científicos no lo han demostrado aún, pero he descubierto que la combinación de bebida energética, un buen tazón de mis cereales multicolores favoritos y una pastilla contra la migraña curan cualquier resaca.)

— ¿Estás resacosa?—sami se dio cuenta de que estaba preparando mi antídoto y la verdad es que había acertado cómo me sentía.

—Más o menos—dije.

Me dejé caer en el sofá con mi tazón de cereales y mi bebida energética de lima limón, decidida a encontrar algún capítulo de los Looney Tunes o cualquier película mala del canal Lifetime (la segunda parte de mi remedio para la resaca).

— ¿A qué hora llegaste anoche?—preguntó sami, con un matiz de desaprobación en su voz.

Es un año y medio menor que yo, pero representa sin duda la figura paternal en nuestra relación. Como mi madre siempre está trabajando y mi padre es como si no existiese desde el principio de los tiempos, supongo que uno de los dos tenía que dar el paso y asumir el papel.

—No lo sé. —Intenté pensar, pero la verdad es que no me acordaba.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo desde el momento en que salimos del restaurante. Sólo recordaba vagamente haber recibido el mensaje de texto de Jack, e imaginaba que eso había debía haber sido hacia las dos o las tres.

— ¿Y al final qué hiciste anoche?—sami dejó por fin de fingir que estaba haciendo algo en la computadora y giró su silla hacia mí.

Sus ojos marrón oscuro se quedaron mirándome con su habitual mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación, como si siempre estuviera esperando que reconociese que me estaba metiendo heroína y practicando sexo a cambio de dinero.

—Nada—dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¿Nada?—Levantó una ceja, y su recelo le dio un aspecto de mayor edad de la que en realidad tenía. Si no fuera por sus mofletes de bebé, podría pasar por mayor que yo.

—No conseguimos entrar en ningún lado—le expliqué con la boca llena de cereales—. Nos pasamos la noche dando vueltas en busca de alguna discoteca donde nos dejaran entrar; acabé con los pies destrozados y al final volvimos a casa.

— ¿Y mina no te llevó a ninguna fiesta?—

—No—

—Vaya, esos sí que es raro en ella: acabar una noche sin vodka o sin sexo—comentó sami.

—La vida está llena de sorpresas. —Terminados los cereales, apuré la leche multicolor del tazón y confié en que sami dejara el tema de una vez—. ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

—Esto—dijo, con un gesto de indiferencia—. ¿Y tú?

—Lo mismo. —Dejé el tazón en la mesita y me recosté en el sofá—. Dan una película sobre un adicto al sexo. ¿Te importa si la veo?

—Me da igual. —Se levantó de la silla de la cocina que había colocado delante de la mesa de la computadora y se instaló en el otro extremo del sofá.

Me estiré y descansé mis destrozados pies en su regazo. Empezó a decir algo sobre su estado, pero acabó respondiéndose a sí mismo la pregunta murmurando: **«**mina». Ambos estábamos de acuerdo en que ella era el origen de todos los problemas de mi vida.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde instalados en el sofá viendo una maratón de películas. Mi madre se levantó, se duchó y se fue a trabajar temprano, mencionando que iba a hacer horas extra, aunque yo nunca estaba segura de sí creerle o no.

A veces pienso que simplemente no le gustaba estar en casa. La situación había llegado al extremo de que tenía la sensación de que sami y yo vivíamos solos. Incluso éramos nosotros los que nos encargábamos de hacer las compras, cocinar, limpiar, lavar, etcétera. (Y cuando digo **«**nosotros», me refiero principalmente a él, claro. Yo lo ayudaba. A veces.)

Hacia las nueve decidí por fin darme una ducha. Cuando entré en mi habitación para buscar la ropa, me di cuenta de que mi celular, que continuaba en la mesita, parpadeaba. Lo había ignorado todo el día simplemente porque me divertía ignorar a mina, aunque sabía que al final tendría que acabar hablando con ella.

Pero para mi sorpresa, enterrado bajo la montaña de mensajes de textos de mina, encontré uno de Darién.

**«**Mañana Motion City Soundtrack. First Ave. A las siete. Compro. Vienes?»

Durante la noche, cuando por casualidad mencioné que me gustaba Motion City Soundtrack, él había prestado atención, y me invitaba al concierto. First Ave era un pequeño local cargado de historia en el centro de la ciudad, no muy lejos de donde Darién nos había encontrado.

Sabía que si sami se enteraba del asunto, empezaría a ponerse paranoico y haría lo imposible por impedirme ir. A pesar de eso, yo estaba tranquila. Darién

Era muy mayor para mí, evidentemente, pero no estábamos saliendo y no creía que eso fuera a constituir un problema.

Suspiré y rápidamente le respondí: **«**Es mucho dinero. Ya te debo demasiado».

**«**Tranquila. El dinero da igual. ¿Vienes o no? », Respondió Darién en cuestión de segundos.

**«**Sí. Pero no te acostumbres a pagarme cosas», fue mi mensaje respuesta.

**«**No te acostumbres a protestar si te pago cosas. »

**«**Muy gracioso», respondí, confiando en que le sonara tan divertido como yo quería.

**«**Te recojo a las 6.30, ¿ok? » Era terriblemente justo para la hora en que empezaba el concierto, pero como era él el que invitaba no me quedaba otra que acatar sus reglas.

**«**Ok. Hasta entonces. :) »

Al instante decidí que no podía contarle nada de todo aquello a mina. Si al final con Darién acababa convirtiéndose en algo habitual, no me quedaría más remedio que contárselo. Y también a sami.

Por el momento, consideré mejor guardármelo para mí sola. Yo era incapaz de mantener un secreto, ni siquiera los míos, de modo que me costaba entender qué me empujaba a hacerlo en aquel caso.

Pasé las veinticuatro horas siguientes evitando a mina y esquivando las preguntas de sami. Mi hermano tenía un sexto sentido para saber cuándo me pasaba algo y era prácticamente imposible esconderle nada.

Mientras me preparaba para salir, sami dejó claro que sabía que había algún chico de por medio. No sé cómo lo supo. Me había vestido simplemente con una campera ceñida con capucha y unos vaqueros, y me costaba entender qué podía delatar mi atuendo.

Cada vez que dejaba a sami solo en casa por la noche me sentía mal. Sí, tenía quince años, y habíamos pasado la mayor parte de la vida solos, pero seguía sin gustarme hacerlo.

Sami no quería que me marcharse porque no sabía muy bien qué lío me traía entre manos, pero me aseguró que se quedaría tan tranquilo jugando a

_World of Warcraft _en la computadora y que ni se enteraría de que yo no estaba en casa.

Darién llegó puntualmente a las seis y media y su presencia anuló por completo mis previos sentimientos de culpa o agitación. En cuanto lo vi, me sentí cómoda y feliz.

—Hola. —Darién me saludó con una amplia sonrisa cuando entré en el coche.

—Gracias—dije—. Por todo esto.

— ¿Por todo, qué?—me preguntó confuso, mientras arrancaba y ponía rumbo a First Ave.

—Por llevarme en coche, por la entrada, por salvarme la vida—dije, dándole detalles.

—Oh, por eso. —Se echó a reír—. No es ningún problema. Confía en mí.

—Pero que no sea ningún problema para ti no significa que no te esté agradecida—le hice notar.

—De acuerdo—concedió—. De nada, entonces.

Estacionar en el centro era imposible, pero consiguió encontrar un hueco a media manzana del local. Era evidente que Darién podía caminar más rápido que yo, pero disminuyó el ritmo para seguir a mi altura, y me sentí culpable por retrasarlo.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta eran casi las siete y sabía que en parte era por mi culpa. Empecé a disculparme, pero no me hizo ni caso.

En cuanto me percaté de la cantidad de gente que había allí dentro, me resigné a quedarme atrás y a no ver ni por asomo el escenario. Pero Darién me agarró de la mano y nos sumergimos en la muchedumbre. La sensación de su tacto era muy especial.

Su piel no estaba ni caliente ni fría. Era… como si no tuviera temperatura. Y a pesar de que era tremendamente suave, no pude evitar que me recordara la piel de un lagarto, que, al no poder regular su temperatura corporal, mantiene la del lugar donde está o la de cualquiera que lo toque.

Conseguimos acercarnos al escenario, pero de poco me sirvió porque yo soy bajita. Cuando salió el grupo a escena y la gente se precipitó hacia delante, acabé con la cabeza aplastada contra la espalda del tipo que tenía enfrente.

Darién consiguió mantenerse en su lugar y crear incluso un pequeño espacio a su alrededor sin que nadie lo apretujara. Se percató en seguida de lo apurado de mi situación y, con una habilidad asombrosa, me levantó en brazos y me subió sobre sus hombros, con mis piernas colgando a lado y lado de su cuello.

De repente cobré conciencia de que yo pesaba entorno a los cincuenta kilos (la cifra exacta es irrelevante) y que debía de pesarle mucho. Veinte kilos ya son muchos cuando los cargas encima.

— ¡Suéltame cuando notes que te peso mucho!—grité por encima del estruendo de la música.

— ¡No pesas!—me gritó Darién a modo de respuesta. No lo creí, claro está, pero sabía que aunque pensara otra cosa no me lo diría.

No flaqueó ni hizo el mínimo ademán de querer bajarme al suelo en toda la actuación, que fue espectacular, por cierto. Cuando la multitud empezó a dispersarse, yo seguía aún montada sobre sus hombros y pensé que acabaríamos abandonando el local. Pero al final me depositó en el suelo.

— ¡Tú debes de zamparte una dosis doble de cereales vitaminados al día!—dije cuando me hubo bajado.

—Pero ¿de qué hablas?—dijo Darién, mirándome como si estuviera loca.

— ¡Estás superfuerte!—Y, sin pensarlo, le toqué los bíceps, esperando palpar una cantidad impresionante de musculatura escondida. Pero, la verdad, era un brazo de lo más normal.

—Lo cierto es que no pesas nada. —Darién empezó a andar, intentando dar por terminada aquella conversación, pero yo eché a correr tras él.

— ¿Hacia qué ángulo pretendes dejarme?—le pregunté, tratando parecer más graciosa que chismosa.

—Hacia el isósceles—respondió Darién bromeando.

— ¿Qué?—De haber estado allí sami, seguramente le habría encontrado la gracia, pero la geometría no era lo mío.

—Me has preguntado hacia qué ángulo, y yo te he respondido que hacia el **«**isósceles»—se explicó Darién, mirándome para asegurarse de no perderme entre tanta gente—. Es un tipo de triángulo con dos lados iguales. Claro que en realidad no es un triángulo, y que debería haber respondido algo así como obtuso o agudo, pero he pensado que eso habría sonado como si pretendiese

Molestarte o como si te estuviera tratando de tonta. Tendría que haber dicho oblicuo. Tengo que recordarlo para la próxima ocasión.

—Eres la persona más críptica que he conocido en mi vida—dije con un suspiro.

Salimos al aire fresco de la noche y me cubrí la cabeza con la capucha de la campera. En condiciones normales, aquel airecillo habría resultado agradable después de haber estado sudando y apretujada en la pista, pero como había pasado la velada sobre los hombros de Darién, no había pasado calor en absoluto.

Él tampoco se veía sudado después de haber estado tanto rato peleándose por mantener su parcela delante del escenario, y el frío tampoco parecía afectarle. Me sentí tentada de tomarlo de la mano para comprobar su temperatura corporal, pero me pareció de mal gusto.

— ¿Lo has pasado bien?—me preguntó Darién de camino hacia el coche.

—Mucho—le respondí, sonriente—. ¿Y tú?

—Por supuesto.

Después de un buen concierto siempre se experimenta un estado maravilloso, como de adrenalina, pero no tan aterrador. Y cuando me daba, me pasaba un buen rato charlando a trescientos por hora sobre el espectáculo, sobre la gente, sobre cualquier cosa, en realidad.

En aquel momento, sin embargo, me quedé en silencio. Me pasaban por la cabeza mil cosas de las que quería hablar, pero ninguna tenía que ver con la actuación a la que acababa de asistir, de modo que decidí mantener la boca cerrada.

—No pretendía ser críptico—dijo por fin Darién.

Habíamos llegado casi a donde había estacionado el coche, pero Darién dejó de andar de repente y se quedó con la mirada clavada en algún punto en la lejanía. Tenía las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de sus bermudas. Suspiró.

—No pretendo molestarte. Sólo que…—Se quedó mirándome, como si quisiera asegurarse de que yo seguía escuchándolo. Lo miré desde debajo de mi capucha y vi que sonreía afectadamente—. Tienes frío. Deberíamos entrar en el coche.

— ¡No! ¡Dime primero lo que ibas a decir!—le pedí, con un tono más enérgico de lo que pretendía. Pero Darién se echó a reír. Y a continuación volvió a perder su mirada en la lejanía y se puso serio.

—No quiero que pienses que soy un egoísta redomado, porque no lo soy. Simplemente soy realista.

— ¿Te refieres a cómo te miran las chicas?—le pregunté. Tanto mina como la camarera se lo habían quedado mirando como tontas la noche en que lo conocimos, y durante el concierto me había fijado en cómo lo miraban muchas chicas.

—Sí—dijo Darién abochornado—. Se diría que todas… reaccionan de una determinada manera. Todas menos tú. Resulta estimulante. Por eso estoy aquí. Contigo.

—Espera, espera, espera. —Le hice con las manos un gesto invitándolo a parar. Me invadía una oleada de decepción—. ¿Qué me dices cómo reaccionan los demás? ¿Por qué lo hacen?

—No lo sé. —Darién cambió de postura con cierta inquietud, y eso me hizo pensar que estaba mintiéndome. Él sabía perfectamente qué era todo aquello, pero no tenía la más mínima intención de contármelo.

— ¡Esto no es justo!

— ¿Lo ves?—Darién sonrió—. ¿Qué puede haber más estimulante? ¿Sabes cuánta gente se atreve a discutir conmigo de lo que sea?

—Pues si lo encuentras estimulante, tú espera. —Intenté mirarlo encolerizada, pero su sonrisa era condenadamente contagiosa.

—Vamos—dijo Darién, echando de nuevo a andar hacia el coche—. Acabarás muerta de frío.

— ¡Darién!—exclamé protestando, pero corrí tras él—. ¿De qué se trata? ¿Es algo relacionado con tu olor que yo no capto?—Lo tomé totalmente por sorpresa y le oí emitir un chasquido con la lengua—. ¿Qué me dices a eso?

—Pues sí, la cosa va un poco por ahí—reconoció Darién. Abrió el coche y lo rodeó para entrar por su puerta, aún sorprendido. Me metí en el coche y él continuó—: Es una feromona, o algo por el estilo.

—Espera un momento. ¿Se trata de una enfermedad o algo parecido?

—Sí, supongo que sí—asintió, como si aquella respuesta fuera suficiente.

— ¿Qué tipo de enfermedad?—insistí, haciendo caso omiso del hecho de que aquel tipo de información era muy personal. Darién tenía algo que me invitaba a perder cualquier sentido de los buenos modales.

—Una enfermedad rara—respondió con cierta impertinencia, y puso el coche en marcha.

— ¿Y por qué yo no muestro ninguna reacción?

Empezaba a preguntarme si sería yo la que tenía algo mal. Todo el mundo reaccionaba con él excepto yo. A lo mejor tenía el sentido del olfato gravemente fastidiado, un tumor cerebral o, quién sabía, cualquier otra cosa horrible.

—Muy buena pregunta. —Arrancó el coche y se sumergió fácilmente entre el tráfico.

—En realidad no sabes por qué, ¿no es eso?—le pregunté—. No sabes por qué soy distinta a los demás.

—No lo sé—reconoció Darién, y me miró de reojo—. Pero, serena, no quiero que te rompas la cabeza con esto. Es difícil de explicar y… para nuestras intenciones, carece por completo de importancia.

— ¿Qué intenciones?—Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

—Para que nuestra amistad funcione tendrás que aceptar que hay determinadas cosas que no voy a contarte—dijo Darién con mucha seguridad—. No pretendo ser un estúpido, pero es lo que hay.

— ¿Y si yo no lo acepto?

—Entonces no podremos salir más. —Intentó sonar prosaico, pero capté la tristeza de su voz.

—Esto no tiene ningún sentido—dije, aunque ya empezaba a claudicar—. ¿Y por qué no puedes contarme esas cosas?

— ¡No puedo contártelas porque no puedo contártelas!—lo dijo como si aquello bastara a modo de explicación, como si yo fuera a decirle entonces: **«**Oh, claro, yo lo capto».

—Esto me frustrará que no veas. —Me había enfurruñado, y solo aquello ya incitó en él una sonrisa.

—Lo sé. —Seguí sonriendo, pero lo dijo a modo de disculpa—. Te dejaré en casa y te tomas todo el tiempo que quieras para pesar y decidir si salir por ahí conmigo te vale la pena. Y si llegas a la conclusión de que quieres repetir, me envías un mensaje. ¿Te parece bien?

—De acuerdo. —Intenté que mi respuesta sonara lo más abatida y enojada posible, confiando en que aquello lo hiciese cambiar de idea y me revelara su información confidencial.

Pero se limitó a reír de nuevo cuando llegábamos ante mi portal. Estacionó y al salir del coche le dije que hablaríamos más tarde, pero él sólo se despidió diciéndome adiós con la mano y entré en casa.

Tras un breve interrogatorio por parte de sami, me acosté y tardé horas en dormirme mientras elaboraba un millón de teorías distintas sobre Darién. ¿Un extraño experimento del gobierno? ¿De la CIA? ¿Un hombre lobo? Pero nada de aquello encajaba.

Mi teoría más prometedora era que se trataba de un famoso que llevaba una doble vida tipo Hanna Montana. Eso explicaría por qué todo el mundo se fijaba en él. Y si había optado por una identidad secreta, no podía contármelo.

Pero esa teoría seguía sin explicar por qué todo el mundo lo reconocía excepto yo, o por qué quería ir de incógnito.

Como había estado despierta hasta tarde intentando averiguar el misterio de Darién y no tenía colegio, decidí que me pasaría el día siguiente durmiendo, acurrucada bajo la suave calidez de mis sábanas.

Pero por desgracia, el bloqueo que había levantado sobre mina se frustró. O mejor dicho, irrumpió en mi habitación, destruyendo cualquier posibilidad de que siguiera durmiendo.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa?—preguntó mina entre dientes. Abrió la puerta de mi habitación con tanta fuerza que el picaporte dejó su huella en el revoque de la pared.

Me levanté de un brinco, envuelta en una confusión inducida por el amasijo de sábanas y el sueño. Apenas podía centrar la vista en la imagen borrosa de mina, que se había plantado en el umbral de la puerta con las manos en las caderas y mirándome fijamente.

Sami apareció detrás de ella, agazapado de miedo, murmurando que tenía que calmarse o mi madre se podría hecha una fiera. Siempre que mina rondaba por casa, mi hermano se comportaba como un cachorrito a punto de mearse en el suelo. Resultaba exasperante.

— ¿De qué me hablas?—le pregunté medio grogui. Me dejé caer de nuevo en la cama, intentando recordar el sueño que la aparición de mina había dejado a medias.

—Lo sabes perfectamente. —Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa socarrona y avanzó frente a mí pisoteando con sus tacones de diseño la ropa sucia que cubría el suelo de mi habitación.

Con el rabillo del ojo vi que el despertador marcaba las 11.13 de la mañana. Hice una mueca de disgusto No era ni siquiera mediodía y mina ya iba con tacones y los labios pintados de rojo.

—La verdad es que no. —Bostecé y volví a taparme.

— ¿Por qué no has respondido a mis tropecientos mensajes y llamadas?—mina me destapó con rabia, obligándome a hablar con ella.

—Pues porque había tropecientos—le respondí, y me senté en la cama a regañadientes.

— ¡Uf!—refunfuñó mina. Se sentó a mi lado, indignadísima—. No habría tantos si te hubieses tomado la molestia de responderme.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Y?—mina se quedó mirándome.

Su expresión se ablandó, como si me hubiera perdonado, lo que me resultaba verdaderamente asombroso. Para mina, el peor pecado mortal era que la ignoraran, y yo lo había hecho durante casi dos días seguido.

— ¿Qué?—la verdad es que no sabía adónde quería llegar. ¿Tenía, quizás, que dejarle las gracias por algo?

— ¿Has hablado con él?—me preguntó, y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Con él? ¿Con quién?—sami se hinchó visiblemente al escuchar la mención de un tipo, preparándose para defender mi honor.

Sami era el típico a quien en el colegio solían arrinconar los demás entre las taquillas, y abultaba menos aún que yo. No sé de quién pretendía protegerme, pero cualquiera se lo quitaría de encima en un santiamén.

— ¡Con Darién!—le respondió mina, como si la respuesta fuese evidente. Cuando se dio cuenta de que sami no tenía ni idea de quién era Darién, se quedó boquiabierta—. ¡Dios mío, serena! ¿No le has contado lo de Darién?

—No, no se lo he contado—dije, negando con la cabeza. De hecho, no tenía pensado contarle a sami nada de Darién hasta que tuviese las cosas un poco más claras, pero gracias a mina, ya no podría ser así.

— ¿Y cómo has podido no contárselo?—aquel hecho la había dejado atónita. Era incapaz de comprender un mundo en que no se hablara sin cesar sobre Darién.

—No lo sé, mina—dije con un suspiro—. No salió a relucir, simplemente.

Para ser sincera, la obsesión instantánea que mina había mostrado hacia Darién había sido lo primero que me había puesto de verdad nerviosa con respecto a todo aquel asunto. Si generaba aquella reacción en ella, ¿qué reacción generaría en otra gente? ¿Y por qué yo no reaccionaba igual?

—A ver, espera un momento—dijo sami, cayendo en la cuenta. Me habría cortado una pierna con tal de que no acabase de expresar sus pensamientos—. ¿Era Darién con quién saliste anoche?

— ¿Que saliste con él?—preguntó mina, casi jadeando.

—Solo fuimos a un concierto. Nada del otro mundo—dije fingiendo indiferencia, para tratar de restarle importancia, pero me di cuenta de que mina respiraba hondo.

— ¿Y ese quién es?—preguntó sami. La reacción de mina lo había puesto nervioso y vi que se esforzaba en adoptar una pose amenazadora.

—Darién es el chico más fascinante del mundo—afirmó mina con elocuencia.

—No es más que un chico—apunté, siguiendo con mi tono de voz ultra indiferente, que acompañé incluso con un gesto de encogimiento de hombros por si acaso.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?—preguntó mina. Para ella, era comparable a los dioses y sólo se podía hablar efusivamente de él empleando el tono de reverencia normalmente reservado a los zapatos y los bolsos.

— ¿Sabes qué? No acabo de entenderlo. —Me volví hacia mina—. ¿Qué le encuentras que te gusta tanto?

— ¿Me tomas el pelo?

—No.

— ¡Pero si tú también lo has visto!

— Sí, ya lo sé. Pero sigo sin entenderlo. Estás loca por él. Tienes que ser capaz de expresar qué es lo que tanto te atrae.

—Es, simplemente…—mina se quedó sin palabras. Desde que lo había conocido no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en él, pero ¿por qué no podía explicarlo?—. Es como… Es algo que tiene. Es completamente indescriptible. Lo deseo, y ya está. Más de lo que nunca haya podido desear otra cosa.

—Ya. —Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que tú no lo deseas?—me preguntó mina con incredulidad.

—Pues no—respondí sinceramente.

Me gustaba Darién de una forma muy extraña, pero no como mina. Era algo mucho más sencillo y menos carnal. O, al menos, eso era lo que ella daba a entender por su forma de hablar y actuar.

— ¿Mencionó algo sobre mí?—mina al único tema que en realidad le interesaba: ella.

—No. —Me levanté para sacar algo de ropa de los cajones del armario. La conversación, por mi parte, había acabado, y me disponía a darme una ducha e iniciar mi jornada.

— ¿Nada de nada?—Su voz sonó apocada y triste, pero le hice caso omiso.

—No—repetí—. Mira, me voy a meter a la ducha. Y tú seguro que tienes cosas mejores que hacer que quedarte aquí esperando a que salga.

—Supongo—murmuró mina.

Parecía abatida, pero me imaginé que en cuestión de pocas horas estaría de nuevo completamente borracha y bailando con los pechos al aire encima de la mesa de algún pobre tipo. Resultaba duro sentir lástima por ella.

Cuando recogió sus bártulos y se largó, sami me interrogó sobre Darién. Me costó un buen rato, pero al final conseguí convencerlo de que todo iba bien. De mala gana, olvidó el tema y me dejó por fin irme a la ducha.

La sensación del agua caliente sobre la piel resultaba muy agradable y dejé correr mis pensamientos hacia donde los había dejado la noche anterior. No podía quitarme de la cabeza lo que había dicho mina sobre lo enamorada que estaba de Darién, ni tampoco el hecho de que no hubiera sido capaz de expresar ni un solo motivo que explicara el porqué de todo aquello.

Y entonces caí en la cuenta. Darién mi manera de ver a Darién, atractivo y con cierto encanto infantil… Ése era el Darién de verdad. Lo que veían los demás,

Como mina y la camarera del restaurante, no eran más que la respuesta a algo que no era real. Las feromonas, o lo que quiera que fuese aquello, creaban una especie de ilusión.

Pero tal vez yo tampoco fuera inmune. Tal vez Darién no tuviera nada de espectacular y yo estuviera respondiendo al fenómeno con menor intensidad. Tal vez estuviera cayendo en la misma trampa que mina.


	4. capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

El canal de televisión TNT, con su infinita sabiduría, había programado una maratón de John Hughes para todo el día. Sami, que jamás había comprendido el atractivo de Molly Ringwald, se sentó a mi lado para ver las películas. Intentó convencerme de ver otra cosa, pero yo era más fuerte que él y era la dueña del mando a distancia.

Estábamos iniciando nuestro segundo visionado de _La chica de rosa _cuando mi móvil empezó a tintinear. Era casi medianoche e imaginé que sería mina en busca de conductor sobrio que la llevara a casa (aunque yo no tenía coche). Me incliné sobre la mesita y levanté igualmente el teléfono.

Sin embargo era un mensaje de texto de Darién.

«Veo que no me has enviado ningún mensaje»

«Muy observador de tu parte», respondí.

Mi plan era intentar mostrarme indiferente. No me gustaba la idea de que existiera la posibilidad de ser víctima de algún hechizo o manipulación hormonal.

« ¿Significa eso que no quieres que seamos amigos?»

Aquella frase, escrita de esa manera, me recordó las notitas que nos pasábamos al comienzo. Y con ella se ganó todo mi cariño. No podía olerlo ni verlo, por lo que decidí que no podía significar otra cosa, que aquel chico me gustaba.

«No. Sí quiero. Desde luego.»

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó sami con cierta cautela. Estaba sentado en el otro extremo del sofá y se inclinó para intentar ver la pantalla del móvil. Me volví hacia el otro lado—. Es ese tal Darién ¿no?

—Sabes que es perfectamente legal recibir mensajes de texto de miembros del otro sexo. —Le lancé tal mirada a sami que se limitó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Me da igual —dijo mi hermano, y volcó de nuevo su atención en la película. El teléfono volvió a sonar y sami emitió un sonido de fastidio.

«Genial, ¿Te gustaría hacer algo?», decía Darién en su mensaje.

« ¿Qué tenías pensado?»

«Cualquier cosa. Todo. ¡La ciudad es nuestra!», respondió Darién.

«Eso suena de lo más ambicioso», respondí, aunque sus palabras sonaban de lo más excitante.

«Lo es. ¿Crees que podrás estar lista en quince minutos?», preguntó Darién.

«Claro. Nos vemos fuera».

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me retoqué el maquillaje y me calcé. Antes de salir corriendo por la puerta, le prometí a sami que no volvería muy tarde y que podía llamarme en caso necesario. Me respondió con un gruñido y salí volando.

Darién ya estaba fuera esperándome, esta vez con un reluciente deportivo rojo que tenía toda la pinta de valer más que una casa. Me sonrió cuando abrí la puerta para entrar.

—Es bonito —dije, refiriéndome a su llamativo coche.

—Es más que eso. Es un Lamborghini Gallardo —me explicó Darién con esa enloquecedora sonrisa dibujada en su cara —. Solo hay seis mil como éste.

— ¿Es nuevo?

—No, es de mi hermano —dijo Darién.

Y sin que me diera tiempo a decir nada más, puso el coche en marcha. En el Jetta ya me pareció que íbamos

Rápido, pero con éste coche casi volábamos.

—Tu hermano debe de ser millonario. —El coche dobló con elegancia una curva y serpenteó entre los demás vehículos. Rápidamente, se adentró en la I—

35, a buen seguro con la intención de disfrutar de la sensación de la máxima velocidad en una buena carretera.

—Más o menos —dijo Darién con un gesto de indiferencia —. La verdad es que el dinero no me preocupa. —Era la típica expresión de alguien que en su vida no había tenido que luchar por nada, y me pregunté si Darién sería rico y de dónde había salido.

—Debe de ser agradable —murmuré.

Nosotros éramos bastante pobres, aunque no tanto como para sentirme obligada a buscar un trabajo para

Costearme mis gastos. Tenía bastante para cubrir mis necesidades.

—Hay muchas más cosas por las que preocuparse —replicó Darién muy serio—. Créeme.

— ¿Cómo qué? —ME quedé mirándolo, en lugar de fijar mi atención en el escenario borroso que se desplegaba a nuestro paso. Me sonrió burlonamente y movió la cabeza. Bien, otro tema del que no quería hablar —. ¿Así que tienes un hermano?

—Dos, de hecho —dijo Darién—. Y una hermana. Bueno, de hecho es mi cuñada, pero es como si fuese una hermana.

— ¿Está casada con tu hermano, o eres tú el que estás casado? —pregunté con cautela.

—No, no estoy casado —respondió riendo Darién—. Es la mujer de mi hermano.

— ¿Cómo se llaman? —Con tantísimas cosas como quería saber sobre él, y me limitaba a formular preguntan tan poco polémicas.

—Endimión y Andreu, que es el que está casado con lita. Andreu es el mayor.

— ¿Y tus padres? —Me volví hacia él y apoyé la cabeza en el asiento. La velocidad del mundo a nuestro alrededor me producía cierto vértigo.

—Muertos. —Su voz carecía de emoción, pero su mirada se volvió dura, una mirada perdida.

—Lo siento —dije de manera poco conveniente.

—No pasa nada, fue hace quince años. —Negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia, y entonces se volvió hacía mí, con el rostro iluminado de nuevo—, ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes familia?

—Mi madre y un hermano pequeño —respondí—. Pero a veces parece más bien un hermano mayor.

Darién se echó a reír; y sus maravillosas carcajadas resonaron en el interior del coche y proyectaron sobre mí cálidas oleadas de sensaciones.

—Sí, te entiendo perfectamente —dijo con su sonrisa.

— ¿De verdad? —Siempre había pensado que sami era una rareza, pero resultaba agradable saber que había por ahí alguien parecido a él.

—Sí, pero Endimión es otra cosa —dijo Darién—. De verdad, dudo que puedas llegar a conocer a otro como él.

—Bueno, primero tendré que conocerlo —apunté.

—A lo mejor algún día. —Lo dijo con un tono extrañamente distante, aprensivo casi.

—No estás casado, pero eso no significa que estés solo —dije.

—Uy, sí. —Y antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo más me la devolvió—. ¿Y tú? ¿Sales con alguien?

—Ni hablar —le respondí. Exceptuando alguna breve historia, no tenía nada interesante que explicar sobre mi vida amorosa.

— ¿Por qué no? —insistió Darién.

—Ya viste a mi amiga mina —dije sin mucho ánimo—. Siempre consigue acaparar toda la atención.

—Oh, qué tonta.

— ¿Por qué no tienes novia? Es evidente que gustas a las chicas. —Cambié de tema y pasé de nuevo a él.

—De hecho, ése es en parte el motivo por el que no tengo. Les gusto a todas incluso sin conocerme. Y eso me dificulta poder mantener una relación de verdad con alguien.

— ¿Y cuál es la otra parte? —Le pregunté, pero no me respondió—. No piensas contármelo.

—Me parece que en Lakeville hay un pase a medianoche de _Rocky Horror Picture Show _—anunció Darién sin venir a cuento—. ¿Te gusta?

—Claro. —Miré por la ventanilla, íbamos adelantando un coche tras otro— ¿Y por qué no has venido hoy con tu coche?

—En realidad, el de ayer tampoco era mi coche. —No había respondido a mi pregunta pero ya empezaba a acostumbrarme a esa manía—. Es el de mi hermana lita.

Note que se refería a ella como su hermana, no como su cuñada, y me pregunté si sería simplemente un lapsus. Su insistencia en ser tan misterioso me llevaba a analizar hasta el mínimo detalle.

—Pero ¿tienes coche o no?

—Sí, un jeep. Pero últimamente no tengo ganas de conducirlo. —Me sonrió con timidez y miró más allá de mí—. Además, éste es mucho más rápido.

—Eso no parece justo —dije fastidiada después de permanecer un minuto en silencio. Había repasado todas las preguntas sin respuesta—. No estás explicándome nada sobre ti.

—Tranquila, te contaré prácticamente todo sobre mí. —Lo dijo como restándole importancia, pero me pareció que se sentía herido. Por primera vez me di cuenta de que no contarme las cosas le preocupaba a él como me preocupaba a mí.

Mi color favorito es el _chartreuse_. Me encantan los Ramones y The Cure. Las paredes de mi habitación están pintadas de azul oscuro. Mi primer beso fue a los catorce años escuchando _Rock Lobster _porque a ella le gustaban los B—52´s. Tendría que haberlo tomado como una señal de advertencia de que aquello

Nunca funcionaría, pero aquel entonces era tremendamente joven y estúpido.

— ¿_Chartreuse? _—Pregunté, pasando por alto el resto de su confesión—. Ni siquiera sé qué es eso.

—Es una especie de color verde oliva claro—se explicó Darién—. Es el color más visible para el ojo humano debido al lugar que ocupa en el espectro cromático.

—Eres de lo más disperso. —Entramos en el estacionamiento del multicanal y me di cuenta de que en realidad había eludido explicarme nada importante. Cuando paró el coche, lo miré muy seria—. ¿Por qué no puedes contarme cosas?

— ¿Cuál crees que es el motivo? —preguntó Darién, sin ser un absoluto cortante.

—Eres un tejido protegido. —Era una idea que me había planteado pero que había tachado enseguida de la lista porque no servía para explicar nada. Y, tal como me imaginaba, Darién se echó a reír.

—De acuerdo, no es eso. —Sin dejar de sonreír moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, salió del coche y yo lo seguí enseguida.

— ¿Quiere decir que si lo adivino me lo dirás? —Lo más probable era que la película ya hubiera empezado, razón por la cual Darién había echado casi a correr en dirección al cine. Lo seguí con toda la velocidad que mis cortas piernas me permitían.

—No veo por qué no —respondió Darién, y aquello me dejó aún más perpleja.

—Si puedo adivinarlo, ¿por qué no me lo dices y acabamos antes?

—Porque las cosas son así. —Me abrió las puertas de cristal del cine y entré en el local con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando se acercó a la taquilla para comprar las entradas hurgué en mis bolsillos en busca de dinero, pero él me indicó con un gesto que lo dejara correr y me pagó la entrada. De no haber estado tan preocupada por aquel nuevo giro de la situación seguramente habría protestado más.

— ¿Eres Rumpelstiltskin o qué? —le pregunté, apoyada en el mostrador de la taquilla mientras él sacaba las entradas.

Darién soltó una carcajada y la vendedora se sonrojó. Él no le hizo ni caso y a mí me habría gustado sentirme igual.

No tenía en realidad derecho alguno sobre él, pero aun así resultaba fastidioso ver a las chicas babeando por él, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que yo lo acompañaba.

— ¡Es asombroso! —Me entregó mi entrada y, a pesar de que me sentía extremadamente feliz por aquel pequeño cumplido, no me permití que se me notara y puse cara e frustración. Se encaminó hacia la entrada, ralentizando el paso para que pudiera seguirlo—. Rumpelstiltskin. Asombroso de verdad. Se lo contaré a Andreu.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso son una familia de duendes o algo por el estilo?

Darién siguió riendo y moviendo la cabeza, pero abrió la puerta del cine antes de que pudiera seguir interrogándolo.

La película ya había empezado pero estaba justo al principio. Había muchos espectadores disfrazados como personajes de la película y lanzando palomitas a la pantalla, de modo que por una vez nadie se fijó que acabábamos de entrar y nos sentábamos en la última fila. _Rocky Horror Picture Show _era una película que no estaba mal y me

Gustaba, pero Darién tenía déficit de atención o la pantalla lo había hipnotizado.

Decidiendo aprovechar la situación, seguí su ejemplo y vi la película. Pero pronto descubrí que Darién era casi un fanático. No se había vestido con un corsé negro ni nada por el estilo, pero se dedicó a cantar en voz alta todas las canciones.

Cuando sonó _Time Warp_, pensé que incluso se levantaría a bailar, y probablemente lo habría hecho de haber habido suficiente espacio en el pasillo.

Hacia el final de la película, me recosté por completo en mi asiento y me fijé en que incluso el entusiasmado de Darién se había desvanecido un poco. Le rocé el brazo con el mío por casualidad, y la temperatura de su piel volvió a sorprenderme. Era suave y cálida, pero su tacto recordaba más el de un tejido que el de una persona.

Era una sensación tan extraña que me gustó experimentarla de nuevo. Me apoyé en el apoyabrazos que compartíamos y presioné con toda la intención mi piel contra la suya. El dorso de su mano era increíblemente suave.

No retiró el brazo, pero sentí su mirada levantar la vista. Me miraba con perplejidad.

— ¿intentas tomarme de la mano? —preguntó Jack, como si la posibilidad le resultara ofensiva. ¿Qué podía tener de malo querer hacerlo?

— ¿Y qué pasaría si lo intentase? —Levanté la barbilla, dispuesta a mantenerme firme y a averiguar qué podía tener de malo que se me hubiese pasado aquello por la cabeza.

Sin dudarlo un instante, Darién me puso en evidencia y me tomó de la mano. Definitivamente, aquello era como darle la mano a una muñeca o a cualquier cosa excepto a una persona, pero enseguida empezó a calentarse, su piel fue subiendo de temperatura de forma poco natural, y retiré la mano.

—De acuerdo. Eso es de lo más raro. —musité.

Y como respuesta, él se limitó a encogerse de hombros, renunciando, por lo visto, a explicarme su repentino cambio de temperatura.

Vimos el resto de la película sin decir nada más (o eso hice yo, al menos, pues él continuó cantando todos los temas). Cuando terminó la proyección, yo no podía parar ya de bostezar y sabía que pronto tendría que dar por terminada la noche.

No es que quisiera. Exceptuando aquel contacto de manos tan estrambótico y la confidencialidad que envolvía toda su información, me gustaba pasar el rato con Darién y no quería que aquello acabara. Nunca.

—Espero que lo hayas pasado bien —dijo cuándo estacionó delante de mi casa.

—Sí —dije, moviendo la cabeza en sentido afirmativo. Sólo él podía convertir la frustración en algo entretenido—. Dime… ¿volveremos a salir?

–Por supuesto —dijo con una sonrisa, extendiendo las manos hacía mí—. Déjame ver tu teléfono.

— ¿Por qué?—le pregunté, aunque estaba ya sacándolo del bolsillo y pasándoselo.

—Es solo un segundo. —Me tomó el teléfono y empezó a toquetearlo y a hacer cosas que no podía ver bien desde mi posición en el asiento. Un minuto después, me devolvió el teléfono con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —Lo abrí y empecé a mirar los menús, intentando comprender qué podía haber hecho.

—Ya lo verás —dijo, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Eres terrible. —Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, guardé de nuevo el teléfono en mi bolsillo y él se echó a reír.

—No tienes ni idea de cuánto.

Cuando salí del coche, él seguía riendo. Estar con él resultaba extrañamente estimulante, aunque también acababa siendo un poco cansador. Aun estando quieto, desprendía tanta energía que era como si absorbiera la de todo lo que tenía a su alrededor.

Nada más entrar en casa, me encontré a sami mirándome tímidamente y enseguida comprendí que pasaba algo. Estaba apoyado en la encimera de la cocina, en piyama, cuando ya hacía rato que debería haberse acostado.

Iba a preguntarle qué pasaba cuando oí la voz estridente de mi madre y, al levantar la vista, me la encontré sentada en la maltrecha butaca de la sala de estar.

—Me alegro de verte por fin en casa —dijo mi madre.

Su pelo empezaba a encanecer y asomaba por todos lados de su deshecho moño. Tenía los ojos excepcionalmente grandes, un rasgo que habíamos heredado tanto sami como yo y que hacía que pareciésemos más

Niños de lo que en realidad éramos. Encendió otro cigarrillo y me lanzó una mirada gélida.

— ¿Por qué no estás en el trabajo? —le pregunté.

—Ha habido una amenaza de bomba en el edificio y han decidido cerrarlo toda la noche —respondió—. Han desviado todas las llamadas a la emisora de galaxia.

—Oh. —Allí estaba yo, sin saber qué hacer, entre la cocina y la sala, esperando a que alguien me dijera qué pasaba allí.

— ¿Qué hacías fuera a estas horas? —Su voz sonó cantarina al final de la frase, como si pretendiera provocarme.

—No tengo clase, y tampoco hay un toque de queda, que yo sepa —respondí con cautela.

En teoría, existía la posibilidad de que sí hubiera un toque de queda, pero nunca habíamos hablado del tema pues mi madre se pasaba las noches trabajando. Entre semana, intentaba llegar a casa antes de medianoche, sobre todo para que sami no se preocupara por mí.

Lo único que controlaba mi madre era que fuéramos al instituto y lo aprobásemos todo. Mientras cumpliéramos con eso, todo lo demás le parecía bien.

— ¿Así que no has salido con ningún chico? —me preguntó mi madre con mordacidad, y vi con el rabillo del ojo que sami estaba avergonzado.

—Bueno, sí…—Eché los hombros hacia atrás, y saque pecho, diciéndome que no había hecho nada malo, por mucho que la mirada de mi madre, indicara lo contrario —. No sé qué problema puede haber.

— ¿Quién es? — Sacudió la ceniza que había caído en el brazo de la butaca, mirando el suelo en lugar de mirarme a mí.

—Se llama Darién. —Cambié de postura, nerviosa, y miré de soslayo a sami.

Lo sentía muchísimo por él. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaría allí obligado por mi madre a esperarme despierto, y tampoco conseguía imaginarme qué tipo de interrogatorio al que lo habría sometido.

Quiero aclarar una cosa: no era una mala madre. Simplemente era una mujer agotada y sola que trabajaba setenta horas a la semana y casi no veía a sus hijos. Apenas si tenía tiempo de intentar convencernos de que no cometiéramos los mismos errores que ella había cometido.

—Ya. —De repente, mi madre apagó el cigarrillo y respiró hondo. Cuando volvió a tomar la palabra, lo hizo con un tono de voz dulce, demasiado dulce, y sentí un escalofrío—. Creo que debería conocer a ese chico.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Siempre estás trabajando.

—Por lo que se ve es tan noctámbulo como tú. —Levantó la vista, pestañando con exageración—. Estoy segura de que encontrarás el momento adecuando entre mañana y pasado.

Me pasaron por la cabeza un millón de argumentos distintos para contraatacar, pero no quería hacerla enfadar más aún, de modo que me limité a asentir.

—De acuerdo. Ya me las ingeniaré para conseguirlo.

—Más te vale. —Me dio la impresión de que le sorprendía que accediese con tanta facilidad, y me pregunté si en realidad pasaba demasiado tiempo discutiendo con ella por el simple hecho de discutir. Seguramente era una pésima hija. Quizá incluso mala persona—. Y si luego decido que no quiero que veas más a ese chico, harás lo que yo te diga. ¿Me has entendido?

—Perfectamente —dije, asintiendo de nuevo. Era evidente que seguiría viéndolo, pero no pensaba decírselo.

—Bien. —MI madre se levantó y tomó el bolso que tenía sobre la mesa—. Y ahora me voy al casino. Nos vemos mañana.

Por lo que parecía, la conversación la había dejado satisfecha y la verdad es que no me había gritado. De hecho, había sido una conversación agradable, teniendo en cuenta cómo solían desarrollarse las cosas entre nosotras.

Mi madre pasó por mi lado de camino hacía la puerta, con su olor a tabaco y coñac barato, pero se detuvo antes de salir y se volvió ligeramente hacia mí.

–Me alegro de que estés en casa sana y salva.

—Gracias —dije, sin saber muy bien qué otra respuesta podía haberle dado. Ella asintió y se fue.

Sami me pidió perdón en cuanto mi madre se marchó, pero le dije que no necesitaba pedirme perdón por nada. Él siempre estaba de mi parte, ya lo sabía yo de sobra. Además, estaba demasiado cansada para preocuparme por otros temas.

Decidí ponerme manos a la obra y le envié un mensaje a Darién preguntándole si podía venir a casa a conocer a mi madre. Cuando unos segundos después me respondió, comprendí lo que había estado haciendo antes con mi teléfono. Había comprado la canción _Time Warp _y la había programado como tono para sus llamadas, de tal modo que cuando yo recibiese un mensaje o una llamada de él sonara esa canción.

Por suerte, accedió a venir a cenar al día siguiente a las ocho en punto, e intenté no darle muchas vueltas al terror que me inspiraba la situación.

Lo primero que hice al levantarme fue informar a sami de la visita de Darién, aunque mi madre estaba aún durmiendo. Por algún motivo que desconozco, sami estaba dotado para todo lo relacionado con la casa; me refiero con ello a que era el cocinero de la familia. Le dejé que se encargara de la cena, mientras yo correteaba de un lado a otro intentando ayudarlo y poniendo orden en el apartamento.

La verdad es que nuestro apartamento era agradable, aunque muy pequeño. Sin tener ni idea de por qué, me parecía importante causarle buena impresión a Darién en este sentido.

Tampoco sabía por qué sentía lo que sentía por él, pero intenté no darle más vueltas al asunto. El problema de esa noche no era aquél.

Y entonces sucedió lo impensable. Darién llegó temprano.


	5. capitulo 5

Capítulo 5

—Darién —dije casi sin respiración cuando abrí la puerta. Había averiguado donde vivía exactamente sin que yo le hubiera dicho mi número de apartamento, pero no podía hacer ningún comentario al respecto delante de sami.

—Hola —dijo Darién, con su resplandeciente sonrisa. Llevaba una camiseta sencilla y era la primera vez que lo veía con pantalón largo; por supuesto, de la misma marca que los bermudas. Sospeche que había tratado de arreglarse para la ocasión y la idea me hizo sonreír.

—Llegas pronto —le dije. Le había abierto la puerta pero todavía no lo había invitado a entrar, por lo que seguía en el rellano, mirándome con extrañeza. Sami había estado en la cocina hasta aquel momento, montando un gran estruendo mientras preparaba alguna cosa. Pero desde que habíamos oído que llamaban a la puerta, la casa se había quedado en silencio.

— ¿he hecho mal? —pregunto Darién.

—no, la verdad es que no. —reconocí, y por fin retrocedí un poco para dejarlo pasar. Sonrió a mi hermano y examino rápidamente el apartamento con la mirada—. Pero mi madre aún no se ha levantado.

—o. —Miro el reloj de la pared, que marcaban las siete pasadas—. ¿Y a qué hora se levanta?

—iré a despertarla. —secándose las manos en los vaqueros y dejando a un lado una cazuela.

—OH disculpa, —dije con torpeza, dándome cuenta que no los había presentado—. Darién, te presento a sami, mi hermano. Sami, este es Darién.

—encantado de conocerte. —sami lo saludo con una combinación de gesto con la mano y con la cabeza y se largó a despertar a mi madre.

—me parece que lo he puesto nervioso. —me dijo Darién en voz baja.

—todo el mundo lo pone nervioso.

Estábamos en la cocina, algo incómodos, aunque ahora que estaba conmigo me sentía algo mejor. Ejercía sobre mí una especie de efecto tranquilizante. Pero la verdad no sabía si aquello era bueno o malo.

Oí que mi madre le gruñía alguna cosa a sami y decidí continuar la conversación para sofocar los gritos.

— ¿y qué tal? ¿Tienes hambre? —señale las cazuelas en los fogones que contenían la creación italiana que sami había estado preparando—. Sami estaba preparando un plato delicioso. La verdad es que es un cocinero estupendo.

—de hecho, acabo de comer. —Darién sonrió tímidamente y se llevó la mano al estómago—. Lo siento. He pensado que como habíamos quedado tan tarde, lo más seguro era que ya hubieran comido. Y lita insistió en que comiera algo.

—OH, no pasa nada. —pero empecé a ponerme aún más nerviosa.

Yo no tenía mucha hambre y me daba lo mismo que Darién comiera o no. Pero sin la distracción de la comida, la conversación con mi madre seria mucho menos agradable.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea tentadora: convertir aquello en algo más des estilo de un simple encuentro para conocerse y saludarse, en el que Darién se limitara a conocer a mi madre y luego pudiéramos largarnos los dos.

— ¿Te… te gustaría ir a algún lado? —le pregunte.

—tenía entendido que estaba aquí para conocer a tu madre. —Darién parecía confuso y señalo la puerta cerrada de la habitación de mi madre, donde sami estaba intentado convencerla de que se pusiera un pantalón para que saliera a ver a Darién.

—me refiero a después de eso. —Dije, para aclarar mi propuesta—. Ya que no vas a comer… sería una tontería quedarte ahí sentado viendo como los demás comemos.

— ¿no tienes hambre?

—sobreviviré. —en las ciudades gemelas había diez millones de sitios donde poder comer, y en lugar donde nos encontramos en aquel momento era el único que incluía con la cena una tensa conversación con mi madre.

—de acuerdo. —dijo Darién. Encogiéndose de hombros, y se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina—. ¿Qué habías pensado?

—la verdad es que cualquier cosa, con tal de no quedarme aquí.

— ¡ya me he levantado! —grito mi madre, y unos segundos después, sami salió corriendo de su habitación con cara de hecho polvo.

—Saldrá en cualquier momento —anuncio sami.

Volvió a la cocina y removió el contenido de una cazuela, aliviado por retomar sus labores culinarias en lugar de estar encerrado en el cuarto de mi madre.

— ¿necesitas que te ayude en algo? —me ofrecí.

Acababa de lavar las verduras y las había dejado en la pileta, y en las hornallas tenía dos ollas cocinando alguna cosa, eso sin mencionar el horno, que estaba calentándose.

Me sentí culpable por haberle hecho preparar aquel banquete cuando ni siquiera iba a probarlo. Bueno, quizás más tarde, a la vuelta, picara de los restos fríos viendo programa de dibujos en la tele, pero eso no era lo mismo que sentarse a cenar.

—Podrías cortar las verduras si quieres —dijo sami, mirándome.

— ¿para qué son? —saque la tabla de cortar y un cuchillo y los deje sobre el mostrador, al lado de donde se había apoyado Darién. Tome de la pileta un tomate y un pimiento verde y le repetí la pregunta a sami, que estaba distraído aliñando una salsa de color rojo que burbujeaba en una sartén—. ¿Para qué son estas verduras?

—para la ensalada. —probo la salsa, que debió de dejarlo satisfecho, pues apago el fuego enseguida, y a continuación saco de un armario un molde para pasteles.

Creo que estaba preparando una lasaña especial con todo tipo de relleno y salsas caseras, aunque no podía jurarlo, ya que cuando mi hermano empezaba a explicarme esas cosas, siempre lo hacía empleando términos culinarios que yo no entendía en absoluto.

—todo huele fantástico. —dijo Darién a modo de elogio.

Sami estaba de espalda a nosotros y observe, mientras extendía la pasta en el molde, que sus mejillas se ruborizaban. A lo mejor resultaba que tampoco sami era completamente inmune al atractivo de Darién.

—Pero tengo una mala noticia —baje la voz por miedo a que mi madre pudiera oírme. Seguía sin salir de su habitación, pero decidí que era mejor decirlo entonces. Empecé a cortar a rodajes un pimiento verde y vi de reojo los ojos de sami tensándose. Mi hermano me miro con expresión dubitativa—. No

Vamos a quedarnos a cenar. —la decepción inundo su rostro, pero enseguida aparto la vista, intentando disimular.

—es culpa mía, en realidad —dijo Darién. Al instante, su voz obro el milagro en sami, que se relajó un poco—. No había caído en la cuenta de que íbamos a cenar y he comido en casa antes de venir. Además he hecho planes para salir después con tu hermana. Lo siento de verdad. Adivino que voy a perderme una cena fantástica.

—No pasa nada —dijo sami, y parecía casi sincero.

Introdujo el molde en el horno y, como ya había puesto la mesa, se dispuso a retirar el plato de Darién y el mío.

—sami… —iba a pedirle más disculpas.

Cuando se ponía triste parecía un niño, y verlo me partió el corazón. Por desgracia, seguí cortando pimientos verdes mientras me volvía para hablar con él, y esa no fue precisamente la decisión más inteligente que pude tomar. El cuchillo me hizo un corte en el dedo índice de la mano izquierda y grite de dolor.

— ¿Qué pasa? —sami dejo al instante lo que estaba haciendo y corrió hacia mí. Había pasado el tiempo suficiente en la cocina conmigo para saber que siempre solía acabar con cortes o quemaduras—. ¿Te has cortado?

—solo un poco el dedo. —hice una mueca de dolor y ejercí presión en el dedo para que dejara de sangrar. Sami, que era el más listo de los dos, cogió un trapo para envolvérmelo.

—A lo mejor deberías ponerlo bajo el agua —sugirió Darién, su voz sonaba extrañamente agarrotada.

Sami abrió el grifo y puso mi mano debajo, pero yo levante la vista para mirar a Darién. Se había apartado de mí y estaba pálido. Me imagine que ver sangre no le sentaba nada bien.

Sami me examino el dedo debajo del agua y yo continúe mirando a Darién, que había apartado la vista y se había retirado un poco más. Era evidente que ver sangre le afectaba, por poca cantidad que fuera, de modo que me apresure a limpiar la herida.

—No es grave —dijo sami—. Voy a buscar una tirita.

Se marchó corriendo hacia el baño en busca de una de esas tiritas con dibujos de _Bob Fett, _el de la guerra de las galaxias, que guardábamos en el

Botiquín. Yo continúe con el dedo bajo el agua, aunque creo que ya había dejado de sangrar.

Tome el trapo con la otra mano para limpiar la tabla de cortar y empujar a la pileta las rodajas de pepino ensangrentadas.

— ¿Qué sucede? —mi madre, que siempre elegía el momento más oportuno, salió justo en aquel instante de su habitación. Su pelo estaba alborotado, como era habitual en ella, pero al menos se había vestido con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta holgada.

—acabo de hacerme un corte en el dedo. —levante mi lesionado apéndice.

Sami apareció también entonces y, como si yo estuviera invalida, me seco el dedo con una servilleta de papel antes de envolverlo con la tirita.

—sami, sabes de sobra que es mejor que tu hermana no te ayude en la cocina —dijo mi madre.

Se acercó a la mesita del centro de la sala de estar para levantar un cenicero, encendió un cigarrillo y volvió a la cocina. Examino a Darién de arriba abajo, pero no le dijo nada. Y a continuación dejo el cenicero en la mesa de la cocina y se sentó.

—Lo siento —murmuro Darién cuando mi dedo ya estuvo casi cubierto. Lo que fuera que le hubiera sucedido había pasado ya y su cara había recuperado el color.

—la que se ha cortado he sido yo. No tienes que disculparte de nada. —lo mire y me sonrió, pero no con su habitual sonrisa alegre y animada.

—de todas formas, no necesitábamos la ensalada para nada —decidió sami.

Pasó por mi lado, y recogió las verduras que yo había estado cortando y las tiro a la basura. No todas estaban manchadas de sangre, pero conservarlas no merecía la pena.

—y bien… —mi madre exhalo una bocanada de humo y miro fijamente a Darién. Sus facciones mostraban su habitual aspecto ajado, pero su voz escondía algo más—. Tú debes de ser Darién.

Cuando pronuncio su nombre fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que se trataba. No era tan descarado con el caso de mina, pero su mirada y el tono de su voz… eran definitivamente seductores. Sentí una oleada de nauseas.

—Y tú debes de ser la madre de serena —replico Darién con una sonrisa, autentica esta vez. Se recostó en la encimera de la cocina y cruzo un pie por encima del tobillo, haciendo revotar la punta de su converse azul en las baldosas del suelo.

—Ikuko —replico mi madre, pasándose **«**despreocupadamente» la lengua por los labios y sin dejar de mirarlo.

Puse los ojos en blanco y mire a sami con la intención de ver si también él había captado que mi madre estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero no me sirvió de nada: estaba plantado en medio de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirando a Darién.

—Ikuko —repitió Darién. Mi madre bajo la vista y sacudió el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

—cuéntame algo sobre ti. —sus ojos volvieron a Darién; nunca había observado una mirada tan juvenil en ella.

Mi madre tenía tan solo treinta y cuatro años, aunque parecía mucho mayor. Pero cuando en aquel momento miro a Darién, fue como si toda su juventud saliera a relucir. Y comprendí lo guapa y esplendida que debía de haber sido de joven, antes de tenerme.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —Darién ladeo la cabeza al formular su pregunta.

—Todo —respondió ella con timidez.

—pues eso es mucho. ¿Por dónde te gustaría que empezara?

— ¿por lo que haces en la vida? —su mirada se había vuelto sensual y me vi obligada a reprimir la necesidad de vomitar en la mano de Darién o donde fuera.

Sami se instaló en una silla al lado de mi madre, impertérrito ante su conducta. También él se había quedado prendado de Darién y esperaba su respuesta.

—Poca cosa, la verdad —reconoció Darién.

— ¿no trabajas? —insistió mi madre.

—No. —se encogió de hombros, y esta vez sí que me dio rabia que no tuviera que trabajar y ni siquiera pensara en ello. En condiciones normales, mi madre tendría que haber pensado lo mismo, pero no fue el caso—. Quiero decir, que si he hecho diversos trabajillos de todo tipo. Estuve una temporada de camarero en un bar, y trabaje como guía turístico en la cueva Niágara, en

Harmony, pero me quedaba muy lejos, por eso lo deje. No sé. La verdad es que no me he puesto aun en serio con el tema, supongo.

— ¿y de que vives? —era una pregunta lógica, por lo que me sorprendió que mi madre se tomara la molestia de formularla.

—bueno… —Darién rio, y tanto mi madre como sami cerraron los ojos, como si aquel sonido fuese demasiado placentero para soportarlo—. La verdad es que no lo necesito. Vivo con mi familia, y… digamos que ellos cuidan de mí. Supongo que es eso.

—pero tienes veinticuatro años —dije, entrometiéndome en la conversación.

La verdad era que si su familia tenía dinero y quería correr con todos sus gastos, mejor para él. Pero mi madre no estaba dispuesta a plantear preguntas duras, yo si lo estaba.

—lo sé. —Darién no parecía en absoluto avergonzado, como yo seguramente me sentiría si alguien me llamara la atención por tener más de veinte años, no tener trabajo y seguir viviendo en casa—. Pero para nosotros tiene sentido, no conozco una manera mejor de explicarlo.

— ¿así que vives con tus padres? —mi madre le dio una pitada al cigarrillo sin despegar los ojos de Darién.

—No, ellos murieron —dijo con el mismo tono inalterable que había utilizado antes, aunque me sonó algo raro—. Vivo con mis hermanos y… con mi cuñada.

— ¿Ah, sí? —mi madre levanto una ceja, seguramente emocionada ante la perspectiva de que pudiera haber otros hombres parecidos a él—. ¿Y cuántos años tienen?

—Andreu tiene veinte… seis, lita debe de tener veintiocho, o algo así, y Endimión tiene diecinueve —respondió Darién.

—Mmm —ronroneo mi madre. Resultaba tan turbador que me alegre de no haber visto a mi madre en compañía de un hombre —. ¿Y qué hay de la universidad?

—estuve yendo una temporada, pero lo deje. —Darién hizo un nuevo gesto de indiferencia—. No era lo mío.

— ¿y que es entonces lo tuyo? —pregunte yo.

Por lo que yo sabía, trabajar, estudiar, tener una relación… cualquier cosa que implicara cierto grado de responsabilidad no era lo suyo. ¿Qué era, entonces, lo que me atraía de el?

Se echó a reír, recordándome exactamente con ello lo que me atraía de él.

—Aún estoy pensándolo.

—Todavía eres joven —dijo enseguida mi madre, intentando recuperar su atención—. Tienes mucho tiempo para aclarar tus ideas.

—Eso es lo que yo pienso —admitió Darién, y cuando miro a mi madre, ella soltó una especie de gemido. Fue para mí la gota que colmó el vaso. Ya le había dejado contemplarlo demasiado.

—Bueno, deberíamos marcharnos —anuncie de repente.

— ¿Qué? —mi madre me miró fijamente, con expresión acongojada—. ¿No se quedan a cenar?

—He sido yo el que ha confundido las palabras de serena —explico Darién con voz exageradamente balsámica, pero decidí que estaba bien lo que se le ocurriera decir mientras con ello evitara una pelea con mi madre—. Ya he cenado, y había hecho planes para salir. Tendríamos que irnos, de verdad.

Mi madre intento pensar en cosas que lo retuvieran en casa con ella, pero yo me mantuve en mis trece. Salí al rellano mientras ellos acababan de despedirse, escuchando de lejos el desacostumbrado tono dulzón de mi madre babeando por Darién.

Cuando Darién apareció por fin en el rellano y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, me estremecí de manera aparente, intentando quitarme de encima la escena que acababa de presenciar.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Darién riendo y mirándome mientras yo pulsaba el botón del ascensor

— ¡Dios mío, ha sido repugnante!

—Pues a mí me parece que ha ido muy bien —dijo con una sonrisa engreída—. Me ha dado la impresión de que le he caído bien a tu madre.

—parecía que iba a seducirte ahí mismo —refunfuñe. Sonó el _Clint _que anunciaba la apertura de las puertas del ascensor y entramos. Me apoye en la pared y moví la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Ha sido escalofriante.

—no es culpa mía que todo el mundo me desee. —Darién rio de nuevo y pulso el botón de la planta baja. Sabía que solo lo decía medio en broma.

—yo no te deseo. —me cruce de brazos.

—sí, ya lo sé. —Darién permaneció en silencio y pensativo durante el resto del recorrido del ascensor, sin que yo tuviera muy claro si era porque lo frustraba que yo no lo deseara porque, simplemente, no alcanzaba a comprenderlo. Cuando se abrió la puerta y salió al vestíbulo, intento cambiar de tema—. ¿Así que tu hermano es gay?

—mi hermano no es gay. —mosqueada, Salí también del ascensor.

La verdad es que no me importaría que mi hermano fuera gay, pero no lo era. De haberlo sido, me había enterado.

—OH, de modo que aún no te lo ha dicho. —Darién hundió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, siguiéndome mientras yo aceleraba el paso para que me diera el aire fresco.

En cuanto Salí me di cuenta de que no sabía dónde había estacionado, ni siquiera con que coche había venido, de modo que me pare a esperarlo.

—No tiene nada que decirme —insistí.

Darién giro hacia la izquierda y a mitad de manzana vi el _Jetta _estacionado.

—OH, vamos —dijo Darién—. ¿No has visto como me miraba? —todo el mundo te mira igual. —intente recordar, pero no caí en la cuenta de haber visto a chicos que lo miraran de aquel modo.

Todos, hombres y mujeres, reaccionaban a su presencia de forma muy amigable, pero estaba casi segura de que los chicos no lo miraban de aquella manera tan especial, como lo habían mirado mi madre o mina.

—No, no todo el mundo. —Darién toqueteo el mando para abrir el coche y el Jetta emitió un pitido, anunciando con ello que las puertas acababan de desbloquearse.

— ¿Cómo funciona eso entonces? —le pregunte—. ¿Tus feromonas solo provocan reacción en la gente que se siente atraída sexualmente hacia ti? ¿Y cómo quieres que la gente sepa eso?

Darién permaneció fuera hasta que acabe de formular mi pregunta y luego entro en el coche. Comprendí que no iba a darme una respuesta oficial.

—mejor que no le comentes nada a tu hermano —dijo Darién una vez sentado. Puso el coche en marcha, subió el motor de resoluciones y salió a la carretera—. Si no te lo ha contado aun, es probable que no esté todavía preparado para que tú lo sepas.

—No es Gay —repetí con terquedad—. Solo tiene quince años.

—Oh, claro ¿lo dices porque cuanto tú tenías quince años no sabías aun que te gustaban los hombres? —Darién puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Cómo sabes que me gustan? —respondí, contraatacándolo. Me gustan, es evidente, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo—. Eso explicaría porque no me siento atraída por ti.

—te sientes atraída por mí. —Sin apartar la vista de la calzada, puso en marcha el equipo de música y sonó Hoy División a bajo volumen—. De lo contrario no estarías aquí sentada en el coche conmigo. Lo que ocurre es que no te sucede lo mismo que a ellos.

—Da igual. —volví a cruzarme de brazos. Y entonces afloje un poco. Empecé a pensar en sami y en todas esas pequeñas cosas que hacía y que yo siempre había atribuido a que era más pequeño que yo y más responsable—. ¿De verdad piensas que sami es gay?

—Sí, es gay —respondió Darién de forma tajante—. Y antes de que me lo preguntes, si lo sé. No puedo explicarlo, pero lo sé. Igual que un león sabe cuál es la cebra más débil de la manada.

— ¿estás comparando ser gay con ser débil?

Empezaba a aceptar la posible homosexualidad de mi hermano y ya adoptaba una postura defensiva al respecto. Sami era mi hermano pequeño y seguramente la única persona en el mundo que me quería de verdad.

—no, estoy comparando mi misteriosa habilidad para detectar las cosas con la de un león —aclaro Darién.

Estaba aún medio enfurruñada, dándole vueltas al hecho de que tanto mi madre como mi recién descubierto hermano gay querían hacer cosas con Darién, en cuya compañía se hacía difícil estar deprimida.

— ¿oye? ¿Sabes que te animaría?

—no consigo imaginármelo.

—unas cuantas partidas de _Dance Dance Revolution _en el centro comercial. —y sin previo aviso, cambio de sentido en medio de la calle, cruzando tres carriles de trafico de golpe.

—no me parece una perspectiva estupenda. —no lo era, la verdad, pero a Darién le parecía la mejor idea del mundo y eso logro convencerme.

Empezaba a darme cuenta de que era como si mis sentidos imitaran los de él y que eso debería alarmarme, pero como él no estaba alarmado, tampoco lo estaba yo.

Llegue a casa muy tarde, Como siempre que salía con Darién. Después de que el centro comercial cerrara, habíamos estado un rato fisgoneando en un Blockbuster antes de decidir que ninguno de los dos deseaba alquilar nada.

Luego habíamos estado dando vueltas en coche hasta que al final Darién me había dejado en casa.

Mi madre ya se había ido a trabajar y sami estaba acostado, por lo que no hubo comentarios sobre la visita de Darién.

Cuando me levante a la mañana siguiente, fui enseguida a hablar con sami sobre Darién. No es que esperara que fuera a explayarse mucho, pero su escueto **«**parece agradable» no hizo justicia al encuentro.

El hecho de que sami pudiera esconderme algo tan importante me había sentir incomoda. En parte deseaba sacar el tema a relucir y exigirle que me lo contara, pero comprendía que era cosas muy íntimas y que ante todo tenía que aceptarlo él.

Estaba tan inquieta que decidí hacer pereza todo el día leyendo o escuchando Death Cab For Cutie. Cuando se levantó mi madre, Salí a buscar un refresco y a averiguar qué opinaba de Darién pero, de manera decepcionante, no hizo más que imitar la conducta de sami.

No es que me gustara oírla babear por Darién hasta que me entraran ganas de vomitar, pero me preocupaba que nadie quisiese hablar del tema. Comprendía que era probable que se sintiesen incómodos por su forma de comportarse, pero aun así…

En cuanto mi madre me confirmo que aceptaba que me siguiese viéndome con Darién, deje de insistir. Como mínimo el chico le gustaba y yo podía continuar haciendo lo que quisiera.

Volví a mi habitación para reflexionar porque era tan importante para mi seguir viéndolo. No había caído presas de sus encantos como los demás, pero eso no significaba que no fuese también víctima de algo parecido. Como él había dejado claro, me sentía atraída por Darién pues, delo contrario, no estaría en la situación en la que me encontraba.

Me tumbe en la cama preguntándome si estaría sucediéndome algo como lo que ocurría en aquella película tan mala de Sandra Bullock titulada _poción de amor n 9. _En la película, cuando bebían aquella poción, todo el mundo se sentía

Atraído hacia ellos. A lo mejor pasaba lo mismo con Darién, que participaba en algún estrambótico experimento del gobierno.

Pero nosotros vivíamos en Minnesota. ¿Por qué querría experimentar aquí el gobierno? ¿Habría siquiera delegaciones de la CIA o el FBI por aquí?

De todos modos, sería un experimento estúpido. ¿Qué practicas podía tener una poción de ese tipo? Y, de hecho, ¿seguirían fabricándose las opciones, del tipo que fuera?

Sami se pasó el día entero delante de la computadora y apenas me dirigió la palabra. No sabía si estaba molesto conmigo por haberle dado plantón o si simplemente estaba librando una batalla interna sobre su sexualidad.

Fuera lo que fuese, no forcé la situación, cene rápidamente y volví a mi habitación. Aquella noche me acosté sorprendida de que Darién no me hubiese dicho nada.

Teniendo en cuenta de que era mi último día de vacaciones de primavera, decidí aprovecharlo para dormir. Sabía que eso me complicaría la vida cuando me tocara acostarme por la noche a una hora decente o levantarme al día siguiente para ir al colegio, pero me daba lo mismo.

Cuando finalmente Salí de la cama, me duche y me prepare para la jornada, tenía aun la sensación de que lo mejor era seguir evitando a sami, así que le envié un mensaje a Darién.

**«** ¿Qué haces hoy? » me senté en el suelo de mi habitación para pintarme de azul las uñas de los pies.

**«**Acabo de levantarme», me respondió enseguida.

**«**Lo siento, ¿te he despertado? » eran más de las seis de la tarde, pero por el poco tiempo que había pasado con Darién, me parecía que nunca se acostaba antes del amanecer.

**«**Más o menos. Pero no pasa nada, tenía que levantarme igualmente. »

**«** ¿Quieres hacer algo? » agite en el aire los pies con las uñas recién pintadas para que se secaran y mire con expectación el teléfono.

**«**Si, ¿Cuándo? »

**«**Más bien pronto que tarde. Mañana tengo clase. »

**«** ¡Ridículo! Ok. Me ducho y te recojo en una hora», respondió Darién, haciéndome reír. El hecho de que yo estudiara ponía trabas a su vida en algún sentido y eso me hacía sentirme un poco especial.

**«**Está bien, hasta luego»

Cuando se me secaron las uñas, acabe de arreglarme. Me puse unas medias; ocultaban por completo la pedicura que acababa de hacerme, pero decidí que aun hacia demasiado frio como para ir con los dedos descubiertos.

Sami seguía apostado frente a la computadora cuando aparecí por la sala de estar. Acababa de ponerme una camiseta y unos vaqueros y elegí cubrirme con mi sudadera blanca favorita. Incluso con eso, lo más seguro era que en cuanto saliera me quedara congelada, pero mis chaquetas eran demasiados gruesas y prefería aquella opción.

— ¿sales? —sami no aparto la vista de la pantalla y me hablo con un tono de voz tan neutro, que me resulto imposible descifrar sus sentimientos.

—sí. —asentí. En realidad no me gustaba que entre nosotros no hubiese comunicación, pero no sabía cómo solucionarlo—. Con Darién. No volveré muy tarde. Mañana ya hay clase.

—da igual. —replico vagamente sami. No hubo al menos sermón ni muestras de desaprobación, pensé con un suspiro.

—bien, supongo que te veré luego. —me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero no dijo nada, de modo que me quede esperando a que respondiera. Gruño al que sonó más o menos como **«**adiós» y me imagine que ya no añadiría nada más, así que me fui.

Darién estaba de nuevo estacionado con el Jetta, y me pregunte con qué criterio elegiría cada día su coche. Estaba cantando _Stronger _a coro con Kanye West y cuando entre en el coche fue casi como si no se enterara. Permanecimos sin movernos ni decir nada hasta que termino la canción, momento en que apago el equipo y me sonrió.

—Estaba pensando que esta noche podríamos dar un paseo —dijo Darién feliz.

—Bien, ¿por dónde? —la noche era fría, pero no insoportable. Darién se había vestido esta vez con una sudadera con capucha y pantalón largo, renunciando a su habitual combinación de camiseta y bermudas que tan poco apropiada resultaba para el mes de marzo.

—podríamos ir a Loring Park. —y se puso en marcha mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

El parque no estaba ni a un kilómetro de mi casa, pero como se encontraba al otro lado de la autopista, era casi imprescindible ir en coche para llegar a él. La I—94 lo había partido por la mitad. Antiguamente está conectado con el

Minneapolis Sculpture Garden, donde se encuentra la famosa escultura de la cuchara gigante y la cereza _(puente de cuchara con cereza) _junto con muchas otras obras creativas de tamaño más reducido.

Acabamos yendo a lo que es exactamente Loring Park. Que no tiene esculturas pero si muchos caminitos y árboles.

En cuanto estaciono, Salí del coche y contemple las estrellas que brillaban por encima de nuestras cabezas. Normalmente y como consecuencia del resplandor de las luces de la ciudad, se hacía difícil verlas, pero con el aire fresco de primavera destacaban con fuerza.

Busque Orión, la única constelación que conocía, pero como vi que Darién echaba a andar por un sendero, lo seguí, jurando para mis adentros que después seguiría inspeccionando el cielo.

— ¿así que es verdad eso de que mañana vuelves a tener clases? —pregunto Darién malhumorado en cuento logre alcanzarlo. Tenía las manos hundidas en los bolsillos y caminaba cabizbajo, con la mirada fija en sus zapatillas, mientras yo prefería disfrutar del espectáculo de las estrellas.

—Si —dije haciendo una mueca.

Tenía que entregar un trabajo sobre la guerra de 1812 y no había preparado nada. De hecho, lo único que sabía sobre esa guerra era que había tenido lugar en 1812. Si sami y yo estuviésemos en un momento mejor de nuestra relación, seguramente me habría quedado en casa y lo habría incordiado hasta conseguir que claudicara y accediese a hacerme el trabajo.

—y entonces ¿a qué horas tienes que estar en casa? —le dio un puntapié a una piedra, recordándome con ese gesto a un niño al que acaban de decirle que se vaya a la cama porque se ha portado mal.

—no lo sé. Antes de medianoche, me imagino. —en realidad no era mucho antes de la hora que normalmente volvía a casa, pero Darién respondió con un suspiro y refunfuñando algo inintegible—. ¿Qué?

—Nada —murmuro, sin levantar la vista del suelo.

— ¿tenías algún plan especial para esta noche? —le pregunte, tratando de comprender porque estaba tan deprimido. La que tenía que levantarse a las siete de la mañana era yo, no él.

—no. solo no me gustan las cosas finitas. —volvió a suspirar y luego miro al cielo.

—Me parece raro —dije. Sami le tenía fobia a la arena húmeda y mina odiaba la palabra **«**Kumquat» porque decía que la encontraba excesivamente perversa, pero me resultaba extraño que a alguien no le gustasen las cosas que tenían un final definido—. Todo tiene un fin.

—lo sé, de todas maneras no estaríamos por ahí eternamente. Es solo que… —negó con la cabeza y se quedó mirando la Basílica de St Mary, a lo lejos. Era una catedral enorme y bellísima, de la que solo podríamos vislumbrar la parte superior, alzándose por encima de los arboles—. Lita quería casarse allí.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunte, confundida ante aquel repentino cambio de tema.

—La mujer de mi hermano —movió la cabeza en dirección a la iglesia—. Pero Andreu no quiso.

— ¿Por qué? —era una obra arquitectónica maravillosa y podía comprender muy bien que aquella chica tuviera ganas de casarse allí. A mí personalmente no me gustaría, aunque la verdad es que ni siquiera estaba segura de que quisiera casarme algún día.

—Para empezar, no son católicos —había más cosas, pero vi que Darién no tenía claro si quería contármelo. Al final, continúo hablando—: no le parecía correcto, era el segundo matrimonio de lita. De modo que al final se decidieron por otro sitio y les salió mejor.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan casados?

—No lo sé muy bien —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Me cubrí con la capucha y me estremecí. Darién me miro de reojo; no parecía en absoluto preocupado por el frio. En realidad, nada parecía preocuparle, excepto que esta noche tuviera que acostarme pronto.

— ¿quieres mi sudadera? —empezó a tirar de una manga, como si fuera a quitársela, pero extendí la mano para detener sus intenciones.

—no, estoy bien. —ya que se había tomado la molestia de abrigarse un poco más, no iba a dejarlo medio desnudo por el simple hecho de que mi chaqueta no me gustara y hubiera decidido no ponérmela.

— ¿seguro?

—Sí, de verdad —insistí. Me sujete la capucha y le sonreí—. ¿Lo ves? Estoy bien.

—si tú lo dices. —Darién tiro de nuevo de su manga para bajársela—. Si cambias de idea, solo tienes que decírmelo.

—no pienso hacerlo.

—lo sé —dijo Darién, algo exasperado—. Nunca cambias de idea sobre nada.

—tampoco es que me conozcas desde hace tanto tiempo como para afirmar eso —dije en tono burlón—. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Soy una persona muy segura —respondió simplemente.

Y era cierto. No siempre tenía respuesta para todo, pero cuando sabia una cosa, la sabia de verdad. Estaba a punto de preguntarle de donde salía ese sexto sentido que tenía para todo, cuando de repente levanto la cabeza.

—cuidado.

— ¿cuidado porque? —intente no sonar alterada, pero vi que al instante se ponía nervioso. Me quede aterrorizada.

Se colocó delante de mí para protegerme de alguna cosa y mire a mí alrededor, buscando en la oscuridad el supuesto peligro que nos acechaba.


	6. capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Al principio pensé que lo que corría hacía nosotros era un oso pardo gigante. Luego, cuando pasó bajo la luz de una farola, vi que no era más que un enorme perro color marrón. En el otro extremo del parque había una zona reservada especialmente para el paseo de perros, por lo que no me habría parecido una extraña situación si Darién no se hubiera puesto nervioso.

− No es más que un perro − le dije, confiando en que mis palabras lo relajaran.

− Sé perfectamente lo que es. − Me dio la impresión de que estaba inmerso en un debate interno, dudando entre echar a correr o permanecer quieto, pero el perro se aproximaba a toda velocidad, decidiendo por él. – Mierda.

El perro empezó a gruñirnos, pero ni siquiera con eso dejo de correr. Babeaba y echaba espuma por la boca y sus ojos tenían una mirada desquiciada e intensa que jamás había visto en un animal. Se abalanzó de repente sobre Darién sin que éste lo provocara. Darién extendió un brazo hacía atrás, en un intento de protegerme del perro, y el otro hacia delante, para bloquear el ataque.

El perro aprisiono entre sus mandíbulas el brazo, que emitió un tremendo crujido. Aquel sonido me heló la sangre y no pude evitar ponerme a chillar. Darién, con un veloz movimiento, consiguió agarrar el perro por el cogote.

— ¡Ve al coche, de prisa!— gritó Darién.

Se había arrodillado sobre el lomo del perro y lo mantenía apuntalado contra el suelo, sujetándolo además por el cuello. Su brazo estaba lleno de sangre y el perro no cesaba de gruñir e intentaba morderlo.

Me quedé paralizada, mirando boquiabierta la escena.

— ¡serena! ¡Vuelve al coche!

— ¿Por qué?— Sentía náuseas, pero no quería dejar allí solo a Darién. Sabía que, si me iba, ocurriría algo, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué.

— ¡serena! ¡Haz lo que te digo!— Gruñó Darién.

La adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo y mis pies obedecieron encantados en cuanto eché a correr hacía el coche.

Antes incluso de llegar allí, oí el gañido del perro y se me revolvió el estómago. El corazón me latía de una manera irregular y sentía náuseas.

Conseguí llegar al coche y tuve que reprimir el impulso que me empujaba a seguir corriendo. Me derrumbé en el suelo, respirando con dificultad.

Cuando vi que Darién se acercaba, me incorporé y corrí hacía él, pero me detuve en seco.

Una parte de mí deseaba abrazarlo, pero otra parte era consciente de lo que Darién acababa de hacer y estaba asustadísima. Intente ignorar las irracionales lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas.

— ¿Qué has hecho, Darién?— Me sequé las lágrimas— ¿Qué le has hecho al perro?

—Serena…— Cerró los ojos, como si le doliese ver mi reacción—. No tenía otra elección. Lo has visto con tus propios ojos. ¡Ese perro iba a matar a alguien! ¿Y si hubieras estado aquí sola, o con sami?

Lo que estaba diciendo era cierto. Aquel perro estaba loco, y seguramente rabioso, e incluso antes de salir corriendo de allí sabía que Darién acabaría matándolo. Pero eso no cambiaba nada.

Cuando veía a un animal sufrir, por el motivo que fuese, siempre acababa llorando, y más si de una forma u otra yo estaba implicada en el suceso. Darién había matado al perro para protegerme.

— ¡Me da igual!— grité, aunque al instante deseé haberme callado.

Me parecía injusto enfadarme con él porque me hubiera salvado la vida, pero no podía evitarlo. Darién avanzó hacía mí con torpeza, como si quisiera abrazarme, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que lo rechazaría si lo intentaba.

—Serena— dijo Darién, respirando hondo y apartando la vista.

Su expresión era agónica y se retiró unos pasos de mí—. Todo se ha complicado demasiado.

— ¿Y ahora de qué me hablas?

Noté un cambio, y el terror se apoderó de nuevo de mí. A pesar del disgusto que me había llevado por lo del perro, en ningún momento había sentido odio hacía Darién, ni siquiera me había enfadado con él.

— ¡De esto!— Darién pasó por mi lado sin mirarme—. ¡De todo! Todo esto es una estupidez. Yo soy un estúpido.

—Pero ¿De qué hablas?— Corrí tras él, preguntándome qué podía haber hecho yo que fuese tan terrible. Intente tocarlo, pero Darién apartó el brazo antes incluso de que me diera tiempo a acercarme.

—Te llevo a casa. — Habíamos llegado al coche, pero Darién no había entrado aún en él, a la espera de que yo lo hiciese primero. Se había parado allí y se negaba a continuar andando.

— ¡No!— insistí—. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué?— Rompió a reír, pero era una risa sin humor alguno que me provocó escalofríos nerviosos. Entonces avanzó hacía mí, tambaleándose, y su voz sonó más ronca de lo que jamás habría imaginado que podía llegar a ser—. He matado un perro para salvarte la vida… ¡Y tú me miras como si fuera un monstruo!

Se frotó la sien y vi que tenía la mano ensangrentada. Había olvidado por completo que el perro lo había mordido.

—Darién, no pienso que seas un monstruo— Me expliqué, sin levantar la voz— Sólo que no me gusta que muera nadie.

—A nadie le gusta, serena—replicó fríamente Darién. Se mordió el labio y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, y a continuación murmuró—: Esa condenada cosa tenía la rabia, no lo dudes. Iba a morir de todos modos.

—Lo sé—Tragué saliva—. No sé qué he podido hacer que te haya molestado de esta manera, pero lo siento. En ningún momento he pretendido ofenderte. Y no me parece justo que me alejes de tu vida sólo porque he llorado por un perro.

—No es eso, no se trata de que hayas llorado— Se ablandó un poco, pero seguía esquivo—. Ha sido por cómo me has mirado.

— ¡Lo siento!— insistí—. ¡Estaba en estado de shock! EL perro ha llegado corriendo y te ha atacado y entonces…, no sé. Lo siento. Ha sido solo porque era un perro. ¿Recuerdas cuando atacaste a aquellos tíos en el garaje? Entonces no lloré.

—No, no lloraste— reconoció Darién. Daba la impresión de que empezaba a ceder. Me acerqué un poco más a él, y me fijé entonces en la manga rasgada de su camiseta y en la sangre de la mano.

—Tendríamos que ir al hospital— dije.

— ¿Por qué?— Darién me miró, con una expresión de terror en sus ojos—. ¿Te ha hecho daño? Creía que había impedido que…

—No, yo estoy bien—dije, interrumpiéndolo, y vi que se relajaba de nuevo—. Me refería a ti. El perro te ha mordido.

—Ah, no pasa nada. — Agitó el brazo rechazando mi sugerencia, y se acercó al coche, como si entrando en él pudiese huir de mi mirada inquisitiva—. No es gran cosa.

—Sí que lo es— dije, avanzando—. Tienes la camiseta rota… Y toda esa sangre. Además, tú lo has dicho, seguramente ese perro tenía rabia. Necesitarás la vacuna.

—Iré mañana. No es tan grave. — Darién había retrocedido hasta el punto de quedarse pegado a la puerta. Intenté tocarle el brazo pero se apartó.

— ¡Darién!— dije muy seria, y él soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

—No es grave, en serio— repitió, y al final me dejó que le tomara el brazo.

La sudadera estaba empapada de sangre, igual que su mano, lo que me hizo dudar de su afirmación. Con mucho cuidado, le subí la manga y sofoqué un grito.

Allí no había más que tres pequeñas marcas de dientes. Eso era todo. Tres marcas rojizas y algo inflamadas, tan pequeñas casi como alfileres. Y ni siquiera sangraban, además.

El brazo estaba cubierto de sangre y el origen de todo estaba, al parecer, en aquellas marcas de dientes. Tenía sangre, pero apenas había herida.

—Ya te he dicho que no era grave— Darién retiró el brazo en seguida y se bajó la manga.

— ¿Cómo puede ser?— Me quede mirándolo.

—Sangro con facilidad. Soy hemofílico— respondió Darién y, no sé por qué su respuesta me provocó una sonrisa socarrona.

—No, eso es imposible— dije, negando con la cabeza—. He oído el crujido del hueso cuando ese perro te ha mordido. Es imposible que unas heridas tan superficiales como éstas hayan podido llegar hasta el hueso.

—Ha sido todo muy rápido. Es imposible que estés segura de lo que has oído— dijo, tratando de ofrecer una explicación.

— ¡Sé perfectamente lo que he oído!— dije, con mayor convicción de la que en realidad sentía—. Deberías tener unas marcas de mordiscos increíbles, y a lo mejor hasta el brazo roto. ¿Cómo te has arreglado para acabar con ese perro?

—Tú misma lo has visto. — Me miró con escepticismo, pero en sus ojos se estaba gestando alguna cosa que me resultaba imposible adivinar.

— ¡Ese perro era enorme, y estaba enloqueciendo!— Me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Darién deteniéndolo con una sola mano antes de aplastarlo contra el suelo. El animal pesaba a buen seguro más de cuarenta kilos, y se le había agarrado al brazo con los dientes—. Es humanamente imposible detener un perro como ése, sobre todo sin que haya habido antes algo de pelea de por medio… ¡y tú no tienes más que una pequeña marca de mordiscos! Si se pudiese derrotar a un perro así con esa facilidad…

—Has recibido un mordisco tremendo, pero apenas hay herida, y… y tienes una fuerza sobrehumana y… todo el mundo quiere sexo contigo y… ¡no tienes temperatura!

Me mordí el labio, sin levantar la vista. Por mucho que intentara adivinarlo, nada de aquello tenía sentido.

Sentía la mirada de Darién sobre mí, pero era incapaz de unir las distintas piezas de aquel rompecabezas.

— ¿Y?— Preguntó Darién, animándome.

—Y…—Levanté los brazos, totalmente exasperada—. ¡Y yo qué sé! ¡Eres un hombre lobo! Darién rio burlón y se sintió defraudado.

—Los hombres lobo no existen. —Puso casi los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta del coche.

— ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?—gimoteé, pero Darién cerró la puerta en lugar de responderme. Rodeé el vehículo corriendo y entre en el coche—. ¿Qué es esto, Darién?

—He sangrado mucho, estás confusa porque te han superado las emociones; mi adrenalina me ha dado la fuerza suficiente para acabar con ese perro y da la casualidad que soy tremendamente atractivo—me explicó, pero su tono era de broma, sobre todo cuando dijo lo de atractivo—. Ah, y claro que tengo temperatura. Todo tiene temperatura.

—De acuerdo, sí, pero no tienes la temperatura normal de cualquier persona.

— ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Un termómetro andante?— Darién puso el coche en marcha y se quedó mirándome.

— ¿Adónde vamos?— le pregunté, sin hacer caso a su pregunta.

—Te llevo a casa— dijo, y añadió a continuación—: Se acabó la noche. Nos vemos mañana. Me parece que la noche ya ha sido lo bastante larga para ti. Además, mañana tienes clase, ¿lo has olvidado?

—Pero de todos modos tienes que ir al hospital— le aconsejé—. Ese mordisco te ha rasgado la piel, es imprescindible que te vacunes contra la rabia.

—No. — Arrancó y puso música, pero bajita, para que pudiéramos seguir hablando.

—Mira, sé que las heridas no son muy grandes, pero si la saliva de ese perro entra en contacto con tu sangre, te dará rabia— le dije—. He leído el libro de Chuck Palahniuk que habla sobre la rabia, así que podría decirse que soy casi una experta. La rabia se transmite incluso por contacto sexual.

—Pues, por suerte para ti—y al decir aquello se interrumpió para guiñarme un ojo, a lo que yo respondí poniendo los ojos en blanco—, no tengo la rabia.

—Eso no lo sabes—dije—. No te va a pasar nada por ponerte esa estúpida vacuna.

—Ni hablar, serena; no necesito ninguna vacuna. — Me miró, muy serio, y al final caí en la cuenta.

—No puedes contraer rabia. — Suspiré y recosté la cabeza en el asiento—. Eso echa por tierra mi teoría del hombre lobo.

—Ya te he dicho que no existen.

— ¿Y se trata sólo de la rabia o lo tuyo es extensible a cualquier enfermedad contagiosa?— le pregunté, no demasiado segura de que fuera a responderme—. Dios mío. Ya veo. Cualquier enfermedad, ¿Verdad? ¿Cualquier tipo de enfermedad?

—Has tenido una noche demasiado intensa— dijo Darién sin levantar la voz—. Creo que lo mejor será que lo dejemos correr por hoy.

—Pero…— empecé, dispuesta a protestar. Sin embargo, no se me ocurría nada con lo que contrarrestarlo. La situación empezaba a ser desquiciante y él, por el motivo que fuera, seguía sin poder explicarme qué era todo aquello. Y yo me sentía cada vez más frustrada y más perpleja—. Estás bien, ¿verdad?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A que… has resultado herido por mi culpa, y sólo quiero tener la seguridad de que estás bien. — Probablemente, ésa sería la única información que obtendría, así que no tenía más remedio que conformarme con eso.

—Sí, estoy bien. — Darién me sonrió. Habíamos llegado a mi casa, pero no quería bajar.

—Esto es muy injusto—refunfuñe, mientras abría la puerta.

— ¿Sabes cuál podría ser tu problema?— me preguntó, lanzándome una extraña mirada—. Que te preocupas demasiado.

—Sí. Ése es precisamente mi problema— murmuré y salí del coche.

Darién seguía riendo cuando arrancó de nuevo. Me quedé un minuto en la acera, intentando poner todo aquello en perspectiva. Sí, Darién había matado un perro rabioso y sus heridas se habían curado por arte de magia, pero me había salvado la vida. Una vez más.

No existe peor sonido en el mundo que el de la alarma del despertador. Después de que Darién me dejara en casa, me había resultado imposible conciliar el sueño. Entre la adrenalina que aún recorría mi cuerpo, fruto de una experiencia tan cercana a la muerte como aquélla, y las respuestas crípticas y la conducta cada vez más extraña de Darién, tenía la cabeza llena a rebosar.

Y todo me parecía más ridículo, si cabe después, de que el agua caliente de la ducha matutina me espabilara.

Yo vivía en Minneapolis, no en Gota City ni en ninguna de esas otras ciudades ficticias donde sucedían aquel tipo de cosas.

En el mundo real no existían ni superpoderes, ni hombres lobo, ni unicornios. Todo en la vida tenía su explicación, y lo de Darién seguramente estaba más relacionado con la cocaína o con la mescalina que con la magia.

Todo el mundo sabía que la gente que estaba enganchada al Speed podía hacer gala de una fuerza sobrehumana, y si eso se combinaba con algún tipo de desequilibrio químico capaz de general un olor irresistible para las mujeres… ya tenía mi explicación. Problema resuelto. Pero Darién era tan estúpido que no quería confesarme que tenía un problema con las drogas.

Pasé tanto tiempo debajo de la ducha que estuve a punto de perder el autocar del instituto. Sami se sentó a mi lado, pero como en seguida vi que tenía ganas de hablar, me puse los auriculares y decidí pasar el rato escuchando Rogué Wave en mi iPod. Apoyé la frente contra el cristal de la ventana, empañándolo con mi aliento.

Sami seguía molesto conmigo a pesar de que yo no le había hecho nada, y aquel hombre al que apenas conocía, pero me gustaba de verdad, se había ventilado un perro rabioso la noche anterior. ¿Qué le había pasado a mi vida durante las vacaciones de primavera?

Las horas de clase transcurrieron más despacio que nunca. Me pasé la segunda hora durmiendo, pero conseguí colar el iPod en las otras clases. Me dediqué a mirar a través de la ventana la gélida lluvia que no paraba de caer y traté de no pensar en Darién. Al final de la quinta hora, estaba agotada de tanto intentar no pensar en él.

Con las prisas, cuando entre clase y clase pasé por mi taquilla se me cayó al suelo el libro de historia. Me agaché para recogerlo y cuando me incorporé tuve un susto de muerte al encontrarme a sami plantado a mi lado. Mi hermano estaba admirando el desorden que reinaba en mi taquilla, incluyendo el indispensable collage de recortes de revistas que cubría por completo la puerta por la parte de dentro.

—Vaya susto me has dado— refunfuñé, mientras guardaba el libro de historia en la mochila.

— ¿Piensas pasar esta noche por casa o no?— Sujetaba la puerta de la taquilla, haciéndola oscilar lo suficiente para que parase de rechinar.

—Pues claro que pienso pasar. Vivo allí. — Seguí hurgando en el interior de mi mochila, pero más que nada para hacerme la ocupada.

—Me refiero a si saldrás otra vez con Darién. — Me habló empleando un tono gélido. No lograba comprender por qué le resultaba tan ofensivo que yo saliese

Con Darién. Aun en el caso que tuviera celos, ¿No debería tratar de disimularlos un poco mejor?

—Sí, seguramente— respondí, con un gesto de indiferencia.

Aunque todavía no habíamos hablado, Darién había dicho que nos veríamos y no tenía ningún motivo que me llevase a dudar de su palabra.

Bueno, excepto el hecho de que me ocultaba algo trascendental.

— ¿Están saliendo o qué?— preguntó sami, rezumando sarcasmo.

—No. No vamos en ese plan. — Me colgué la mochila al hombro y mi hermano me miro entrecerrando los ojos.

De pronto, me enojó tener que darle explicaciones. No estábamos saliendo, pero eso a él no tenía por qué importarle. No era culpa mía que el

Excepcional atractivo de Darién hubiera confundido aún más su orientación sexual. Si mi hermano me hubiera contado que tenía conflictos de ese tipo, no se me hubiera ocurrido decirle a Darién que subiera a casa.

—Da lo mismo— murmuró sami.

— ¿De qué me acusas, exactamente?— Cerré la taquilla de un portazo. Sami dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, perplejo—. ¿Y qué pasaría si saliese con Darién? Soy libre para hacerlo. No tiene nada de malo que seamos amigos, o que salgamos, o que haga con él lo que me venga en gana. Es un chico agradable y tiene todo el sentido del mundo que lo haga.

—Lo que tú digas— comentó sami con poca seguridad, aunque tampoco parecía enfadado.

—Esta situación es estúpida, sami. —

Ajusté la correa de la mochila a mi hombro y lo miré con cariño—. Lo entiendo, ¿De acuerdo? Ya vi cómo mirabas a Darién.

—No sé de qué me hablas. — Se ruborizó y aparto la vista, inquieto.

Hacerlo salir del armario en los pasillos del instituto no era tal vez la mejor idea, pero no soportaba más la indiferencia que sami mostraba hacia mí. Normalmente me lo contaba todo, pero me daba la impresión de que estaba decidido a no volver a hablarme jamás a no ser que yo diera pie a la conversación.

—No pasa nada. — Bajé la voz para que nadie pudiera oírme—. Si eres gay, no pasa nada. Lo comprendo.

— ¡Tú no comprendes nada!— gritó sami.

Cuando levantó la vista, mi hermano tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y entonces me di cuenta de que acababa de cometer un error terrible. No podía obligarlo a aceptar su condición, y si aún no estaba preparado para hablarlo conmigo, tendría que haberlo respetado.

—sami…— empecé a decir, pero en realidad no sabía cómo continuar.

Aunque tampoco él esperó a que yo siguiera hablando. Dio media vuelta y se largó corriendo por el pasillo, dejándome allí sola y pensando en

Lo imbécil que acababa de ser.

Cuando a la salida de clase subimos al autocar, sami se sentó en el otro extremo. Y durante el recorrido desde la parada hasta casa, caminó todo el rato unos paso por delante de mí. Intente seguirle el ritmo y ponerme a su altura, pero cuando llegué a casa, él ya había cerrado de un portazo la puerta de su habitación.

Tenía que estar molesto de verdad para arriesgarse a enfrentarse con la ira de mi madre por el simple hecho de demostrarme lo enfadado que estaba. Suspiré y me dejé caer en el sofá, preguntándome cómo habría hecho mi hermano para aguantarme durante tanto tiempo.

Llevaba ya dos episodios enteros de la serie «La juez Judy» y seguía sin noticias ni de Darién ni de sami. Empezaba a tener la sensación de que tal vez el mundo entero había decidido condenarme al ostracismo. En todo el día, mina sólo me había dirigido la palabra a la hora de la comida, y con el único objetivo de explicarme todo lo que había bebido y con cuántos se había acostado durante las vacaciones.

Sólo quería acurrucarme en el sofá y despedirme de la vida, pero en cuanto oí el ya conocido tono de Time Warp, agarré volando el teléfono.

« ¿Has salido ya de clase?», decía Darién en su mensaje, lo que me llevó a preguntarme cuánto tiempo haría que había abandonado los estudios.

«Sí, hace ya dos horas. ¿Por qué?»

«Perfecto. ¿Estás lista para salir?» En realidad no había respondido a mi pregunta, aunque ¿qué tenía eso de excepcional?

«Sí, claro. ¿Qué tienes pensado?», le escribí.

«Te recojo en quince minutos.»

Y eso fue todo. No pensaba cambiarme de ropa (había ido a clase con vaqueros, una camiseta larga y un chaleco negro monísimo), pero tenía el maquillaje hecho polvo, de modo que corrí al baño para repasarlo un poco y peinarme.

Estaba a punto de salir, pero cambié de idea. Respiré hondo, de puro nerviosismo, y llamé a la puerta de la habitación de mi hermano.

— ¿Sami?— dije con cautela. No respondió, pero yo seguí hablando—. Sé que estás enfadado conmigo, y no te culpo por ello. He cometido una auténtica estupidez. Pero oye…—Suspiré e intenté pensar bien lo que iba a decir a continuación—. No me hables si no quieres, pero creo que mi obligación es decirte que voy a salir con Darién. Puedes llamarme si quieres, ¿entendido? Siguió sin contestar, pero esperé un minuto más para estar del todo segura. Y como ya había perdido mucho tiempo acicalándome, salí corriendo a reunirme con Darién.

Salí a la calle, sintiéndome la peor hermana del mundo, justo en el momento en que llegaba Darién. Caminé hasta donde acababa de estacionar el Lamborghini rojo y me dejé caer en el asiento.

The Ramones sonaba a todo trapo y Darién bajó el volumen y me miró con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios. A pesar de que mi humor de perros tenía que ser más que evidente, él fingió no darse cuenta y eso me ayudó a que pronto se me pasara.

— ¿Qué?— le pregunté. Se mordió el labio, como si no supiese muy bien si decírmelo o no—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que ha llegado la hora de que conozcas a mi familia. — La idea parecía excitarle, pero también ponerle tremendamente nervioso. Y cualquier cosa que a él lo pusiese nervioso solía aterrorizarme—. Me parece que será bueno para ti. Sí. — Asintió, más para sí mismo que para mí—. Sí, estará muy bien.


	7. capitulo 7

Capítulo 7

En cuanto volvió a poner el coche en marcha, volamos calle abajo y se incorporó a la autopista sin que me diera tiempo siquiera a protestar, a pesar de que no pensaba hacerlo. Conocer familias era una de las cosas que menos me gustaba en el mundo, pero una familia capaz de engendrar a un tipo como Darién me intrigaba.

—Después de lo de anoche, creo que ha llegado el momento—me explico Darién, aunque me costaba entender la conexión entre su familia y un perro rabioso. A menos que su familia se dedicara a la cría de perros.

Entonces recordé lo sucedido y miré de reojo el brazo de Darién, al descubierto ahora que volvía a lucir su uniforme de camiseta de manga corta (en la de hoy ponía **«**Frankie says relax »).

Me acerqué un poco para inspeccionarle el otro brazo, pensando que me había confundido. Pero en ninguno de los aprecié ni un rasguño, ni una marca, ni siquiera una simple cicatriz.

Darién me reprendió al ver cómo lo examinaba.

—Ni hablar. Ni te lo plantees siquiera.

— ¿Qué? ―Me recosté en el asiento, sin dejar de mirarle los brazos―. ¿Te refieres a que no te pregunte cómo es que ha desaparecido como por arte de magia cualquier rastro del mordisco del perro?

—Exactamente. No formules ninguna pregunta de ese tipo, ni sobre mí, ni sobre nadie —me alertó Darién.

—Ellos son también como tú, ¿no es eso? —A estas alturas ya no me sorprendía nada, pero aun así, continué mirándolo con incredulidad. Cuando creía que las cosas ya no podían ser más extrañas, resultaba que lo eran aún más si cabía.

—Quiero que los conozcas, pero no puedes comportarte así. Tienes que actuar como si fueras ajena a todo esto. —Habló con suavidad, aunque con firmeza en la voz—. Lo digo en serio. Es mi familia. Son mis reglas.

—Sí, sí, ya lo capto. —Puse los ojos en blanco y desvié la mirada para observar el mundo que pasaba a toda velocidad al otro lado de la ventanilla—. ¿Dónde vives, por cierto?

—En St. Louis Park, junto a un lago —dijo—. No queda muy lejos.

No conocía mucho aquella zona, pero por lo que había oído estaba plagada de casas carísimas y estupendas. Teniendo en cuenta que viajábamos por la autopista a bordo de un resplandeciente Lamborghini rojo, tenía mucho sentido que Darién viviese allí.

—No te preocupes —dijo, tratando de tranquilizarme—. Les gustarás, creo. Andreu no está. Sólo estarán lita y Endimión. Así será más fácil.

— ¿Dónde ésta Andreu?

Por lo que parecía, conocer a uno de sus dos hermanos podía ponerme aún más nerviosa. Tal vez Darién sabía de antemano que yo no iba a ser del agrado de Andreu y por eso había decidido aprovechar su ausencia para llevarme a su casa.

— Temas de negocios — dijo Darién, encogiéndose de hombros —.Anda muy atareado.

—Claro, un Lamborghini así no se paga solo.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. —Me miró y se echó a reír al verme tan nerviosa. Había empezado a morderme las uñas, una costumbre horrible que me había prometido mil y una veces que tenía que abandonar—. Todo irá bien, en serio. Les gustarás. Si me gustas a mí... también les gustarás a ellos.

—Sí, si todo en la vida fuera tan sencillo como lo pintas.

—Esto lo es—afirmó, sonriendo con confianza.

El coche empezó a aminorar velocidad y dejamos la autopista, lo que significaba que ya estábamos cerca. El corazón me latía con tanta fuerza que casi resultaba doloroso. Cuando se detuvo enfrente de su casa, me acobardé del todo.

Increíblemente bella y gigantesca, parecía más una mansión o un castillo que una casa. Al final de un breve y sinuoso camino de acceso llegamos a un garaje de cinco plazas. La construcción era de piedra arenisca de un todo claro.

La puerta de entrada se encontraba en la base de una torre. Por encima asomaba un gran ventanal rectangular protegido con barrotes de hielo forjado. La torre se alzaba sobre lo que, por lo demás, era una casa cuadrada convencional, salvo por la espléndida balconada de hierro negro que sobresalía en el segundo piso a la sombra de un sauce llorón.

— ¡Caray! —Dije, boquiabierta, después de que estacionamos en garaje—. ¿Vives aquí?

—Sí. —Se percató del tono reverencial de mi voz y rio entre dientes—. No es más que una casa.

—Contigo eso del **«**no es más que» no tiene ningún valor—dije en voz baja.

Rio con más fuerza y salió del coche. Seguí su ejemplo, pero mucho más lentamente. Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan intimidada. De pronto, todo lo relacionado con mi persona me parecía vulgar y deprimente, y me sentía de lo más avergonzada por haberlo invitado a mi asquerosamente diminuto apartamento.

—Supongo que ya imaginarás que no fui yo quien compró esta casa —me dijo Darién, volviéndose hacia mí mientras pasábamos por delante de los otros cuatro coches que ocupaban el garaje (el Jetta negro de lita, un Jeep Wrangler verde con techo de loneta, un Lexus LS y un Audi TT Roadster plateado). Señaló entonces la impresionante colección de coches—. Tampoco he comprado nada de eso. En realidad, no hay nada mío.

— ¿Y quién lo ha comprado, entonces?

—Andreu, la mayor parte. Y Endimión. —Habíamos llegado a la enorme puerta de madera que debía de dar acceso a la casa, y Darién se volvió hacia mí sonriendo—. Lita y yo nos no servimos más que para hacer bonito.

Darién abrió la puerta y gritó **«**hola». Apenas me habían adentrado en la casa detrás de él, cuando vi una masa gigantesca de pelo blanco abalanzándose sobre Darién.

Fue casi como un flashback de la escena de la noche anterior y estuve a punto de echarme a gritar, pero cuando vi que Darién empezaba a rascar al perro y oí que le decía lo precioso que era, me di cuenta de que se trataba de un gigantesco pastor del Pirineo.

— ¡Luna!—Resonó en la casa una voz cálida, con acento británico, y entonces la vi llegar corriendo a recibirnos.

La mujer era bella, en un sentido poco convencional, pero eso la hacía quizá incluso más imponente. Llevaba su larga y ondulada melena castaña recogida para destacar sus grandes ojos de color miel. Su piel era blanca como la porcelana, pero desprendía reconfortantes oleadas de calor.

Se agachó junto a la perra, despegándola sin problemas de Darién, y con un tono de regaño le dijo:

—luna, sé buena chica, por favor.

—No pasa nada —dijo Darién, agachándose también para poder seguir rascándole la cabeza a la perra. Viéndolo jugar de aquel modo con ella, comprendí por vez primera lo duro que debió de ser para Darién haber tenido que matar la noche anterior a aquel perro.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó lita, casi sin aliento y llevándose la mano al corazón para subrayar su sinceridad. Me miró por primera vez y sonrió —. Luna no es más que un cachorro.

—luna es siempre muy buena chica, ¿Verdad que sí?

—Darién se dirigió a la perra como si hablase con un niño y luna le lamió la cara con fervor.

— ¡Mírala! —la sonrisa de lita se hizo más amplia y aún más cálida —. ¡Eres encantadora!

—Gracias —murmuré, y mis mejillas se ruborizaron de vergüenza. Lita era mucho más bella de lo que yo nunca llegaría a ser y no tenía ni idea de cómo responder a sus claras muestras de afecto.

—Oh, perdón —dijo Darién, dándole una última caricia a la perra antes de incorporarse —. Serena te presento a lita. Lita, ésta es serena.

—Encantada de conocerte —dije titubeando.

Aquella chica tenía algo que me hacía sentirme segura y curiosamente querida, pero era una sensación tan inesperada que ni siquiera me dio tiempo a hacerme a la idea y responder en consecuencia.

— ¡El gusto es mío! —Dijo lita efusivamente, llevándose de nuevo la mano al corazón—. No puedes ni imaginártelo.

— ¿qué has estado contando de mí? —Mire de reojo a Darién, preguntándome qué podría haber explicado que emocionara de aquel modo a lita. El que tenía poderes mágicos era Darién. Yo no hacía otra cosa que discutir con él y ponerme en situaciones ridículas.

—Poca cosa —respondió Darién, con un gesto de indiferencia. No obstante, no me dio la impresión de que estuviera sorprendido o incómodo por la reacción de lita.

— ¿Te enseño la casa? —Me pregunto lita, a la vez que enlazaba su brazo con el mío —: ¿Te parece bien Darién?

—Sí, claro, adelante. —Se había puesto a jugar de nuevo con la perra, conforme con que lita me secuestrase e hiciera conmigo lo que le viniera en gana.

—Ésta es la entrada, evidentemente —dijo lita, abarcando con un gesto los techos abovedados y los suelos de mármol. Los anillos que adornaban sus dedos brillaron por efecto de la luz.

Entonces me condujo hacia la estancia contigua, que era un salón enorme. El resto de la casa tenía pisos oscuros de madera de roble y paredes pintadas de color crema. El ambiente conseguía combinar con éxito la calidez de la decoración moderna con los toques elegantes de un castillo. Era un espacio bello y perfecto, fiel reflejo de lita.

—Aquí tenemos la sala de estar. Ventanales, chimenea, etcéteras. —Antes de que me diera tiempo a absorberlo todo, me condujo a la cocina. Las baldosas eran de granito de tonos naturales y neutros; Los armarios, del mismo color que el piso de madera.

En la parte posterior de la cocina, unos gigantescos ventanales y unas puertas dobles acristaladas revelaban un bello paisaje con un lago. Las puertas daban acceso a un gran patio de piedra que llegaba hasta el lago.

—Esto es la cocina, y la vista.

—Es impresionante, de verdad. —Me retiré un poco para contemplar mejor la vista. El exterior estaba oscuro, por lo que no pude apreciarla del todo, aunque las diversas luces de gran tamaño que iluminaban el patio me ayudaron a hacerme una idea.

—Es el motivo por el que Andreu compró todo esto. —lita poso una mano sobre mi brazo al acercarse a mí, y el tacto de su piel era igual al de Darién: suave como la seda pero carente de temperatura, como una muñeca —. El terreno, de hecho. La casa la hizo construir después.

— ¿La diseñó él también? —Lo pregunté sorprendida, y al momento me sentí incómoda por ello.

Resultaba que su marido era el autor de aquella preciosa obra de arquitectura. Y era evidente que era superior a los demás en todos los ámbitos... Sería mejor que empezara acostúmbrame a ello.

—Yo le ayudé, un poquito —dijo lita, sonriéndome con modestia, y me di cuenta que había empezado ya a enamorarme de ella. No en el sentido sexual, como lo haría una lesbiana, sino que me parecía tan acogedora y carismática que evitar aquel sentimiento me resultaba imposible.

Y fue entonces cuando fui consciente de que estaba un poco enamorada de Darién. Era tremendamente maravilloso y no soportaba la idea de estar alejada de él. Empecé a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro buscándolo, pero lita me arrastro hacia la siguiente estancia.

—Esto sí que es una visita rápida —comenté mientras cruzábamos el majestuoso comedor conectado con la cocina. Salimos al pasillo y lita se echó a reír.

—Ya tendrás la oportunidad de familiarizarte con la casa, estoy segura. —Me miró con los ojos brillantes y comprendí que estaba insinuándome que volvería por allí con frecuencia, lo que por mí ya estaba bien—. Tan sólo buscaba una oportunidad para conocerte un poco y lo de enseñarte la casa me ha parecido una forma perfecta.

—Oh. —Asentí, como si la hubiera entendido.

—Ahí está el baño, por si lo necesitas —lita me enseño un cuarto de baño tremendamente elegante y luego señaló un par de habitaciones más que había al final del pasillo —. Allí está el despacho de Andreu y al lado nuestra habitación. La verdad es que son pocos excitantes.

—No sé por qué, pero lo dudo —dije, permitiendo que me arrastrara escalera arriba. Lita acababa de decir que quería conocerme, pero yo no alcanzaba a comprender cómo pretendía conseguirlo recorriendo la casa a toda velocidad.

—Aquí está la habitación de Darién. —lita señaló una puerta abierta en lo alto de la escalera y aproveché para asomar la cabeza.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de azul oscuro, como él había comentado, y la cama era enorme y estaba cubierta con sábanas negras de seda. De una pared colgaba una pantalla gigante de televisión y algo más abajo, en aquella misma pared, había un rincón de juegos lleno de consolas y videojuegos. Había alguna que otra prenda tirada por el suelo pero, en realidad, la habitación era exactamente tal y como me la esperaba.

—Al final del pasillo hay una habitación de invitados, y otro baño —me explicó lita, y entonces se quedó un poco perpleja—. Ahora que lo pienso, no sé por qué hay otro baño aquí arriba. Todos los dormitorios tienes su propio cuarto de baño y su chimenea. Me imagino que alguien debió sugerirle a Andreu que sería un buen detalle por si algún día quería vender la casa.

—Esta casa está llena de baños y chimeneas —refunfuñó una voz aterciopelada, y el corazón se me detuvo al oírla. Provenía de otra habitación que se abría al pasillo justo enfrente de la de Darién y, sin ningún reparo, avancé hacia allí.

La habitación estaba decorada siguiendo el estilo del resto de la casa y tenía el piso de madera y una cama con dosel cubierta con una colcha blanca. En el centro de la estancia, una gran alfombra, también blanca, adornaba el

Suelo. Las puertas acristaladas que daban al balcón estaban abiertas, dejando que la brisa levantara los finos visillos.

Las paredes estaban repletas de estanterías con libros y en el sillón blanco que ocupaba una esquina había un chico sentado. Un viejo libro escrito en alemán le ocultaba el rostro, pero el sonido de su voz ya me había dejado hipnotizada. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y un jersey ceñido.

Me fijé en el bronceado fino de sus dedos, que parecían estar sujetando el libro con una fuerza poco natural. Me pregunté si mi presencia le habría molestado y retrocedí, intentando abandonar rápidamente la habitación, pero tropecé con lita.

—serena, te presento a Endimión. Endimión, está es serena —dijo lita a modo de presentación. Tal vez fueran sólo imaginaciones mías, pero me dio la sensación de que su voz transmitía cierto deje de orgullo. El chico refunfuñó alguna cosa, pero no bajó el libro—. Ya te dijo Darién que vendría esta noche a vernos.

—Lo recuerdo. —Era evidente que Endimión estaba molesto, de modo que me volví con la intención de salir de allí, pero lita, que había decidido hacerle caso omiso o no se había dado cuenta de que el chico estaba enfadado, me cerró el paso.

—Como mínimo, podrías decirle hola a nuestra invitada—dijo lita, regañándolo, aunque se dirigiera a él de un modo informal —. Es lo que hace la gente educada.

—Hola —dijo Endimión con un suspiro, y por fin apartó el libro.

De entrada sólo le vi los ojos. Eran de un tono azul embriagador que me cautivó al instante. Su pelo era de color avellana y le caía justo por encima de los hombros. Se lo recogió detrás de las orejas. Su mandíbula estaba tensa.

Respiró hondo y entreabrió la boca. No me pareció que fuera su intención, pero aquel gesto resultó tremendamente seductor. Era tan perfecto que casi dolía mirarlo.

— ¡Aja! —exclamó lita a mi espalda, pero yo estaba tan ocupada con Endimión que ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de intentar interpretar su expresión.

— ¿No deberían continuar la visita? —comentó fríamente Endimión, y dejó de mirarme a los ojos.

De pronto me acordé de respirar e intenté no engullir aire con la intensidad que estaban exigiendo mis pulmones. El corazón me latía con fuerza y noté cómo la sangre me subía a las mejillas.

—Creo que ya hemos visto lo más importante —dijo lita, mientras se enlazaba de nuevo a mi brazo, y la combinación de su cálida voz y su contacto reconfortante me tranquilizaron —. ¿Quieres acompañarnos, Endimión?

—Ya conozco la casa. —Volvió a levantar el libro, ocultando con ese gesto sus exquisitas facciones.

—Endimión es un gruñón —me explicó lita, aunque me pareció algo decepcionada cuando cerramos la puerta—. Ven, cariño. Aún nos quedó cosas por ver.

— ¿Y bien? —Darién estaba al pie de la escalera, mirándonos con expectación. Su aspecto me pareció ansioso y a la vez protector. Lita y yo descendimos poco a poco y me vi incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, temerosa de que se diera cuenta de lo tonta que me había mostrado delante de su hermano.

— ¿Y bien, qué? —le pregunté aturdida.

— ¿Que qué piensas? —Esperó a que hubiera bajado del todo la escalera y tuve la impresión de que me inspeccionaba. La perra se acercó y me lamió la mano, y yo, de forma refleja, le di unos golpecitos cariñosos.

—Es una casa asombrosa. —Traté de forzar una sonrisa para demostrarle lo espectacular que me había parecido todo, pero me sentía mal por aquel inoportuno enfrentamiento con su hermano, que me había distraído de todas las sensaciones agradables que me habían despertado tanto la casa como lita.

—Endimión está arriba enfurruñado —dijo lita con dramatismo.

—Oh —replicó Darién, comprendiendo lo que acababa de decirle, e intercambió una mirada con lita que fui incapaz de interpretar —. Endimión es un tonto.

—No lo es —dijo lita, que me estaba acariciando el pelo de un modo tan cariñoso que acabó aliviándome la tensión y la vergüenza que sentía.

— ¡Endimión! —gritó Darién a los pies de la escalera.

— ¡Estoy leyendo un libro! —bramó Endimión.

— ¡Endimión! —volvió a gritar Darién, más enfadado esta vez.

— ¡Estoy leyendo, Darién! —replicó Endimión, e hice una mueca al escuchar su tono de rabia.

—Darién. —lita le lanzó una mirada penetrante—. Ya se las ingeniará.

—Eso digo yo. —Lo dejó correr, pero no sé le veía contento.

Entonces volvió hacia mí y sonrió —. Y bien, serena, ¿Quieres divertirte un rato?

— ¿Estás seguro? —respondí algo dubitativa. Vi aquel brillo malicioso en su mirada, y aún no había decidido si confiar o desconfiar de él.

— ¡Una bañera de hidromasaje!

—No llevo bañador. —Era cierto, y no estaba muy segura de que ellos pudieran ofrecerme una solución... Aunque me daba la impresión de que lita y Darién tenían solución para todo.

— ¡Oh, tengo uno que te ira perfecto!—dijo lita con una sonrisa, recuperando su anterior excitación.

Me arrastró por el pasillo hasta su cuarto. Cuando entramos, Darién se dejó caer sobre la mullida cama. Lita abrió las puertas de su vestidor, que resultó ser más grande incluso que mi dormitorio, y empezó a buscar entre una cantidad inmensa de bañadores. Yo estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

En cuanto encontró el que le gustaba (un bikini azul celeste con la parte posterior de la braga adornada con volantitos), Insistió en que pasara al baño anexo a probármelo. Me iba perfecto, y me sentaba mucho mejor de lo que me había imaginado, aunque también resultaba increíblemente revelador.

Cuando salí, lita comentó con efusividad lo bien que me sentaba. Y le habría creído si no fuera porque ella también se había cambiado mientras tanto en el vestidor y se había puesto un biquini que le quedaba fantástico. Darién no dijo nada, pero me ruboricé al sentir su mirada de aprobación.

Darién era el típico tipo, y decidió que sus calzoncillos bóxer negro ya bastaba. Admiré por un instante, tan discretamente como me fue posible, la perfección de su torso.

Cruzamos las puertas acristaladas para salir al exterior y el frío me caló hasta los huesos. Lita y Darién, sin embargo, estaban tan panchos, aunque ya nada me sorprendía.

Entré a la bañera. La sensación de calor que se apoderó al instante de mi cuerpo me recordó lo que había experimentado al mirar a Endimión. Pero entonces me acordé también de la frialdad de su voz e intenté alejarlo de mis pensamientos.

Pasamos un buen rato sumergidos en la bañera de hidromasajes, y cuando por fin conseguí relajarme y disfrutar, lo hice de verdad. Luna estaba tendida en el suelo a nuestro lado, y Darién jugó a salpicarla con el agua hasta que lita lo obligó a parar.

En el interior de la bañera, traté de olvidar todo lo relacionado con Darién que no tenía sentido, y el hecho de que su hermano me odiara, y los intensos ojos azules de Endimión.

—Empieza a hacerse tarde —anunció lita, y me miró con tristeza —. Me ha encantado que vinieras, espero que la visita se repita. Pero seguramente tendrías que ir pensando en regresar a casa antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Nunca es demasiado tarde —refunfuño Darién, que hundió acto seguido la cabeza en el agua como si con aquello pudiera anular la verdad de lo que lita acababa de decir.

—No, tiene razón. —Reuní todas mis fuerzas y abandoné el calor y la comodidad de la bañera, lo que me hizo sentir en la piel la gélides del aire —.Oh, Dios mío, que frío hace!

—He traído toallas —dijo lita, a la vez que señalaba un motón de esponjosas toallas que había sobre una silla. Corrí hacia allí.

Levanté por casualidad la vista al tomar la toalla y vi a Endimión en la cocina, mirándome a través de las puertas acristaladas. La toalla se había desplegado delante de mí pero permanecí inmóvil, sujetándola, incapaz de secarme. El frío resultaba doloroso incluso, pero Endimión me tenía cautivada.

Mantenía un brazo cruzado sobre el pecho, y apoyaba la barbilla en una mano. Sus brillantes ojos azules proyectaban una mirada capaz de matar a cualquiera, y mi corazón, ansioso por satisfacerlo, se detuvo por completo. Y habría permanecido inmóvil para siempre de no ser lita, que me sacó del trance en que me hallaba sumida.

— ¡Endimión! ¡¿Quieres venir?! —le gritó. Sin dejar de mirarme, Endimión negó con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y desapareció —. No le hagas caso, serena. En realidad no es tan malo.

—No pasa nada —dije, mintiendo, y de pronto empecé a sentir frío de nuevo y me envolví en la toalla.

—Lo has puesto nervioso —susurró Darién, que acababa de aparecer de repente detrás de mí.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunté aturdida.

No tenía sentido que fuera capaz de poner nervioso a alguien tan sereno y perfecto como Endimión. Yo no era más que una persona intrascendente en muchos aspectos. Darién no me respondió, como era de esperar. Se limitó a esbozar un gesto de indiferencia y a entrar en la casa.

— ¡Corre antes de morirte de frío! —gritó Darién, y eché a correr tras él.

Darién ya me esperaba en la puerta cuando acabe de vestirme. Estaba jugueteando con las llaves y silbaba una canción sospechosamente parecida a Walking on sunshine.

Lita me abrazó con fuerza al despedirse de mí en la puerta y me repitió de nuevo que volviera a visitarla pronto. Dolida, se disculpó por la conducta de Endimión, y me pregunté qué habría hecho el chico que los había ofendido de aquella manera.

— ¿En qué coche vamos? —Había seguido a Darién hasta el garaje, y sólo necesité ver que seguía caminando hasta el final para conocer la respuesta.

—El Lamborghini, claro.

— ¿Cómo decides qué coche vas a llevar?—La verdad es que con el millón de preguntas que hervían en mi cabeza, aquélla era la única que me atrevía a formular.

—Esté sólo lo utilizo cuando Andreu no está—me explicó tímidamente mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del conductor.

En cuanto entré, puso el coche en marcha y encendió el equipo de música—.Mi hermano lo considera demasiado llamativo. Y mi jeep es divertido, pero no es rápido; por eso suelo moverme con el jetta de lita. El lexus es el coche de diario de Andreu, y el audi es de Endimión.

—Si tanto te gusta este coche, ¿Por qué no te compras uno igual?—Le pregunté mientras salía del garaje marcha atrás.

—Andreu dice que no debemos llamar tanto la atención.

— ¿Por qué comprarse entonces un coche así? Además, viven en una casa que parece un castillo y tu hermano conduce un Lexus. ¿Crees que eso pasa desapercibido? —Lo miré con escepticismo, y Darién me sonrió.

— ¡Exactamente! —Salió al camino de acceso y luego se incorporó a la calle. Me recosté en el asiento y cerré los ojos para asimilar todo lo sucedido. Cuando Darién tomó de nuevo la palabra, lo hizo empleando un tono grave— ¿Qué piensas de mi familia?

—Me gusta. Lita es muy agradable, y tu casa es asombrosa.

—Seguí con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la versión de un tema de Joy División que sonaba en la radio. Me recordaba de Gary Jules, pero sabía que no era él—. ¿Quién es?

—Una versión de Honeyroot del tema Love Will tear us apart —Respondió Darién y, sin perder ni un segundo, retomó el hilo de la conversación— ¿Así que lo has pasado bien?

—Sí. —La mayor parte del tiempo. Excepto cuando Endimión me había dejado sin aire en los pulmones y deseé morirme.

—Estás terriblemente callada. Esperaba que me hicieses un millón de preguntas.

—Oh, tengo miles —dije, para tranquilizarlo—. ¿Lita es inglesa? —Darién rompió a reír, y me volví para mirarlo — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Voy muy desencaminada?

—No, es sólo que... ¿Eso es lo que se te ocurre preguntar?

—Movió la cabeza de lado, sonriendo—. Supongo que es lo más normal que podrías preguntarme. Pero no me lo esperaba. — ¿Y qué esperabas que te preguntase? —Levante una ceja, intentando imaginar qué parte de la noche creería Darién que me había parecido más extraña.

—Sí, es inglesa. —para no perder la costumbre, volví o a esquivar mi pregunta.

—Son como tú, ¿verdad? —pregunté, observándolo con atención.

―No hay nadie como yo—respondió Darién con impertinencia—.Como yo sólo hay uno entre un millón, pequeña!

—Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero, Darién.

—Lo sé —dijo con un suspiro. Adoptó una expresión dolorida, como si estuviera casi suplicándome—. Te han gustado y lo has pasado bien. ¿No podríamos dejarlo así?

— ¿Por qué has querido que los conociera?

Conocerlos lo hacía más vulnerable y susceptible a mis preguntas. No entendía qué beneficio podía sacar él de aquello. Lita había insistido en conocerme, estaba segura, pero Darién podría haber pasado perfectamente del tema.

—Me resulta demasiado complicado responderte a eso en este momento—se limitó a responder.

— ¿Y cuándo dejará de ser todo tan complicado?—Acababa de empezar mi sesión de quejas. Mi jornada había sido muy larga y creía haberme ganado el derecho a quejarme un poco.

—Me parece que ésta es la mejor pregunta que has formulado hasta ahora. —Darién parecía muy lejano y triste, y comprendí en seguida que la respuesta no iba a ser precisamente de las que podía gustarme oír. Por una vez agradecí su silencio. Después de una pausa cargada de tensión, Darién soltó el aire y dijo—: Me siento atraído hacia ti.

— ¿Y por eso es todo tan complicado?—Me enderecé en mi asiento, dispuesta a escuchar lo que parecía una respuesta sincera.

—No. Bueno, quizá, pero no me refería a eso. —Me miró y volvió a concentrarse en la carretera —. Por eso quería que conocieses a mi familia.

—Entonces ¿consideras que esto ha sido más o menos como conocer a tus padres? — Arrugué la nariz — ¿Como si estuviéramos saliendo? —No, no es eso. Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad? —Volvió a mirarme un segundo y apartó la vista —.Te sientes atraída hacia mí. Lo pasas bien conmigo y esas cosas, y tienes ganas de estar conmigo.

―Supongo ―dije vagamente. De hecho, había dado en el clavo, pero no estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo.

—Pues eso es lo mismo que yo siento. —Había quedado expuesto durante un minuto, y se agitó incómodo en el asiento.

Me sentí mal por no ser más sincera con él.

—Pero... ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con tu familia?

—Ahí viene la parte complicada —dijo, con una sonrisa socarrona.

— ¿No puedes contarme nada? —le pregunté. Empezaba a sospechar que, si hubiera sido un poco más lista, era muy probable que a aquellas alturas lo hubiera tenido ya todo hilvanado. Y que lo más seguro era que Darién se sintiese frustrado al ver que yo era incapaz de seguir las pequeñas pistas que iba dejándome.

—Les gustas —apuntó amablemente.

—Sí, ya lo he visto. Creo estar en posición de poder afirmar que Endimión es un gran admirador mío —dije en tono burlón, y él se limitó a fruncir los labios.

—Es complicado, muy complicado, de verdad, serena. Pero... —Volvió a suspirar—. Sí, es todo lo que puedo decir.

—Pero ¿Por qué? —le pregunté. Ya habíamos estacionado delante de mi casa tras realizar el recorrido en un tiempo record. Se quedó mirándome, serio pero con expresión cariñosa—. ¿Por qué no puedes contarme más?

— ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?—Darién se mordió el labio y adiviné el enorme debate interno que estaba librando —.por qué me gustas demasiado.

— ¡Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza! Si te gusto, deberías ser abierto y sincero conmigo. Es lo que se suele hacer. Así es como funcionan las cosas —dije. Su mirada era un reflejo del conflicto y el dolor en los que estaba sumido y me dio la impresión de que ya casi lo tenía, pero entonces bajó la vista e hizo un gesto negativo.

—Ayer vi la cara que ponías. —Su voz sonó terriblemente congestionada—. No quiero que vuelvas a mirarme así nunca más.

— ¡No lo haré! —insistí, pero ambos sabíamos que no podía estar segura de ello. No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que Darién me ocultaba y, en consecuencia, no podía prometerle cómo reaccionaría ante ello.

—Es tarde.

—De acuerdo, dejémoslo así. —Abrí la puerta del coche—. Lo he pasado muy bien y espero que podamos repetirlo pronto.

—Dulces sueños —dijo Darién, sonriéndome, y, a pesar de mi frustración, le devolví la sonrisa.

— Igualmente.

Cuando llegué a casa, seguía esforzándome por no llorar.

Endimión me había mirado, nada más, pero su mirada había resultado devastadora. Sentía en mi interior una insistencia apabullante que me empujaba a desearlo, pero me negaba a escucharla.

Yo le gustaba a Darién y a lita, seguramente más de lo que debería gustarles, y a mí me gustaban ellos, sin duda más de lo que debería gustarme, y con eso había suficiente. ¡Más que suficiente! ¿Por qué tendría que ser tan codiciosa?

— ¿serena? —sami dijo con timidez, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. El piso estaba casi a oscuras y no me había dado cuenta de que mi hermano estaba sentado en el sofá esperándome. Me había quedado apoyada en la puerta — ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, estupendamente. —Tragué saliva y me acerqué al sofá. Sami acababa de dirigirme la palabra, y eso era estupendo. Alejé a Endimión y a Darién de mi cabeza y me senté a su lado.

— ¿Lo has pasado bien? —me preguntó sami, y asentí rápidamente.

—Sí, mucho. ¿Y tú?

—No ha estado mal—dijo, acompañando sus palabras con un gesto de indiferencia.

―Lo siento. Todo lo que te he dicho hoy. —No estaba segura de que fuera eso lo que tenía que decirle, o de si al decirlo le estaba dando quizá la impresión de que me daba lástima por ser gay. Pero ya era demasiado tarde y no me quedaba otro remedio que enfrentarme a su reacción.

―No, no lo sientas. —Se atusó el pelo castaño y apartó la vista —.Cuando te he pregunta si te quedarías en casa esta noche, estaba enfadado. Pero sólo porque últimamente estás siempre fuera, y la otra noche, cuando pensaba que te quedarías en casa y cenarías conmigo, te fuiste también. No nos vemos mucho. Y te echo de menos.

―¡Oh, sami, cuánto lo siento!—Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Mi hermano simplemente me echaba de menos y yo me había portado fatal con él. Había estado saliendo mucho por culpa de Darién y en ningún momento me había parado a pensar cómo podría sentarle a sami tanta salida. No, eso no era cierto. Sí que lo había pensado... y me había dado igual. Había sido la peor hermana del mundo. De verdad.

―Déjame terminar—intervino sami, sin levantar la voz —. Pero... sí, tenías razón. Darién me atrae. Y los chicos en general. Pero no sabía cómo decírtelo, ni siquiera cómo decírmelo a mí mismo, supongo. Por eso he estado tan distante últimamente.

—Sabes que te quiero, ¿lo tienes claro? —Lo abracé. Se retorció un poco, pero se dejó abrazar — ¡Siento mucho haber estado ausente! ¡Te prometo que pasaré más tiempo contigo!

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. —Se desembarazó de mi abrazo, pero se quedó a mi lado.

— ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero quiero hacerlo! Yo también te he echado de menos. Y lo siento mucho por todo.

—Deja ya de disculparte —dijo sami con amabilidad—. Tampoco es que hayas actuado tan mal.

—Pero aun así, me siento fatal.

—Sí, eso ya lo veo. —Sonrió, e incluso río un poquito.

—Mañana saldremos juntos. Te lo prometo.

—De acuerdo. —sami bostezó —. Tengo que irme a la cama. Ya hace rato que debería estar durmiendo. —Se levantó y se encaminó a su habitación.

— Muy bien—dije, asintiendo, y triste porque necesitara acostarse ya —. Oye, sami. Te quiero.

—Lo sé. —Y desapareció en la oscuridad de su habitación. Yo entré en la mía y me puse el pijama.

Me acurruqué bajo el edredón y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lloré hasta quedarme dormida.


	8. capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

En el instituto, mina se pasó el día metiéndose conmigo y luego me dijo no sé cuántas veces que tenía muy mala cara. Estoy segura de que todo se debía a lo mal que había dormido y a los extrañísimos sueños que había tenido y que ahora apenas podía recordar. Eran en su mayoría una confusión de imágenes imposibles de descifrar, excepto una que tenía muy clara: los ojos de Endimión abrasándome.

Era evidente que no podía explicarle a mina nada de todo aquello. Seguía costándole un montón no mencionar a Darién, y por eso yo tenía que evitar hablar de él.

Para consuelo mío, sami volvía a ser el de antes. Cuando llegamos a casa, se puso a hablar a cien por hora sobre una nueva receta que quería poner en práctica.

La noche anterior ni siquiera me había acordado de cenar, y a la hora del almuerzo estaba aún demasiado cansada y confusa como para que me entrase algo. Pero en cuanto me encontré sana y salva en casa, escuchando a sami recitar una lista de ingredientes a cuál más apetitoso, recuperé el hambre al instante.

Fuimos al supermercado a comprar lo que necesitaba, pero estaba tan hambrienta que me comí allí mismo una pera. A pesar de que insistí en pagarla (y lo hice), la situación hizo que sami se sintiese de los más incómodo.

Volver con la compra a casa era siempre una aventura, pues teníamos que subir al autobús cargado hasta los topes de bolsas. Me encantaría que mi madre tome por fin una decisión de comprar un coche, pero no creo que entre de momento en sus planes.

Darién no me había enviado aún ningún mensaje y me esforcé por fingir que me daba lo mismo. Pero durante la preparación de la cena, mientras intentaba ayudar a sami en la cocina, estuve luchando constantemente contra la necesidad de mirar el móvil, que guardaba en el bolsillo, para comprobar que estuviera encendido o que no me hubiera llegado un mensaje de Darién sin que me hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

Después del accidente del corte en el dedo (que por lo visto había sido de cierta importancia pues aún me veía obligada a llevarlo envuelto en una tirita), sami delegaba en mí sólo los trabajos sencillos, como lavar las verduras, pesar y medir los ingredientes y untar el pan con mantequilla.

La cena estaba exquisita. Nos sentamos a la mesa y lo devoramos todo.

Mi madre se despertó y le ofrecimos un plato, pero negó con la cabeza y se largó pitando. En todo el día la habríamos visto unos diez minutos en total, aunque creo que, si hiciésemos cuentas, comprobaríamos que la veíamos una media de una hora a la semana.

—De verdad, tendrías que ir a un escuela de cocina—le dije a sami—. Eres estupendo. Tendrías que dedicarte a esto profesionalmente.

Seguíamos sentados a la mesa, yo con una pierna doblada junto a mi pecho, una posición que me resultaba más incómoda cuanto más comía. Ya había rebañado un plato y estaba empezando con un segundo, pero la comida que me entraba por la vista era más de la que mi estómago era capaz de admitir.

—Lo he estado mirando un poco—dijo con un gesto de indiferencia que hacía gala de su habitual modestia. Sami nunca se había creído bueno en nada, por mucho que yo le dijera—. No sé.

—Aún tienes unos años para pensar, pero eres demasiado bueno para que el mundo no conozca tus habilidades. –Comí otro bocado, pero mi estómago protestó con vehemencia. Me obligué a retirar el plato, consciente de que si seguía comiendo acabaría explotando.

— ¿Y tú? Tú vas a graduarte antes que yo. ¿Qué tienes pensado?—sami me devolvió la pelota y me agité en la silla, incómoda. Mi hermano conocía muy bien las notas que sacaba e intentaba constantemente que habláramos sobre mi futuro, cosa que yo evitaba en la medida de lo posible.

—No lo sé. –Últimamente, con todo el lío de Darién, había empezado a mirar con otros ojos los estudios paranormales y biología—. Tal vez me decante por alguna rama de la medicina. –Lo había dicho en broma, pero sami asintió, como si aquello tuviera todo el sentido del mundo.

—Te imagino de psiquiatra—dijo sami—. Me refiero a que no te veo con nada que tenga que ver con sangre o con quirófanos.

—No, eso queda descartado, desde luego—reconocí rápidamente. Cuando vi la herida de Darién y toda aquella sangre, me costó mucho reprimir el impulso de vomitar—. Pero tampoco me veo como psiquiatra.

— ¿No?—Levantó una ceja, como si para él fuese mi salida profesional más evidente—. Sabes escuchar y te encanta descifrar la personalidad de la gente. Para ti, todo el mundo es como un rompecabezas y siempre intentas encajar las piezas.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —De hecho, era lo que venía haciendo en las últimas semanas, pero no me había dado cuenta de ello hasta el momento en que sami lo articuló de aquella manera.

—Has adivinado que soy gay—dijo sami en voz baja y sin levantar la vista, por lo que entendí que aún se sentía incómodo hablando del tema.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?—Volví a acercarme el plato, pero me limité a darle vueltas a la comida. Estaba tan llena que era incapaz de comer nada más, pero cuando me siento incómoda me gusta mantener las manos ocupadas en alguna cosa, y aquello era mejor que morderme las uñas.

—No lo sé. –Emitió un pequeño suspiro y me pregunté si debía cambiar de tema, pero entonces sami siguió hablando—. Sospecho que… desde siempre. Me refiero a que cuando me enteré de lo que era un gay, me dije: **«**a lo mejor» es eso. Pero en realidad, fue cuando vi a Darién. –Se ruborizó con fuerza, con la mirada fija en el suelo—. Ja más me había sentido tan atraído por nadie.

—Sí, con Darién suele pasar. –No pretendía consolarlo con aquella declaración, pero mis palabras sonaron como si me sintiera exasperada.

—Pero tú no sientes esa atracción. –Sami me miró entonces, con una expresión entre confusa e incrédula—. ¿Cómo es posible?

—Me atrae, por supuesto—le expliqué lo mejor que pude—. Pero no quiero sexo con él. –Entonces recordé cómo lo había visto la noche anterior, deslizándose a pecho descubierto en el interior de la bañera de hidromasaje.

—Sin embargo…—sami se agitó con inquietud, inseguro de sí mismo—. No me gustaría parecer grosero, pero yo sólo pienso en eso.

—Eso no es grosero—repliqué al instante, pero después me retracté—. Sí, quizá suene un poco grosero, pero sólo porque eres mi hermano pequeño. No por lo de ser gay.

—Incluso mina se volvió loca por él, y ella nunca se vuelve loca por nadie excepto por sí misma. –Esperaba una explicación por mi parte, pero carecía por completo de ella.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo—le confesé por fin—. No entiendo ni siquiera qué le ven. Sí, ya lo sé, es atractivo, gracioso y todo lo que quieras…—Me interrumpí, al darme cuenta de que tal vez yo también sentía por Darién lo que

Ellos sentían, pero entonces, de repente, me acordé de Endimión—. Anoche conocí a su hermano.

— ¿Y?—sami se me acercó con los ojos brillantes.

—Y nada. Es guapísimo, increíblemente guapísimo, pero me odia. –Me encogí de hombros, intentando fingir que no me importaba, y me puse de nuevo a juguetear con la comida del plato.

— ¿Te odia? ¿Por qué? —Mi hermano no podía creer que alguien fuese capaz de odiarme. Tal vez fuera más agradable de lo que me imaginaba.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. –Me dolía incluso físicamente recordar la mirada que me había lanzado Endimión cuando salí de la bañera de hidromasaje. Antes me echaría bajo las ruedas de un camión que tener que soportar otra mirada como aquella—. Creo que ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de dirigirle la palabra.

—Y entonces ¿cómo sabes que te odia?

—Si hubieses visto cómo me miraba…—Me estremecí sólo de pensarlo y decidí que ya habíamos hablado bastante de Endimión y Darién. Me levanté para recoger la mesa.

—No entiendo, serena—murmuró sami cuando recogí el plato.

—No hay nada qué entender—repliqué con ligereza.

Cuando él cocinaba, yo solía encargarme de recoger las cosas y lavar los platos, pero aquella noche sami me ayudó. Luego se puso a hacer sus deberes y se me ocurrió que una buena ducha me sentaría de maravilla. Pero cuando entré en el cuarto de baño, me encontré la cesta de baño de la ropa sucia llena a rebosar y descubrí que no nos quedaba ni una toalla limpia.

Sami tenía un montón de deberes, y pensaba hacerlos, de modo que me ofrecí voluntaria para ir a la lavandería. Cargué la ropa que pude en las tres bolsas gigantescas que destinábamos a ese fin y realicé la atroz caminata de una manzana y media que nos separaba de la lavandería. El casero había prometido en su día que instalaría una lavadora en el sótano del edificio, pero por el momento no había cumplido su palabra.

Llené cuatro lavadoras de ropa (la cantidad máxima permitida por persona) y me instalé en una de aquellas rígidas sillas de plástico dispuesta a observar cómo la ropa daba vueltas y más vueltas durante una hora. Acababa de empezar un cuestionario publicado en _Cosmopolitan _(**«** ¿Satisfaces a tu hombre en la cama? », el cuestionario perfecto para una virgen soltera), cuando empezó a sonarme el móvil en el bolsillo.

**«** ¿Qué haces? », decía el mensaje de Darién.

**«**Lavando la ropa»

**«** ¿Te gustaría hacer algo? », respondió Darién.

Iba vestida con un pantalón de chándal con cinturilla de cordón, una camiseta descolorida con un pato de una serie de dibujos animados y una sudadera abierta de color azul marino, el maquillaje había desaparecido casi por completo y llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo. Le encantaría verme así.

**«**Ya estoy haciendo algo. En la lavandería. Y así seguiré hasta el fin de los tiempos», le escribí como respuesta.

**«**Por suerte para ti, eso me parece estupendo. ¿Te importa si voy? »

**«** ¿Por qué no? » Como le había dejado claro a sami, no me sentía atraída sexualmente hacia Darién. ¿Qué importancia tenía, por tanto, que me viera con aquella facha?

**«**Estupendo. En seguida estoy ahí. »

**«**Pero ¿sabes dónde es? »

Esperé diez minutos a que me respondiera, pero caí en la cuenta de que debía de estar en camino.

No tenía ni idea de cómo, pero sabía dónde estaba, igual que supo el número de piso sin que yo se lo dijera. Lo sabía todo, y aquello me volvía loca.

Unos minutos después sonó la campanilla de la puerta de la lavandería y ni siquiera tuve que levantar la cabeza para saber que era Darién. Unas sillas más allá de donde estaba yo sentada, había una chica india que sofocó un grito al verlo entrar.

—Muy buenas. –Darién se dejó caer en la silla que tenía a mi lado. Iba vestido con una sudadera con imágenes del videojuego Space Invaders y sus habituales bermudas. Su pelo color arena más alborotado de lo normal y me regaló una de sus luminosas sonrisas.

— ¿Cómo has sabido dónde estaba? –Hacía ya tiempo que mi tono de voz había dejado de ser acusador. Cuando le preguntaba cosas, lo hacía por pura curiosidad y porque me hacía gracia; además, siempre esperaba un silencio por respuesta.

—Has sido tú quien me has dicho dónde estabas. –Se quedó mirándome como si yo fuera una idiota, algo que en cierto modo resultaba adulador.

—No. Te he dicho que estaba en una lavandería. Y en esta ciudad hay un millón de lavanderías—puntualicé.

—Ésta es la que queda más cerca de tu casa, y además no conduces. –Su respuesta me sorprendió porque tenía sentido. No escondía nada raro ni vagamente paranormal. Se sentó de cara a las lavadoras y se cruzó de piernas, acomodándose para una larga espera—. En mi casa tenemos lavadoras y secadoras.

—Pero yo no vivo en tu casa—dije, en lugar de hacer un comentario sobre el plural que había aplicado a la lavadora y a la secadora. Conociéndolos, era probable que tuvieran un juego por habitación, tantos como cuartos de baño, chimeneas y balcones.

—Podrías habérmelo dicho y haber venido a mi casa para lavar la ropa—dijo Darién—. Lita se quedó encantada contigo.

—También yo quedé encantada con ella. –Y no pensaba decir nada más sobre el tema. Lo último que deseaba era hablar con Darién sobre Endimión. No me gustaba tener que reconocer delante de Darién lo atraída que me sentía hacia él—. Pero eso no explica que supieras dónde estaba mi casa.

— ¿A qué viene eso ahora? Que le gustaras a lita no tiene nada que ver con dónde vives.

—No, me refiero a que siempre sabes dónde estoy. –Me quedé mirándolo, y Darién negó con la cabeza.

—No soy vidente.

— ¿Y cuándo me llevaste a casa la primera noche? Yo iba dormida. ¿Cómo supiste dónde vivía?

—Me lo dijo mina. –Seguía mirando al frente, y me pregunté cuándo se cansaría de mi chorreo constante de preguntas.

Sabía que una pareja de amigos normal y corriente no se interrogaba nunca de aquella manera, pero había que tener en cuenta que los amigos normales y corrientes no se comportaban como Darién.

— ¿Y por qué tendría que habértelo dicho?

—Porque se lo pregunté—respondió Darién, mirándome de nuevo como si yo fuera idiota.

— ¿Crees que si llamara para preguntárselo me corroboraría eso?—dije desafiándolo, e incluso saqué el teléfono como si estuviera dispuesta a llamarla.

(En realidad no pensaba hacerlo, porque estaba evitando por encima de todo hablar con ella sobre Darién, o sobre cualquier cosa, de hecho.)

—No sé lo que te diría ella, pero es la pura verdad. –Me sonó muy sincero. A pesar de que Darién no me contaba nada, nunca me mentía.

— ¿Y cómo supiste cuál era mi piso la noche que viniste a cenar?—le pregunté.

—Véase mi respuesta a la última pregunta.

— ¿Mina te dijo hasta el número de mi apartamento?—pregunté con escepticismo. Me parecía demasiada información sobre tu mejor amiga inconsciente para dársela a un perfecto desconocido, aunque hay que tener en cuenta que en aquel momento mina estaba locamente enamorada de él.

—Por supuesto—dijo Darién, con un gesto de indiferencia—. Tú estabas grogui. Pensé que incluso tendría que subirte en brazos.

— ¿Me abrías subido en brazos hasta mi casa y me habrías acostado en la cama?—Lo miré con el ceño fruncido. Cuando pronuncié aquello en voz alta pretendía que sonase terriblemente escalofriante, motivo por el cual lo había pronunciado en voz alta. Quería que resultara lo más escalofriante posible, pero no fue así. Fue como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo—. Si acababas de conocerme…

— ¿Te habría molestado si lo hubiera hecho?—me preguntó Darién con sinceridad.

—Lo habría encontrado muy peculiar. –Esquivé a propósito responder la pregunta—. Y tú tienes demasiados secretos para lo mucho que sabes de mí.

—Supongo que sí—dijo entre risas, y se volvió para mirarme—. ¿Vendrás otra vez a mi casa?

—No lo sé—dije, dubitativamente. Debió de intuir mi reticencia porque me dio un codazo—. Esta noche no puedo. Estoy haciendo esto y mañana tengo instituto.

—Mañana entonces, cuando salgas de clase. –No era exactamente una orden, pero tampoco era una pregunta—. Andreu estará en casa.

Me tensé de arriba abajo. Después de reaccionar como había reaccionado con Endimión, me aterrorizaba descubrir cómo reaccionaría frente a su otro hermano. Tal vez fuera peor incluso, y aunque no lo fuera, no quería correr el riesgo de desear al marido de lita. Sería una situación embarazosa y me parecería una traición.

—Le gustarás. Confía en mí. –Entonces bajó la voz y se me acercó—. No será como con Endimión.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—le pregunté muy seria, aun sin saber ni yo misma si estaba preguntándole cómo sabía lo que había sentido con Endimión, o cómo sabía que esta vez sería distinto.

—Lo sé. –Y volvió a darme un codazo, bromeando—. Sabes muy bien que lo sé. No comprendo por qué tienes siempre que discutirlo todo.

—Imagino que es cosa de mi carácter.

— ¿Y eso qué es? –Vio el ejemplar de _Cosmopolitan _que tenía en la falda y, antes de que pudiera impedírselo, me lo arrancó de entre las manos. Y lo había dejado abierto justo por el cuestionario que estaba haciendo para entretenerme.

— ¿A qué hombre satisfaces en la cama? Y lo de la pregunta cuatro… ¿de verdad haces eso?—me preguntó Darién con una carcajada. Me lanzó una mirada que era a la vez de horror y de admiración e intenté recuperar la revista, pero él era demasiado rápido para mí— ¡No tenía ni idea de que eras de ese tipo de chicas, serena! ¡Esto cambia por completo la opinión que tenía de ti!

— ¡Estaba aburrida! –Por fin conseguí arrancársela. Se rio con ganas de mi humillación y me limité a negar con la cabeza—. Ja, ja. Muy gracioso.

—Sí que lo es—dijo Darién cuando sus risas se apagaron. Se recostó en la silla y extendió los brazos sobre el respaldo, dejando uno de ellos detrás de mí—. Pero la verdad es que sé exactamente el tipo de chica que eres.

— ¿Ah, sí?—pregunté intrigada—. ¿Y qué tipo de chica representa que soy?

—Oh, ya lo verás—dijo Darién, acompañando con una sonrisa su críptica respuesta.

—Según tú, este tipo de cosas me vuelve loca, ¿no? –Le lancé una mirada, y él se echó a reír, confirmando mis sospechas.

Darién esperó conmigo a que se acabara el lavado de la ropa. Para pasar el tiempo, hicimos unos cuantos cuestionarios de _Cosmopolitan _(aunque me negué a responder cualquiera que tuviera que ver con sexo) y un crucigrama en el periódico que Darién respondió con una habilidad tremenda. Era la persona más inteligente que había conocido en mi vida, pero se arreglaba para mantenerlo en secreto.

Cuando el lavado estuvo terminado, cargó las tres bolsas hasta el Jeep. Se ofreció a subirlas a mi apartamento, pero pensé que era mejor que sami no lo

Viese. El efecto que Darién ejercía solía ir desvaneciéndose con el tiempo si no había más contacto.

Antes de entrar en el edificio, me recordó que al día siguiente me recogería a las seis y que, me gustara o no, iba a pasar la velada con su familia.


	9. capitulo 9

Capítulo 9

Mina siempre había sido obsesa de la ropa, pero de repente también yo tuve la sensación de que en mi armario no había ropa suficiente. De hecho, no era tanto cuestión de cantidad como de que todo me parecía horroroso. Había lavado ropa, lo que significaba que todas mis pertenencias estaban limpias y bien dobladas o colgadas, pero nada me parecía adecuado. En el momento en que sonó el teléfono, debía de llevar ya más de cincuenta cambios de vestuarios.

—Lo sé, lo sé –dije jadeando al levantar la llamada.

—Solo quería asegurarme de que no me plantabas –dijo Darién. Por suerte, parecía más sorprendido que enfadado –Estoy fuera esperando.

—Salgo en un minuto. –colgué el teléfono y corrí hacia el espejo para echarme un último vistazo. Sami, que había sido mi asesor de imagen, estaba sentado en la cama entre las montañas de ropa que había ido descartando.

— ¿Darién? –me preguntó sami, tratando de sonar como si no le diera importancia al asunto.

—Exactamente –murmuré casi ausente, mientras trataba de alisar mi atuendo.

Al final me había decantado por un vestido azul oscuro tipo túnica que me llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas, unas medias opacas y unas bailarinas. No estaba segura de si iba lo suficientemente informar, o demasiado informal, o qué sé yo. Y en aquel momento me sentí como una estúpida y quise volver a cambiarme.

— ¡Esto es horroroso!

—Estás estupenda –dijo sami, regañándome. Seguro que estaba ya harto de mis gimoteos y de tantos cambios de ropa como había llevado a cabo durante las tres últimas horas. Quería causar buena impresión –Y Darién te está esperando. No tienes tiempo para cambiarte otra vez.

— ¿Me prometes que estoy bien? –le pregunté, mirándolo.

—Sí. Les encantarás. Y si no les gustas a ellos, a mí sí me gustas. ¡Y ahora vete! –sami se levantó y se dispuso a echarme de la habitación.

—Está bien –refunfuñé, pero sami siguió empujándome hasta la puerta de la casa.

Eché a correr hacia el coche de Darién antes de que me diera por cambiar de idea. Había venido a buscarme otra vez con el Jeep y me alegré ante la perspectiva de poder disfrutar de un paseo a una velocidad sosegada.

—Estás estupenda –dijo un sonriente Darién en cuanto entré en el coche.

—Que va – Moví el retrovisor para poder inspeccionarme en él. Me había pintado la raya más gruesa de lo habitual en mí, lo que proporcionaba un aspecto más dramático y maduro que me gustaba.

—De acuerdo, estás horrorosa –dijo Darién riendo, y salió zumbando.

— ¿Te importaría ir más despacio? –Con los nervios. Se me subió el estómago a la boca y se me ocurrió que podría fingir fácilmente que estaba mareada, ya que aquello no se apartaba de la verdad. No me atraía en absoluto la idea de llegar a nuestro destino en diez segundos.

— ¿Tan nerviosa estas? –Me di cuenta de que Darién estaba sinceramente preocupado, y aflojó un poco.

—No –mentí.

Devolví el retrovisor a su lugar y me hundí en el asiento. Temía el encuentro con Andreu, y temía asimismo ver de nuevo a Endimión, aunque por otro lado me excitaba la idea de coincidir otra vez con él. Odiaba aquella capacidad que parecía tener mi cuerpo engendrar emociones tan contradictorias.

—No es tan terrible. Andreu te encontrará encantadora.

— ¿Quieres dejar ya de convencerme de que todo el mundo me encuentra encantadora? –Le solté—Al final me volverás paranoica.

—Eso que has dicho no tiene ningún sentido –Darién me miró de reojo, sentada a su lado petrificada, y suspiro –Lo de Endimión no tuvo importancia.

—No quiero hablar de Endimión –replique apretando los dientes, pero no era eso exactamente lo que pensaba. Lo que sucedía era que no podía hablar de él. El corazón se me desbocó sólo de pensar en Endimión. Era como si en el Jeep no hubiera oxígeno suficiente para respirar.

Darién se dio cuenta de que no tenía ganas de hablar y puso música. Sonaron los Smashing Pumpkins, cantando algo sobre una bala con alas de mariposa.

A pesar de haber disminuido la velocidad, el recorrido hasta la casa de Darién transcurrió con rapidez. Cuando estacionamos en el garaje, mi corazón

Latía de tal manera que estaba segura de que iba a morir de un momento a otro. Pensé en comentárselo a Darién, pero su expresión seria me dio a entender que lo sabía de sobras.

—Tienes que calmarte, serena –Me tocó la mano para tranquilizarme y, sorprendentemente, funcionó.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Otro de tus superpoderes? –le pregunté en cuanto noté que mi corazón ya no iba a explotar.

— ¿Qué? –Darién seguía serio, pero vi las comisuras de su boca torciéndose en una sonrisa cuando me oyó pronunciar la expresión **«**superpoderes».

—Lo de tranquilizarme o lo de hacerme sentir lo que tú sientes. –Esperaba que eludiese la pregunta o que me respondiera con uno de sus típicos gestos de indiferencia, pero se puso más serio si cabía y arrugó la frente.

— ¿Qué sientes lo que yo siento? –Ladeó un poco la cabeza, mirándome con curiosidad.

Había muchas probabilidades de que yo estuviera exagerándolo todo. Darién era carismático y excitable, de modo que sus emociones acababan siempre dominando la situación. Pero eso no significaba que yo sintiera lo mismo que él sentía.

—No en sentido literal, claro. Es sólo que cuando te propones tranquilizarme, suelo tranquilizarme. O lo del otro del otro día cuando te pusiste tan nervioso con lo de aquel perro…; sentí que te tensabas y por eso me asusté tanto. Pero seguramente es lo que le sucedería a cualquiera.

—Hummm… —No lo vi muy convencido. Retiró la mano y abrió la puerta de Jeep –Pues ya que ahora te sientes tranquila y feliz, entremos antes de que se te pase el efecto.

—Buena idea —dije, y bajé del coche.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que de verdad se pasa el efecto? —Corrió a mi lado, y me sentí realmente extraña situada en el otro lado de aquel juego de preguntas y respuestas al que constantemente jugábamos. Rodeé mi cuerpo con mis propios brazos y me encogí de hombros –No, en serio. No comprendo cómo funciona eso que dices.

—Tampoco lo comprendo yo. Simplemente daba por sentado de que tú sabías de qué te estaba hablando –Habíamos llegado a la puerta que daba acceso a la casa y Darién se detuvo con la mirada perdida.

—A menos que…

— ¿A menos que qué? –le pregunté.

—Nada –Negó con la cabeza, queriendo olvidarse del tema.

— ¡Darién! –dije en tono de protesta, y me sonrió.

—Ya te lo contaré luego –Eso era toda una novedad, y me sorprendió.

— ¿De verdad? –Y antes de que pudiera seguir discutiendo, Darién abrió la puerta y entró a la casa – ¡Hola, cariño, ya estamos en casa!

— ¡Endimión, sujeta a _luna_! –gritó lita desde otra habitación, y me encogí de miedo de sólo pensar que Endimión estaba en un lugar tan cercano. Lita apareció corriendo en el vestíbulo con los brazos abiertos para recibirme – ¡serena! –Me abrazó con fuerza – ¡No sabes cómo me alegro de que estés aquí!

—También yo –le dije, y me sorprendí a mí misma al darme cuenta de que se lo decía con total sinceridad.

—Oye, que yo también he llegado –dijo Darién cuando lita me soltó. Lo decía en broma, pero lita lo abrazó de todos modos –Gracias.

—Sabes que siempre nos alegra tenerte aquí –dijo lita, sonriéndole.

—Sé que tú te alegras de tenerme aquí –la corrigió Darién, y una nueva sensación de miedo se apoderó de mí. A lo mejor Darién no les caía bien ni a Endimión ni a Andreu, lo que se traducía en que, de ser ése el caso, yo no tenía la más mínima posibilidad.

_Luna _irrumpió de repente en la estancia, pero Darién le cortó el paso y la perra se arrojó feliz a sus brazos. Aquel animal debía de pesar unos cuarenta kilos, pero Darién lo cogió en brazos con enorme facilidad. Sabía que, al final, llegaría un momento en que tendría que dejar de quedarme atónita por todo lo que él hacía.

— ¡Endimión! –gritó lita en dirección a otra habitación, donde Endimión permanecía escondido.

— ¡Se me ha escapado! –dijo Endimión, y su voz sedosa caló en mi cuerpo. Si aquel chico tenía aunque sea la mitad de la fuerza de Darién, no le habría costado nada retener a _luna_. La había soltado, en cierto modo, para fastidiarnos.

—Endimión –retumbó otra voz. Era una voz más profunda que la de Darién o la de Endimión, y resonó de una manera que me hizo ruborizar. Sonaba con desaprobación, y supe al instante que de haber sido yo el blanco de su ira, me habría desmayado a buen seguro allí mismo.

—Lo siento –farfulló Endimión.

—Es Andreu –me dijo lita, sonriendo con orgullo por el simple hecho de mencionar el nombre de su marido.

Darién dejó en el suelo a _luna_, que le había llenado la cara de babas, y la perra se marchó. Lita me tomó por el brazo, y comprendí que se moría de ganas de presentarme a Andreu, por lo que la dejé conducirme hacia la habitación contigua.

—No da miedo, de verdad –Me aseguró Darién secándose la cara con el dorso del brazo.

Entramos en el salón y, en cuanto lo vi, mis temores se desvanecieron. Lo primero que pensé fue que parecía un ángel. Era más alto que Darién y Endimión pero, a pesar de su altura, no parecía cernirse de forma amenazadora sobre nadie.

Como me imaginaba, era guapísimo. Llevaba una camisa de vestir blanca con las mangas remangadas y el cuello desabrochado, lo que dejaba entrever su bronceado pecho. Sus ojos eran de color caoba e infinitamente cálidos. Su piel estaba morena como la de Endimión y su pelo tenía mechones rubios.

Rondaba los treinta años y tenía un aspecto fabuloso, aunque, por otro lado…, parecía viejo. Sus ojos dejaban en evidencia que era una persona mucho más experimentada de lo que le correspondía por edad.

—Y tú debes de ser serena –su voz profunda avanzó cálidamente hacía mí, provocándome escalofríos de placer.

Había algo en su voz…, algo que ya había captado cuando pronunció el nombre de Endimión pero que no conseguiría ubicar hasta que hablara un poco más. Tenía un ligero acento, tal vez irlandés o australiano, aunque no podía afirmarlo con seguridad porque era muy sutil. Se acercó para estrecharme la mano y entonces fue cuando caí en la cuenta.

Andreu tenía cierto acento, pero Endimión y Darién no. A lo mejor la explicación estaba en que Andreu había nacido en otro país, o en que los otros dos hermanos eran demasiado pequeños cuando se marcharon de allí como para llegar a adoptar aquel acento.

Pero también el color de sus ojos era muy diferente, completamente distinto al de sus hermanos. Los de Andreu eran marrón oscuro; los de Endimión, de un azul increíble, y los de Darién tenían un cálido tono azul. No parecían hermanos.

—Y tú debes de ser Andreu –dije.

Sujetó mi mano entre las suyas y me sonrió con tanta calidez que pensé que iba a fundirme. Con el rabillo del ojo vi a Endimión en una esquina, lanzándonos una extraña mirada, e intente ignorarlo.

—He oído hablar mucho de ti –Me soltó la mano y retrocedió un paso para situarse a una distancia correcta. Lita, que permanecía plantada a mi lado, había empezado de nuevo a acariciarme el pelo. En seguida comprendí que era como si estuviera enorgulleciéndose de mí.

—Cosas buenas, espero –dije en voz baja. Era una respuesta de lo más vulgar, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor.

Al haberse echado hacia atrás, Andreu ya no me tapaba la visión como antes y no pude evitar lanzarle una mirada a Endimión, que a su vez me miraba. Estaba de pie, con un hombro apoyado en la pared y los brazos cruzados. Vestía unos vaqueros ceñidos y una camiseta negra, y resultaba tan atractivo que me costó retornar mi mirada a Andreu, que de pronto había dejado de parecerme tan maravilloso.

— ¿No la encuentras encantadora? –preguntó lita efusivamente, rodeándome con el brazo. Sus atenciones resultaban aduladoras, pero muy extrañas a la vez. Lita me trataba como si yo curara el cáncer o caminara sobre el agua, cuando lo único que había hecho era ir a visitarlos a su casa.

—Lo es –dijo Andreu, y al tener la sensación de que estaba evaluándome, enderecé un poco la espalda –Pero ya sabías que lo sería.

No entendí qué quería decir con aquello, y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas preguntárselo, pero sabía que tendría que esperar hasta que nos fuéramos de allí y estuviera a solas en el coche con Darién.

—No es más que una chica –dijo Endimión en tono burlón, haciéndome picadillo.

Me vine físicamente abajo, pero intente que mi expresión se mantuviera imperturbable. Andreu se volvió para lanzarle una mirada a Endimión, que se limitó a apartar la vista y a pasar el peso de su cuerpo a la otra pierna.

—Endimión –dijo, aunque no con desaprobación. Simplemente dio la impresión de que no comprendía su comentario.

—No es necesario que la exhibas –murmuró Endimión. Se negaba a mirarme, pero si lo hacía de soslayo en dirección a Andreu –Ha venido. Ya lo he captado.

—Tan sólo estaba presentándosela a Andreu –le explicó lita, con un matiz protector en su voz.

—Disculpa la actitud de Endimión –dijo Andreu, volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí y sonriendo para disculparse –Me parece que ha perdido por completo la cabeza.

Endimión puso los ojos en blanco al oír aquello y me pregunté qué sería lo que le molestaba tanto de mi persona. Apenas había abierto la boca en su presencia. De hecho, casi no había hecho otra cosa que permanecer allí quieta sin decir nada ¿Por qué le resultaría tan ofensiva?

— ¿Sabes qué sería divertido? –preguntó Darién. Había permanecido cerca de mí, agachado en el suelo para poder acariciar a _luna_, que estaba tendida boca arriba para que él pudiera frotarle la panza.

—A nadie le gustaría jugar _Guitar Hero _–dijo lita con cierto tono de exasperación y lanzándole una mirada.

— ¡Pero si puedes tocar los Beatles! ¡Te encantaban los Beatles!

— ¿Ya estamos otra vez con eso? –preguntó Andreu, casi decepcionado.

—Ha comprado un equipo nuevo, o qué sé yo –me explicó lita cansinamente –No tengo ni idea. Ha sido durante estos dos últimos días.

— A lo mejor deberíamos dejar que jugaran los niños mientras tú me cuentas todo lo que me he perdido durante mi ausencia –Sugirió Andreu.

Lita se separó de mí y Andreu la enlazó por la cintura. Formaban la pareja perfecta y, no sé por qué, sentí una oleada increíble de celos. No porque deseara esta con Andreu, sino por lo evidente que resultaba que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. También a mí me gustaría estar hecha para alguien.

— ¿Has jugado alguna vez al _Guitar Hero_? –preguntó de repente Darién. Supuse que me lo preguntaba a mí, pero lo vi correr de pronto hacia la pantalla de plasma gigante que colgaba de la pared y poner en marcha la consola.

—Avísame si necesitas cualquier cosa –Me dijo lita, tocándome con delicadeza el brazo – Y cuando te hartes, no te preocupes por decírselo. Podría pasarse horas jugando, de modo que tendrás que ser tú la que digas basta.

Salieron del salón. Lita apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Andreu, y no pude evitar sentirme triste al verlos marchar. Endimión, curiosamente, no aprovechó su partida para desaparecer, sino que se quedó dónde estaba, echando chispas por los ojos.

— ¿Así qué? ¿Has jugado alguna vez? –me preguntó Darién, mirándome por encima del hombro.

_Luna _lo había seguido hasta donde Darién continuaba agachado para introducir el juego en la consola y conectar los mandos inalámbricos de las guitarras. Le acarició el cabello con el morro, babeando, pero a Darién no le importó ni se dio cuenta de nada.

—Una vez, en casa de un amigo –respondí. Mientras mina estaba en amores con un chico, yo me había quedado abajo en el salón jugando al _Guitar Hero _con su hermano de nueve años. Lo habíamos pasado genial.

—Fabuloso –dijo Darién

—No sé por qué obligas a la pobre chica a jugar contigo –dijo Endimión. Por una vez no habló como si estuviera molesto o asqueado, y me dio la sensación de que casi salía en mi defensa –Vas a machacarla.

—Soy el mejor jugador de _Guitar Hero _de todos los tiempos –Darién se sentía perdidamente orgulloso de sus logros, ¿y por qué siempre debería ser así? Poseía un talento asombroso que siempre minimizaba y era bueno, bueno de verdad con los videojuegos. Tenía su propio orden de prioridades.

—Por supuesto que lo eres –Le quité la guitarra de plástico y me pasé la correa por el hombro.

— ¿Qué canción quieres? –Empezó a desplazarse por la lista de canciones a tal velocidad que ni siquiera me daba tiempo a leerla, pero capté algunas que me gustaban.

—Mmm… ¿Qué tal Interpol?

—Buena elección –Me elogió Darién.

Era perfectamente consciente de que Endimión no me sacaba los ojos de encima y aquello me hacía sentir acomplejada. Su mirada no me parecía tan odiosa como antes, pero eso no cambiaba el efecto que provocaba en mí. Andreu había conseguido calmarlo un poco, y estaba eternamente agradecido por ellos. No soportaba que me odiase.

Unos cuantos rasgueos de guitarra después, y el juego se puso en marcha. El objetivo consistía en darles a los botones de colores del mástil de la guitarra al mismo tiempo que se encendían los botones de distintos colores en la pantalla, y eso era mucho más complicado de lo que podía parecer a simple vista.

Darién me había programado el nivel fácil, pero él era un experto y lo hacía todo volando. Endimión tenía razón. Entre los dos no había color. Apenas si logré terminar mi canción.

—Oh, ha sido brutal –dijo Endimión una vez terminada su interpretación.

Abandonó su puesto junto a la pared y se acercó a mí. El corazón me latía con tanta fuerza que no podía ni pensar. Vi que Endimión no me miraba a los

Ojos, y adiviné que era una decisión deliberada. Me tendió la mano y, de entrada, no entendí qué quería.

—Dame la guitarra. Darién necesita una buena patada en el culo.

—Tú la necesitas más que yo –dijo Darién en tono burlón.

Me pasé la correa por la cabeza, pero se enganchó en el pelo. Endimión alargó el brazo para ayudarme y su mano se posó sobre la mía.

Su piel no se parecía a la de los otros. Era suave como la de un bebé, pero ardía. Me recordó aquel día en que, de pequeña, toqué sin querer una alambrada electrificada, con la diferencia de que la piel de Endimión era agradable. De hecho, me dio una sacudida y vi sus ojos iluminarse, cruzarse con los míos un único segundo, con lo que entendí que él también la había sentido.

Desenredó rápidamente la guitarra y me la cogió sin decir palabra ni volver a mirarme.

— ¿Qué canción quieres? –le preguntó Darién a Endimión con un matiz raro en la voz.

—Elige tú –respondió Endimión. Parecía de lo más tranquilo, pero cuando me miró con el rabillo del ojo supe que aquel instante entre nosotros lo había sorprendido.

Débil y temblorosa, me dejé caer para hundirme en el mullido sofá. _Luna _comprendió que yo necesitaba compañía y se encaramó a mi lado, descansando su enorme cabeza sobre mi regazo.

Le acaricié las orejas y me dediqué a observar el desarrollo de la partida entre Endimión y Darién. Jugaban tan rápido que parecía humana mente imposible, aunque al instante recordé que seguramente ni Endimión ni Darién eran humanamente posibles.

Notaba aún el cuerpo electrificado por el contacto e intenté dilucidar si sería adecuado comentárselo a Darién. Por mucho que Darién y yo no estuviéramos saliendo, seguía resultándome extraño hablar con él sobre su hermano.

Endimión le ganó a Darién la primera partida y Darién pidió revancha. Continuaron jugando un rato, y Darién fue mirándome de vez en cuando para comprobar que seguía allí.

También Endimión me miraba, pero siempre de manera fugaz. Cada vez que me lanzaba una de aquellas miradas de soslayo, el corazón me daba un vuelco, y juraría que cada vez que el latido se aceleraba, Endimión y Darién se ponían tensos.

— ¿Ni siquiera la dejan jugar? –lita, con una expresión de horror en su rostro y las manos apoyadas en las caderas, acababa de aparecer en el umbral de la puerta. Andreu estaba a su lado, riendo entre dientes, como si nunca hubiera esperado otra cosa de los chicos.

—Ya ha jugado –replicó Darién, a la defensiva Pero no es demasiado buena.

—He tenido que poner a Darién en su lugar –dijo Endimión.

—Bueno, se acabó ya por hoy –les informó lita. Se acercó al sofá, empujó a _luna _para que bajara y se sentó a mi lado –debe de estar aburriéndose como una ostra.

—Estoy bien –le dije con una sonrisa. No había tenido tiempo de aburrirme. Observar a Endimión resultaba embriagador.

—Apaguen eso de todos modos –lita indico el juego con un gesto.

Darién refunfuñó pero obedeció. Endimión se pasó la guitarra por la cabeza, la dejó delante de la consola y se sentó en el sillón que había justo en el lado opuesto de donde yo me encontraba sentada.

—Es un juego divertido –dijo Darién, quejándose sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto, y se sentó en el suelo enfrente de mí. _Luna _cogió con la boca un juguete para morder hecho con cuerda gruesa y se lo acercó. Darién empezó a tirar de la cuerda y la perra gruñó feliz, meneando la cola.

—Y bien, serena, ¿Sigues en el instituto? –me preguntó Andreu. No me había dado cuenta de que se había sentado en un sillón próximo al lugar que yo ocupaba en el sofá.

Lita estaba acariciándome la melena, y pensé por un momento en los extraño de todo aquello. De estar tocándome cualquier otra persona, la habría rechazado, pensado que estaba loca. Pero con ella me resultaba perfectamente natural y reconfortante.

—Sí, estoy en el último curso –respondí

Andreu me miró como si me encontrase fascinante, y yo seguía sin comprender qué podía encontrar en mí de interesante una persona como él. Recordé lo que había dicho Endimión, que parecía que estuvieran exhibiéndome, y me sentí un poco así. Nada de aquello tenía sentido.

— ¿Y te va bien en los estudios? –preguntó Andreu.

—No mucho –reconocí. Era consciente de que podía mentirle, y en parte me moría de ganas de impresionarlo, pero sabía también que jamás les mentiría. No me parecía correcto.

— ¿Piensas seguir estudiando? –Andreu se recostó en su asiento, pero su actitud no era en absoluto de desaprobación. Simplemente estaba intentando comprenderlo todo y averiguar más cosas sobre mí. Dijera yo lo que dijera, no le molestaría, pues formaba parte de mí y, por un motivo que desconocía, todo lo relacionado conmigo le parecía bien.

—A lo mejor –Con timidez, decidí continuar –Estaba planteándome estudiar medicina.

Endimión rio entre dientes y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Claro que sí.

—De hecho, estaba pensando en psiquiatría –La risa de Endimión me había hecho subir los colores. Me apresuré a explicarme para que no me tomaran por tonta.

—Entiendo –dijo Andreu, asintiendo y mirándome fijamente –Tienes perspicacia.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso con esa cara tan seria? –Le preguntó Endimión a Andreu con incredulidad. Andreu se volvió hacia él y lo miro fijamente.

—Tiene sólo diecisiete años –razonó Andreu — ¿No te parece perspicaz para su edad? Y tiene que ser muy tolerante para no haberse peleado aún con ninguno de ustedes dos. Eso para mí significa paciencia y un buen caldo de cultivo para inteligencia.

Me ruboricé más si cabía después de aquel cumplido y bajé la vista. Nunca me habían hablado de aquella manera.

—No –La voz de Endimión sonó de nuevo dura y le lanzó a Andreu una mirada llena de intención, que aquél le devolvió sin alterarse — ¡Es demasiado joven! Y es demasiado… —Decidió no terminar la frase, se levantó de repente y salió del salón.

— ¡Endimión! –refunfuño Darién, que se levantó también para correr tras él.

—Déjalo, Darién –dijo Andreu, pero Darién negó con la cabeza y desapareció.

—Es mejor no hacerle caso –me susurró lita al oído. Empezó entonces a trenzarme el pelo, algo que ni siquiera mi propia madre me había hecho nunca, y trató de consolarme –él es así.

—Pero no lo entiendo –Confusa, noté el escozor de las lágrimas en mis ojos y rogué para que no asomaran. Pensé en secármelas, pero Andreu estaba mirándome y ese gesto no haría más que poner en evidencia mi situación.

— ¿El qué, cariño? –me preguntó lita con suavidad, apartándome de la cara los mechones de cabello.

— ¿Por qué me odia tanto? –farfullé.

—No te odia –dijo Andreu –Pero le gustaría.

Lo decía con la intención de consolarme y yo no sabía cómo salir de aquello. Si lo que quisiera era poder odiarme, era todavía peor. Era como si Endimión tuviera que tomar una decisión.

—Necesito ir al baño –anuncie. Sabía que no podía reprimir las lágrimas por mucho más tiempo y, de romper a llorar, prefería hacerlo en la intimidad del cuarto de baño. Me levanté, y lita me dejó ir a regañadientes.

— ¿Recuerdas dónde está? –lita hizo el ademán de levantarse para mostrarme el camino, pero le indiqué con un gesto de asentimiento que sabía cómo ir.

—En seguida vuelvo –Salí corriendo del salón lo más rápido posible, sin permitir que se dieran cuenta de que me iba de allí para poder llorar.

De camino al baño tenía que pasar por delante de la escalera, y ya no llegué más lejos. La suave voz de Endimión me detuvo en seco. Escondida a los pies de la escalera, los oí hablar en su habitación. Endimión estaba hablando con Darién y no parecía enfadado como cuando estaba en el salón. De hecho, me dio la impresión de que estaba más triste que otra cosa.

—No pretendo mostrarme antipático con ella –estaba diciendo Endimión, apocado y disculpándose.

— ¡Pero estás siéndolo! ¡Tendrías que haber visto el miedo que le daba venir aquí por tu culpa! –Darién sí que estaba enfadado.

Me estremecí al oírle confesar mis incómodos secretos, pero decidí quedarme un poco más para seguir escuchando la discusión.

—Entonces, tal vez no debería haber vuelto –decía Endimión con toda razón, como si estuviera convencido de que eso era lo mejor para mí y no porque no quisiera verme en su casa.

—Eres tonto –dijo Darién –A mí me gusta, a Andreu le gusta. Podría decirse que lita está enamorada de ella. Y vendrá con frecuencia. No sé por qué quieres llevarnos la contraria en todo.

— Ninguno de ustedes me comprende, ¿Entendido? –La voz de Endimión se había vuelto más seca –Andreu tiene a lita, y tú eres demasiado joven. ¡Y esto para lita es como una fiesta! Siempre quiso tener una hija.

— ¡Eso no tiene importancia! –Darién estaba exasperado –Vendrá por aquí, así que tendrás que encontrar la manera de sobrellevarlo. Sin hacerle a ella ningún daño.

—Sabes que no quiero hacerle ningún daño –Endimión hablaba tan bajito que apenas podía oírlo, pero su voz sonaba inequívocamente sincera. No deseaba hacerme daño, ni siquiera me odiaba. ¿Por qué se comportaba entonces de aquella manera?

— ¡Sí, ya lo sé! –Replicó Darién — ¡Así que basta ya del tema!

— ¡De acuerdo! –cedió Endimión.

La conversación estaba a punto de tocar su fin y oí pasos acercándose a la escalera. No podía permitir que me pillaran espiando, por lo que corrí a encerrarme en el cuarto de baño. Al menos se me habían pasado un poco las ganas de llorar, pero estaba más confusa si cabía en relación a lo que allí sucedía.

Cuando salí del baño, tanto Endimión como Darién habían regresado al salón. Endimión se mantuvo cordial pero distante. Darién estuvo jugando con el perro e intentó convencer al mundo para jugar a otro videojuego. Andreu siguió formulándome preguntas sobre mí, desde a qué se dedicaba mi madre hasta cuáles eran mis programas de televisión favoritos, mientas que lita se sentía feliz tocándome el pelo y podría pasarse el resto de la vida así.

Cuando Darién anunció que nos teníamos que marchar eran ya más de las once. Incluso con la ansiedad, la velada había transcurrido a una velocidad impresionante.

Todos nos acompañaron hasta la puerta del garaje, incluso _luna_, lo que de nuevo me hizo sentir cohibida. Me ubicaban sin cesar en el centro de su atención, cuando en realidad ellos eran mucho más atractivos y fascinantes de lo que yo jamás llegaría a ser.

Lita me abrazó con fuerza y me dio la sensación de que iba a echarse a llorar porque me iba.

—Volverás ¿verdad? –Seguía tomándome por los brazos, y apretándolos quizá en exceso, y Andreu la rodeó por la cintura, apartándola con delicadeza de mí.

—Nos gusta tenerte aquí –dijo Andreu, consiguiendo con ello una invitación mucho menos apasionada que la de su esposa.

—Oh, claro que volverá –respondió Darién en mi nombre y con una gran sonrisa.

Endimión, que se había mantenido a un lado, se acercó un poco y su taladrante mirada azul se cruzó con la mía. Durante un segundo de irracional euforia, pensé que iba a besarme, pero se quedó paralizado a escasos metros de mí.

Entonces, en voz muy baje pero con tanta fuerza como si fuese una orden, dijo:

—Vuelve.

—De acuerdo –dije asintiendo. Debió de situar su cuota de interacción humana a ese nivel, pues justo después dio media vuelta y se largó. Recuperé mínimamente la compostura y me obligué a sonreírles a lita y a Andreu –Volveré. Lo prometo.

—Pues hasta la próxima –dijo Andreu con una sonrisa. Lita parecía a punto de explotar de júbilo y Andreu la rodeó con el brazo para impedir que eso sucediera.

—Ya te dije que le gustarías a Andreu –me comentó Darién cuando entramos en el garaje. Nos acercamos al Jeep. Yo tenía un cargamento de preguntas que formularle, pero decidí mantener la boca cerrada hasta que entráramos en el coche. No quería que nada interrumpiese mis pensamientos — ¿Acaso no estás de acuerdo?

—Tienes razón –respondí. Entré en el coche y esperé a que él se instalara. Apenas lo había cuando me volví por completo hacia él –Muy bien ¿Qué dominios quiere de mí tu familia?

— ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Darién con cautela. No quería irse de la lengua.

—No paran de adularme, como si yo fuese una piedra preciosa –No era la forma más adecuada de expresarlo, quizá, pues también ellos eran de mi agrado.

—No sé qué responder a eso –Puso el Jack en marcha y salió del garaje marcha atrás—

— ¡Darién! ¡Tengo derecho a saber qué están haciendo conmigo! –Mi voz sonó más estridente de lo que pretendía, pero la verdad era que una pequeña parte de mí sentía miedo. Eran poderosos, bellos y me querían. Resultaba elogioso y aterrador a la vez.

—No, si ya lo sé. Concédeme tan sólo un minuto para pensarlo –En la radio seguían sonando los Smashing Pumpkins y Darién bajó el volumen.

—En realidad no son hermanos, ¿verdad? Me refiero a que no son hermanos de sangre –Aquello era más que una afirmación, pero Darién rio y movió la cabeza — ¿No pretenderás decirme que son todos hijos del mismo padre y la misma madre?

—No, no lo somos –dijo Darién, riendo aún por mi pregunta.

— ¿Son como una hermandad o algo por el estilo? –pregunté

—Algo así, pero más –La respuesta fue vaga, como era habitual, y suspiré sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Qué es todo esto, Darién? –le pregunté con impaciencia— ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué son tan distintos? ¿Y por qué piensas que soy especial?

— ¿No confías en mí? –Me miró muy serio.

—Sí, ya sabes que sí –El corazón me galopaba. Me di cuenta de que por fin iba a contarme algo.

—De acuerdo. Entonces… te lo contaré, muy pronto. Tendrás que esperar un poco más.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que pasar aún? –Exigí saber—he conocido a tu familia, salgo siempre contigo y sé que no eres del todo humano ¿Qué otra cosa falta?

—Es complicado –dijo Darién con un suspiro –Y…, y no quiero asustarte.

— ¿Qué crees tú que podría espantarme después de todo lo que he visto contigo? –insistí con incredulidad.

—Todavía hay partes de mí que no conoces –No alteró su tono de voz, pero me dio la impresión de que era una advertencia amenazadora. Me miró de soslayo para ver cómo respondía, y a pesar de que intenté adoptar una actitud valiente, Darién adivinó que me había puesto nerviosa –No se trata sólo de que confíes en mí, o de que confíes en mi familia. Tiene que ver con quién eres.

— ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? –Empezaba a sentirme asustada y confusa, y deseaba, por una vez, que fuese sincero conmigo.

—Cuando bailas con el diablo, no es el diablo el que cambia. El diablo te cambia a ti –Tal y como lo dijo, parecía que hubiese salido de él. Pero estaba citando a alguien, y decidí disparar a ciegas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pretendes utilizar a Dylan Thomas para confundirme?

—No, es de Joaquín Phoenix, y no intento confundirte. Tan sólo trato de prepararte –No sé por qué, pero aquellas palabras me produjeron un escalofrío y me pregunté qué me tendría preparado.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta –le dije cuando por fin encontré fuerzas suficientes para hablar. Ya habíamos estacionado delante de mi casa y comprendí que no iba a responderme.

—No queremos nada de ti –Se mordió el labio y se quedó mirándome –Sólo queremos que seas uno de los nuestros.


	10. capitulo 10

Capítulo 10

— ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? — Era consciente de que, a pesar de mis esfuerzos, mi expresión era de horror, pero Darién me sonrío.

—Ya he respondido a tu pregunta. — Hizo un gesto en dirección a mi portal—. Duerme. Mañana hablamos.

—Si, como si yo pudiera dormir después de esto— murmure mientras abrí la puerta—. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan siniestro? ¿Acaso estuviste anoche viendo alguna película de Vencen Price?

Darién se limitó a reír y salí del Jeep. Después de que se alejara me quede un minuto delante del portal, dejando que el aire fresco penetrara en mi piel. Mi vida estaba cambiando. Lo notaba. Todo en mí iba a ser distinto y no tenía ni idea de en qué iba a convertirme.

Por primera vez en mi vida me desperté antes que sami, pero no por decisión propia. Había estado soñando con los ojos azules de Endimión y sus rechinantes dientes, pero cuando me desperté, empapada en un sudor frío, fui incapaz de darle sentido.

El corazón me latía con fuerza y era como si mi cabeza flotara. Anoche había tardado un montón en dormirme y no conseguía quitarme de encima aquella sensación de fatalidad inminente.

¿Querían que fuese uno de ellos? ¿Qué tipo de película mala de terror era ésa? ¿Pretendían que me casase con algún miembro de la familia? Y de ser así, ¿se suponía que tenía que casarme con Darién… o con Endimión?

¿O se trataba de algo más horrendo? ¿Serían miembros de un culto o de alguna cosa similar? ¿Me utilizarían como virgen para celebrar un sacrificio?

Intente librarme de aquella turbación dándome una ducha. A pesar de todos los sucesos inusuales e incluso aterradores que había presenciado, no podía imaginarme que Darién fuera a hacerme daño. Lita y Andreu parecían sinceros con sus inexplicables muestras de cariño, e incluso Endimión había dejado claro que no quería hacerme daño.

Todo aquello me recordaba una historia que había leído en su día. La historia de una chica más bien fea que, yendo de excursión por la montaña, tropezó casualmente con un pueblo habitado por la gente más bella que había visto en su vida.

Todos sus habitantes eran perfectos y maravillosos, pero, puesto que todos eran así, se habían llegado incluso a aburrir del tema. Ser perfectos era lo normal, y todo lo que la chica tenia de fea en su antigua vida resultada destacable y adorable para aquella gente. Todo el mundo se enamoró y mantuvo relaciones sexuales con ella, y la chica acabo muriendo como consecuencia del agotamiento y la depresión.

La historia tenía cierta moraleja: aquella gente se había fijado en la chica simplemente por su aspecto, y ser amado por el aspecto exterior es peor que no ser amado.

Pero no era aquello lo que más me llamaba ahora la atención. Darién y su familia eran impecables, y yo era una chica normal y aburrida. A lo mejor pasaban demasiado tiempo solo y mi simplicidad les resultaba novedosa y estimulante. Era la única explicación que lograba encontrarle a que desearan de aquel modo mi presencia.

¿Y cómo iba yo a convertirme en uno de ellos? ¿Y por qué querían ellos que lo fuera? ¿Qué demonios querían decir con eso de **«**uno de ellos»? ¿Qué era ser **«**uno de ellos»?

Salí de la ducha después de agotar el agua caliente. Me disculpé con sami, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a comentar que no le importaba ducharse con agua fría.

Ir al instituto nunca me había resultado tan duro, pero al menos ya era viernes. Esa noche podría salir hasta tarde y, si era necesario, dedicaría hasta el último segundo a interrogar a Darién. No pararía hasta que me lo hubiera contado todo.

El día transcurrió sorprendentemente rápido, en gran parte porque dormí durante las tres primeras horas de clase. Durante la pausa de la comida, le envié un mensaje a Darién preguntándole si íbamos a salir.

Normalmente me respondía en cuestión de segundo, pero no fue el caso esta vez, aunque podría decirse que casi me lo esperaba, pues sabía que tenía la costumbre de quedarse despierto hasta altas horas de la noche. Pero aun así, no pude evitar mirar el teléfono cada diez minutos y sentir una punzada de decepción al ver que no recibía respuesta.

Al llegar a casa puse la tele para ver la reposición de la vieja serie de dibujos **«**Meteoro», pero la verdad es que ni siquiera le preste atención. Había dejado el teléfono en mi regazo con el volumen al máximo y no podía parar de mover los pies de puro nerviosismo. Me cruce de brazos para no morderme las uñas. Una complicada batalla.

— ¿Piensas ir a casa de Darién esta noche? – sami estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando los dibujos sin hacerles tampoco mucho caso. Me miró de reojo y capte la expresión dolorida de su rostro, pese a lo desconcentrada que estaba.

—Seguramente. —Miré el teléfono y entonces suspira—. O quizás no.

—Si te quedas, podría prepararte una buena cena —sugirió sami esperanzado.

Aunque su voz ya había cambiado, su cara conservaba unos mofletes de bebé que le proporcionaban un aspecto infantil. Tenía ganas de que creciese. Entonces ya no le dolería tanto cuando le partiesen el corazón.

La verdad era que últimamente lo tenía abandonado y debía ser horrible estar noche tras noche solo en aquel minúsculo apartamento. Pero necesitaba llegar al fondo de la cuestión con Darién.

—Me encanta la idea, pero no esta noche. — Lo desilusione de la forma más delicada posible, pero vi que se desmoronaba y apartaba la vista — Tal vez otro día, este fin de semana.

—Estarás fuera toda la noche con Darién. —Sami intentaba mostrarse indiferentes, pero su tono de vos transmitía amargura—. Es fin de semana y tienes 17 años. En realidad es lo normal. Y muy pronto vivirás sola y llevaras tu propia vida y esas cosas. Tengo que ir acostumbrándome.

—Vamos, sami. Sabes que siempre formaras parte de mi vida. —Antes de conocer a Darién habría afirmado aquello al cien por ciento. Sami era mi hermano y constituía una parte enorme de mi vida, y eso nada podía cambiarlo.

O al menos eso pensaba antes de que Darién me hubiera medio advertido, medio prometido, que mi vida iba a cambiar, que yo iba a cambiar. Tal vez se trataba de ir a algún lugar adonde sami no podría seguirme. Y por mucho que me destruyera tener que abandonarlo, pensar en una vida sin Darién y sin Endimión me parecía mucho peor.

—Lo que tú digas —replico sami sin la más mínima convicción. Tal vez empezara a notarse en la cara que ya tenía un pie fuera de su vida.

Me planteé seguir discutiendo con sami sobre el tema. Pero ¿qué sentido tendría? Se había iniciado un proceso de cambio y ambos lo intuíamos. No

Quería mentirle, de manera que continuamos sentados sin decir nada, viendo simplemente la televisión. Supuse que sami acabaría levantándose y yéndose a su habitación o a cualquier otra parte donde poder llorar mi inminente ausencia, pero se quedó conmigo.

Cuando el teléfono emitió por fin el tono de Darién, el corazón se me detuvo por un segundo y di un brinco. Sami se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

**«** ¿Cuándo quieres quedar? », decía el mensaje de Darién.

**«**Lo más pronto posible. »

**«** ¿Sabes qué he pensado que sería divertido? ¿Por qué no le dices a sami que venga también? », Escribió Darién. Una oleada de emociones contradictorias se apodero de mí.

Llevarlo conmigo apaciguaría mi sentimiento de culpa, sin lugar a dudas, pero significaba también disponer de menos tiempo para interrogar a Darién. Además, no había conseguido averiguar todavía qué querían de mí, y mucho menos qué querían ahora de sami. Pero estaba segura de que a mi hermano le gustarían, sobre todo lita.

Al final decidí que sólo había una manera de tomar aquella decisión.

—sami, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo esta noche a casa de Darién? —Intenté que no se me notara que era reacia a preguntárselo, e incluso me dirigí a él con una sonrisa, tratando de que la oferta le resultara atractiva.

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —Sus ojos se iluminaron y su tono de voz subió una octava. Pero comprendí que antes de acceder quería tener claro qué era todo aquello.

—A ir a casa de Darién a pasar el rato. Tiene el _Guitar Hero _y otros juegos. —Un beneficio adicional para Darién. Así tendría alguien con quien jugar que no se cabreara ni se hartara de aquello.

— ¿De verdad quieres que vaya? —me pregunto sami, dubitativo. Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

—Sí, claro que sí. —Me agrada esta con él, aunque no sabía si era muy buena idea.

Pero era la mejor que se me podía ocurrir y, además, estando Darién nunca me había pasado nada malo. De hecho, me había salvado la vida dos veces. No había de qué preocuparse. ¿Por qué estaba entonces tan nerviosa?

—Entonces sí. Será estupendo. —sami se levantó de un salto y corrió a su habitación para cambiarse. Tenía aun que lidiar con la chifladura que sentía por Darién, que seguro olvidaría en cuanto conociera a Endimión y a Andreu.

**«**Dice que está bien. ¿Cuándo nos buscas? »

**«**En cinco minutos. Ya voy en camino. » Ése era Darién, clarividente.

— ¡Será mejor que te apures! —le grite a sami, y entre en el baño para retocarme el maquillaje. Tendría que conformarme con ir vestida tal y como iba, pero no pensaba permitir que me viera con la raya corrida—. ¡Llegara en cinco minutos!

— ¡Ya casi estoy listo! —respondió sami al cabo de un segundo. Asome la cabeza por la puerta del cuarto de baño y lo vi vestido casi igual que antes:

Camisa blanca de manga larga con un polo verde por encima y vaqueros.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres venir? —le pregunte en cuanto termine de arreglarme.

Salimos de casa y sami verifico dos veces que la puerta quedara bien cerrada y que llevara las llaves en el bolsillo, algo que yo jamás hacía.

—Sí, ¿por qué no iba a querer ir? —Y me lanzó entonces una mirada nerviosa —. ¿Es que no quieres que vaya?

— ¡No, no me refería a eso! —replique en seguida, y le sonreí—. Claro que quiero que vengas. —Pulse el botón de llamada del ascensor y me volví hacia él—. Pero antes quiero que estés al corriente de algunas cosas.

— ¿Si?— sami me miro levantando una ceja. Me pareció que sería mejor que estuvieras preparado. En aquel momento se abrieron las puertas y entramos en el ascensor. Por suerte no había nadie, ya que me habría sentido de más entupida contando aquellas cosas delante de perfectos desconocidos.

—En primer lugar, sus hermanos son hermosos de verdad… y me refiero con ello a que son tan lindos que parecen estrellas de cine. Sé que Darién te parece fabuloso, pero sus hermanos lo superan de largo. —Me quede mirándolo para calibrar su respuesta y me pareció que, sobre todo, su cara era de escepticismo.

—En segundo lugar, su familia es superrica. Uno de los coches que tienen debe de costar el doble de lo que mamá gana en todo un año… y tiene cinco, además de una casa superfluos. Resulta intimidante.

— ¿Cómo de ricos? —sami empezaba a ponerse nerviosos y comprendí que estaba captando lo que trataba de decirle—. ¿Ricos como Bill Gates?

—No lo sé. No se lo he preguntado —dije. Su riqueza me tenía sin cuidado.

— ¿Y de dónde sacan tanto dinero? —Naturalmente, sami quería conocer los detalles prácticos de todo. Siempre había querido preguntar a Darién a que se dedicaban, pero siempre habían surgido algunas cosas que me desviaba del tema.

—Tampoco se le he preguntado —dije con un suspiro. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dándonos acceso al vestíbulo.

— ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que debería saber a cerca de ellos? –me pregunto sami antes de salir a la calle.

—Veamos… sí, que Darién conduce supe rápido, pero muy seguro. —Empuje las puertas de cristal para salir del edificio.

— ¿De verdad? —Sami arrugo su nariz—. ¿Cómo cuánto de rápido?

—Ya lo veras —dije para acabar con el tema, y eche a correr hacia el Jeep de Darién para entrar en el vehículo antes de que sami pudiera formularme más preguntas.

En cuanto me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, comprendí por que Darién había invitado a sami: sabía que no diría nada delante de mi hermano. Darién estaba intentando salir del atolladero en el que lo había puesto la noche anterior.

Seguramente llegaría un día en que tendría que contárselo todo a sami, pero estaba claro que ese no era precisamente el día. Tal vez, cuando yo estuviera las respuestas, podría explicárselo todo. Pero hasta entonces, no quería revelar nada.

—Hola —dijo Darién, sonriéndome, y a continuación se volvió hacia sami—. Hola, sami. Me alegro de volver a verte.

—Sí, yo también —replico sami. Se quedó un instante mirando a Darién, y me di cuenta de que controlaba la atracción que sentía hacia el mucho mejor que otras personas. Me pregunté si tendría algo que ver con el hecho de ser gay. Aunque quizá fuera simplemente porque mi hermano tenía un control asombros de sí mismo.

— ¿Qué tienes pensado para esta noche? — le pregunte a Darién en cuanto puso el coche en marcha y se incorporó a la autopista en dirección a su casa.

—Nada en concreto —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Simplemente se me ha ocurrido que era el momento de que tu familia conociese a mi familia.

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunté.

— ¿Y por qué no? —contraataco Darién.

—No lo sé. Tampoco hace tanto que nos conocemos, ni vamos a casarnos ni nada por el estilo. —Ese sería el momento lógico para que las familias empezaran a relacionarse, no cuando dos personas se conocen desde hace solo unas semanas y no son más que amigos.

—No, la verdad es que nuestra situación no es esa. —Darién respiro hondo y puso música. _Violenta Femmes _empezaron a sonar a todo volumen.

El breve trayecto transcurrió en silencio, y cuando llegamos a su casa oí que sami contenía el aliento en el asiento de atrás y susurraba:

—Parece un castillo.

A pesar de haber estado allí un par de veces, me seguía resultando impactante. El torreón, a pesar de ser tan prominente, encajaba por completo con ellos. Después de haber conocido a Andreu y enterarme de que era él quien lo había hecho construir, todo parecía más perfecto si cabía.

— ¿No esta lita en casa? —pregunte.

Acabamos de estacionar en el garaje y vi que el jetta negro no estaba. Las otras veces que había estado allí, el garaje estaba lleno, y ver una plaza vacía llamaba la atención.

—Pues veo que no, aunque pensaba que ya estaría de vuelta. —Darién me pareció confuso y preocupado por un momento, aunque al instante su rostro se tranquilizó y nos regaló a sami y a mí una de sus sonrisas—. En seguida vendrá. Y Andreu y Endimión están en casa. —Salió del coche y seguimos su ejemplo.

—Oye, espera. —Bajé la voz y agarre a Darién por el brazo para detenerlo. Sami se había quedado algo rezagado, admirando el Lamborghini. Nunca había sido un chico muy de coches, pero el Lamborghini atraía a todo el mundo—. ¿Se mostrara amable Endimión con sami?

—Oh, claro que sí —dijo Darién con su gesto de asentimiento.

—Entonces ¿sólo tiene problemas conmigo? —pregunte tensa.

En cierto modo esperaba que la conducta gélida de Endimión tuviera algo que ver con el hecho de que yo era una desconocida, pero según Darién no iba a tener ningún problema con sami, eso quería decir que era una cuestión que me atañía personalmente.

—Es mucho más complicado que eso —respondió Darién en voz baja.

— ¿Será tal vez que **«**complicado» es tu palabra preferida? —murmure, haciéndole reír con mi sugerencia.

— ¿Por qué nos quedamos en el garaje? —intervino sami. Los coches no le entusiasmaban y, por tanto, no habían conseguido retener su atención durante mucho tiempo. Me di cuenta de que estaba justo detrás de nosotros, con una expresión confusa en la cara.

—Tranquilo, que no nos quedaremos aquí. —Y con esto, acelero en dirección a la puerta de acceso a la casa, y sami y yo lo seguimos a un paso más lento.

Darién abrió la puerta y fue recibido al instante por luna, que le saltó encima. Sin lita presente para retenerla o aplacar su entusiasmo, la perra era libre para saltar y lamer a Darién hasta hartarse.

—Oh, y además tienen un perro —le dije a sami, señalando la gigantesca bola de pelo blanco que se agitaba entre los brazos de Darién. Darién recordó entonces la presencia de sami y dejó a luna en el suelo antes de lo que lo habría hecho de no haber estado allí el invitado.

—Sí, ya me lo he imaginado —dijo secamente sami.

— ¡Ésta es _luna_! —Anuncio Darién, rascándole la cabeza a luna—. Es una buena chica. No es más que un bebe grande.

—Ya se ve. —sami se quedó a un lado, observando el forcejeo de Darién y la perra.

Y entonces Andreu apareció como por arte de magia, y después de consagrar un instante a admirarlo, miré hacia atrás para ver la reacción de sami. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la mandíbula casi floja. Me pregunte si yo también puse aquella cara al conocerlo.

—Oh, sólo eres tú —dijo Andreu.

—Gracias —respondió Darién con sarcasmo. Se incorporó, dando temporalmente por finalizado su brusco juego con luna.

—Lo siento, no quería decir eso. —En el rostro de Andreu se dibujó una sonrisa y me di cuenta de que le costaba incluso respirar—. Creí que sería lita. —Al mencionarla, su boca se tensó y Darién y él intercambiaron una mirada de sufrimiento—. Pero ya veo que todavía no ha vuelto.

—No sé qué estará entreteniéndola tanto —Añadió Darién, enfadándose. Andreu ignoro el comentario y se volvió hacia sami.

—Tú debes de ser el hermano de serena. —Andreu recupero la sonrisa y se acercó a sami para estrecharle la mano. Observe a Milo por si reaccionaba de alguna manera al tacto extraño (pero agradable) de su piel. Si lo sobresalto, no se le notó en la cara, pues se limitó a sonreír sin decir nada—. Encantado de conocerte. Soy Andreu.

—Y yo soy sami. —Me di cuenta de que le costaba hablar y de que parecía como si le faltase el aire. Por una vez, no era la única presente con cara de tonta.

— ¿Sabes, Darién? —Dije, interrumpiendo la incómoda situación en que se encontraba mi hermano—. A sami le encantan los videos juegos.

— ¿De verdad? —El rostro de Darién se ilumino. Casi esperaba que agarrase a sami del brazo y lo arrastrase hacia el salón—. Ven. Tengo de todo, y con eso me refiero a **«**de todo».Desde _Grand Theft Auto _a _Pong_, para todos los gustos. —Echo a correr hacia el salón y sami lanzo una última y prolongada mirada a Andreu antes de seguirlo.

— ¿De verdad tienes el _Pong_? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque es fabuloso! —Darién parecía algo ofendido por la pregunta.

—Por fin tiene alguien con quien jugar. **—Andreu** me sonrío agradecido, y aparte la vista para no ruborizarme—. Es increíble el tiempo que pasa con esas condenadas cosas. Lita intenta siempre que salga y haga algo, lo que sea, pero es prácticamente imposible. Se sintió tan aliviada cuando te conoció y empezó a salir de esta casa.

—Me alegro de haber servido de alguna ayuda —replique con timidez —.Dónde está lita?

—Ha salido. —Las facciones normalmente sinceras de Andreu se encerraron en sí misma, una expresión que ya había visto escrita en la cara de Darién siempre que se negaba a darme explicaciones—. Tiene que estar por llegar.

—Sólo quería asegurarme de que sami la conociera. —Me rasque el brazo, temerosa de haberme adentrado en un territorio que ellos consideraban privado—. Sé que mi hermano la encontrará encantadora.

—Todo el mundo la encuentra encantadora —dijo Andreu con una sonrisa, y entonces me di cuenta de que había quedado como una tonta. Era evidente que lita gustaba a todo el mundo y sacarlo a relucir había sido una estupidez.

—Sí, claro —farfulle. Andreu se echó a reír con una risa tremenda, pero no tan espectacular como la de Darién. Dudaba que hubiera alguien capaz de igualarla, ni siquiera un ser tan perfecto como Andreu.

—Soy un hombre afortunado. — Se quedó melancólico un instante, pensando en lita, y desee poder sentirme igual. Era un amor puro, impoluto. Pero entonces su expresión cambio, como si acabara de ocurrírsele alguna cosa—. Endimión está arriba si quieres hablar con él.

—Oh. —Hablar con Endimión, con aquella forma tan horrible que tenia de hacerme desear a la vez entregarme a sus brazos y huir llorando de él, no entraba precisamente en mis planes. Pero Andreu lo dijo de tal manera que me sentí obligada a hacerlo. Una parte de mí, de todos modos, disfrutaba con su compañía, aunque implicara dolor y confusión—. Subiré a verlo.

—Yo esperare aquí abajo hasta que llegue lita. —Andreu se quedó junto a la puerta, y su aspecto me recordó al de un cachorrillo extraviado.

Atravesé el salón, pero Darién y sami estaban tan absortos en un videojuego de guerra que ni siquiera se percataron de mi presencia. Mientras subía las escaleras, recordé la primera vez que había visto a Endimión y como me había mirado por encima del libro que estaba leyendo. No quería vivir una repetición de la escena y esperaba, ya que era Andreu quien me había dicho que subiera, que no fuera así.

La puerta de la habitación de Endimión estaba abierta y me asome para ver si él se encontraba allí. Cuando lo localice, se me cortó la respiración y una oleada de auténtico fuego se apodero de mí.

Iba vestido solo con unos vaqueros y se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla blanca. No era excesivamente musculoso, pero lucia unos pectorales duros y bien definidos. Justo debajo de su ombligo se iniciaba un hilillo de vello oscuro. Mis ojos jamás se habían visto tan seducidos por la perspectiva de lo que pudiera haber debajo de la cintura del pantalón.

Cuando se percató de que lo estaba observando, tiro la toalla en la cama y se quedó mirándome a su vez, atravesándome con sus ojos azules. Lo deseaba como nunca me hubiera imaginado que pudiera desear a alguien.

—Acabo de ducharme —dijo Endimión.

Su voz lírica consiguió apaciguar el trance en el que estaba sumida, aunque sin romperlo del todo. Endimión aparto la vista, tomo una camisa blanca que tenía sobre el sillón y, para mi consternación, se la puso.

—No pretendía molestarte —murmuré. Me costaba hablar con claridad.

—No, no pasa nada. —Se sentó en la cama y agito la cabeza con fuerza para alborotarse el pelo.

Permanecí en la puerta a la espera de que digiera algo más, sumida en un debate interno. Era como si tirara de mí y quisiera arrastrarme hacia él. Como si tuviera una cuerda atada al corazón y alguien estuviera tirando físicamente de ella. Endimión me miraba con una expresión que no fui capaz de interpretar; su mirada parecía atormentada, sin lugar a dudas.

—Puedes pasar si quieres —dijo por fin.

Tuve la sensación no tanto de caminar hasta su cama, como de darme por vencida y dejarme arrastrar hacia él. Y de pronto me encontré sentada peligrosamente cerca de él.

Tomé aire, olía a manzanas dulces. Seguro que era de jabón, pero debajo de aquel aroma había algo penetrante y maravilloso que era suyo.

Como una idiota rematada dije:

—Hueles bien.

Me sonrío con sinceridad por primera vez, una sonrisa que me sorprendió por su inmensa perfección. Entonces, río con suavidad, provocándome un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo. Casi me estremecí de placer.

— ¿A qué huelo? —Endimión se acercó a mí, como si quisiera compartir un secreto.

Lo tenía tan cerca que cuando soltó el aire, un mechón de su cabello húmedo me rozo la mejilla. Me tembló la piel con expectación, exigiendo más.

— ¿A manzanas? —Me pregunte como había reunido fuerzas suficientes para poder responderle.

Sabía que aquella conversación no tenía sentido y era aburrida, pero no podía evitar que la mayor parte de mi cerebro estuviera ocupada en él. Y no me refiero a pensamientos relacionados con él, sino a él. Era como si hubiera penetrado en mi interior y formara parte de mí. Y eso me bastaba. Estaba desesperada por tenerlo entero.

—Sí. –Me regalo una sonrisa torcida y se apartó un poco de mí.

Sin pensamiento alguno por mi parte, mi cuerpo se movió para corregir la distancia entre nosotros. Habría preferido quedarme donde estaba, pero mi cuerpo insistió en acercarse a él.

— ¿Por qué me odias? —Oí las palabras saliendo de mi boca, si poder creer que las estuviera pronunciando.

Grité mentalmente: **«** ¡Calla! ¡Calla! ¡No puedes decirle esto ¡ ». Pero era como si Endimión hubiese cortado el riego sanguíneo de la parte de mi cerebro que controla mi inhibición. Si no iba con cuidado, acabar confesándole mis más íntimos secretos.

—No te odio. —Estaba azorado, y bajo la vista.

Me dolía terriblemente no poder verle los ojos, aunque por otra parte era un consuelo, como si de este modo pudiera pensar con mayor claridad.

—Entonces ¿por qué actúas así? —insistí.

¿Qué demonios está haciendo? Normalmente era una cobarde y ahora, en el peor momento posible, me daba de pronto por ser valiente y por acorralar a aquel hombre tan impresionante diciéndole que me odiaba. Él lo negaba, pero está segura de que después de avergonzarlo y molestarlo de aquella manera, me odiaría.

—No lo sé. —Levanto la vista y se quedó mirando al frente, a nada en concreto. Sus bellas facciones adoptaran la rígida forma de una atormentada máscara.

—Pero quieres odiarme. —Mi voz era casi inaudible, pero él me había oído. Aunque no tenía fuerzas suficientes para hablar, las palabras seguían saliendo sin cesar de mi boca.

—Eso no es del todo cierto. —Sus facciones se suavizaron de nuevo y se volvió para mirarme.

Sus ojos me abrasaban y noté el corazón retumbando en mi pecho. Con una delicadeza enorme, posó su mano sobre la mía y volví a sentir la descarga eléctrica del día anterior, más intenso esta vez. Una oleada de placer me recorrió por entero y cerré los ojos.

Entonces, de repente, retiro la mano y abrí los ojos. Su cara estaba a escasos centímetros de la mía y su expresión era tremendamente voraz. Ni titubeo ni se movió, pero cuando hablo lo hizo con su voz transformada en un ronco gruñido.

—Vete antes de que te haga algo muy malo.


	11. capitulo 11

Capítulo 11

—Puedes hacerme lo que quieras—susurré, y Endimión se estremeció al escuchar mis palabras.

— ¡Vete!—rugió.

Su voz era hiriente, pero consiguió ponerme en movimiento. Haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas, aparté la vista de él y me levanté. Él seguía sin moverse, pero los tendones de su cuello, y de sus brazos sobresalían de forma extraordinaria.

Hasta que empecé a descender la escalera y fui capaz de respirar de nuevo no comprendí por qué se había puesto tan tenso. Estaba utilizando todos sus poderes para no moverse.

Llegué abajo aturdida y jadeante. Existía una probabilidad muy real de que acabara de librarme por los pelos de un tremendo peligro. Y lo peor era que una parte de mí seguía deseando volver a subir corriendo y dejar que Endimión hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera con tal de estar con él.

— ¿Serena?—dijo sami. Darién y mi hermano estaban en el centro de la sala de estar con sus guitarras de plástico, pero yo ni los veía. El mundo se había vuelto nebuloso y no sabía muy bien si aquello era o no un sueño. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿Has estado con Endimión?— Darién dejó el juego y se volvió hacia mí. Me recorrió con la mirada y vio algo que endureció su expresión—. Ven aquí. —Me había quedado paralizada, de modo que Darién repitió su orden—: Ven aquí.

Esta vez me acerqué a él caminando como un zombi.

— ¿Le ha pasado alguna cosa?—La voz de sami se tornaba aguda cuando estaba asustado.

Darién no respondió, sino que siguió mirándome con aquella extraña expresión, una mezcla de preocupación y celos. Pasó dos dedos por debajo de mi barbilla para empujarla hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto mi cuello. Me obligó a volver la cabeza hacia uno y otro lado y me examinó detenidamente.

—Ven aquí— repitió, pero esta vez me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me atrajo hacia él—. Veo que estás bien.

Lo rodeé con mis brazos y lo estreché con fuerza, entregándome a la sensación de seguridad que me ofrecía. Sollocé pegada a su pecho, incapaz de contenerme por más tiempo, y él me besó en la frente.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?— Oí entonces la melodiosa voz de Andreu a mis espaldas, aunque no lo había visto entrar. Era como si se hubiera materializado al oírme llorar.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Ha bajado llorando!— le explicó sami quejumbroso. Estaba turbado y me habría gustado que alguien le hubiera dicho que todo iría bien. ¿Por qué no estaría allí lita cuando tanto la necesitaba?

— ¿Ha pasado algo?— preguntó Andreu, con un tono de voz muy curioso.

—No— respondió Darién en voz baja, mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

— ¿Estás seguro?— insistió Andreu.

—Sí, estoy seguro— afirmó Darién, nervioso.

—Voy a hablar con Endimión. —No oí a Andreu marcharse, pero supe que se había ido.

— ¿Qué le pasa?—preguntó sami, presa del pánico.

—Nada. —Me aparté un poco de Darién, pero intentando que no me soltara. Sin el apoyo de su brazo no me sentía ni fuerte ni segura. Me sequé las lágrimas de las mejillas y me obligué a sonreír a sami—. Estoy bien.

— ¡Tú no estás bien! —insistió sami, con los ojos abiertos de par en par de pura preocupación.

—No son más que…cosas de chicas. —intenté restarle importancia, y no tengo ni idea de si creyó o no.

Era una explicación perfectamente razonable: mientras estaba arriba a solas con Endimión, un chico de lo más atractivo, este me había dicho o hecho algo que me había ofendido y por eso estaba tan perturbada.

De hecho, esta explicación era mucho más creíble que lo que había sucedido en realidad, que no era otra cosa que haber entrado en una especie de trance y haber estado a punto de dejar que Endimión me hiciera…no sé muy bien qué.

Y estaba casi segura de que me había echado de su habitación no porque me odiara, sino porque se sentía atraído hacia mí.

— ¿Cómo qué? —sami me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—No quiero hablar del tema. —Negué con la cabeza y aparté la vista.

— ¡¿Qué sucede?! —gritó la voz de lita de repente, y el corazón se me disparó al verla en el umbral de la puerta. Vino enseguida corriendo hacia mí. Posó las manos en mis hombros y me miró a los ojos.

—Ha estado arriba con Endimión —le explicó Darién. La expresión de lita pasó de la inquietud a la conmoción y se volvió para mirar directamente a Darién—. No ha pasado nada.

El rostro de lita se dulcificó y me miró con compasión. Y antes de que me abrazara, caí en la cuenta.

Todos ellos sabían lo que había pasado, o había estado a punto de pasar, con Peter. Andréu me había enviado a su habitación sabiendo exactamente lo que iba a suceder. Me refiero a que me había mandado arriba sabiendo que probablemente yo sufriría algún daño.

¿Qué demonios pasaba allí? ¿Y por qué no me sentía aterrada, como sería lo normal? De hecho, mientras lita me acariciaba el pelo y me murmuraba palabras de consuelo con su dulce acento británico, me sentía perfectamente segura. ¿Qué me pasaba?

—Estoy bien, de verdad —insistí, y lita me soltó por fin.

—Espero que lo digas en serio. —Me sonrió con tristeza y apartó los mechones de pelo que me caían sobre la cara. A continuación se enderezó.

—Lo digo en serio —asentí con firmeza y Darién me alborotó el pelo en plan de broma, como si con ese gesto quisiera reafirmar que todo iba bien.

— ¿Y este quién es? —lita se volvió hacia sami. La ansiedad de mi hermano desapareció solo con mirarla, y la saludó con una sonrisa.

—Soy sami, el hermano de serena. —Se lo veía un poco incómodo por la mirada de lita y comprendí a la perfección cómo debía de sentirse mi hermano en aquel momento. Lita le acarició la cara con delicadeza (sus mofletes de querubín eran irresistibles) y le obsequió con una cariñosa sonrisa.

—Yo soy lita, la mujer de Andréu. Eres mucho más lindo de lo que imaginaba.

—Gracias —respondió sami con cierta inseguridad.

— ¿Te han enseñado la casa? —lita lo había enlazado por el brazo. Se me ocurrió que había errado la carrera, pues habría sido una agente inmobiliaria excelente. Sami negó con la cabeza y lita rio. Y con eso, se lo llevó con ella.

En cuanto comprendí que ya no podían oírnos, me volví hacia Darién y le dije entre dientes:

— ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

—Cuéntamelo tú —contraatacó él, sin alterarse. Tal vez había sobreestimado lo mucho que lo conocía.

—Alguna idea tendrás sobre lo que ha pasado, ¿no? —le pregunté. Viendo que no me respondía, proseguí—: O por lo menos lo sospechas. Se trata de algo que temías que sucediera.

—Yo no temía nada —respondió en voz baja, pero la confusión en la que me había sumido Endimión empezaba a disiparse y podía darme perfecta cuenta de lo nervioso que en realidad estaba Darién.

—Darién, yo confío en ti —le susurré—. No traiciones la confianza que he depositado en ti. —Por su expresión adiviné que lo que acababa de decirle le había gustado, pero a la vez lo atormentaba. Negó con la cabeza.

—No te hará ningún daño, serena. —Me miró fijamente—. Ninguno de nosotros te hará daño alguno.

—Entonces… —Me interrumpí, tratando de comprender lo que había pasado—. Endimión me dijo que me marchar antes de que acabara haciéndome algo muy malo. —Darién soltó el aire entre dientes y se quedó con la mirada perdida en algún punto por encima de mi cabeza.

—Pues… me imagino que cada uno de nosotros tiene una definición distinta sobre lo que significa hacerte daño.

— ¿Se supone que lo que acabas de decirme debería servirme de consuelo? Porque no es que me haya servido de mucho —le dije, cruzándome de brazos.

—Veamos, digámoslo de otra manera: tú eres la máxima prioridad para mi familia —dijo Darién, dando con ello por finalizada la conversación.

Seguía con la guitarra de plástico colgada al hombro. Canceló la pausa en la que había dejado el juego y desactivó el nivel para dos jugadores con el que había estado jugando con sami. Se puso a tocar una canción y cuando le pregunté qué significaba lo que acababa de decir, me ignoró.

Me dejé caer en el sofá al lado de _luna _y empecé a acariciar su largo pelaje blanco. Todo lo relacionado con Endimión me dejaba agotada. Me ruboricé solo de pensar que prácticamente me había lanzado a sus brazos. Había hecho el ridículo y me había metido en un buen lío con Andréu.

Pero incluso con todo eso, seguía deseando volver a verlo. Toda mi persona deseaba estar a su lado, y haría cualquier cosa por lograrlo.

Como era de esperar, lita embelesó por completo a sami. Era como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro: ella, todo amor maternal; él, un niño sin madre.

Cuando regresaron al salón, sami fue directamente a jugar con Darién. Y yo seguí acurrucada en el sofá. Lita se sentó a mi lado, descansé entonces mi cabeza en su regazo y le dejé que jugara con mi pelo.

—Sé que ahora estás dolida, pero al final todo tendrá sentido, cariño —murmuró lita, apartándome el pelo de los ojos—. Todo tiene su razón de ser.

Las noches de insomnio empezaban a hacer mella en mí y el relajante consuelo que me ofrecía lita era demasiado. Acabé dejándome arrastrar hacia

Un sueño repleto de imágenes de Endimión. A buen seguro, eran los mejores sueños que había tenido en mi vida.

Cuando me desperté, me sentía bien pero terriblemente desorientada. El salón estaba oscuro y no había nadie, con la excepción de _luna_, que roncaba con ganas acostada en el suelo a mi lado.

Me agité un poco sin llegar a levantarme, con la intención de llamar a Darién o a sami, pero entonces oí unas voces que conversaban bajitos. A continuación escuché la mención de mi nombre. Decidí no moverme más y aguzar el oído.

—Es evidente que no podemos volver a dejar a serena a solas con él. —Ese era Darién, intentando protegerme de Endimión.

—Sí, tienes razón. —La voz profunda de Andréu sonaba como una canción de cuna cuando hablaba bajito. Me imaginé que si me cantara una nana, me quedaría dormida—. Aunque al final tendrán que estarlo.

—No está preparada —dijo Darién—. Y él tampoco.

—El que no está preparado eres tú —contraatacó Andréu.

—Tal vez no —reconoció Darién—. Pero Endimión tiene demasiados conflictos para que esto funcione. Está poniéndole a serena las cosas más difíciles de lo necesario. Ya la has visto hoy.

—Rechazarlo resulta increíblemente doloroso —dijo Andréu, con tranquilidad—. Endimión está haciendo gala de una fuerza de voluntad tremenda negándose a ello, pero al final acabará claudicando. Es imposible. Por mucho dolor que piense que está evitando al comportarse así, esto resulta mucho peor.

— ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —Le preguntó Darién con recelo—. Tú nunca lo has rechazado.

—Lo hice al principio —confesó Andréu, aunque luego se desdijo—. Intenté ignorarlo, y fue brutal. He visto a Endimión después de lo sucedido con serena.

— ¿Y? —Darién presionó a Andréu al ver que no añadía nada más.

—No lo lleva nada bien —respondió simplemente Andréu.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a durar esto? —preguntó Darién, y no pude evitar percatarme de cierto matiz de tristeza en su voz.

—No mucho más. —Andréu respiró hondo—. Tendremos que vigilarlos a los dos.

— ¡Andréu!—gritó lita desde otra habitación, al otro extremo del pasillo—. ¡Ven! ¡Sami ya me ha ganado dos veces al ajedrez! ¡Ahora tienes que probarlo tú! ¡Este chico es fabuloso!

— ¡Enseguida voy! —le gritó Andréu y a continuación siguió hablando con Darién, más bajito—. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Sí —dijo Darién con desgana.

No oí los pasos de Andréu al marcharse, pero aquello ya no me sorprendía. Y entonces se perfiló en el umbral la silueta de Darién. Cerré enseguida los ojos para fingir que continuaba durmiendo.

_Luna _gimoteó cuando Darién pasó por su lado y él le dio unos golpecitos cariñosos en la cabeza antes de sentarse en el sofá a mi lado. En cuanto el sofá se movió, me desperecé como si acabara de despertarme.

— ¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí. —Asentí y me incorporé hasta quedarme sentada con las rodillas dobladas y de cara a él. Mi voz sonaba rara a causa del llanto, pero confiaba en que Darién pensara que se debía a que estaba aún medio dormida.

— ¿Oye? ¿Estás bien? —Parecía triste y preocupado. Mis ojos se adaptaron poco a poco a la penumbra y vislumbré la expresión de inquietud de su rostro.

—Sí, solo estoy cansada.

—Me lo he imaginado cuando te has quedado dormida. —Me di cuenta de que trataba de mantener un tono informal, pero le costaba.

Lo que Andréu le había dicho le había impactado, y cuando Darién se sentía ansioso, yo me sentía aún peor. Tardaría poquísimo en echarme a llorar.

—Pareces preocupado —dije.

—No, estoy bien —insistió Darién, negando con la cabeza en la penumbra.

—Darién, prométeme que no me pasará nada. Sabes que creeré todo lo que me digas, de modo que tienes que prometerme que todo irá bien. —Mi voz evidenciaba mucho mayor nerviosismo del que me habría gustado.

—Sé que en estos momentos es imposible que lo entiendas, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. —Me rodeó con el brazo y me atrajo hacia él, apoyando acto seguido la barbilla sobre mi cabeza—. Estoy preocupado porque me importas mucho. El problema soy yo, no tú. Tú estarás mejor que bien. Te lo prometo.

—Tienes razón. No entiendo nada —dije. Me acarició el pelo y moví la cabeza, que tenía pegada a su pecho. Y entonces me di cuenta de algo muy extraño—. No oigo latir tu corazón.

—Aguza el oído.

Presioné la oreja con más fuerza contra su pecho, agucé el oído y lo encontré, un sonido muy débil e increíblemente lento. No lo cronometré, pero no emitía más que diez o veinte pulsaciones por minuto.

— ¡Va lentísimo! —Eché la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo—. ¿Te encuentras bien? No te irá a dar un infarto, ¿verdad?

—Qué va —dijo Darién riendo, esta vez ya más como era habitual en él—. Mi corazón late siempre así.

—Pues eso no es normal. —Fruncí el ceño, intentando comprender aquello—. Mi corazón no late así, ni mucho menos.

—Lo sé. —Vi que mis comentarios le hacían gracia, como siempre que me sentía confusa—. Oigo tus latidos.

— ¿Cómo? Estás muy lejos. —De hecho, estaba sentado justo delante de mí, pero demasiado lejos para poder escucharlo—. No puedes oírlos bien.

—Es por esto. —Extendió el brazo y me puso con cautela los dedos en el cuello.

Al principio no entendí qué hacía, pero entonces noté su dedo pulgar acariciando mi yugular. Estaba palpando mi pulso y una expresión de puro placer cruzó su rostro. Irradiaba una cálida voracidad que yo no alcanzaba a comprender.

— ¡Darién! —La voz de Andréu irrumpió en la estancia y Darién retiró la mano al instante, como si lo hubieran sorprendido con la mano en mi camiseta y no en mi garganta—. Es tarde. Sami está cansado. Quizá deberías llevarlos ya a casa. A menos que no te sientas con fuerzas, en cuyo caso los acompañaré yo encantado.

—No, ya voy yo —replicó Darién a regañadientes, y se levantó del sofá.

Andréu le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación al salir del salón, pero Darién se negó a mirarlo. A mí me dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora y me dijo que esperaba volver a verme pronto. Lita se despidió de mí con un fuerte abrazo, y abrazó a sami con mayor ímpetu si cabía.

Durante el recorrido de vuelta a casa, sami charló sin parar sobre la fabulosa casa de Darién, sobre lo estupenda que era lita y sobre todas las cosas divertidísimas que había hecho mientras yo dormía. Me limité a apoyar la cabeza contra la frialdad de la ventanilla y, por una vez, no tuve ganas de decir nada.

Seguía sin saber qué eran Darién y su familia, pero era evidente que no podía confiar en ellos. Endimión se había mostrado maleducado conmigo y había mantenido las distancias porque no quería hacerme daño. Intentaba protegerme.

A pesar de ello, yo amaba a Darién, a lita, e incluso a Andréu, y sin duda alguna sentía algo muy fuerte por Endimión. Y sabía que, aunque estar con ellos significara morir, seguiría viéndolos. Sería aún peor vivir sin ellos.

Cuando sami y yo subimos a casa, estaba completamente aturdida. En parte se debía a mi resignación ante una muerte inminente, pero principalmente era consecuencia del efecto de haber estado con Endimión. Endimión era como una droga, y estaba aún medio colgada.

Me derrumbé en el sofá mientras sami trajinaba por la cocina. La visita había tenido en sami el efecto contrario, pues rebosaba energía.

— ¿No tienes hambre? —me preguntó desde la cocina. A pesar de que oía ruido de cacerolas, me hundí más en el sofá—. Me muero de hambre. ¿Sabes lo que me parece extraño? Hemos estado allí desde las cinco de la tarde hasta las dos de la mañana, y no les he visto ni comer ni beber algo ni una sola vez. De hecho, cuando les he pedido algo de beber, lita ha tenido que rebuscar por

Toda la cocina hasta dar con un vaso y una botella de agua —prosiguió sami, sin detenerse ni a respirar—. ¿Sabes? Me parece que en esa casa no tienen ni comida. Deben de comprarla siempre preparada. Lo que resulta extraño, pues lita parece una auténtica ama de casa. Sami continuó divagando, pero yo me moría de sueño. Y entonces, de repente, todo cobró sentido. Comprendí exactamente lo que eran Darién y Endimión.

Pero antes de conseguir pronunciar la palabra, caí dormida y me olvidé de ella por completo.

N/A! ¡Hola!... les deseo un feliz día de la amistad ¡que la pase genial en compañía de sus amigos/as!


	12. capitulo 12

Capítulo 12

Dormí trece horas seguidas en el sofá. Lo que me había sucedido con Endimión debió de ser el equivalente a una sobredosis de pastillas para dormir.

Me desperecé lentamente, intentando aliviar el tortícolis y los tirones del cuello y la espalda. Sami estaba sentado frente a la computadora y se limitó a sonreír socarronamente al ver mis esfuerzos por tratar de incorporarme.

—Buenos días, el sol ha salido hace un buen rato —canturreó alegremente. Parecía aún más animado que durante la noche.

—Calla —refunfuñé.

Acababa de despertarme y Endimión llenaba ya mi agotado y neblinoso cerebro. Como si tuviera resaca, me dolía todo y la cabeza me daba punzadas. Respiré hondo y recordé al instante su olor, a manzanas y a alguna cosa más que no conseguía ubicar.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —sami me despertó de mis ensoñaciones. Me miró como si fuera una causa perdida y decidí que tenía que ponerme en marcha.

—Nada —le respondí por decir algo.

Lo primero que hice cuando entré en el cuarto de baño fue buscar el teléfono en el bolsillo. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde, por lo que era muy posible que Darién ya estuviera despierto. Cerré la puerta y, antes incluso de ir al baño, le escribí un mensaje.

**«**Necesito verte hoy», le puse, y a partir de ese instante se inició la agonizante espera de respuesta.

Cuando acabé de ducharme seguía sin haberme contestado. Empecé a notar un nudo nervioso en el estómago. A lo mejor había hecho algo mal y nunca jamás volverían a permitirme entrar en aquella casa.

O tal vez fuera que Darién se había cansado de mí. Seguramente estaba cabreado porque había estado tonteando con su hermano. Si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de Darién, me odiaría.

Durante aquella conversación con Andreu habían mencionado que no podían dejarme a solas con Endimión. A lo mejor eso significaba que no podría volver a verlos nunca más. Es decir, que de un modo u otro lo había mandado todo a paseo.

No aguantaba más, por lo que tomé la decisión de llamar a Darién y averiguar qué sucedía. Cuando me respondió el buzón de voz y no él, estuve a punto de echarme a llorar.

—Darién, soy yo. Serena. Un… Solo quería disculparme por lo de anoche. Sé que… reacciono de forma exagerada a todo, y lo siento de verdad. Solo que…, en realidad, necesito verte hoy. Tenemos que hablar. De acuerdo…, llámame cuando puedas. Adiós.

Esforzándome por seguir la rutina diaria, conseguí vestirme y maquillarme, pero nada de aquello me parecía real. Era como un cascarón de mí misma dejándose llevar por la inercia. Tenía la cabeza completamente cautivada por el olor de Endimión, por su forma de mirarme y por el modo en que mi cuerpo se había sentido atraído hacia él.

Una vez acicalada, me senté de nuevo en el sofá, con la mirada perdida, e intenté pensar qué sería de mí si nunca más volvía a hablar con Endimión o con Darién.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —sami continuaba sentado ante la computadora, pero no podía seguir ignorando mi mirada de zombi. Negué con la cabeza y tragué saliva. Al verme de aquella manera, mi hermano dejó lo que tenía entre manos, se levantó y vino a sentarse a mi lado—. ¿Qué pasó anoche?

—Nada —murmuré.

—Vamos, serena. —Me miró fijamente, con unos ojos que decían **«**te conozco mejor que nadie y, por lo tanto, no tiene sentido que continúes mintiéndome»—. ¿Te hizo algo el hermano de Darién?

—No. —Me mordí el labio y me pregunté si me habría hecho algo. ¿Por qué no podía quitármelo de la cabeza? Era como si se me hubiese metido debajo de la piel, aunque no de forma desagradable—. Lo que ocurre es que me gusta

De verdad. Más de lo que nunca haya podido gustarme alguien. Es completamente… visceral.

— ¿Abusó de ti?

No estaba segura del todo de si el hecho de que Endimión me hubiera expulsado de su habitación era un rechazo o lo había hecho para protegerme. Notaba el peso del teléfono en mi mano y bajé la vista, esperando ansiosa que Darién me llamara y lo solucionara todo.

—No lo sé —respondí con sinceridad—. Darién no ha respondido el mensaje que le he enviado. A lo mejor se ha enfadado conmigo. Me da la impresión de que he cometido algún error.

—Tú no has hecho nada malo. —sami se mostraba tan incrédulo que me quedé mirándolo—. Allí te adoran, están locamente enamorados de ti. Lita no dejó de hablar de ti en ningún momento y Darién te mira como si fueses capaz de caminar sobre las aguas. En realidad, da asco.

— ¿De verdad? —Me sentí un poco mejor, pero Darién seguía sin llamarme, por lo que no podía decirse que estuviera desmesuradamente mejor.

—Sí. —Hizo un gesto afirmativo y se quedó mirando mis manos. Arrugó la nariz—. Tienes la pintura de las uñas descascarillada. ¿Por qué no te las repasas mientras esperas a que Darién se despierte?

— ¿Crees que sigue durmiendo? —pregunté esperanzada, y dejé que mi hermano me tomara las manos.

Había dejado mi neceser con el maquillaje encima de la mesita y sami se inclinó para sacar el quitaesmalte, unas bolitas de algodón y un botecillo de laca de uñas de color azul oscuro.

—Piensa que cuando nos marchamos debían de ser las dos y media de la mañana, y que allí todo el mundo estaba aún despierto. Además, es un playboy rico y joven que no trabaja en nada. ¿Por qué tendría que levantarse temprano? —sami tenía razón, de modo que empecé a relajarme.

—Si me paro a pensar que no es la primera vez que me pintas las uñas, creo que debería haber adivinado antes que eras gay —le dije en broma. Sami llevaba pintándome las uñas desde que era capaz de pintar algo. Considerando

en retrospectiva mi vida a su lado, me daba cuenta de que había muchas pistas evidentes que debería haber captado.

—Supongo —dijo.

Cuando terminó de pintarme las uñas, se sentó a mi lado en el sofá. Habló un rato de lo mucho que le habían gustado lita y todos los demás y me dijo que confiaba en que no me importara si volvía a acompañarme allí algún día. La verdad era que no me importaba en absoluto. Me gustaba poder estar con él y con Darién a la vez.

Sami destacó el hecho de que no había conocido a Endimión, y ambos lo encontramos extraño. No había salido de su habitación en toda la noche y lita no le había enseñado a sami la planta superior de la casa. Como si intencionalmente hubieran decidido que no coincidieran.

El corazón me latió con una fuerza casi dolorosa cuando me di cuenta de que Endimión podía ser peligroso y que quizá ir a aquella casa no fuera seguro para sami. Estaba planteándome decirle alguna cosa al respecto cuando sonó el teléfono.

—Hola, siento no haberte llamado antes —dijo Darién. Me puse eufórica solo de oírlo, pero noté cierta tensión en su voz. Estaba preocupado por algo—. Anoche me fui a dormir muy tarde y acabo de despertarme.

—Lo siento. Espero que no fuera por mi culpa. —Pero sabía que había sido por mi culpa. Sabía que anoche había cometido algún tipo de error.

—No, no. —dijo Darién para tranquilizarme—. Fue simplemente… una pequeña crisis familiar, podría decirse.

— ¿Qué pasó? —La ansiedad se apoderó de mí. Sami me lanzó una mirada confusa y preocupada y le respondí negando con la cabeza, para que se

Calmara.

—Bueno... Te lo cuento cuando te recoja, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Tardarás mucho en estar lista? —Era evidente que me ocultaba algo.

—Ya lo estoy. —Me alegré de haberme arreglado con tiempo. De haber oído todo aquello recién levantada, habría salido corriendo hacia su casa vestida igual que la noche anterior y con el pelo sucio.

—De acuerdo. Enseguida estoy ahí. —Colgó, seguramente para impedirme que siguiera formulando más preguntas. Cerré el teléfono.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —La cara de preocupación de sami era un reflejo de la mía, pero estaba demasiado destrozada como para responderle. Me calcé a toda prisa y tomé mi chaqueta tejida azul marino para echármela por encima—. ¿Serena?

—No lo sé. No me lo ha dicho.

¿Por qué tenía ganas de llorar? Juro que no suelo llorar tanto. Yo era una persona sana y normal. Pero Darién y Endimión tenían alguna cosa que me hacía romper a llorar a la primera de cambio.

Tenía las emociones a flor de piel. Era como si hubiera pasado toda mi vida explotándolas al mínimo y su familia las hubiera proyectado al máximo de sus posibilidades.

— ¿Sabes si todo el mundo está bien? —sami se inclinó sobre el respaldo del sofá y observó mi deambular de un lado a otro. Seguramente había levantado todo lo que necesitaba, pero tenía la sensación de que me dejaba algo y volví a buscarlo.

— ¡No lo sé, sami! —le solté—. ¡No me ha contado nada!

—Lo siento. —Estaba dolido. Me habría gustado disculparme, pero no tenía tiempo. Darién había dicho que estaría en casa **«**pronto», lo que significaba que podía presentarse entre los próximos cinco segundos y no mucho más de quince minutos—. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—No, hoy no. —Conseguí por fin esbozar una sonrisa y mi hermano se dejó caer en el sofá—. Otro día, te lo prometo. Pero… hoy no, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bueno, anda, vete ya.

—Lo siento. Hablamos luego. —Y salí por la puerta.

Tendría que haberle dicho algo más, pero ni siquiera esperé a que llegara el ascensor. Pulsé el botón, pero al ver que las puertas no se abrían enseguida, decidí bajar por la escalera.

Y aun corriendo como había corrido, Darién consiguió superarme una vez más. Había venido con el Jeep, y prácticamente me zambullí en su interior. Lo miré con expectación, y él se limitó a saludarme con una triste sonrisa.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —le pregunté en cuanto puso el coche en marcha.

—**«**Yo muy bien, gracias» —respondió secamente Darién.

— ¡Darién!

—Lo siento. —Tenía los ojos fijos en la calzada pero me miraba de vez en cuando de reojo—. Pues resulta que anoche, después de que nos fuéramos… Endimión también se fue.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que **«**se fue»? —El corazón había empezado ya a latirme con fuerza y tenía un nudo en el estómago. Darién se limitó a refunfuñar—. ¿Darién? ¿Adónde se fue? ¿Por qué se marchó? ¿Por culpa mía?

—Tranquilízate —dijo Darién con un suspiro—. Por eso no he querido explicártelo por teléfono. Aunque quizá debería haberlo hecho. —Me lanzó una lúgubre mirada con sus ojos suplicantes—. Tranquilízate, por favor.

— ¡Lo haré cuando me cuentes qué es todo esto! —dije. Intenté respirar más despacio y aminorar mi descontrolado ritmo cardiaco.

—No sabemos adónde ha ido. —Había esperado a que me tranquilizara un poco pero mantenía la mirada fija en la calzada, como si le costara concentrarse y no distraerse con mi presencia. Agarraba con tanta fuerza el volante, que tenía los nudillos blancos—. Andreu tiene algunas hipótesis ya que… —Se interrumpió y se rascó la sien—. Se fue debido a… No me malinterpretes. Aunque sé que lo harás igualmente. Siempre me malinterpretas. Si te dijera: **«**Hoy estás preciosa», tú me dirías: **«** ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no estoy preciosa cada día? ».

—No divagues, Darién, por favor. —Deseaba gritarle, pedirle que me dijera de una vez lo que sucedía.

—Sí. —Me miró, pero no entendí qué quería decirme con aquello, de modo que le devolví la mirada—. Sí. Endimión se fue debido a ti. Por lo que pasó ayer…, o por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. Pero no es porque tú hicieras nada malo, ni porque tengas alguna cosa mala. Endimión tiene sus propias ideas, que yo

Desconozco. Personalmente, creo que es un estúpido, pero Andreu dice que… —Se interrumpió, a lo mejor porque se había dado cuenta de que sin decir nada tal vez había dicho demasiado.

Se me habían llenado de nuevo los ojos de lágrimas. Por mucho que dijera Darién, la realidad era que Endimión se había marchado por mi culpa, por algo que yo había o no había hecho, y la idea me resultaba devastadora. Deseaba a Endimión, y lo único que había conseguido era que se fuera.

— ¿Qué fue lo que estuvo a punto de pasar ayer? —pregunté en voz baja.

—Veamos… —Darién soltó una carcajada vacía y agarró el volante con más fuerza si cabía—. ¿Tú qué crees que pasó?

—No lo sé. La verdad es que me cuesta recordarlo. Cuanto intento pensar en ello, lo único que recuerdo es que estaba en su habitación y que me sentía increíblemente atraída hacia él y aquel… deseo.

Me esforcé en recordar qué era lo que me había provocado aquel colapso emocional, pero todo estaba muy confuso. Recordaba los ojos de Endimión, su olor, un deseo tan fuerte que resultaba incluso doloroso. Recordaba el latido acelerado de mi corazón, las terribles palpitaciones, que me costaba respirar.

—Para, serena, por favor —gimoteó Darién, sumido en la más completa agonía. Sus ojos azules se habían vuelto casi transparentes y mostraban una mirada hambrienta que evocaba la que Endimión tenía la noche anterior.

— ¿Qué pare qué? —le pregunté, casi sin aliento. Darién gruñó y apartó la vista, y estaba a punto de insistir más cuando el Jeep empezó a derrapar de forma horrorosa.

—Mierda. —Darién agarró con fuerza el volante e intentó corregir la trayectoria, pero me di cuenta de que el coche empezaba a ladearse y Darién me miró con desesperación.

Y antes de que me diera tiempo a asimilar qué sucedía, Darién se abalanzó sobre mí, me rodeó con sus brazos y me atrajo hacia sí. Cerré los ojos, pegué la cabeza a su pecho y noté su cuerpo doblándose para protegerme.

La sensación de movimiento era impresionante y percibí el aire frío agitándome el pelo. Me vi envuelta por el crujido del metal, el sonido del cristal haciéndose añicos y un escalofriante batacazo, pero nada de aquello superaba el retumbar del latido de mi corazón.

El abrazo de Darién se relajó por fin y levanté la cabeza. Su expresión reflejaba preocupación y miedo, pero el hambre seguía allí.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Darién, retirándome el pelo de la cara para examinar mis heridas.

—Creo que sí —dije. Estaba aturdida y asustada, pero no me dolía nada.

—Perfecto. En ese caso, necesito que te alejes de mí un minuto —dijo Darién con amabilidad.

Hice rápidamente lo que me pedía: me aparté de él y me incorporé. Darién también se levantó y se alejó unos pasos de mí.

Miré a mí alrededor por primera vez. Estábamos en el arcén de la autopista y la calzada estaba repleta de fragmentos de cristal y de metal. Había otro coche empotrado en la mediana divisoria de hormigón y, más allá, un monovolumen que no había sufrido grandes daños. Los focos de los coches detenidos me cegaban.

De entrada, no vi el Jeep por ningún lado, pero entonces lo divisé: unos diez metros por detrás de nosotros, las llamas devoraban lo que quedaba de él.

Sofoqué un grito al comprender que si Darién no me hubiera sujetado, estaría dentro de aquel coche, ardiendo con él, o, yendo como íbamos a más de ciento sesenta kilómetros por hora, habría sido proyectada por los aires y habría impactado contra el asfalto.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté a Darién, volviéndome hacia él.

Darién se había llevado lo peor del golpe y, de no haber sido por él, en aquel momento estaría muerta. Mi cuerpo era mucho más frágil que el suyo, que a buen seguro tenía que haber resultado herido.

—Sí, estoy perfectamente —respondió, observando aquella masacre e intentando recobrar la compostura.

Tenía cortes en el brazo y, mientras se apartaba de mí, había apreciado la espalda de su camisa rasgada y manchada de sangre. Había impactado de espaldas contra el asfalto y se había deslizado unos metros por él.

— ¡Estás lleno de sangre! —exclamé, e hice ademán de acercarme con la intención de examinarle las heridas, pero Darién me lo impidió con un gesto.

Recordé entonces el mordisco del perro, aquellas graves heridas que habían quedado en nada. En realidad no estaba preocupada por él, por mucho que acabara de salir proyectado de un coche.

—Estoy bien. —Extendió el brazo para que pudiera comprobarlo. Donde debería haber un corte profundo, había un hilillo de sangre, pero nada más. Ni siquiera había una marca.

— ¿Y la espalda? —pregunté, y Darién negó con la cabeza.

—Escuece. Pero en un minuto estaré bien. —Debería tener un desgarro muscular y la piel destrozada, pero afirmaba que en un momento estaría repuesto.

—Me has salvado la vida. Otra vez. —Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, apretando con fuerza.

Me sentía presa de la adrenalina, la confusión y el efecto sedante de Endimión, además del recelo de Darién y aquella sensación de hambre que había percibido en él y que iba desvaneciéndose. Estaba al borde de la histeria.

—Bueno, la verdad es que esta vez casi te mato también. De modo que más o menos queda compensado. —Darién se refería a que casi me mata con el Jeep, pero yo seguía notando su hambre. Recordé en aquel momento la inquietante conversación que había mantenido con Andreu y en la que habían mencionado que la actual situación no se prolongaría mucho tiempo.

— ¿Por qué sigues salvándome la vida? —Hablé con voz temblorosa y noté lágrimas calientes resbalando por mis mejillas. Darién me miró como si no comprendiera lo que estaba diciéndole, pero continué hablando, y cuanto más hablaba, con más ganas lloraba—. ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Por qué sigues salvándome si piensas matarme? ¿Por qué no te das prisa y acabas con esto de una vez? ¿Acaso es una especie de repugnante juego para ti? ¿Acaso tienes que jugar siempre con tu comida antes de devorarla?

Se quedó boquiabierto y con los ojos como platos, con una expresión conmocionada y dolida a la vez.

— ¿Sabes…? —Se interrumpió, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de decirle—. No vamos a matarte.

—Y entonces ¿qué es todo esto? —Estaba casi chillando—. ¿Qué demonios son y qué quieren de mí?

—Somos vampiros, serena.

Darién me miró sin alterarse, y yo casi rompo a reír a carcajadas, pero entonces me di cuenta de que hablaba completamente en serio. Caí en un aturdido silencio, muy oportuno, pues de repente empezaron a sonar las sirenas y a vislumbrarse las luces intermitentes de la policía y las ambulancias.


	13. capitulo 13

Capítulo 13

Los enfermeros de la ambulancia dieron por sentado que me encontraba en estado de shock y, de haber sido capaz de hablar, a buen seguro me habría mostrado de acuerdo con ellos. No se explicaban cómo habíamos escapado de aquello con vida, ni de dónde había salido la sangre que cubría el cuerpo de Darién. Querían subirnos a la ambulancia y enviarnos al hospital, pero Darién no estaba dispuesto a someterse a ningún tipo de prueba médica y discutió con ellos hasta que consiguió que cedieran.

Permitió que me examinaran y, cuando se cercioraron de que estaba bien, a excepción del estado de shock en el que me hallaba sumida, pidió que nos llevaran a casa en un coche de la policía.

Realizamos el trayecto sentados en el asiento trasero del vehículo. Darién susurró varias veces mi nombre, yo seguí callada, sin responderle. No aparté la vista de la ventanilla en ningún momento, concentrada en tratar de encontrarle un sentido a lo que acababa de confesarme.

Había detalles que encajaban. Como su fuerza sobrenatural, su capacidad milagrosa para recuperarse de sus heridas, el hecho de que no comiera ni bebiera nada y que sólo lo hubiera visto de noche.

Pero estaban todos muy bronceados (excepto lita, que era inglesa) y justo la noche anterior había oído latir el corazón de Darién. No tenía colmillos, y no me había mordido.

Eso explicaba más o menos lo que me había sucedido con Endimión aunque afirmaban que no querían morderme. ¿Y en qué radicaba la importancia de aquello? ¿Acaso no podían morder a quien les diera la gana?

Lita debió ver la llegada del coche de policía, pues estaba en la puerta esperándonos. _Luna _se abalanzó sobre Darién, que no estaba de humor y, por una vez, la rechazó.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, Darién?— lita se dirigía a Darién pero me miraba a mí, había superado el accidente sin un sólo rasguño, pero cuando casualmente vi

Reflejada mi imagen en el retrovisor del coche patrulla, me di cuenta de que estaba blanca como el papel, lucía una expresión aterrada y tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

—He chocado el Jeep— respondió Darién con vaguedad. Aún no habíamos pasado de la puerta, pero Darién se quitó allí mismo la camiseta y se limpió los restos de sangre con la destrozada prenda.

— ¿Otra vez?— lita estaba exasperada y lo miró fijamente—. Darién, ¿De verdad...?

—Ya lo sabe— dijo Darién, interrumpiéndola.

Me miró y apartó en seguida la vista. Aunque tenía todavía manchas de sangre en la espalda, se había cansado ya de limpiarse y había arrugado la camiseta hasta convertirla en una bola de trapo. Entró en la cocina.

— ¿Qué?—lita se volvió hacia mí con su inseguridad reflejada en el rostro.

—Me ha contado que son vampiros. — Era la primera vez que abría la boca desde que Darién me lo había confesado y mi propia voz me pareció ronca y extraña.

Lita soltó el aire, temblorosa, y bajo la vista.

—Oh— fue todo lo que dijo. No replico diciéndome que Darién estaba loco, como yo confiaba y casi esperaba que hiciera.

— ¿De modo que es verdad?—pregunté. A pesar de que estaba histérica, hablé con tranquilidad.

—Tienes la boca seca. —lita forzó una sonrisa y me rodeó con el brazo, aunque se acercó a mi pensando que la rechazaría.

No lo hice, aunque era consciente de que es lo que debería haber hecho—.Qué te parece si vamos a la cocina para que bebas un poco de agua y nos sentamos allí un ratito?

—Yo ya estoy en ella— nos informó Darién desde la cocina.

Había preparado un vaso enorme de agua fría con cubitos de la nevera. Me lo entrego, pero antes de aceptarlo, me acerqué a la neveras la abrí. Tal como sami vaticinó, estaba completamente vacía. Me quede mirándola un minuto, y Darién me instó a que bebiera un poco de agua.

Cerré la nevera y engullí el vaso entero con ansia. Una vez aplacada la sed, me volví para mirarlos. Darién seguía desnudo de cintura para arriba y estaba apoyado en la isla de la cocina; lita se retorcía nerviosa las manos. Ambos me observaban.

—Darién, la verdad es que hubiera preferido que esperaras a que estuviera Andreu en casa, o incluso Endimión — le dijo lita en voz baja.

— No podía alargarlo más—respondió Darién sin ninguna vivacidad.

—Lo entiendo, pero Andreu y Endimión saben mucho más del tema. —lita intercambió una mirada nerviosa con Darién, volvió a sonreírme y saco un taburete. —Ten, cariño, ¿Por qué no te sientas? ¿Dónde está Andreu?—Me senté en el taburete y decidí empezar con preguntas sencillas, las que me parecían más cuerdas y racionales. Nada del tipo: **«**Y bien, chicos, ¿Quieren chuparme la sangre? ». Definitivamente, no me agradaba en absoluto pensar en aquello. —

Está buscando a Endimión— respondió Darién, y lita se quedó mirándolo.

Me di cuenta que jugueteaba sin cesar con un mechón ondulado de su pelo y comprendí que deseaba con desesperación acariciar el mío. Como el vaso de agua estaba casi vacío, lo dejé sobre la encimera. Suspiré.

—Así que ¿son... vampiros?—pregunté, sintiéndome como una tonta. Oírme pronunciando aquellas palabras me parecía una tremenda estupidez. No eran más que una familia de gente sana normal, y los vampiros no existían.

—Sí, cariño. —lita me sonrió; era la sonrisa más triste y aterrada que había visto en mi vida.

Estaban expectantes, con los nervios a flor de piel, y no entendía por qué. Eran vampiros poderosos y yo no era más que una chica humana. Si alguien tenía que estar asustado, ésa era yo.

— ¿Todos?—Miré primero a lita y luego a Darién, que se limitó a asentir solemnemente—, Y entonces ¿por qué dicen que hubiera sido menos que hubieran estado presentes Andreu o Endimión? ¿No tienen la misma información que ellos?

—Ellos son más viejos, mucho más viejos—me explicó lita, y su expresión tensa empezó a relajarse algo.

¿Cuántos años tienen?—Recordé la primera vez que le formulé esa pregunta a Darién, en aquel restaurante la noche en que nos conocimos, y como se había echado a reír.

—Veamos..., cuando cambié tenía veinticuatro años, y eso fue en 1994. Por lo tanto, calculo que debo ser ya un cuarentón.

—Pues te conservas muy bien—dije, y Darién se echó a reír con mi comentario, lo que sirvió para aliviar un poco la tensión.

—Los vampiros envejecen de otra manera, es evidente— dijo Darién, señalando su torso desnudo, que no aparentaba ni un día más de veinticuatro años.

—Físicamente envejecemos poco—dijo lita, aportando más detalles—.Maduramos de otra manera. Cuando cambiamos es casi como si realizáramos una regresión emocional. Darién está más cerca de un adolescente que de un chico de veinte años cumplidos. En parte tiene que ver con su personalidad—prosiguió lita, sonriéndole a Darién—. Pero también se debe a su edad. Y nunca acabamos de hacernos viejos, pues nuestra mente siempre está en forma.

Aprendemos de la experiencia y maduramos, pero del mismo modo que los humanos. Por muy viejo que llegue a ser Darién, nunca actuará como un hombre de cuarenta años.

Considerándolo en retrospectiva, todo aquello tenía sentido, pues siempre había pensado que Darién tenía una mentalidad más propia de mi edad que de la suya. Por eso, a pesar de que era mayor que yo, nunca me había resultado extraño que quisiera salir conmigo. Tenía un nivel de madurez similar al mío.

—Y tú ¿cuántos años tienes?—le pregunté a lita.

—Cuando cambie tenía veintiocho, y eso fue..., caray, fue hace cincuenta y dos años. —El cálculo la sorprendió incluso a sí misma, como si llevara tiempo sin caer en la cuenta. Me sonrió—. De manera que tengo ochenta años. Bueno, la verdad es que no es tanto en comparación con Endimión y Andreu.

—Y ellos ¿qué edad tienen?—No pude evitar inclinarme para examinar con mayor detalle la perfecta piel de porcelana de lita, una perfección que resultaba difícil de creer incluso en una mujer de veintiocho años.

— ¡Oh!—lita miró a Darién en busca de ayuda, pero él negó con la cabeza. —Lo único que sé es la edad que tenían cuando se convirtieron. —Darién había permanecido hasta aquel momento apoyando en la isla de la cocina, pero entonces se levantó, se apoyó en la encimera que quedaba a sus espaldas y se cruzó de brazos—.Endimión tenía diecinueve y Andreu, veintiséis. Tú eres la mayor.

—Gracias—dijo lita, lanzándole una mirada sardónica, y se volvió a continuación hacia a mí—.Endimión no ha llegado aún a los doscientos. Tendrá ciento noventa más o menos. Y Andreu... Es horrible que no sepa ni la edad que tiene mi marido. ¡Oh! ¿Lo recuerdas tú Darién? ¿Verdad que hace unos años, cuando cumplió los trescientos, celebramos una gran fiesta? ¿Cuándo fue eso exactamente?

—No lo recuerdo—dijo Darién, con un gesto de indiferencia—.Hace cinco años... quizá? La verdad es que llevar la cuenta del tiempo que pasa se hace complicado.

¿Están diciéndome que Andreu tiene más de trescientos años?— les pregunté.

Andreu, que era una de las personas más perfectas y atractivas que había conocido en mi vida, y que conducía un Lamborghini, llevaba en este mundo más de tres siglos. Jamás me había sentido tan pequeña e insignificante.

—Sí. Yo soy el bebé. Y con diferencia. —Darién sonrió, y comprendí que muchas cosas cobraban sentido. Los ojos de Andreu y de Endimión parecían mucho mayores de lo que les correspondía por su edad y todos consentían a Darién de modo en que se consciente al bebé de la familia.

—Dices que son tus hermanos, pero eso es imposible. —Recordé el día en que le pregunté a Darién si lo suyo era una especie de hermandad y entonces caí en la cuenta de que mis palabras le habían hecho reír. Eran parientes de sangre.

—No lo somos desde el punto de vista humano—explicó lita—.Pero sí como vampiros..., aunque la palabra **«**hermano» sigue sin parecerme la más adecuada. —Volvió a mirar a Darién—.Esto lo entiendes mejor tú que yo.

—Resulta complicado de explicar hasta que te sucede, o sí no conoces a la persona que te convirtió. —Darién dio un paso en dirección a la isla y señalo a lita con un gesto—.Andreu convirtió a Endimión, y Endimión me convirtió a mí.

Puso las manos sobre la encimera y me observó, calibrando mi respuesta a todo lo que estaban contándome.

— ¿Quieres decir que fue Endimión quien te convirtió en vampiro?

Me sentía como una tonta cada vez que pronunciaba la palabra **«**vampiro». Como si estuviera inmersa en una película de terror o me estuvieran grabando comuna cámara oculta. Aquello era imposible.

Si mantenía esta conversación era porque estaba viviendo un sueño y el mundo entero están hecho de algodón de azúcar o algo similar. Tenía que dejarme llevar. Una vez derrumbadas mis creencias, tenía que dejarme arrastrar por la corriente y fingir que todo tenía sentido.

—Sí— confirmó Darién.

— ¿Y eso que implica? ¿Qué te mordió?—Se me aceleró el corazón sólo de imaginar a Endimión mordiendo a alguien. Eso fue lo que intentó hacer cuando estábamos a solas en su habitación, y ahora sabiendo, exactamente lo que pretendía hacer, lo deseaba todavía más.

—No, no se trata de morder—dijo Darién, negando con la cabeza, pero levantó una ceja y me miró con extrañeza. Y entonces caí en la cuenta.

—Puedes oír el latido de mi corazón—dije. Justo antes del accidente, en el coche, mi corazón corría desbocado porque estaba pensando en Endimión, y eso era lo que había distraído a Darién. —Y cuando tú...— La expresión de Darién se alteró, y apartó la vista, pero yo seguía sintiendo su deseo.

—Cuando piensas en Endimión...—continuó lita por Darién—.

Cuando estás con Endimión, o estás pensando en él, liberas una especie de feromona. No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo.

—Nos seduce y nos incita a morderte—dijo claramente Darién.

Mi latido se había apaciguado, pero Darién continuaba tenso. Lita, por otro lado, no parecía afectada en lo absoluto.

— ¿Es sólo cuando pienso en Endimión? ¿O cuando pienso... en cualquier cosa de ese estilo?

—Andreu te explicara mejor todo esto—dijo de pronto lita. Me dio la impresión de que Darién estaba a punto de responderme y que lita se lo había impedido.

— ¿Y cómo te convertiste en vampiro sino fue con un mordisco?—Retomé el tema que había dejado pendiente antes de que se distrajesen con el latido de mi corazón.

—Bebí la sangre de Endimión. De modo que lo que corre por mis venas esta sangre de Endimión, y la sangre de Andreu, mezclada con mi propia sangre. —Darién señalo sus brazos, como si yo pudiera ver las venas a través de su piel. —No es una relación como padre-hijo por qué no provengo de ellos. Mi sangre es su sangre.

— ¿Y afectó todo esto a tu forma de ser?—Me incliné sobre la isla, mirándolo fijamente. Estaba empezando a entregarme por completo a su fantasía y a interesarme por ellos como si de verdad lo estuviera creyendo todo.

—Ellos no definen mi personalidad. —Darién miró a lita, que asintió—. Pero nosotros... ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que viniste, cuando antes de entrar te dije que sabía que les gustarías a Endimión y a Andreu? lo sabía porque me gustabas a mí.

— ¿Así que les gusta todo aquel que te guste a ti?—Me mostré escéptica, pues no me consideraba del agrado de Endimión.

—No, no, tampoco es exactamente así. —Darién suspiró, inmerso en un debate interno para discernir que tenía que contarme y qué no. Teniendo en cuenta que me había confesado su vampirismo, no comprendía muy bien qué querían seguir ocultándome—.Porque no se trata sólo de que me gustes. Sino de que le gustas a mi sangre.

—Perfecto, ¿y eso qué demonios se significa?—Me aparté un poco, y estoy segurísima que puse cara de miedo.

—Darién, creo que Andreu sería el más indicado para hablarle de esos temas. —lita lo miró sin alterarse y Darién bajó la vista. Se volvió a continuación hacia mí, sonriéndome con cariño—.Andreu es un experto en todo. A Darién y a mí aún nos queda mucho por aprender.

—Pero en realidad no son vampiros, ¿verdad?—pregunté con aprensión, y lita se echó a reír.

—Oh, cariño, lo siento mucho, pero claro que si lo somos—Retiró un mechón de pelo de mi cara y lo recogió detrás de mí oreja, y al ver que no me apartaba ni me encogía de miedo, me sonrió.

—Pero, no duermen en ataúdes, ni tienen colmillos, y tampoco están pálidos—dije, aunque al instante me corregí —.

Bueno a excepción de ti, lita, pero tampoco puede decirse que estés muy blanca.

—Tenemos colmillos—Darién abrió la boca y pasó la lengua por debajo de su dentadura, señalando sus incisivos. No eran más largos ni más grandes que unos colmillos normales y corrientes, pero tenían un aspecto tremendamente afilado.

—Y lo de los ataúdes no es más que una ridícula leyenda. Las camas son mucho más cómodas—se mofó lita con ironía.

—Pero están morenos. ¡No pueden exponerse al sol! O, espera... ¿A caso pueden exponerse al sol?

—En realidad podemos, pero no con frecuencia—continuó Darién—. El sol nos cansa, pero no nos quema, ni nos mata, ni nada de eso.

—Pero eso no explica lo del bronceado—señalé.

—No cambiamos con respecto a cómo éramos antes. Yo practicaba mucho con el monopatín y siempre estaba al aire libre. En el momento de mi cambio, mi piel estaba repleta de melanina y seguirá estándolo siempre. —Darién reflexionó un instante sobre sus palabras y se corrigió—.Es decir cambiamos un poco. Mejoramos. Yo no era tan guapo, y tenía más o menos el bronceado típico de un campesino. Pero el cambio equilibra las cosas, lo pule todo, te quita ese exceso de grasa que pudieras tener, por ejemplo. Un vampiro no puede tener sobrepeso, es imposible. No necesitamos almacenar nada, modo que todo exceso se disuelve rápidamente después del cambio.

—Bebemos sangre, que no contiene grasas—añadió lita.

—Beben sangre. —Hasta aquel momento me había esforzado en no pensar en eso.

Al pensar en Endimión mordiéndome me había centrado más en la sensación, no en el hecho de que pudiera beber mi sangre.

Me resultaba casi imposible imaginarme a lita o a Darién haciendo eso.

—Es una necesidad—susurró lita con tristeza.

—Pero se trata de sangre animal, ¿No?, pregunté esperanzada. Lita siguió sin levantar la vista, de manera que miré a Darién, que se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—No podemos vivir de la sangre de animales—Darién me miraba con sus ojos azules y tuve que concentrarme para no delatar la sensación de náusea que empezaba a apoderarse de mí—. Igual que un humano no puede vivir de la transfusión de sangre de un perro o de una rata. De hecho, necesitamos una transfusión semanal para sobrevivir. Pero, en nuestro caso, tenemos que ingerirla.

— ¿Matan..., matan a personas?—Sabía que me temblaba la voz, pero entonces la mirada de lita se iluminó y tanto ella como Darién se mostraron horrorizados.

— ¡No! ¡No, por supuesto que no—negó lita con vehemencia—.Antes de morir, un ser humano puede llegar a perder enormes cantidades de sangre.

—Sólo bebemos su sangre—explicó con mayor detalle Jack. —El proceso no resulta doloroso. Nuestra saliva funciona a modo de anestesia y hace que la herida cicatrice de una forma increíblemente rápida.

—Y Andreu lo hace tan bien que la mayoría de la gente ni se entera de que la han mordido—me explico con orgullo lita–. Darién y yo vivimos prácticamente del banco de sangre. No es tan buena pero es mucho menos complicado.

— ¿Quieres decir que la Cruz Roja les proporciona la sangre?—Me imagine a lita y a Darién yendo a la Cruz Roja y pidiendo una jarra de sangre para consumir de camino a casa.

—No, no es exactamente así. —lita me acarició la rodilla y me sonrió—. Existe un banco de sangre para vampiros. La gente cree que dona su sangre para una institución tipo la Cruz Roja, pero es para nosotros. En el sótano tenemos una nevera llena de sangre.

—Aunque ni Andreu ni Endimión la frecuentan mucho—murmuró Darién, y lita le lanzó una mirada.

—Vivieron mucho tiempo antes de la invención de los bancos de sangre—dijo lita, como queriendo disculparse. — Son unos puristas.

Así que ellos... ¿Cómo funciona esto? ¿Eligen una persona al azar y la muerden?—Imaginarme a Endimión mordiendo a alguien me produjo náuseas.

—No, hay clubes donde la gente se ofrece voluntaria como donante. Y muchas veces eligen a chicas que creen que han quedado con ellos, y cuando les dan un beso en el cuello lo que hacen es morderlas—aclaró lita.

— ¿Y tú lo soportas?—le pregunté a lita—.Eso de que Andreu salga con otras mujeres y beba su sangre?

—No es agradable—reconoció lita, con una expresión de dolor en su cara—. Pero forma parte de nuestra naturaleza. Y prefiero que se dedique a seducir a una mujer a que la ataque y la mate. Es el precio de eternidad, cariño. Yo estaré con él para siempre, pero Andreu tiene que besar a otras mujeres. —Me sonrió con tristeza y me pregunté si yo conseguiría aceptar aquello como ella lo había hecho.

—Yo me alimento prácticamente de sangre de bolsa—dijo Darién de pronto, y me volví hacia él.

—La noche que me recogiste... ¿pensabas morderme?—Entonces, recordando lo grogui que estaba y que no sabía cómo había llegado hasta casa, abrí los ojos de par en par y le pregunté—: ¿Me mordiste?

— ¡No!—Darién levantó las manos a la defensiva ante las miradas de escrutinio, tanto de lita como de la mía— ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡De verdad!—Adoptó un aire tímido—. De hecho, acababa de salir de un club y... Había comido justo antes de encontrarte.

— ¿Te refieres a una de esas discotecas a las que yo intenté entrar?—Me pregunté si mina se habría liado alguna vez con un vampiro sin saberlo. Seguramente sí, y le estaba bien empleado.

—No, era un club de vampiros. Aunque no sé dónde pretendían entrar, por lo que también es posible. La mayoría de la gente no se imagina que una

Determinada discoteca pueda ser en realidad un club de vampiros. Fue en un lugar de ésos donde se produjo mi cambio.

— ¿Quieres decir que Endimión te conoció en una discoteca?

—Levanté la ceja de puro escepticismo.

—No—respondió un sonriente Darién—. Entre allí detrás de dos chicas, que luego resultaron ser un par de vampiras psicóticas. Endimión andaba por allí, buscando comida. Pero las chicas se volvieron locas y me dieron por muerto. Endimión me encontró en un callejón, detrás de la discoteca y, aún no sé por qué, decidió salvarme.

— ¿Y no tienes que estar muerto para convertirte en vampiro?—le pregunté.

—No, no puedes estar muerto—me aclaró Darién—. Si estás muerto, estás muerto. Y ya está. Los vampiros no somos no muertos. Somos, simplemente, un tipo distinto de personas. Andreu me explicó que el vampirismo es un virus, como una especie de sida, pero a diferencia del sida, que te enferma, éste te mejora.

— ¿Un virus?—pregunté, incrédula.

—Algo así—Darién se encogió de hombros—. Es lo que me explicó Andreu. Se trata de una especie de mutación evolutiva. La teoría de Andreu es que el ser humano no tiene predadores. Lo único que en verdad acaba con la humanidad son las condiciones climatológicas y las enfermedades. De hecho, epidemias como la peste servían para mantener a raya la población. Cuando las ciudades estaban sobresaturadas, surgía una epidemia y devolvía las cifras a su debido lugar. Un vampiro no es más que otro tipo de epidemia.

—Sí, todo eso me parece estupendo, pero... ¿un virus?

—Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de creerme nada de todo aquello—.Cómo es posible que todo esto sea por un virus?

—Te lo repito, Andreu tiene mucha más experiencia que yo —dijo Darién—. El vampirismo nos vuelve tremendamente eficientes. Tenemos exactamente lo que necesitamos en cada momento, no tenemos, que procesar nada. Vivimos de nutrientes puros y frescos. Y no nos pudrimos, somos como el _porexpán_. Estamos aquí para toda la eternidad. Si sufrimos algún daño, nos recuperamos a una velocidad de vértigo porque somos sólo sangre.

— ¿De verdad que son vampiros?—Llevaban un montón de rato explicándome cosas, pero no lograba hacerme a la idea. Darién se echó a reír y se inclinó sobre la encimera.

—Al principio reaccione igual que tú—

—Como todo el mundo, creó—confirmó lita.

—Pero...esto es una casa normal. Me refiero a que es preciosa, sí, pero es normal. Y ustedes son como una familia. Y tú...—señalé a Darién—tú, te pasas el día jugando a la consola. En una casa de un barrio residencial en Minneapolis, Minnesota. No creo. Los vampiros son mucho más que eso.

—Muchas gracias—dijo Darién, riendo a carcajadas.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Tienen toda la eternidad ante ustedes y ¿piensan pasarla así?

—Exactamente. Tenemos ante nosotros la eternidad. ¿Cómo la pasarías tú?—me preguntó Darién, ladeando la cabeza.

—No lo sé—reconocí. La verdad es que nunca me lo había planteado. Tenía suficiente con pensar qué quería hacer con mi insignificante vida humana—.Pero algo más glamuroso que esto, desde luego.

—Endimión y Andreu lo han visto ya todo un centenar de veces como mínimo, y a lita no le atrae ir a ningún lado—dijo Darién con un gesto de indiferencia—. Yo he viajado algo, pero no tengo prisa. Dispongo de tiempo de sobra para ver todo lo que me guste. Hace un par de años estuve con Endimión en las pirámides.

—Puso los ojos en blanco—. Él habrá estado allí unas treinta veces. Y su actitud durante todo el viaje fue más bien de: **«**Oh, mira tú qué bien, ya tenemos aquí de nuevo esos grandes triángulos clavados en la arena». Aquello fue el punto final de mis viajes, al menos por el momento.

— ¿Y por eso te limitas a quedarte aquí sentado jugando?—le pregunté con incredulidad.

— ¿Y qué pretendes que haga?—dijo Darién riendo—. Tenemos más tiempo que tú. ¿Qué haces tú en la vida?

—No lo sé. —Bajé la vista y reflexioné sobre ello—. Pero es que todo me resulta muy extraño.

—Naturalmente, cariño—dijo lita acariciándome el pelo—. Son muchas cosas que asimilar.

—No tendrán pensado morderme, ¿verdad?— No lo pregunté por miedo, porque no lo sentía, sino por simple curiosidad. Lita rio a carcajadas.

—No, por supuesto que no— dijo para tranquilizarme.

—Pero anoche Endimión sí que quería hacerlo—comenté—. Y Darién lo deseaba esta misma noche, hace un rato, justo antes del accidente.

— ¡Darién!— exclamó lita, lanzándole una mirada. Resultaba gracioso que no se hubiera mostrado horrorizada en lo más mínimo al decirle lo que Endimión pretendía hacerme.

— ¡No es verdad!—insistió Darién, pero mentía.

—Darién, sabes que no puedes hacer eso— rugió lita. Me pregunté por qué le daría tanta importancia. Acababan de explicarme que los mordiscos no dolían y que no mataban a nadie. ¿Qué relevancia tenía que Darién hubiera querido morderme?

— ¡No ha sido culpa mía!— afirmó Darién, poniéndose a la defensiva—. Se estaba volviendo loca pensando en Endimión. ¿Y sabes qué? No la mordí. O sea que ya puedes ir cambiando esa cara.

— ¿Por qué motivo me vuelvo más apetitosa cuando pienso en Endimión?—pregunté, y ambos bajaron la vista—. ¡Vamos! ¡Ahora ya sé que son vampiros! ¿Qué más me queda por saber?

—Apetitosa...— reflexionó Darién—. Es una buena forma de describirlo.

— ¿Por qué me cuentan todo esto?— Los miré entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Por qué me han contado que son vampiros? ¿A caso no es un gran secreto?

—Qué va—bufó Darién—. ¡Odio cuando en las películas empiezan con que no podemos contarle a nadie que somos vampiros porque si lo hacemos los presuntuosos vampiros de no sé qué consejo rector vendrán y nos matarán a todos! No existe ningún consejo rector. Tampoco existe una sociedad de vampiros. Del mismo modo que no existe un sólo consejo que gobierne sobre todos los humanos de la Tierra.

¿Y sabes una cosa?— Prosiguió—. La gente no cree en los vampiros. ¿Piensas que tenemos algo que esconder? ¿Crees que en algún momento he intentado esconderte algo?

—No, pero había muchas cosas que no me contabas—le contesté con mordacidad.

—Sí, porque me gustas. Sí el día que te conocí te hubiera dicho que era un vampiro, me habrías tomado por loco y me habrías mandado a paseo.

— ¿Y por eso has tardado tanto en contármelo?

—Quería estar seguro de que confiabas en mí, para que no me tomaras por loco y dejaras de hablarme. —Su cara adoptó entonces una expresión de dolor y suspiró—. Iba a contártelo aquella noche en el parque. Pero entonces se produjo el ataque de aquel maldito perro. Y te enfadaste tantísimo cuando lo maté, qué me dije. **«**Si reacciona así porque he matado un perro, ¿Cómo lo tomará cuando se entere que me dedico a ir mordiendo a la gente? ».

—Oh. — Pensé en aquella noche y recordé que Darién había amenazado con dar por terminada nuestra amistad porque me había echado a llorar. En aquel momento me había parecido muy duro, pero viéndolo en retrospectiva, comprendí que debió de sentarle muy mal—. Bueno, pues ahora ya lo sé. Y no pienso que seas un monstruo.

—Estupendo. —Vi que Darién se sentía sinceramente aliviado. Se tocó la piel desnuda—. Subo a ponerme una camiseta y bajo enseguida. — Salió corriendo de la cocina y lo oí subir por la escalera.

— ¿Cómo llevas todo esto?— me preguntó lita, mirándome con impaciencia. Moví afirmativamente la cabeza a modo de respuesta. Me acarició la mejilla con cariño y me estampó un beso en la frente—. Bien. ¿Quieres un poco más de agua?

—Sí, por favor, dije asintiendo de nuevo. Lita tomó el vaso y se acercó a la nevera para servirme más agua—. Sólo hay una cosa que me preocupa. — Mentí. Debía de haber cincuenta cosas que me preocupaban, pero aquélla era la única que no podía quedar sin respuesta esa noche.

— ¿De qué se trata, cariño?—Me entregó el vaso de agua y me miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué se ha ido Endimión?— le pregunté. Me fijé en que lita titubeaba y bajaba la mirada—. Darién me ha dicho que ha sido por mi causa.

—Darién no sabe lo que dice— respondió lita muy tensa.

—lita. —me quedé mirándola fijamente hasta que por fin levantó la vista y suspiró.

—La verdad que está es una conversación que me gustaría dejar para otro día. —Se obligó a sonreírme—. He tenido una jornada muy larga y me apetecería darme un buen baño caliente. Estoy segura de que a Darién y a ti se les ocurrirá cualquier cosa en que entretenerse.

— ¡Eso siempre!—Darién irrumpió en la cocina, radiante, vestido con una camiseta limpia y pantalón corto.

—Y pórtate bien—le dijo lita al pasar por su lado–. Lo digo en serio.

—Sí, sí—murmuró él. Cuando le dio la espalda, le sacó la lengua. Caminó hacia mí casi bailando, sonriendo como un tonto—. No sabes cómo me alegro de que lo sepas. ¿Sabes lo complicado que resulta esconderte cosas?

—No, la verdad es que no lo sé. — seguía sin saberlo todo, pero ya me daba lo mismo. Darién estaba de un buen humor increíble y me lo había contagiado. —. ¿Y sabes lo complicado que es escondértelas a ti?

— ¡Sí!—insistió Darién, sin dejar de sonreír—. Andreu y Endimión lo hacen constantemente. Piensan que soy demasiado joven. Si fuera por ellos, a estas alturas seguiría sin saber lo que es un vampiro.

— ¿Tienes cuarenta años?—le pregunté arrugando la nariz.

— ¿Tienes miedo?— Levantó la barbilla, a la espera de mi respuesta.

—No, la verdad es que no. Sé que debería tenerlo, pero la verdad es que no. Me siento estúpidamente segura a tu lado.

Esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa y comprendí que sin querer le había retado a espantarme. Hizo girar el taburete donde estaba sentada hasta que me quedé de espaldas a la isla y se plantó delante de mí, con los brazos a un lado y a otro de mi cuerpo, atrapándome entre él y la isla de la cocina. Tenía la cara de Darién justo delante de la mía, y sus ojos bailaban con alegría.

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Tienes miedo?

—No ¿Se supone que debería tenerlo?—le respondí con una sonrisa.

—Eso creo. —Su voz se había vuelto grave y ronca, sus ojos casi transparentes estaban fijos en la míos.

Entonces vi que bajaba la vista hasta que sus ojos quedaron clavados en mi cuello, y mi corazón, que iba completamente por la libre, se aceleró. Inspiré con fuerza. Darién olía a limpio, una mezcla de jabón y dentífrico con sabor a menta. Su expresión cambio, y se tornó más tenebrosa a medida que iba aproximándose poco a poco a mí.


	14. capitulo 14

Capítulo 14

— ¿Oyes mi sangre? —dije en voz baja. No respondió, pero apartó poco a poco la vista de mi cuello para volver a mirarme a los ojos. Seguía desprendiendo aquella sensación de hambre que me llenaba de un extraño deseo—. ¿Cómo suena?

—Suena a…—Soltó el aire de un modo que me recordó sospechosamente un gemido—. Música.

— ¿Y qué se siente —susurré—. Si me mordieras… ¿qué sentiría?

Sus ojos adquirieron aquella mirada nostálgica, parecida a la adoptada Andreu cuando pensaba en lita, y el corazón me palpitó con fuerza. Una expresión de placer cruzó el rostro de Darién y me ruboricé por un instante ante la evidencia del deseo y la adoración que Darién me profesaba.

—Creo… —Soltó el aire y sonrió con amargura—. Creo que deberíamos ir regresando. —Se apartó de mí con brusquedad y se volvió. Aquel repentino cambio, aunado con el deseo que seguía flotando en el ambiente, me sorprendió.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Salté del taburete y correteé tras él—.

Aún no es muy tarde.

—No, no lo es —reconoció Darién. Crucé la puerta antes de que se cerrara y corrí tras él—. Pero me queda poca fuerza de voluntad.

—Puedes morderme si quieres —me ofrecí servicialmente. Sabía que deseaba hacerlo, y tampoco me parecía gran cosa que lo hiciera—. Quiero que lo hagas.

Se detuvo al llegar al Jetta y me quedé a escasos metros de él, observándolo. Entonces Darién rio de una forma misteriosa y se volvió hacía mí, rascándose la cabeza y con una increíble sonrisa.

— ¡Ahora sí que me has matado! —dijo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Y cuando me acerqué a la puerta del coche me señaló con las llaves y añadió—: ¡Eres más peligrosa que yo!

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté. Él estaba de pie junto a la puerta del conductor y yo al otro lado del coche. Lo miré por encima del techo del vehículo—. ¿Por qué no lo haces? —Su desesperación me inducía a desearlo también y no alcanzaba a comprender por qué no me mordía.

—Porque no puedo, serena —respondió muy serio. Apartó la mirada, avergonzado casi—. Y si no paras con esto, tendré que pedirle a lita que sea ella quien te acompañe a casa. —Movió la cabeza—. Acabaré siendo incapaz de negarme.

—De acuerdo, ya me callo.

Abrí la puerta del coche a regañadientes y entré. Darién entró unos segundos más tarde y puso el coche en marcha. Percibía hasta qué punto me deseaba. La intensa hambre que hervía dolorosamente en su interior y la vergüenza que le provocaba sentirse así. Permanecí sentada en silencio; unas incómodas lágrimas asomaban otra vez en mis ojos.

— ¿Estás llorando? —Le costaba incluso hablar—. ¿Por qué lloras?

— ¿Qué tengo yo de malo? —le dije, secándome los ojos.

— ¿De qué me hablas?

—Debo de tener algo de malo. Endimión ni siquiera soporta estar a mi lado, y tú tampoco. ¿Acaso mi sangre es un veneno o algo por el estilo?

—Oh, serena. —Se rascó la sien; su risa era vacía—. No tienes ni idea de lo que provocas en mí. —Volvió a mirarme e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza—. Ni siquiera puedo llevarte a casa. Ni siquiera eso. —Y entonces salió del coche.

— ¿Qué? —Salí corriendo tras él, preguntándome qué habría hecho para que se comportase de aquel modo. Darién se había quedado junto al coche, intentando calmarse—. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

— ¡No eres ningún veneno! ¡Eres todo lo contrario a un veneno! —Darién soltó el aire con fuerza, aunque más bien daba la impresión de que estuviera ahogándose—. No puedo meterme en este coche contigo. Después de esto necesito bajarme, pero eres tan… —Negó con la cabeza. Incapaz de pronunciarlo en voz alta.

—No entiendo nada. Si tanto me deseas, ¿por qué no actúas? —Sentía lo que él sentía y, por lo tanto, deseaba lo que él deseaba. Era crudo, puro y tan intenso que resultaba asfixiante.

—Serena… —Tenía las manos en las caderas y soltó el aire, temblando—. Endimión me mataría. Me haría pedazos, literalmente. Por mucho que no quisiera hacerlo, lo haría.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver Endimión con esto?

Pensé en Endimión, sintiéndome extrañamente excitada por el hecho de que se mostrase celoso por mí causa, y mi corazón se aceleró. El rostro de Darién se contorsionó de angustia y siguió negando con la cabeza.

— ¡Estás pensando en él! ¡Estás pensando en él! —Cerró las manos en puños.

— ¡Lo siento! —grité, esforzándome por ralentizar mis pulsaciones. Parecía como si estuviera matándolo de verdad y su agonía me desgarraba—. ¿No puedes morderme para que esto termine de una vez?

— ¡serena! —Se lamentó Darién—. ¡Es mi hermano! ¡Y tú eres suya! ¡Perteneces a Endimión, no a mí!

—Pero ¿de qué hablas? —Pese a lo estimulante de sus palabras, era como si acabasen de darme un bofetón—. ¿Quieres decir que me elegiste para Endimión?

—No, yo no tuve nada que ver con el tema. Ni nadie. —Apartó la vista, pero sabía que estaba destrozado—. Es a sangre. Tu sangre, la sangre de Endimión. Reaccionan entre sí. Por eso te vuelves loca cuando piensas en él. Y yo también me vuelvo loco porque corre también por mi sangre.

Lo que me sucedía con Endimión era una cuestión de física. Entre nosotros se producía una reacción química que yo era incapaz de explicar. Empecé a darle vueltas al asunto y Darién ya no pudo más. Pasó corriendo por mi lado en mi dirección a la puerta de acceso a la casa.

— ¡lita! —gritó al entrar. Lo seguí como una estúpida. Darién quería en parte que lo siguiera, porque continuaba deseándome —. ¡Lita!

— ¿Qué pasa? —lita apareció rápidamente en el vestíbulo, cubriéndose con un albornoz. Vio la expresión atormentada de Darién y se quedó blanca como el papel—. Darién, ¿no habrás…?

— ¡Aléjala de mí! —explotó él, llorando también, pero Darién ya había desaparecido.

— ¿Te ha mordido? —me preguntó lita, y acto seguido empezó a examinarme el cuello de un modo muy similar como lo había hecho Darién el día anterior.

—No —negué con rotundidad. Arriba se oyeron golpes y portazos y lita miró el techo con recelo.

—Vamos. Tenemos que sacarte de aquí. —Me rodeó con el brazo y me condujo hacía el garaje.

—Si sólo llevas un albornoz…

—Ya no puede más, cariño —susurró lita. El Jetta seguía en marcha, entramos en él y salimos del garaje.

—Lo siento —repetí.

—Oh, cariño, si tú no tienes la culpa de nada —me dijo lita con una reconfortante sonrisa—. Darién debería tener más cabeza, es todavía muy joven. —Separó la mano de volante para acariciarme el pelo—. La cosa no está tan mal. De verdad.

—Es que yo siento todo lo que él siente —dije en voz baja—. Sé lo duro que es para él. Siento cómo me desea, por eso quería que…, que lo hiciera, y no hago más que complicarlo todo.

— ¿Qué tu qué? —lita me miró perpleja —. ¿Dices que sientes todo lo que sientes todo lo que él siente?

—Sí —dije, asintiendo—. ¿Es eso malo?

—Da igual si lo es, si es eso lo que sucede —respondió lita distraídamente y fijó la mirada en la carretera.

—Me ha explicado que estoy destinada a Endimión.

—Es lo que me imaginaba —dijo lita con un suspiro. Y volvió a sonreírme—. Lo habrías acabado descubriendo igualmente. Pero pensábamos que no era bueno sorprenderte con tanta información nueva, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Endimión es como es.

Endimión es un hombre muy complicado, pero es bueno.

—Tragó saliva con ese gesto adiviné que aún me escondía cosas—. Y Darién es muy joven. Y aunque últimamente no lo parezca, han estado siempre muy unidos.

— ¿Es verdad que Endimión mataría a Darién si se entera de que me ha mordido?

—Sí. —lita se mordió el labio y se negó a mirarme—. Y se enteraría. Son cosas que no puede mantenerse en secreto. Captaría tu olor en Darién. —Y se

Volvió entonces hacía mí—. Por lo tanto, si ha pasado alguna cosa es mejor que yo esté al corriente, para tratar de protegerlo a los dos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué Endimión nos mataría a los dos?

—Por primera vez desde que conocía a Darién empecé a temer por mi seguridad—. No lo entiendo. Si estoy destinada a Endimión… ¡Nada de esto tiene sentido, lita!

—En cuanto te haya dejado en casa, llamaré a Andreu para pedirle que venga a casa en seguida y lo solucione todo. —Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sujetaba el volante con fuerza—. Nunca tendría que haberte dejado a solas con Darién. Ya sé que ha estado contigo muchas veces, pero tenía que haberme dado cuenta de que la situación estaba cambiando.

—No me ha mordido, de verdad —dije, en un intento de tranquilizarla

—Todo está descontrolándose. Le dije a Andreu que no se fuera y que esta vez todo sería distinto.

— ¿Esta vez? —pregunte.

—Ahora no, serena. —El coche se detuvo en seco y me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a mi casa. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que el tiempo me había pasado volando—. Ve a casa y mañana ya se podrá en contacto contigo Andreu, Darién o quien sea.

— ¿Cómo sabías mi dirección? —Miré a lita, que tenía la vista fija en la calle.

—Tengo que volver a casa y encargarme de Darién antes de que se autolesione.

— ¿Estás insinuando que podría autolesionarse? —dije, casi jadeando.

—Tengo que irme —suplicó lita—. Mañana hablamos. ¿Entendido?

— ¡Entendido, vete! —Salí corriendo del coche y la vi arrancar a toda velocidad. Recé para que Darién no cometiera ninguna estupidez.

Sentía que todo en mi vida era confusión y caos. Me dejé caer en la fría acera y lloré.

Y entonces pensé (Un baño caliente, un par de analgésicos y un té caliente con coñac cortesía de sami y del mueble bar de mi madre) después, conseguí dormirme. Sami me

Vio hecha una piltrafa al llegar a casa y le prometí que se lo contaría todo otro día, pues en aquel momento no tenía fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo.

Cuando me desperté, encontré mi almohada empapada y comprendí que había estado llorando en mis sueños. Sami me informó que me había pasado la noche gimoteando aunque, por suerte, no había entendido nada de lo que murmuraba.

Me pasé el día dando tumbos por casa y me sorprende que no acabara rompiendo nada. Sami me obligó a comer, pero tragar me resultaba prácticamente imposible.

Me vestí con un pantalón de chándal cómodo y una camiseta y ni tan sólo me tomé la molestia de ducharme. Me parecía una tarea excesiva y ni siquiera sabía si iba a encontrarme ese día con Darién o con Endimión. Había enormes probabilidades de que jamás volviera a verlos. Endimión se había ido y Darién…

—Me parece, serena, que no tendrías que volver por allí —me dijo sami. Estaba de pie junto al sofá, mirándome con mala cara. Yo seguía acurrucada, hecha un auténtico ovillo, con la mirada fija en el televisor y el teléfono en la mano—. Llegas a casa exhausta, no sé qué hacen, pero no puede ser bueno.

—Pues tendría que ver lo que yo les hago a ellos.

— ¿Qué? —Vi la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos castaños y aparté la vista.

—Nada.

—serena, lo digo en serio. —sami siempre tenía un espíritu paternal y, en condiciones normales, yo sucumbía a él, pero ese día estaba demasiado aletargada para reaccionar. Me limité a cubrirme la cabeza con la manta para no tener que mirarlo.

Al final, mi hermano me dejó por inútil y yo continué allí tapada bajo la manta. La horrible verdad era que no quería seguir viviendo. Lo de la noche anterior me había dejado completamente destrozada.

Todo era confuso y doloroso y era incapaz de quitarme de encima la sensación de estar viviendo una pesadilla.

Justo en aquel momento sonó en mi teléfono la melodía de _Time Warp _y abrí los ojos de golpe.

«Andreu ha vuelto. Te recogerá en quince minutos.»

« ¿Por qué no vienes tú? ¿Estás bien? ¿Va todo bien?», le pregunté, notando que mi corazón se aceleraba dolorosamente.

«Estoy bien. Andreu te lo explicara mejor. Hasta pronto.», me escribió Darién, y me sentí más aliviada.

— ¡No quiero que vayas allí —me dijo sami al ver que me ponía mi sudadera con capucha favorita, la que llevaba el día que Darién sufrió el ataque del perro.

—Pienso ir —repliqué sin alterarme mientras buscaba mis zapatos.

— ¿Vestida así? —preguntó sami con incredulidad.

—Sí. —Por fin encontré los zapatos y me calcé—. La situación ha cambiado. Ya no tengo que impresionarlos.

— ¿Piensas romper con ellos?

—No lo sé. —En realidad no había pensado tomar la decisión de no verlo más, pero la descarté al instante. Jamás podría dar por terminada mi relación con ellos. Estaba ineludiblemente unida a Endimión y, con toda probabilidad, enamorada de Darién.

— ¡Mañana tenemos clase! —grito sami cuando abrí la puerta.

—Me da igual —le respondí, y me marché.


	15. capitulo 15

Capítulo 15

Andreu no conducía tan rápido como Darién, o tal vez su retraso se debiera a que consideró de buena educación concederme algo más de tiempo para arreglarme. En cualquier caso, me planté en el portal antes que él.

Me senté en el bordillo a esperar. Temblando de frío e intentando no visualizar lo peor, lo vi aparecer por fin con el Leus.

Nunca había subido a aquel coche, pero lo reconocí al instante de haberlo visto en el garaje.

—Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho—me dijo Andreu sonriendo en cuanto entré al coche. Puso la calefacción en marcha al verme temblando—. Avísame cuando haya alcanzado la temperatura adecuada nosotros no sentimos el frío como ustedes.

—De acuerdo. — El asiento me pareció calientito y mullido después de haber permanecido aquel rato sentada en la gélida acera, así que me sumergí en él.

— ¿Cómo estás?—me preguntó Andreu con sinceridad, e intenté responderle con toda la franqueza posible.

—Estoy... Tratando de asimilar muchas cosas. ¿Está bien Darién?

—Sí, está bien— dijo asintiendo—. Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para aclarar sus ideas.

¿Volverá a sentirse cómodo en mi presencia?

—Sí. Anoche había muchas emociones de por medio. Es un territorio muy nuevo para todos nosotros, y daremos muchos pasos en falso. —Hablaba de manera calmada y su voz profunda consiguió transmitirme una tranquilidad que no experimentaba desde que había llegado por la noche a mi casa—. Pero tendrán que ir con más cuidado cuando estén juntos. Y debería ser más fácil ahora que conozcan sus limitaciones.

—Eso espero. — A pesar de que ya no tenía frío, presioné la sudadera contra mi cuerpo—. ¿Ha vuelto ya Endimión?

—Todavía no. Pero regresará pronto.

—Darién dijo que yo estaba destinada a Endimión. — ¿Qué significa eso?—Miré a Andreu, esperando que esquivara la respuesta igual que habían hecho los demás.

—La mitología cuenta de nosotros que somos extremadamente solitarios, pero en el fondo, en lo que respecta a las emociones, somos muy humanos. Deseamos compañía, pero tiene que ser muy selectiva.—hablaba sujetando, el volante con una mano mientras con la otra jugueteaba entre sus dedos con un anillo de plata.—Nuestra sangre se siente atraída como un imán hacía lo que podríamos denominar, a falta de un término mejor, nuestra alma gemela. Cuando la encontramos lo sentimos dentro.

— ¿Y lita es tu alma gemela?—pregunté en voz baja.

—Así es.—Sus ojos tenían de nuevo aquella mirada remota y las comisuras de su boca, aunque muy someramente, se torcieron en un amago de sonrisa—.He vivido doscientos cincuenta y cinco años antes de encontrarla, pero ahora no me imagino pasar un solo día sin ella. **«**Salí» incluso con chicas antes de conocerla, pero establecer relaciones duraderas me resultaba imposible. Fue en parte por eso por lo que convertí a Endimión en vampiro. Me sentía desesperadamente solo y él viajó conmigo durante un tiempo. Hasta que conoció a su alma gemela.

—Espera —dije, interrumpiéndolo—. Tenía entendido que yo era el alma gemela de Endimión.

—Ya te he dicho que todo esto es completamente nuevo para todos nosotros—me respondió Andreu, mirándome—. Endimión conoció a una vampira llamada rey y estuvieron juntos sólo durante un breve tiempo. Unos diez o veinte años. Él recuerda las fechas con exactitud pero nunca habla del el tema.

— ¿Y qué pasó?—Volví la cabeza hacia la ventanilla y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no estábamos siguiendo el trayecto habitual hacia su casa.

De hecho, y a no ser que me hubiese desorientado, no íbamos ni mucho menos hacia allí.

¿A dónde vamos?

—He pensado que sería mejor que charlásemos un rato los dos solos antes de ir a casa. —Andreu debió de captar mi confusión, pues dijo además–. Es mejor que Darién no oiga ciertas cosas.

—Oh—dije. Darién había mencionado que no lo tenían al corriente de todo, y era evidente que no mentía—. ¿Y qué pasó con Endimión?

—Mataron a rey. **—**Andreu me oyó tomar aire y sonrió lánguidamente—.Estalló una guerra entre vampiros por el control de una determinada zona. Los vampiros son manifiestamente territoriales y posesivos, aunque también son humanos.

En muchos sentidos, no somos más que una versión intensificada de ustedes.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que rey murió a manos de otro vampiro?—Lo pregunté con ojos abiertos como platos, y Andreu confirmó mi sospecha con un gesto afirmativo.

—Estuvieron también a punto de acabar con Endimión. Después de aquello, vivió sumido en un período terriblemente oscuro.

—Una sombra de preocupación cubrió su rostro y pensé que sería mejor no saber por lo que había pasado o lo que había hecho Endimión—.Ha combatido en todas las guerras que se han librado desde la primera guerra mundial, hasta su última excursión a Oriente Medio—prosiguió Andreu. Durante mucho tiempo tuvo ansia de sangre o deseo de muerte, o una combinación de ambas cosas. Nunca ha vuelto a ser el mismo.

—Tuvo que ser terrible para él—dije. Apenas había pasado tiempo en su compañía, pero sí le sucediera cualquier cosa sería una agonía para mí.

—Lo fue—reconoció solemnemente Andreu—. Pero ha salido adelante lo mejor que ha podido. Después de la muerte de rey se, dio por sentado que parte de su vida se había acabado. Lo asumimos todos así, de hecho. Pero entonces apareciste tú.

— ¿Cómo supieron que estaba destinada a Endimión?—pregunté—.Darién se tropezó conmigo mucho antes de que yo conociera a Endimión.

—No lo sabíamos, al menos no de entrada, aunque lita lo sospechó enseguida. —Andreu hizo un leve gesto de indiferencia—. La verdad es que no tenía sentido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—. Arrugué la frente, esforzándome por entender todo aquello.

—Para empezar, eres humana. —Andreu me miró sin alterarse y yo negué con la cabeza, sin comprender que quería decir—. Nunca hemos estado destinados a humanos. Tanto Endimión como rey eran vampiros cuando se conocieron, igual que lo era lita cuando yo la conocí. No somos lo que se dice insensibles, pero la verdad es que con los humanos no nos unen los mismos vínculos que con los vampiros. Cuando Darién llegó a casa y nos explicó que te había conocido, no nos lo imaginamos —continuó Andreu—.Conectó contigo al instante, pero sin sentir esa... Necesidad física que nosotros sentimos.

Asentí, pues sabía muy bien a qué se refería. Lo experimenté en el mismo instante en que conocí a Endimión, y con el tiempo la sensación había ido intensificándose.

—La conexión, sin embargo, es algo que todos comprendemos muy bien—siguió explicándome Andreu—.Endimión es mi sangre, y por eso yo sentía una conexión con rey, y tanto Endimión como Darién sienten ahora una conexión con lita.

— ¿Y sientes una conexión conmigo?—Yo creía sentirme conectada con él, pero me resultaba difícil decir si se trataba de una conexión real o simplemente había caído víctima de los encantos de su perfección.

—Sí. —Andreu me sonrió con cariño y me ruboricé—. Eres el ser humano con el que mayor conexión he sentido desde que soy vampiro.

—Darién mencionó que mi seguridad era una prioridad para ti—murmuré aturdida. Resultaba perdidamente adulador e intimidante saber que le gustaba Andreu.

—Y no exageraba—confirmó Andreu, haciendo más patente su sonrisa—. Te encuentras en una posición única.

— ¿Y tiene que ver esto con el tema de morderme?—le pregunté.

—Sí y no. —Andreu ladeó la cabeza—.Recuerdas que hace un momento te he dicho que somos posesivos y territoriales? Ese es el motivo de que, desde el mismo momento en que Endimión te conoció, pasaras a ser suya. Él lo sintió en su interior, igual que lo sientes tú.

Cuando Endimión perdió a rey, se quedó destrozado—continuó Andreu—. Juró que nunca volvería a pasarle. Para ser sincero dudé que lograra sobrevivir al suceso. —Andreu soltó el aire, con una expresión de pura tristeza—. Él no desea quererte. Pero sus sentimientos... Eso no hay nada que pueda cambiarlo.

Y tú, por encima de todo, eres muy frágil. –Me miró muy serio—. Cuando estamos emparejados con alguien, bebemos con frecuencia de su sangre. Pero en tu caso es demasiado peligroso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Endimión siente lo que siente.

Para él sería muy fácil dejarse arrastrar por la vorágine del momento y llevar las cosas demasiado lejos.

El otro día huyo porque no quería hacerte daño—prosiguió Andreu—. Supuestamente no tendría por qué ser tan duro, serena.

En condiciones normales, se trata de un proceso muy sencillo y limpio. Pero esto es mucho, muchísimo más complicado.

— ¿Debido a rey?

—Sí, y debido también a que tú eres humana. —Puso mala cara y suspiró—. Y debido a Darién.

— ¿Debido a que Darién quiso morderme anoche?

—Es más que eso. —Andreu me miró con conocimiento de causa—. Darién se ha enamorado de ti, serena.

— ¿Qué?—Sorprendida, me ruboricé sin poder evitarlo. Me había planteado la posibilidad de estar enamorándome de él pero, como Andreu acababa de explicarme, los vampiros no se enamoraban de los humanos—. Creía..., creía que eso era imposible.

—También lo creía yo—reconoció Andreu con seriedad—.Darién no debería sentir nada por ti. Tú eres humana, estás destinada a Endimión, no eres de Darién. A lo

Mejor es por qué ha pasado mucho tiempo contigo antes de que conocieses a Endimión y te has fusionado por completo con él.

— ¿Y..., y eso que quiere decir? ¿Qué puede realizarse una transferencia? ¿Qué puedo estar con Darién en lugar de con Endimión?—pregunté. Me di cuenta de que mis preguntas escandalizaban a Andreu.

— ¿Querrías eso?—Me miró fijamente—.Querrías estar con Darién en lugar que con Endimión?

—No lo sé—confesé con inquietud—. Quiero decir que si Endimión no me quiere, me parece una estupidez forzar las cosas.

—Endimión te sigue queriendo—aclaró Andreu con celeridad.

—Y entonces ¿por qué no está conmigo?—le pregunté—.

¿Por qué anoche era a Darién a quién deseaba?

—No lo sé—respondió Andreu por fin—. Endimión volverá pronto a casa y espero que entonces podamos aclarar un poco todo esto.

El coche había empezado adentrarse por territorio conocido y comprendí que ya no andábamos muy lejos de su casa.

— ¿Y Darién?—pregunté en voz baja.

—Endimión no sabe lo que siente o lo cerca que estuvo morderte anoche—me comentó Andreu—. Y nunca podrá morderte.

Endimión detectaría tu olor y eso no sería bueno ni para ti ni para Darién.

—Pero ¿puedo seguir viéndolo?—Se me partía el corazón sólo de pensar en una vida sin él, por mucho que tuviera a Endimión.

—Sí, por supuesto. Pero tienen que aprender a controlarse.

— ¿Estás seguro de que estoy destinada a Endimión?—le pregunté con mucha cautela en el momento en que entrábamos ya en el camino de acceso a la casa.

—Sí—respondió sin dudarlo un instante. La puerta del garaje se cerró a nuestras espaldas, pero no salimos todavía del coche—. Algo ha salido mal esta vez, pero no hay otra explicación.

—Oh. —Resultaba extraño cómo una sola frase podía animarme y destrozarme a la vez.

— ¿Estás enamorada de Darién?—Su voz no era más que un murmullo, como si tuviera miedo de que pudiera oírlo.

—No lo sé—reconocí con sinceridad. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y me mordí el labio.

—serena, escúchame con atención. Aunque Darién te guste, no actúes en consecuencia, —Me miró fijamente con sus profundos ojos castaños, transmitiendo con la mirada la gravedad de sus palabras—. No pretendo asustarte, pero... Las cosas son así, y lo siento mucho.

–De acuerdo. —Me pasé la mano por los ojos para secarme las lágrimas.

— ¿Estás bien para entrar en casa?—me preguntó Andreu.

—Sí, estoy bien—dije. Esperó a que yo abriera la puerta y saliera del coche antes de salir él—.Y si le gustó tanto a lita es por lo de la sangre, porque es tuya y por todas esas cosas?

—No, lita te quiere porque es lita, y porque ella es así.

—Andreu me sonrió feliz, aliviado de poder hablar de un tema del que realmente se sentía orgulloso. Posó la mano en mi nuca y entramos a la casa—.

Y ahora, respóndeme con sinceridad: ¿Es esto lo que te imaginabas cuando pensabas en vampiros?

—Más bien no—dije, y Andreu se echó a reír.

— ¡Por fin están en casa!—gritó lita. Entró corriendo en el vestíbulo y me abrazó. Por vez primera, _luna _no llegó corriendo a recibirnos, aunque enseguida caí en la cuenta de que en está ocasión no iba acompañada por Darién—. Me daba un poco de miedo que anoche hubiéramos acabado asustándote.

—Nunca podrán asustarme—le dije al oído. Me soltó por fin y me tomó la cara entre sus manos, mirándome como si desease asegurarse que era yo de verdad.

— ¡Oh, tienes aspecto de estar muy cansada! ¿Has podido dormir?—La veía tan ansiosa que moví afirmativamente la cabeza y me obligué a sonreír—. Ya sé lo que necesitas, cariño.

Un buen baño caliente. En nuestra habitación tenemos una bañera jacuzzi estupenda. Voy a empezar a llenarla para que puedas sumergirte en sus estupendas burbujas y te quedarás fresca como una rosa.

— ¿Tan frescas están siempre las rosas?—preguntó Darién con cierta sequedad, y aparte la cabeza de lita para mirarlo.

Estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, con una sonrisa torcida dibujada en el rostro. Mi corazón se inflamó al verlo. La noche anterior había temido de tal modo haberlo perdido para siempre, que no pude contenerme. Corrí hacia él y lo abracé con fuerza.

—Tranquila, estoy bien, estoy bien. —Me apartó con delicadeza, posando las manos sobre mis hombros hasta que quedé a un par de palmos de distancia sobre él—.Entendido? Estoy bien.

—Estaba preocupada. —Pestañeé para impedir que me salieran las lágrimas y tragué saliva.

—Sí, se te nota—dijo Darién en voz baja, y su inquietud me desbordó.

— ¡Sólo necesita un agradable baño caliente con burbujas!

—Lita me abrazó por la cintura para poder apartarme de Darién, un gesto que exigió cierto esfuerzo por su parte—. Tenemos unas fabulosas sales de baño de lilas que acaban con cualquier tensión.

Lita siguió loando las maravillas de su bañera mientras me arrastraba fuera de allí, pero antes de desaparecer lancé una mirada a Darién por encima de mi hombro.

—Tienes que ir con más cuidado—estaba aconsejándole Andreu.

— ¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada!—exclamó Darién, y me pregunté aturdida como acabaría todo aquello.

El jacuzzi caliente no era tan mágico como lita había declarado, aunque como mínimo me ayudó a relajarme. Todo lo que me rodeaba se había vuelto estrambótico. Hacía penas nada, ni siquiera conocía a aquella gente, y ahora me resultaba imposible imaginar, el resto de mi vida sin ellos, por larga que pudiera acabar siendo esa vida.

Abandoné las relajantes aguas de la bañera y me envolví en una de sus gigantescas y reconfortantes toallas. Lita había llenado el cuarto de baño de velas con aroma a lilas que le aportaban a la estancia un cálido resplandor.

Sobre la colcha blanca me había dejado un pantalón de pijama de seda y una camisola azul a conjunto. Como en la casa solía hacer frío, me puse la sudadera encima, aunque era casi un sacrilegio ponerse algo tan ordinario encima de prendas tan delicadas y lujosas como aquéllas. Vivían en un plano completamente distinto al mío, en todos los sentidos.

—Simplemente digo que has chocado el Jeep. —Las palabras de Andreu llegaron a mí flotando por el pasillo en el momento en que abrí la puerta el dormitorio—. Tampoco es tanto pedir que pagues una cantidad equivalente a su valor.

—Lo único que quieres es que no pare tanto por casa—refunfuñó Darién.

—Eso tampoco te haría ningún daño—dijo Andreu.

Recorrí el pasillo hasta la cocina y dejaron de hablar en el momento en que me vieron. Lita estaba delante de una montaña de platos y comida repartidos por las encimeras. Tenía las mejillas cubiertas e polvo blanco y una mancha de salsa roja en su elegante delantal. Darién estaba sentado en un taburete junto a la encimera, y estoy segura de que le habría gustado ayudar, aunque me imagino que de haberlo hecho se habría dedicado tan sólo a jugar con los ingredientes. De hecho, en el momento en que entré, estaba practicando juegos malabares con un tomate y un limón.

— ¡Oh, tienes mucho mejor aspecto! Observó lita con una radiante sonrisa. Darién dejó el tomate sobre la encimera y rechazó mirarme directamente—.¿No te parece fabulosa esa bañera?

—Sí, es estupenda. —Me pasé la mano por el pelo mojado y me di cuenta de que lita ansiaba hacer lo mismo. Me acerqué para ver que era aquel lío que

Tenía montado, tratando de mantener la distancia con Darién—.Que estás haciendo?

—Intento prepararte una comida casera—me explicó lita, con una melancólica sonrisa—. ¡Antiguamente era una cocinera magnífica, lo juro! ¡El vecindario entero adoraba mis guisos!

—Darién rió burlón y lita extendió el brazo para pegarle un manotazo. ¡De verdad! ¡Te habrías quedado pasmado si hubieras probado alguna de mis recetas!

—Lo que tú digas. **—**Darién se desplazó con el taburete para quedar fuera del alcance de lita, protegiéndose por si ésta decidía volver a pegarle.

—Lo que pasa es que hace mucho tiempo que no cocino.

—lita observó con amargura el caos que la rodeaba, donde había desde pepinos hasta peras pasando por una masa de pastel—. He olvidado el sabor de esas cosas. — Había una cazuela con algo de color rojo y lita tomó una cuchara para removerlo un poco. Me miró a continuación, disculpándose—. Me parece que lo que he cocinado va a ser incomible.

— ¿Y qué me dices de esto?—Darién**—** me mostró un tomate, y le respondí con un gesto de negación.

—No pasa nada ni siquiera tengo hambre.

— ¡Oh!—exclamó lita con los ojos brillantes—.tu hermano es cocinero. ¿Verdad?

—No se dedica profesionalmente a ello, pero sí, cocina muy bien—le respondí, algo dubitativa. Sami era mi hermano, y en aquella casa había demasiado ajetreo en aquel momento, por lo que prefería mantenerlo al margen. Al menos por esa noche.

— ¡Fantástico! ¡Y estoy segura de que conoce tus recetas favoritas!—Desbordaba alegría por su ocurrencia—. Ya lo tengo ¿Por qué no me das su teléfono y lo llamo? ¡Oh! Pero ¿qué hora es? ¿No será demasiado tarde?— Miró a su alrededor en busca de un reloj y vio que no eran más de las ocho y cuarto—.Estará todavía despierto?

Asentí. Lita sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y le di el número.

— ¡Hola, sami!—La sonrisa de lita era tan amplia que resultaba casi dolorosa—. ¡Me alegro mucho de oírte! No te habré despertado, ¿verdad? Lo siento, cariño. No pretendía molestarte. — Mi hermano debió responder con algo positivo, ya que lita se puso a reír y continuó su conversación con la intención de prepararme una cena perfecta para que yo me sintiera a gusto.

—En realidad no tengo mucha hambre. —Bajé la voz para que lita no me oyera, pero ella seguía enfrascada en su conversación con sami, dando vueltas por la cocina, cogiendo cazuelas y sartenes y todo lo que pensaba que iba a necesitar. —Y, de todas maneras, ¿por qué tienen tantos cacharros de cocina?

—Nos hace sentirnos más normales. **—**Darién se encogió de hombros—.En realidad no necesitamos cocina y ya ves que tenemos siete cuartos de baño en una casa en la que habitan cuatro personas.

— ¡Los cuartos de baño aumentan el precio de venta, en un momento dado!—dijo Andreu. Por el tono comprendí que no era la primera vez que tenían aquella discusión—. No vamos a vivir aquí eternamente y se trata de que podamos recuperar en su momento el dinero invertido.

— ¿Quieres decir que no van a vivir mucho tiempo aquí?

—Estaba inclinada sobre la encimera, pero levanté la cabeza para dirigirme a él.

No puedo seguir teniendo siempre veintiséis años sin que algún vecino se percate de que aquí sucede algo raro—se explicó Andreu, y necesite aún un momento más para captarlo. Ellos nunca envejecerían, mientras que los que vivían en los alrededores sí—. Cambiamos de casa cada cinco años, aproximadamente, aunque ahora llevamos una buena temporada por Minneapolis.

—Yo nunca he vivido en otra parte—añadió Darién.

— ¿Naciste aquí?—Lo miré con extrañeza. No sé por qué, pero siempre me había imaginado que era originario de California, o de las Vegas, o de algún otro lugar por el estilo.

En Stillwater, de hecho, pero con todo y con eso sigue siendo complicado vivir tan cerca de la familia.—Lo había dicho como un comentario más, como si no tuviera gran trascendencia, pero caí entonces en la cuenta y Darién se percató de mi cambio de expresión—. No podemos ver a la familia. Cambiamos al

Principio para mejorar nuestro aspecto, pero después de eso ya permanecemos inalterables.

—Y verlos envejecer resulta muy duro—. Con sus palabras, Andreu había conseguido que algo realmente terrible pareciese al menos mínimamente balsámico, pero aun así, yo continuaba con el corazón encogido.

Miré de reojo alita, que seguía junto a sus fogones charlando feliz con mi hermano, y capté con toda su plenitud el enorme alcance de lo que Andreu acababa de decir.

—No es tan horrible como parece—dijo Darién.

Había cosas en las que ni siquiera había pensado cuando empecé a relacionarme con ellos y estaba segura de que más adelante aparecerían otras. No iba a ser fácil, en lo absoluto.

Y como si quisiera dar solidez a mis pensamientos, Endimión apareció dé repente en la cocina. Tanto su camiseta como sus vaqueros eran extremadamente ceñidos y ponían de manifiesto los esbeltos perfiles de su atractivo cuerpo. Sus abrasadores ojos de color azules se posaron en mí sólo un segundo, para retirarse de inmediato, como si no soportara verme.

Me di cuenta de que temblaba por su mera proximidad, el latido del corazón me retumbaba en los oídos. Vi con el rabillo de ojo que Darién se estremecía pero, por una vez, no me transmitió su sensación. La presencia de Endimión lo eclipsaba todo, incluyendo los sentimientos que a menudo yo tomaba prestados de Darién.

— ¿Qué es todo esto?—preguntó Endimión, señalando el caos culinario que tenía montado lita. Ella estaba tan distraída con sus recetas que ni se había dado cuenta de su llegada pero, al oír su voz, levantó la cabeza una sorprendida mirada nerviosa.

—Luego te llamo—murmuró lita al teléfono. Colgó rápidamente y lo guardó en el bolsillo. — ¡Has vuelto a casa, Endimión!

—Sí. —Endimión se mordió el interior de la mejilla y vi cómo se esforzaba para no mirarme. Me pregunté cómo conseguía reprimir su deseo. En mi caso, resultaba tan abrumador que apenas podía respirar—. ¿Tengo que suponer que se trata de un banquete para celebrar mi regreso?

—Ya lo sabe, Endimión—le dijo Andreu sin levantar la voz.

Clavó sus ojos en mí, provocándome una oleada tan repentina de sensaciones que sentí vértigo. Oí a mis espaldas el estrépito de un taburete que había caído al suelo, pero no me volví cuando Darién salió corriendo de la cocina. Me dio la impresión de que tampoco Endimión se daba cuenta de nada, pues se iba acercando muy lentamente a mí, sin despegar su mirada de la mía.

— ¿Así que ahora le dan de comer? **—**Endimión me miraba a mí pero formulaba la pregunta a otro, aunque nadie se tomó la molestia de responderle. Extendió el brazo y tocó un mechón de mí todavía húmedo pelo y tomó aire—. Y veo que también se ducha aquí. ¿Vive ya en esta casa?

—No. —Andreu dejó la palabra flotando en el ambiente.

Endimión seguía mirándome. Sabía, en algún recóndito lugar de mi mente, que allí había más gente y que debería resultarle a todo mundo muy incómodo que Endimión estuviera mirándome en público de aquella manera aunque, no sé por qué, no era así.

— ¿De modo que ya sabes que somos vampiros?—A pesar de que Endimión me sonreía, su tono de voz tenía un afilado matiz—.Y sabes que matamos? Que podrías, sin ningún problema, convertirte en nuestro alimento...Pero, gracias a una combinación de suerte y casualidad, veo que sigues aquí.

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Notaba el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo de un modo que parecía pasar inadvertido a los demás. El hormigueo era intenso y mi corazón tiraba con fuerza hacia él toda y cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo gritaba por hacerse con él y, con dolor, empezaba a creer que él no sentía lo mismo.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?—Preguntó Endimión con voz ronca.

—Por...porque quiero—respondí tartamudeando.

Se había apoderado por completo de mi cerebro y me resultaba imposible ofrecer una respuesta aceptable. Me inundaba su aroma, penetrante y seductor, que cegaba prácticamente todos mi demás sentidos.

— ¿Por qué quieres?—repitió Endimión sin alterarse—.Quieres esto?

Abrí la boca con la intención de responder y en aquel momento sentí su mano en el cuello y me había acercado a la pared, aplastándome casi contra ella.

Las pasiones en conflicto encendían sus ojos, pero lo único que yo percibía era su mano sujetándomela garganta. Mi pulso bombeando bajo la presión de sus dedos.

- ¿De verdad es esto lo que quieres?-espetó.

Esta vez no pude responder, puesto que la presión de su mano me lo impedía. No podía respirar, pero ni siquiera me daba cuenta de ello. Se pegó a mí y noté el duro contorno de su cuerpo junto al mío. Su aroma embriagador me asfixiaba. Si continuaba mucho tiempo así, moriría, pero habría merecido la pena.


	16. capitulo 16

Capitulo 16

Sin previo, Darién atacó con violencia a Endimión y lo mandó volando al otro extremo de la cocina. Mis pulmones ardieron al llenarse de nuevo de aire y quedé apoyada en la pared. Respirando con dificultad.

Endimión tropezó de espaldas con la nevera, pero recuperó al instante el equilibrio y contraatacó a Darién, que esperaba esa respuesta y se abalanzo de nuevo sobre Endimión, apartándolo una vez más de mí.

– ¡Darién! –chillo lita, presa del pánico.

Andreu dio un paso al frente dispuesto a intervenir y Endimión, al verlo, hizo un amago de calmarse. Darién se interponía entre Endimión y yo, y su cuerpo me protegía insufriblemente de Endimión.

Una rabia a duras penas controlada contraía las bellas facciones de Endimión. Tenía las manos cerradas en un puño a ambos lados de su cuerpo y su mirada pasada por encima de Darién para clavarse en mí.

– ¡No le hará daño! –le dijo Andreu a Darién, y ambos retrocedieron un poco, aunque ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a abandonar del todo su posición.

– ¡La ha agarrado por el cuello! ¡No podía respirar! –vociferó Darién.

– ¡Jamás la habría dejado morir! –Grito Endimión–. ¡Oía su latido y en ningún momento ha flaqueado! –Pero entonces algo le pasó por la cabeza y se acercó a Darién–. ¿Y a ti que te importa? ¿Cómo sabías tú que no respiraba? ¿Qué has hecho? – ¡Parad! –lita corrió a interponerse entre ellos. Extendió el brazo para posar las manos en sus pechos y así detenerlos, mientras Andreu se hacía a un lado.

– ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? –Endimión miró a Andreu en busca de una explicación–. ¿Por qué le importa tanto a Darién?

–La verdad es que no sabemos qué sucede –reconoció Andreu, manteniendo la calma y mirándome de reojo–. Nunca había visto nada igual.

Endimión me estudió con curiosidad y mi corazón empezó a acelerarse. Vi en su mirada que lo había captado y escuché en aquel momento un gemido de Darién. Al instante, Endimión le clavó los ojos.

– ¡Reaccionas a ella! –Endimión no hablaba con rabia, sino con perplejidad. Se inclinó sobre Darién, mirándolo a los ojos–. ¿La has mordido?

– ¡No! –gimió Darién, exasperado.

–Y entonces ¿cómo es posible? –Endimión estaba asombrado. Cuando volvió a mirarme, sus ojos se habían dulcificado, lo que me dejo más confusa si cabía y no sirvió en absoluto para ralentizar mí ya acelerado pulso.

– ¡serena! –explotó Darién.

– ¡No puedo evitarlo! –dije, lamentándome.

–Ven aquí, Darién –le ordenó lita, señalando un rincón de la zona destinada a comedor. Darién murmuró una protesta pero hizo lo que se le decía. Lita se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

–Debe de… debe de haberse vinculado con Darién de alguna manera –explicó lentamente Andreu. La cara de Endimión era todo dolor y confusión cuando se volvió para mirarnos a Andreu y a mí–. Contigo es con quien reacciona más fuerte, pero por lo que parece ha habido cierto grado de transferencia.

– ¿Cómo es posible? –repitió Endimión, y Darién respondió casi mofándose de él

– ¿Y a ti qué te importa? –preguntó rabioso–. ¡Si ni siquiera la quieres!

Sus palabras me atravesaron como un cuchillo y me estremecí. Lita me abrazó con más fuerza. Lo que más me dolía era saber que Darién tenía razón. Endimión sólo sentía algo por mí porque su cuerpo le obligaba a sentirlo.

Endimión gruño y Andreu dio un paso hacia él para asegurarse de que no fuera a abalanzarse de nuevo contra Darién.

– ¡Ya basta! –grité–No pienso permitir que se maten por algo tan estúpido como mi persona. Si alguno de ustedes pudiera llevarme a casa, por favor, estaré encantada de dejarlos en paz de una vez por todas.

–serena, nadie desea eso que acabas de decir. –lita me acarició el pelo y me abrazó tanto como lo permití–. No queremos que te marches.

–Estamos tratando de solucionar este asunto –añadió Andreu.

–Me largo a dar una vuelta en coche–anunció de repente Darién, atravesando la cocina–. Me llevo el Lamborghini.

– ¡Ve con cuidado! –gritó Andreu a modo de despedida. Se oyó un portazo en el garaje por toda respuesta y Andreu se quedó indeciso–. Tal vez debería ir con él. –Miró a lita, que movió afirmativamente la cabeza dándole su aprobación. Andreu hecho a correr enseguida tras Darién.

Lita seguía rodeándome con un brazo. Era como una de esas madres que nunca te abandonan.

Una de las ventajas de ser un vampiro era no tener que sufrir nunca síndrome de nido vacío, aunque, en realidad tampoco podía afirmarse que lita tuviera el nido lleno. Jugaba a ser la madre y la niñera de los chicos pero, en realidad, eran hombres hechos y derechos que no la necesitaban para nada en ese sentido.

Yo la atraía porque era tremendamente frágil y dependiente y, además, era chica. Para ella era como una deliciosa muñeca y eso explicaba la inmensa cantidad de tiempo que se pasaba jugueteando con mi pelo.

–Pero ¡si todavía tengo que prepararte la cena! –lita cobró vida de repente y se separó de mí para atender corriendo los fogones. Por suerte no los había encendido porque, de haberlo hecho, se le habría quemado lo que fuera que estuviera preparándome.

–En realidad no tengo mucha hambre –repetí por décima vez.

– ¡Tonterías! –Exclamo lita dándome la espalda mientras empezaba a pelearse de nuevo con los ingredientes–. ¿Por qué no vas al salón y te relajas un poco? Te llamaré en cuanto tenga la cena a punto.

–Es más fácil hacer lo que ella quiere me dijo Endimión. Echó a andar en dirección al salón pero se detuvo para esperarme–. Vamos tenemos que hablar.

Entre con él en la sala de estar, aspirando su maravilloso olor. Mi cuerpo se sentía aliviado por el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca. Por otro lado, mantenerse lejos de él resultaba agotador. Me sentía atraída irremediablemente

Hacia Endimión y me vi obligada a recurrir a todas mis fuerzas para guardar las distancias.

– ¿Cómo tienes el cuello? –preguntó Endimión con tristeza mirándome.

–Bien –le mentí. Era como si tuviese las cervicales completamente desplazadas, pero no quería que se sintiera mal por haberme hecho daño. Me senté en el sofá y él, con toda la intención, tomó asiento en un sillón enfrente de mí.

–Lo siento. –Me miró con pesar y bajó a continuación la vista–. No debería haber hecho eso. Pero ya sabes cómo soy. –Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con una voz apenas audible–. No soy muy agradable.

–No te creo.

–Pues deberías. –Nuestros ojos se encontraron –. Estarías mucho mejor con Darién. Yo soy un… –Movió negativamente la cabeza, incapaz o reacio a explicar con exactitud lo que era.

Endimión sabía lo que yo sentía por él, sabía que era incapaz de controlar mis sentimientos, y con todo y con eso estaba tratando de convencerme de que era una mala persona. La decisión tomada y que él fuera bueno o malo carecía de importancia.

–Quiero estar contigo –insistí, y algo hubo con mi tono de voz que lo sorprendió y lo dulcificó un poco. Pero enseguida se recuperó y sus facciones se endurecieron de nuevo.

–Tú no sabes quién soy. Yo no soy como ellos. Yo no soy bueno.

– ¿Qué te diferencia de ellos?–le pregunté.

Odiaba la sensación de tenerlo tan lejos de mí, y al final acabó siendo demasiado. Me levanté, me acerqué al sillón y me arrodille delante de él.

Me sonrió con una sonrisa dulce y sincera, después me acarició con delicadeza la mejilla y me retiró el pelo de la cara. Sentí un escalofrió de placer y me esforcé por mantener los ojos abiertos y no despegarlos de los suyos.

–Deberías tenerme miedo, pero veo que no es así –murmuró, estupefacto. Estudió mi cara sin separar en ningún momento su maravillosa mano de mí

Mejilla–. Si no fueras… –Se mordió el labio y suspiro–. Si no sintiera lo que siento por ti. No dudaría ni un momento en matarte. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

No estoy segura de sí le habría respondido que sí o que no pues se apoderó de mí un temblor impresionante que me hacía imposible hablar. Se inclinó hacia mí y retiró la mano para enterrarla en mi cabello.

–Soy un vampiro de verdad. He matado gente.

– ¿Tú…, tú has…? –musité. Mi corazón, que seguía retumbando de forma desesperada, se tensó de puro miedo y repulsión.

–Hummm…–volvió a suspirar, esta vez con cierta resignación–. No te lo han contado. Me sorprende que Darién no lo hiciera, aunque Andreu siempre intenta protegerme. Después…

–Su mirada se llenó de dolor, puro y duro–. Rey murió, y después de aquello me hundí en un frenesí de violencia. Al final logré controlarme, pero esa sed sigue ahí.

–Pero de eso hace ya mucho tiempo –dije en voz baja.

–No quiero hacerte daño.

–No me lo harás –le prometí.

Toda su resistencia se tambaleó, su vulnerabilidad le otorgaba un aspecto imposiblemente joven. Se quedó mirándome un instante y, de la forma más inesperada, me besó.

Su boca presionó la mía con intensidad y su mano se enmaraño entre mi pelo. Me explotó el cuerpo de placer. La insistencia de su gesto me volvió loca.

Y con la misma brusquedad con la que inició el beso, lo dio por terminado. Endimión se apartó con un gemido. Y antes de que me diera tiempo de decir algo, desapareció de allí.

Me moría por seguirlo, pero me limité a dejarme caer sobre el duro suelo de madera y a mirar el techo. Aunque la cabeza me daba todavía vueltas como consecuencia del éxtasis en el que me había sumido el beso, no quería sentir aquello por él. Sabía que Endimión me haría daño y que me presionaría hasta acabar conmigo.

Había algo en mí que al parecer estaba destinado a él, pero empezaba a preguntarme si todo aquello sería un error.

Lita apareció unos minutos después para anunciarme que la cena estaba a punto. La vi consternada, pero no sorprendida por encontrarme sola. Había preparado una pasta en la que reconocí reminiscencias de una receta de sami, aunque la versión de lita no le hacía en absoluto justicia.

Cuando termine de comer, lita arregló la cocina y la ayudé en lo que pude. De vez en cuando oía a Endimión arriba. Lo que me provocaba una aguda sensación de dolor en el costado. El hecho de tenerlo tan cerca y de que se negara a verme resultaba devastador.

En el salón, lita puso los Beatles, afirmando que su música era capaz de remediar cualquier mal humor, y se sentó en el sofá. Yo tomé asiento en el suelo delante de ella y dejé que jugara con mi pelo. La intención de aquel gesto era, en teoría, consolarme, pero al igual que la comida que acababa de prepararme, era más bien una manera de dar rienda suelta a su instinto maternal.

Me sentí aliviada cuando Andreu entró en el salón al cabo de un rato. Le dio un cariñoso beso a lita y decidí que era el momento oportuno para escaparme de allí.

Fui en busca de Darién. Estaba de cuclillas en la zona destinada a comedor, rascándole la barriga a _luna. _Me planté delante de él, con los brazos cruzados.

– ¿Lo has pasado bien dando vueltas por ahí con el coche? –le pregunté.

Levanto la vista y miró a lita y a Andreu, que estaban en su mundo, murmurándose cosas al oído. En aquel momento, viéndolos tan enamorados, casi los odié.

–Sí. ¿Y tú lo has pasado bien con Endimión? –Darién enarcó una ceja, fingiendo hacer una broma, pero vi que estaba dolido. Y era mucho más que eso, lo intuí, como un ardiente rencor en el fondo de mi garganta.

–Podría haber estado –dije

Su sonrisa me pareció más natural después de aquello y noté que la tensión amainaba. Después de darle a _luna _una palmadita, se incorporó y se quedó mirándome.

– ¿Puedes acompañarme a casa? –le pregunté.

–Creo…–Darién se interrumpió y movió la cabeza en dirección a la habitación de Endimión. A continuación hizo un gesto negativo–, creo que no debería. O, como mínimo, no en este momento.

– ¿Te han prohibido llevarme en coche? –Jamás me habría imaginado que fuera a echar de menos sus acelerados paseos por la ciudad, sobre todo después de que el último hubiera estado a punto de matarme, y me entristecía pensar que tal vez todo aquello nunca volvería a repetirse.

–No –respondió Darién en un tono burlón, como si a él nadie pudiera prohibirle nada–. Simplemente pienso que sería mejor que no lo hiciera por un tiempo. Endimión necesita comprender lo que está haciendo y tú también.

–Creo que no tengo ni voz ni voto en este tema –reconocí con sinceridad.

Tal como veía la situación, estaba completamente a merced de lo que decidieran Endimión y Darién. Por lo que a su vida se refería, yo sería tan solo aquello que me permitieran ser.

–Todo el mundo tiene derecho a decidir. –Se acercó un poco, mirándome con ansiedad–. Incluso tú.

– ¿De verdad lo crees?

–Tengo que creerlo. –Su sonrisa esperanzada titubeo y entonces le dijo a Andreu–: serena ya está preparada para irse a casa.

–Perfecto. –Andreu se levantó del sofá y me sonrió–. A veces me olvido por completo que no vives aquí

Andreu me posó la mano en la nuca y me apartó de allí. Miré a Darién por encima del hombro deseando que todo volviera a ser como antes, deseando no saber nada sobre vampiros, ni sobre Endimión, ni sobre que mi sangre estuviera destinada a quien estuviera que estar destinada.


	17. capitulo 17

Capítulo 17

Decidí abordar el tema en el autocar de camino al instituto. El trayecto duraba un espacio de tiempo determinado e iba seguido por un día completo de clases, lo que me impediría darles demasiadas vueltas a las cosas.

Sami tenía un libro abierto en el regazo y estaba haciendo un repaso de última hora antes de un examen. Mi intención era que todo pareciera de lo más normal, de modo que seguí con los auriculares en los oídos y la música en el iPod, aunque a un volumen adecuado para poder mantener una conversación.

–Oye, sami –le dije, tratando de que mi voz sonara lo más despreocupada posible.

– ¿Qué pasa? –refunfuño él sin apartar su atención del libro.

– ¿Qué opinas de… de los vampiros? –Dudé antes de pronunciar la palabra, como si articularla delante de otro que no fueran ellos la hiciera más real.

–No lo sé –respondió sami, sin alterarse.

No expreso el más mínimo interés por la conversación, pero decidí seguir insistiendo. No me gustaba no poder compartir mis cosas con él y me resultaba prácticamente imposible guardar un secreto del calibre de aquél, capaz incluso de cambiar mi vida.

– ¿No crees que podrían ser reales? –Mientras esperaba su respuesta, tire de las correas de mi mochila y me mordí el labio.

–No. –Me miró como si yo fuera idiota, más o menos la reacción que esperaba–. ¿Crees acaso que los hombres lobo existen?

–Los hombres lobo no existen –le respondí.

–Eso es, y los vampiros tampoco. –sami hizo un gesto de negación y continuó estudiando.

–Pero ¿no crees que podría ser posible que existiesen? –le pregunté. Sami levantó la cabeza y me miro perplejo, sin entender por qué estaba formulándose aquel tipo de preguntas.

– ¿Criaturas que sólo viven de sangre y que nunca envejecen? –Repitió su gesto de negación–. Desde el punto de vista biológico es completamente imposible. ¿Y qué encima duermen en ataúdes? Ese detalle sí me parece innecesario.

–A lo mejor no duermen en ataúdes –sugerí, rascándome una uña hasta conseguir descascarillar la laca.

–No por eso resulta más verosímil. –Me miro entornando los ojos–. Muy bien. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Volviste a quedarte despierta viendo _jóvenes ocultos_?

–No. –Me pasé la mano por el pelo, pensando en cómo justificar el tema–. Es que anoche tuve una pesadilla. Eso es todo.

–Mira, a lo mejor si no anduvieras por ahí toda la noche con Darién, podrías dormir como una persona normal y no tener sueños ridículos.

–Sí. –Decidí que tal vez lo mejor fuera lanzar indirectas–. Toda la noche.

–Efectivamente, eso es lo que he dicho. –sami pasó a prestar de nuevo atención a su libro, cada vez más fastidiado.

–Sí. ¡He soñado con vampiros porque estuve toda la noche con un hombre atractivo de verdad! –Intenté poner énfasis en todas mis palabras para ver si caía en cuenta, y cuando mi hermano levantó otra vez la cabeza me dio la impresión de que por fin había conseguido comunicarse con él.

–Espera un momento. Creía que me habías dicho que Darién no te parecía atractivo –dijo sami, suspiro a continuación.

–Olvídalo. –Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Cuando empezó a preguntarme sobre cómo se las había ingeniado lita con la receta que le había pasado la noche anterior por teléfono, desconecté y subí el volumen del iPod. Supongo que en el fondo no quería hablar de vampiros.

Durante la comida, mina me dijo que tenía un aspecto horroroso y que últimamente me comportaba como si no fuera yo. Por primera vez en muchos

Días sacó a relucir el tema de Darién. Pero tampoco quería hablar de él, por lo que me excusé diciéndole que no me encontraba muy bien, me levanté y fui al baño.

La verdad es que la imagen que vi reflejada en el espejo no se parecía a mí. Estaba pálida, ojerosa, y había adelgazado visiblemente.

Pasaba muchas noches en casa de Darién y, como ellos nunca comían, yo apenas lo hacía. Por otro lado, si no pasara tanto tiempo con un nudo en el estómago tal vez tendría más hambre.

No sabía cuánto tiempo podría resistir así. Mi vida como ser humano normal me parecía una farsa, y todo lo relacionado con los vampiros, que en un principio me había resultado divertido y emocionante, estaba volviéndose más doloroso cada día que pasaba.

Todos se mostraban muy amables conmigo y afirmaban estar preocupados por mí, pero ¿por qué me hacían tanto daño?

Recordé de nuevo la historia de aquella chica fea que descubrió sin querer un pueblo de gente hermosísima. Sólo que esta vez me detuve a pensar mucho más en lo agotada y utilizada que debió sentirse cuando dejaron finalmente de amarla.

Después de clase, sami se enfrascó en un discurso y me sermoneó por no estar nunca en casa, haciendo hincapié en el hecho de que mi madre empezaba a percatarse de ello. Por lo menos se había olvidado completamente sobre la conversación sobre vampiros que habíamos mantenido en el autocar, lo que me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

No creía que les importara que se lo contase a sami. Pero me imaginaba que si se lo dijera, mi hermano me encerraría en un manicomio y nunca más volvería a verlos.

**«**Buenas noticias. Endimión y Andreu se han marchado de viaje de negocios», decía el mensaje que Darién acababa de enviarme.

Sami puso los ojos en blanco al oír la consabida melodía.

–Ya sabes que Darién me gusta, pero ¿te has planteado que algún día tendrás que empezar a estudiar y hacer los deberes? –me pregunto.

Estaba sentado en la cocina haciendo algún trabajo del instituto, pero yo me había tumbado en el sofá y me limitaba a dormitar. Mis escasas horas de sueño nocturno empezaban a dar resultado pequeñas siestas a media tarde.

– ¡No! –le respondí.

El instituto y los deberes habían pasado a un segundo plano. Empezaba a darme la impresión de que iba a basar mi futuro en un matrimonio por dinero o, tal vez, que iba a morir joven. Fuera de lo que fuese, los estudios carecían ahora de importancia para mí. **«** ¿Y por qué son buenas noticias? », le respondí. Me dolía saber que no iba a ver a Endimión, pero por otro lado, era también un consuelo. No podía tolerar tantos rechazos.

**«**Podríamos salir con el Lamborghini. ¿Estás lista? »

**«** ¡Por supuesto! ¡Nos vemos abajo! ¡Corre! », Le respondí, y me levante volando del sofá.

Sami empezó a sermonearme sobre los estudios y el sueño. Pero ni siquiera me moleste en fingir que lo escuchaba. Con el estrés de último fin de semana, tenía ganas de pasar una noche divirtiéndome con Darién haciendo tonterías.

Salí a la calle justo en el momento en que llegaba el auto rojo. Abrí la puerta, entré en el vehículo y saludé a Darién con una gran sonrisa. Darién río a carcajadas ante mi despliegue de euforia, un sonido que volvió a emocionarme.

–Veo que estás de buen humor–comentó, radiante. No arrancó el coche enseguida, sino que se quedó contemplándome–.

¿Qué quieres hacer?

– ¡Me da lo mismo! ¡Mientras lleguemos rápidamente a donde sea! –le respondí. Sus ojos brillaron al escucharme decir aquello.

–No tendrás que decírmelo dos veces. –Puso el coche en marcha y aceleró hasta tal punto que me quedé pegada al respaldo del asiento.

Me sentía segura con él a pesar de nuestro reciente accidente. Al fin y al cabo, y aunque Darién había sido el causante, me había salvado la vida.

–Este fin de semana se ha hecho larguísimo –dije con cierta melancolía.

–Dímelo a mí… –Darién estaba tan frustrado y cansado como yo, un detalle que era fácil de olvidar.

En general lo consideraba el culpable de todo aquello, pero Darién no era más que un peón, igual que yo. Estábamos atrapados en una tenaz batalla contra la biología.

–Sólo quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad. –Casi esperaba que se mostraba de acuerdo conmigo, pero se limitó a reír.

–Supongo que cuando hablas de normalidad te refieres a salir por ahí con tu amigo vampiro –dijo sonriendo–. Sí. Éste es el criterio de normalidad.

–Desde luego a mí me parece mucho más normal que todo eso de que mi sangre está destinada a Endimión –murmuré–. ¿Cómo es posible que una parte de mí esté destinada a lo que sea? ¿Quién ha decidido que sea así?

–Ojalá lo supiese. –Su expresión flojeó por un instante, pero enseguida movió más la cabeza a un lado y a otro–. Mira, no pensemos más en estos temas. Se nota que estás agotada. ¿Por qué no dedicamos está noche a hacer algo agradable y relajante?

– ¿Cómo qué? –Me volví hacia él y recosté la cabeza en el asiento,

– ¿Qué te parece si vamos a casa a ver una película? Debo tener un millón. Seguro que encontramos un par que te apetezca ver.

–Me parece fantástico –reconocí. La idea de pasar la velada acurrucada al lado de Darién sonaba de lo más maravilloso–. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán de viaje Endimión y Andreu?

–No lo sé –dijo él con indiferencia–. Supongo que una semana ¿Por qué?

– ¿Y qué es lo que hacen? En cuanto a negocios, me refiero. ¿De dónde sacan tanto dinero? –Había dedicado tanto tiempo a hablar de lo sobrenatural que apenas había oportunidad de formular preguntas sobre los temas más prácticos, como todo lo relacionado con su manera de ganarse la vida.

–Andreu lleva cientos de años trabajando en diversas cosas, de modo que sus ahorros se remontan a mucho antes de que yo naciera. En estos momentos se

Dedican básicamente a la bolsa y los fondos de inversión. Yo ni me preocupo por lo que hacen.

"Son propietarios de un par de empresas en el extranjero" –continúo explicándome Darién–. Pero siempre andan cambiando y diversificando sus negocios. No pueden permanecer mucho tiempo tratando con la misma gente, pues acabarían dándose cuenta que no envejecen.

– ¿y tú por qué no trabajas? –le pregunté.

–Porque no lo necesito. Cuando descubro algo que me interesa, lo hago, pero el dinero nos sale por las orejas. Andreu y Endimión no tendrían ni que trabajar. Pero Andreu es de la opinión de que tenemos que estar preparados para poder mantenernos durante toda la eternidad. –Se encogió de hombros y me miró–. ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta que no trabaje?

–No, lo preguntaba por simple curiosidad sobre tu vida –dije.

Llegamos a su casa y enfiló el camino de acceso. Cuando apago el coche, me sonrió con picardía.

–Ahora ya lo sabes prácticamente todo sobre mi vida. –Salió del coche, dispuesto a escapar indemne después de aquella respuesta falsa.

– ¡No sé apenas nada sobre tu vida! –exploté, echando a correr tras él.

–Soy un vampiro, conduzco a toda leche y soy un fenómeno jugando a la Xbox. –Abrió los brazos, como si con eso quedara todo explicado–. Es todo lo que necesitas saber sobre mí.

–Me parece que no. –Lo miré levantando una ceja, provocándole una carcajada, pero no hubo más respuestas y entró en la casa.

_Luna _lo esperaba en la puerta. Darién se limitó a rascarle un poco la cabeza y continuó su camino; yo iba pisándole de los talones.

– ¡Ya estoy de vuelta, lita! –anunció Darién, entrando en la cocina.

– ¡Estoy lavando! –grito lita desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

–No me gusta nada cuando se muestran tan mundanos –dije, arrugando la nariz–. Se supone que los vampiros son grandes, poderosos, sexis y peligrosos.

– ¿Y se supone también que entrenamos ropa a diario? –Darién se agachó para prestarle a _luna _la atención que tanto anhelaba y yo me apoyé en la mesada–. Me parece poco práctico.

– ¡Exactamente! ¡Los vampiros no son prácticos! ¡Son seres sobrenaturales con poderes mágicos! ¡Ni lavan ni juegan a la consola! ¡Saltan desde lo alto de acantilados y se relacionan con mujeres estupendas!

–Lo capto, lo capto –dijo Darién, riendo a carcajadas–. Yo también tenía esta idea de los vampiros, pero la realidad es que se basa simplemente en los ideales de glamur que ha vendido Hollywood. Nada puede ser siempre sexy y atractivo, y muy especialmente algo que es inmortal. ¿Sabes lo agotador y caro que sería ir cada día vestido con prenda de diseñador y luciendo las joyas de la corona? ¿A quién tendría yo que impresionar? ¡No soy más que un jodido vampiro! No tengo la más mínima intención de maquillarme los ojos con rayas negra ni de dejarme el pelo largo con el único objetivo de que unos cuantos humanos estúpidos me encuentren sexy. No necesito nada de todo eso para que todo el mundo crea que estoy buenísimo…

–Y hablando de cine, ¿dónde están esos millones de películas que dices que tenías? –Me encamine al salón, aunque no recordaba haber visto nunca allí ninguna.

–La mayoría las guardo en mi habitación. –Me detuvo en la escalera y movió la cabeza en dirección a su cuarto en la planta de arriba–. Tal vez te sorprenda, pero soy el cinéfilo de la familia. Lita también lo es un poco, pero sólo le gustan las películas de Ginger Rogers y Cari Grant. –Puso los ojos en blanco–. De verdad, a veces se comporta como si tuviera dieciocho años.

– ¡Te he oído! –Lita se acercaba por el pasillo con una cesta cargada hasta arriba de ropa que depositó en brazos de Darién en cuanto entro en la cocina–. Y todo esto es tuyo, por cierto. Tenías un par de bermudas de color marrón con manchas de sangre que no he podido quitar de ninguna manera.

–Debe de ser cuando estuve en el club. –Revolvió distraídamente en el interior del cesto de la ropa, pero yo no pude evitar abrir los ojos de par en par.

Una cosa era saber que bebía sangre, y otra muy distinta saber que se había destrozado la ropa bebiendo sangre de un ser humano.

–A veces Darién se deja caer por un club vampiros que hay en Hennepin Avenue. –lita se había percatado de mi expresión de horror e intentaba darme

Una explicación–. Lo frecuentan chicas que son donantes. Y a las que no lo son, no les importa. A veces, tropiezas sin querer con una arteria y se monta un pequeño caos.

– ¿Y no se mueren si les muerden sin querer una arteria? –Mi cara debía de seguir siendo un poema, pues vi que Darién empezaba a frustrarse. Cambio la cesta de brazo y negó con la cabeza.

–Nuestra saliva contiene determinados compuestos químicos. Se parece, por su efecto anestésico, a la saliva de los mosquitos y los murciélagos. Pero tenemos además otros compuestos que ayudan a que las heridas cicatricen rápidamente. Las marcas desaparecen por completo en un par de horas después de que se haya producido el mordisco. –La conversación le aburría y se dirigía a la escalera–. Si quieres decidir lo que vamos a ver, sube conmigo, serena.

–Yo iría con él si no quieres que te obligue a ver _jóvenes ocultos _–me advirtió lita.

– ¡Es una película estupenda! –grito Darién, que ya estaba casi arriba. Y tengo que admitir que en eso le daba la razón.

No obstante, deseaba más ver algo con menos sangre y menos mordiscos. Al fin y al cabo, el objetivo de aquella noche era olvidar tantas cosas raras.

Corrí escalera arriba tras él y reprimí el deseo de entrar en la habitación de Endimión. Podía percibir su aroma dulce y penetrante incluso desde el pasillo. Me forcé a no pensar más en eso y evitar de ese modo que el corazón se me desbocara como de costumbre.

–Voy a ordenar todo esto en un momento –me informó Darién cuando entré en su habitación –, no quiero que mi imagen de vampiro se eche a perder por un montón de ropa arrugada.

La puerta que daba acceso a un gigantesco vestidor se encontraba abierta y Darién estaba colgando sus camisetas. Entré para curiosear, y no me sorprendió descubrir que su guardarropa estaba compuesto en su práctica totalidad por camisetas, pantalones de algodón y zapatillas Converse de todos los colores.

–Por mucho que tengas mil millones de dólares, veo que tu guardarropa es el de un chaval de doce años.

–Sí, y ya que tengo la madurez emocional de un chaval de doce años…–Me sacó la lengua y continuó colgando la ropa.

–Acabas de demostrármelo. –puse los ojos en blanco y me dejé caer sobre su mullida cama.

Estaba por hacer. Pero era la cama más confortable que había visto en mi vida. Las sábanas eran con toda probabilidad de algodón egipcio, con no sé cuántos millones de hilos por pulgada. No tenía ni idea de qué quería decir aquello, pero sé que sirve para que todo resulte mucho más agradable. En casa comprábamos las sabanas en el supermercado y yo dormía en ellas la mar de bien.

–Me alegro de que te guste mi cama. –Ya había acabado de ordenar sus cosas y había vuelto a la habitación–. De haber sabido que ibas a tumbarte en ella, la habría hecho.

–No voy a tumbarme en tu cama. –murmure. Y me incorporé para no tener más tentaciones.

Observé su habitación. Las paredes de color azul oscuro estaban decoradas con varios posters (uno de los cuales era de un concierto que dio Te Cure en First Ave el 12 de julio de 1984, lo que me llevo a preguntarme si habría estado allí). Bajo la impresionante pantalla plana de televisión había un montón de cacharros relacionados con videojuegos dispuestos en un mueble negro de diseño, pero no vi ninguna película.

– ¿Te ha inventado todo el rollo ese de las películas?

–Oh, no, qué va, mira esto. –Darién tomo un mando a distancia y pulso un botón. La pared que quedada a la izquierda de la pantalla empezó a moverse, como una puerta corredera, y detrás apareció una estantería gigantesca repleta de DVD–. ¿A qué es lindo? Fue idea de lita, que dice que tener todas las películas a la vista es una vergüenza.

– ¡Pero Endimión tiene toneladas de libros en su cuarto! –dije.

– ¿Verdad que sí? –Darién movió la cabeza y se dispuso a examinar su colección de películas–. Resulta que los libros son "sofisticados". Es lo que me pasa por vivir con gente nacida antes del descubrimiento de la televisión. No entienden los tiempos modernos.

–Sí y veo que tu vida es durísima –comenté en tono burlón.

– ¡Oye, que acabo de tirar mis bermudas favoritas! –se quedó mirándome, fingiendo estar destrozado–. Está siendo un día muy triste.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –Quería continuar formulándole preguntas sobre el club, aun sin estar muy segura de que fuera lo más conveniente.

–No la maté, si es eso lo que estás pensando –dijo rápidamente Darién–. Los vampiros no solemos matar. Si lo hiciéramos, nos resultaría imposible alimentarnos. Piensa que si matáramos cada vez que comemos, solo con la población de vampiros que hay en Minneapolis mataríamos unas miles personas por semana. Acabaríamos muriéndonos de hambre en una sola década.

–No estaba pensando en eso, pero siempre es bueno saber que no fue así. –No pude evitar sentir un escalofrío en la espalda.

Para alimentar a mil vampiros es necesario morder a mil personas por semana. Y por mucho que algunos vivieron de los bancos de sangre, como hacían básicamente Darién y lita, seguía resultándome imposible comprender.

– ¿Y cómo se puede morder a tanta gente? ¿Por qué nadie lo comenta? –le pregunté.

–Porque casi nadie se entera del mordisco. –Me respondió sin mirarme t se agito con cierta incomodidad–. No vamos por ahí violando a nadie para obtener sangre. Esa gente piensa que está saliendo con un chico o una chica. Hay muchos vampiros aunque no es mi caso) que tiene "novio" o "novia"… cuando en realidad es como si tuviera una vaca que ordeñar para no tener que comprar leche.

Me quedé boquiabierta y enseguida me vino a la cabeza mina. Había estado en mi casa con todo tipo de chicos, en su mayoría atractivos y más bien misteriosos. Era muy posible que en más de una ocasión hubiera hecho de las veces de vaca para algún vampiro.

– ¿Y cómo es que no se enteran de nada?

–Bueno, porque simplemente piensan que están con un amante estupendo. El mordisco proporciona un gran placer. De modo que si lo combinas con sexo,

El mordisco proporciona un gran placer. De modo que si lo combinas con sexo, y sobre todo con alguien que esta borracho o drogado, no se enterar. Y en

Realidad no les hace ningún daño. Se quedan algo débiles o mareados, pero se les pasa enseguida.

–De manera que con esa chica que mordiste… –Me sentía extrañamente celosa. Pensar que Darién había estado con una chica, que se había alimentado de ella me producía un nudo en el estómago–. ¿Huno sexo de por medio?

–No –declaró Darién, pero aparto la vista, avergonzado. Se me acelero el corazón y cuando vi que Darién ladeaba la cabeza, comprendí que lo había captado–. Pero… nos enrollamos. Aunque enrollarse no tiene importancia. Ya que sé que es lo que dicen ustedes, pero en nuestro caso es completamente cierto- fue una forma de conseguir lo que quería.

–Porque en ustedes no es el sexo. Para ustedes la sangre es lo que resulta más íntimo… y erótico. –Cuando dijo aquello, Darién se dio cuenta de que sus explicaciones habían empeorado las cosas y puso muy mala cara –. ¿Y qué se siente?

–Es como beber sangre –dijo con un suspiro.

Se restregó los ojos y me di cuenta entonces de que lo había puesto muy nervioso. Era un tema que me alteraba y él lo sabía.

Le entro sed sólo pensar en que había bebido la sangre de aquella chica. Y además, estaba oyendo el latido de mi acelerado corazón.

–Resulta complicado de explicar solo podrías comprenderlo cuando seas una vampira –dijo por fin.

– ¿Y ella qué siente, entonces? ¿Qué siente un humano cuando lo muerden? –Me quede de rodillas, inclinada hacia él. La sensación de hambre de Darién empezaba a llenar la habitación como una neblina que iba calándome poco a poco.

–No lo sé. –Tragó saliva y me miró, y casi al instante apartó la vista.

– ¿Le gustó a la chica?

Me ponía enferma de pensar en ella, en esa chica sin rostro que había estado con Darién como nunca había estado con él. Tal vez fuera por eso por lo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque fuera

Muy retorcido, quería saberlo y, por otro lado, no me parecía justo que ella hubiera sentido con Darién algo que yo no podía sentir.

–Sí. Bueno supongo que sí. No lo sé –Pasó la mano por su cabello color arena y me miro con cara de sufrimiento–. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Qué pretendes averiguar?

– ¿Lo que yo sentiría? –Mi voz se había vuelto ronca y sedosa, curiosamente seductora, sobre todo para mí. No tenía ni idea de si había hecho aquello a propósito, o si simplemente era que podía sentir todo lo que Darién sentía y mi cabeza me jugaba una mala pasada–. Si me mordieras ahora… ¿me dolería?

–Soló un segundo. –. Se pasó la lengua por los labios con sus ojos fijos en míos, y su respiración se tornó más trabajosa–. Pero luego serías la sensación más maravillosa que habrías experimentado en tu vida. El mordisco irradia calor y el corazón se acelera de tal modo que debería resultar doloroso, pero no es así. Los sentidos se vuelven locos, pero resulta fascinante…

–Se interrumpió y tragó saliva.

– ¿Y tú que sentirías? –le pegunte y las comisuras se torcieron en una leve sonrisa.

–Lo mismo, pero mejor aún. No hay nada comparable. Su mirada rozaba esa sensación de hambre que había visto en los ojos de Endimión el día que había deseado morderme. Supe que pensar en Endimión no era muy buena idea, pero lo hice de todos modos.

Darién suspiró con fuerza y se percató de los cambios, de mi pulso más potente y acelerado, de aquel olor especial que yo desprendía y que supuestamente lo volvía loco.

Empecé a morderme el labio para controlar mi deseo y de repente sentí una dolorosa punzada en el labio inferior. No sé si lo hice a propósito, pero Darién se percató de mi gesto al instante. Vi cómo se dilataban sus pupilas y cómo exhalaba, temblando casi.

Me había mordido el labio con tanta fuerza que había empezado a sangrar. No era una gran cantidad, pero por mínima que fuera resultaba suficiente para llevar a Darién al límite.


	18. capitulo 18

Capítulo 18

Se abalanzo sobre mí a tal velocidad que ni lo vi moverse. Su cara apareció de pronto delante de la mía y sus ojos azules me miraban fijamente. Su expresión era voraz, pero escondía algo más que simple lujuria.

-Acabarás significando la muerte para mí- murmuró en una voz tan baja que apenas podía oírla por encima del retumbar de la sangre que aporreaba mis oídos.

Desafiante y provocadora, levanté la barbilla y dejé al descubierto la suave piel de mi cuello. Aun consciente de que mi actitud no provocaría otra cosa que nuestra común desgracia, me resultaba imposible no seguir tentándolo de aquel modo tan brutal, y aquella ansia me llevó a volver a morderme con rabia el labio inferior, que siguió sangrando.

Darién cerró los ojos, se inclinó sobre mí y, con una inmensa ternura, lamio la sangre que brotaba de mis labios. Los envolvió con su boca, bebiendo tanta sangre como le fue posible, y emitió un gemido.

Una maravillosa sensación de debilidad se apodero de mí en cuanto sus labios rozaron los míos. Arquee la espalda. Mi corazón empezó a temblar intensamente, un temblor que se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, provocando un tremendo estremecimiento.

Y cuando me beso por toda la boca, pensé que iba a explotar. El sabor de mi propia sangre en su lengua resultaba imposiblemente excitante.

Su boca se mostraba hambrienta y necesitada, pero en absoluto compulsiva o brusca. Sus músculos temblaban de pura contención. Sabía perfectamente todo lo que deseaba hacerme, y sabía lo que yo de buena gana le permitiría hacer, y percibía con claridad sus esfuerzos por evitarlo.

Me arrastro con delicadeza hasta la cama sin separar ni un instante sus labios de los míos y me empujo sobre el mullido colchón. Darién estaba encima de mí, podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza sobre el mío.

Enterré mis dedos entre su pelo y trate de atraerlo hacia mí. Por muy cerca que lo tuviera, nunca sería suficiente. Deseaba tenerlo bajo mi piel, y cuando respire hondo percibí aquel aroma penetrable y perfecto que asociaba a Endimión.

Deslice las manos por debajo de su camiseta, desesperada por tocarlo. Su piel, habitualmente templada, estaba ardiendo. Era una sensación asombrosa que me llevo a clavarle las uñas en la carne. Lo oí gemir sin despegarse de mi boca. Sus manos encontraron por fin el camino por debajo de mi ropa y acariciaron la temblorosa piel de mi vientre.

La sensación de hambre era tan intensa que resultaba dolorosa incluso. Empuje mi cuerpo contra el suyo, suplicándole que bebiera y, de pronto, Darién gruño y se deshizo de mi abrazo.

-¿Qué pasa?- exclame, arrodillándome. Darién se había levantado y estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, jadeando y temblando de forma horripilante.

-Te matará- Darién respiraba con dificultad y tenía los ojos encendidos de pasión- te deseo muchísimo, pero él te mataría.

-¿Y?- Me costaba respirar, y mucho más hablar, y a duras penas pude pronunciar lo que dije a continuación- habría merecido la pena. Yo también te deseo y me da igual lo que tenga que pagar por ello.

-¿Si?- Me miraba inseguro, pero a continuación asintió – Sí. A mí también me da igual.

Me había quedado sentada al borde de la cama y Darién corrió de nuevo hacia mí. Su abrazo fue tan fuerte que me impedía incluso respirar. El oxígeno, de todos modos, había dejado ya de ser un elemento esencial para mí.

Lo único que me importaba era sentir su boca junto a la mía. Su beso fue tan intenso que mi labio inferior empezó a sangrar de nuevo. Darién gimió con desesperación.

Hundí los dedos entre su pelo y espere a que me mordiera.

-¡Van a conseguir que los maten!- exclamo lita. Moví la cabeza y la vi en el umbral de la puerta, mirándonos fijamente, Darién había interrumpido su beso, pero yo me mostraba reacia a abandonar su abrazo.

-No hemos hecho nada- Darién, que seguía mirándome, respondió con voz ronca, por lo que entendí que continuaba en el trance que le había provocado su ansia de sangre.

-Aún no- lita echaba chispas por los ojos-

-Aún no- reconoció Darién, y me dio otro beso en el cuello, justo en el punto donde mi pulso seguía latiendo con una fuerza tremenda.

Mi cuerpo se debilito entre sus brazos, pero lita se abalanzó sobre nosotros y le dio un fuerte golpe a Darién en el brazo antes de que éste pudiera hacer cualquier cosa.

-¡Darién Allen Townsend! - Gritó lita.

-¡Está bien, está bien!- Darién se apartó de mi con un movimiento que me hizo derrumbarme sobre la cama, y levanto las manos a la defensiva, pero lita le dio un golpe -¡Déjalo ya! ¡Ya he parado!

-¡Mas te vale!- Era evidente que lita no confiaba en él, pues se colocó justo delante de mí, bloqueándole el paso - ¡Vas a conseguir que la maten! ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-Sabes muy bien que no es eso lo que quiero- replico él, esbozando una expresión de intensa culpabilidad en sus facciones. El calor del momento se disipaba a toda velocidad y empecé a ver claro lo que Darién había estado a punto de hacerme.

-Entonces ¿Qué demonios pensabas que estabas haciendo?- le pregunto lita. Darién se rasco la sien y suspiro.

-¿Comportarme como un vampiro?- respondió con ironía. Pero debajo de su tono sarcástico vi que estaba muerto de miedo.

-¡Eres un idiota!- lita se apartó de él para examinarme en busca de marcas de mordiscos. Cuando vio que tenía sangre en el labio, reprimió un grito y se volvió hacia Darién- ¿Le has hecho tú esto? ¿Le has sacado la sangre?

-¡No!- insistió Darién, con los ojos abiertos de par en par -¡Ha sido ella misma! ¡Serena se ha mordido el labio!

-¿Y porque tendría serena que hacer eso?- lita se volvió en redondo hacia mí. Había reunido por fin las fuerzas suficientes para incorporarme y me había

Sentada en la cama -¿Tienes idea del efecto que esto puede tener en él? ¿Tienes ganas de morir o qué?

-Ha sido un accidente- murmure.

-Lo que ahora necesitas es una buena ducha y un enjuague bucal a fondo- lita se llevó la mano a la cara, angustiada pero siempre practica- Si huele aunque sea una pizca de Darién en tu sangre…. – Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de miedo, señalo la puerta de la habitación y grito- ¡Ve! ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Baja y corre a ducharte en mi cuarto de baño!

-Lo siento- me levante como pude de la cama de Darién, una acción mucho más sencilla de decir que de hacer, pues tenía el tobillo enredado entre las sabanas – Lo siento. –repetí. Y mientras bajaba a tropezones la escalera, oí que lita seguía gritándole.

-¿Cómo puede importarte tan poco su vida? ¿Y la tuya?- le reprendió lita - ¡No es más que una chiquilla, Darién! ¿En que estabas pensando?

-¡No estaba pensando!- replico Darién.

-Comprendo lo difícil que está siendo todo esto para ti….

-¡Tú no tienes ni idea de lo difícil que es!- gruño Darién con fuerza, y me estremecí.

Y más difícil se lo había puesto yo después de besarlo. Estar juntos era imposible, a menos que estuviéramos dispuestos a disminuir nuestra esperanza de vida a una simple cuestión de horas. Pero aun así, aquel beso me había dado una pista de lo maravillosas que podrían llegar a ser esas horas, y de que tal vez mereciera la pena…

Aleje aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza y entre corriendo en el cuarto de baño de lita. Abrí el armario de los medicamentos para buscar un enjuague bucal. El alcohol de su contenido me quemaba los labios, pero seguí enjuagándome hasta dejarlos insensibles.

Después de una ducha tan prolongada e intensa que me dejo la piel enrojecida y casi en carne viva, lita decidió que había llegado el momento de tener una larga charla conmigo.

Reconoció que no podía comprender el tipo de sentimientos que había entre Darién y yo porque ella había conocido a Andreu solo seis meses después de convertirse en vampira y habían estado siempre juntos desde entonces.

Era evidente que lo que sucedía entre nosotros era muy distinto, pero igual de evidente era que mientras Endimión siguiera reivindicando su derecho sobre mí, yo no podía hacer nada con Darién, a menos que deseara poner nuestras vidas en peligro.

DARIEN y yo tendríamos que encontrar la manera de ser amigos sin caer en la trampa de momentos como el que acabábamos de vivir y, sin lugar a dudas, todo resultaría más sencillo si yo no cometiera estupideces como, por ejemplo, morderme el labio y atraer con ello a DARIEN hacia mi sangre.

Al final, de todos modos, acabe pasando casi toda la noche en su casa. Dormir me resultaba imposible, de manera que decidimos comportarnos como si nada hubiera pasado.

DARIEN puso _El cuervo _y _El caballero oscuro _y yo me acurruque en el sofá junto a LITA. DARIEN en compañía de LUNA, se acomodó en el suelo en la otra punta del salón.

Incluso después de todo lo sucedido, LITA le dio permiso a DARIEN para acompañarme a casa. Había decidido no contrale nada a ANDRIU sobre el **«**incidente», por lo que era imprescindible que continuáramos comportándonos con normalidad, y eso significaba acostumbrarnos a estar juntos sin cometer estupideces.

Accedí a volver a casa cuando vi que empezaba a amanecer.

-Es mi hora favorita del día- reflexiono DARIEN, mirando a través del cristal del Lamborghini mientras recorríamos a toda velocidad la distancia que separaba su casa de la mía- Justo antes de que se haga de día, el cielo esta precioso.

-Me recuerda el escenario de un sueño- dije, y me quede mirándolo – De verdad, siento mucho lo que ha sucedido antes.

-No lo sientas. Ha sido culpa mía. Tengo que aprender a controlar mis impulsos. Tal vez no me creas, pero es una lucha continua –dijo DARIEN, con una risa ronca.

-Me mordí el labio. No debería de haberlo hecho. Lo siento.

Independientemente de que estuviera dispuesta a aceptarlo, lo había hecho expresamente. Él quería que lo hiciese, y eso había percibido yo del mismo modo en que era capaz de percibir el latido de mi propio corazón. Y después había tomado la decisión de morderme el labio, aun conociendo las posibles consecuencias.

-No, no pasa nada- Hizo una breve pausa antes de añadir- Tienes un sabor estupendo.

-Mejor no hablemos más de eso. Ni pensemos siquiera en ello –dije para corregirlo.

-Yo no hablo de nada. No pensaba en nada. Simplemente trataba de charlar sobre algo. –eso fue lo que dijo, y noté que su hambre decaía después de que lo frenase.

-Pues de eso concretamente no podemos hablar. Podemos hablar de cualquier cosa excepto de sangre, mordiscos y sexo.

-Ya ves, ahora no podremos hablar de nada divertido- refunfuño DARIEN.

-Es tanto por tu seguridad como por la mía- Le lancé una mirada de advertencia y vi que se ponía rígido.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón. Lo siento.

-¿No crees que a lo mejor tendríamos que dejar de salir juntos? –Yo no quería, ni mucho menos, pero tal vez fuera la forma más fácil de evitar correr riesgos.

-No. –respondió DARIEN al segundo. Soltó el aire con cierto nerviosismo y se quedó mirándome - ¿Por qué? ¿Es eso lo que tú quieres?

-No lo sé. La verdad es que quiero seguir saliendo contigo, pero…

Mi respuesta le dolió y en momentos como ese era cuando más odiaba poder sentir todo lo que él sentía. Antes, cuando estábamos en su cuarto, había sido una sensación asombrosa, pero eran situaciones realmente asesinas. Sus emociones eran ineludiblemente crudas e intensas. No controlaba en absoluto sus sentimientos.

-Sinceramente, no sé si podría dejar de verte aunque quisiera- dijo por fin DARIEN.

A medida que el sol empezaba a asomar por el horizonte, el cielo iba adquiriendo un extraño resplandor azul grisáceo que encajaba a la perfección con el color de Jack en aquel momento.

-Sí, me parece que yo tampoco podría.- reconocí, al tiempo que forzaba una sonrisa.

Para bien o Para mal, nunca podría volver a mi vida de antes. Y si eso significaba tener que morir intentando vivir mi nueva vida, que así fuera.

¿Cómo podía yo ponerme a estudiar exámenes de historia y volver a relacionarme con chicos borrachos sabiendo que existían los vampiros y conociendo esa sensación de éxtasis que acompaña el deseo de sangre?

¿Era posible cerrarle las puertas a la inmortalidad?

DARIEN me dejo delante de la casa y se despidió con una melancólica sonrisa, prometiéndome que me llamaría más tarde. Ya dentro del ascensor, me obligue a creer que todo saldría bien, de una u otra manera.

ANDRIU era tremendamente inteligente y llevaba una eternidad en este mundo. Seguro que se le ocurriría alguna cosa para que nadie muriera. O, al menos, para que no muriéramos ni ENDIMION, ni DARIEN, ni yo.

Al fin y al cabo, era vampiros. Por mucho que intentaran convencerme de lo contrario, sabía que los humanos que se inmiscuían en sus vidas tenían una tasa de mortalidad más bien elevada.

Hasta que abrí la puerta de la casa no fui consciente de la hora que era. SAMI estaba vestido y preparado para ir al instituto y se sintió aliviado al verme llegar. Pero su felicidad duro poco, pues justo en ese momento oí toser a mi madre para llamarme la atención y la cara de mi hermano se torció en una mueca.

Sentada en un oscuro rincón de la sala de estar, su imagen se hizo pensar en un villano de las películas de James Bond. El tenue resplandor que entraba por la ventana iluminaba la nube de humo que coronaba su cabeza y la luz de la cocina rozaba tan solo la zapatilla de un pie, dejando el resto del cuerpo oculto

Entre las sombras. La réplica habría sido perfecta de haber estado mi madre acariciando un gato blanco y si me hubiera hablado a continuación con un marcado acento alemán.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, me alegro de verte por casa- dijo a modo de saludo.

-Gracias- dije yo con inseguridad a pesar de la mirada de advertencia que acababa de lanzarme sami.

-¿Dónde has estado toda la noche?- El tono de mi madre se había endurecido, echando por tierra cualquier posibilidad de que en realidad se alegrara de tenerme en casa.

Sami debía de haber pasado la noche preocupado al ver que no volvía a casa, y después lo habría pasado fatal al tener que enfrentarse a solas con mama recién levantado, pero se había sentido claramente aliviado al comprobar que seguía viva.

-¿Por qué no has respondido a mis mensajes?- me soltó sami. Seguro me habría enviado un montón de mensajes alertándome de la bronca que mi madre iba a pegarme en cuanto llegara a casa.

-lo siento. Tenía el teléfono en silencio.

-¡Eso no sirve para explicarme donde te has metido!- exploto mi madre.

El sol había asomado finalmente por encima del edificio contiguo y la luz penetraba por la ventana, dejando con ello al descubierto su expresión enfurecida. Mi madre dio una intensa aspiración al cigarrillo mientras permanecía a la espera de una respuesta lo bastante buena como para explicar donde había estado hasta las siete de la mañana teniendo como tenia clase al día siguiente.

-He estado en casa de Darién- cruce los dedos, confiando en que mi madre siguiera aun cautiva de su encanto y eso sirviera para conseguir al menos una nueva tarjeta de **«**Queda libre de la cárcel».

Pero, por desgracia, la arruga de su entrecejo se hizo más profunda y comprendí que la suerte ya no estaba de mi lado.

-¿De modo que has pasado la noche en la cama de un chico que es muchísimo mayor que tú, y se supone que tengo que hacer oídos sordos a eso?- Su tono fue subiendo de volumen poco a poco hasta que acabo pronunciando a gritos el final de la frase.

-Si- respondí, con la mirada vacía.

Viendo que era imposible aplacar su rabia, ni siquiera me tome la molestia de intentarlo. Sami me lanzo una mirada inquisitiva, aunque no estaba muy segura de si lo que pretendía con ella era cuestionar mis tendencias suicidas o preguntarme si era cierto que me había acostado con Darién. Conociéndolo, debía tratarse seguramente de ambas cosas.

-¡serena!- Mi madre se levantó y me señaló con un dedo - ¡Ve a cambiarte y prepárate para ir al instituto!

-¡No!- protesté - ¡Estoy cansada! ¡Me voy a la cama!

-serena, creo que tendrías que hacerle caso –susurro sami quejumbrosamente.

-¡Yo también estoy cansada y he tenido que quedarme aquí despierta esperándote! ¡Y si piensas que puedes pasarte la vida callejeando porque por fin has encontrado un novio te equivocas de principio a fin! ¡Mientras vivas bajo mi techo, obedecerás mis reglas! – Estaba tan enfadada que casi se le salían los ojos de las orbitas, aunque después de todo lo que había visto últimamente, mi madre apenas me daba miedo.

-De acuerdo. Entonces dejare de vivir bajo este techo. –dije, con un gesto de indiferencia.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo que me trasladara a vivir con la familia de Darién o que muriese, por lo que no tenía ninguna necesidad de seguir viviendo en aquella casa. De hecho, ya no la sentía como mi hogar. En realidad no había hablado del tema ni con Darién ni con lita, motivo por el cual no estaba del todo segura que la idea prosperara, pero seguí igualmente insistiendo en ella.

-¡serena!- dijo sami entre dientes.

-¡No has cumplido todavía los dieciocho, señorita!- Mi madre seguía con lo suyo – Tu ni te vas a ningún lado, y si en algún momento te lo planteas, demandare a ese noviecito tuyo por abuso de menores.

-No servirá para nada- dije - ¿Y para que me quieres tú aquí? Estoy siempre fuera y encima te cuesto dinero. En toda la semana pasada sólo me viste cinco minutos. ¿Para qué me quieres aquí?

-Por lo que veo tienes todo planeado. – Dijo mi madre - ¿Un novio con algo de dinero? ¿Qué ahora cuidara de ti? ¿Es eso lo que piensas? Si, tal vez lo hayas olvidado, pero yo también tuve un día un novio de ese estilo. ¿Y sabes que conseguí? ¡Dos hijos desagradecidos y ni un solo céntimo de su bolsillo! ¡Así que no me vengas a contar cosas de las que no tienes idea!

-¡Yo no pretendo contarte nada! ¡Simplemente digo que soy una carga para ti! Tu no me quieres en casa, yo no quiero estar en casa; ¿entonces qué hago aquí?- le pregunte rotundamente.

Mi madre parecía dolida, pero nada de lo que yo acaba de decir era mentira. Apenas nos veíamos y ella no sabía nada sobre mí. El único que lo pasaría mal seria sami, pero ya me encargaría de seguir viéndolo.

-Vete. Adelante.- dijo mi madre sin alterarse. Me dirigí a mi habitación, pero entonces ella levanto la mano - ¡Ni se te ocurra! Todo lo que hay ahí adentro es mío. Jamás en tu vida has pagado nada. De modo que cuando te vayas, te irás con lo puesto, eso es todo.

-Muy bien, lo que tú quieras. –Intente actuar como si no me importara dejar allí todas mis pertenencias. Como los CD, los diarios, mi ropa interior y todas mis cosas. Había tomado una decisión y eso era todo. –Ya nos veremos… o quizá no nos veamos nunca más. – Di media vuelta y salí por la puerta.

-¡serena!- sami salió corriendo y me atrapo junto a la puerta del ascensor. Arrastraba su mochila a medio cerrar. - ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-¿De verdad piensas irte a vivir con Darién? – Parecía a la vez sorprendido y resignado ante la idea.

-No veo que alternativa me queda. –Justo en aquel momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, que bajaba cargado de gente. Me sentí agradecida por ello, pensando que de este modo sami no podría continuar presionándome en busca de respuestas y me sería más fácil escatimarle detalles.

-¡Claro que tienes alternativa!- insistió sami, ignorando a los vecinos que llenaban el ascensor –Sé que Darién y su familia son fabulosos, pero hace poco que los conoces. Me refiero a que son demasiado estupendos para que todo sea real. Tiene que haber algún secreto oscuro escondido detrás de todo aquello.

-Tal vez tengas razón.

Me mordí el labio para evitar sonreír y me di cuenta sorprendida de que no me dolía en absoluto. Recorrí con la lengua el labio inferior en busca de algún bultito o alguna marca en el punto donde antes me había mordido, pero no encontré nada. La saliva de Darién me había curado.

-Vamos, serena.- me suplico sami cuando se abrieron las puertas –Se razonable.

-¿Cuándo me has visto ser razonable?- Le lance una mirada al salir del ascensor y mi hermano puso los ojos en blanco.

Salimos a la calle. Hacia frio y me cruce de brazos por encima de mi jersey. No tenía más que la ropa que llevaba encima y el móvil en el bolsillo, y había muchas posibilidades de que mi único consuelo fueran un par de vampiros que acababan de acostarse.

-Entonces ¿qué?- sami se dirigía a la parada del autocar, y como yo no tenía nada mejor que hacer, decidí acompañarlo - ¿Ya está? ¿Resulta que esta va a ser la última vez que te vea?

-¡No, por supuesto que no!

-Se sincera. -Se había echado la mochila a la espalda y estaba ajustándose las correas a la medida adecuada- Te irás a vivir con él, tu vida estará llena de aventuras fabulosas y te olvidaras por completo de mí.

-Eres mi hermano, sami. Es imposible que me olvide de ti. –Y no lo haría, aunque sospechaba de que seguramente sami no se alejaba mucho de la realidad.- Mira, no voy a negarte que a partir de ahora las cosas serán distintas entre nosotros y que nos veremos menos. Pero no tiene por qué ser malo.

-A lo mejor podrías quedarte en casa esta noche- sugirió esperanzado –Para darle a mamá la oportunidad de que se enfrié un poco y puedas volver a casa. Piensa que en parte tiene razón, serena. Tenías clase y no has llegado a casa hasta las siete de la mañana. A mí me trae sin cuidado donde hayas estado o lo que hayas hecho o no hayas hecho con Darién… Bueno, claro que me importa, y más adelante tendrás que contármelo todo. Pero ése ahora no es el caso. Esta aun en el instituto. Deberías llegar a casa antes de que salga el sol y esforzarte por tener unos mínimos estudios.

-estoy demasiado cansada para que ahora me vengas con sermones con lo de los estudios, ¿entendido?-refunfuñe.

-solo te pido que lo pienses, ¿de acuerdo?- me dijo sami cuando vio que se acercaba el autocar. Yo no quería que el conductor me obligase a subir, de manera que empecé a retirarme - ¡Y enciende el teléfono! Si esta noche no piensas dormir en casa, como mínimo recoge algunas cosas mientras mamá está en el trabajo.

-¡De acuerdo!- Me despedí de él saludándolo con la mano y eche a andar, alejándome de mi casa, alejándome de mi hermano, alejándome de mi vida.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo19

Me dedique, simplemente, a vagar por las calles flanqueadas de arboles. La primavera estaba cada vez más cerca, las temperaturas serian más suaves y los días, más largos. Las noches serian también más cortas, y me pregunte como llevaría eso Darién.

Estaba muerta de frio y agotada, aunque también muy tensa y nerviosa por todo lo sucedido. Sentía aun un hormigueo en los labios como recuerdo de los besos y me pregunte si volvería alguna vez a besarlo.

Reconocía que irme de casa había sido una decisión precipitada, y que el enfado de mi madre estaba más que justificado. Pero no me quedaba fuerzas para enfrentarme a asuntos que de repente habían dejado de interesarme.

Tal vez hubiera reaccionado un poco mejor de no haber tenido el recordatorio de aquellas palabras de Darién resonándome en la cabeza. Cuando le había preguntado que sentían los vampiros cuando mordían, me había respondido diciendo: **«**Solo podrás comprenderlo cuando seas vampira».

Me parecía lo más natural del mundo realizar una transición hacia el vampirismo. Y aunque no me marchara hoy mismo a vivir con ellos, acabaría haciéndolo algún día. Estaban acogiéndome en su redil por algún motivo y, tal como Darién había anunciado fácilmente antes de que yo comprendiese lo que eran, querían que fuese uno de ellos.

Me senté en un banco y atraje las rodillas hacia mi pecho. El sol asomaba ya por encima de los edificios y me calentaba la piel. Me pregunte cuánto tiempo más podría seguir disfrutando de un sol como aquel.

Estar con ellos significaría perder muchas cosas, pero en realidad no me importaba. Obtendría mucho más a cambio.

Saque el teléfono del bolsillo y confié en que Darién estuviera aún despierto. El agotamiento y el frio empezaban a hacer mella en mí.

-¿Si?- respondió Darién, medio dormido.

-Lo siento. ¿Te he despertado?

-No, pero estaba punto de meterme en la cama. ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas algo? –Parecía extremadamente cansado y lo oí bostezar.

-Solo…, solo estaba preguntándome si podría instalarme en tu casa por un tiempo. – me percate de que mi cara se retorcía en una mueca. Tal vez estuviera pasándome con mis exigencias. Tal vez haría bien volviendo a casa y haciendo las paces con mi madre antes de que decidiera cambiar la cerradura.

-Si, claro. ¿Qué sucede en tu casa?- replico Darién sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

-He tenido una pelea con mi madre por haber llegado tan tarde y podría decirse que ya no me recibe con los brazos abiertos.

-Lo siento- dijo Darién- Si, claro que sí. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras. ¿Necesitas que pase a recogerte?

-Estaría bien, pero no es necesario –Aun no entendía del todo como llevaban los vampiros el tema del sol y no estaba segura de que Darién pudiera salir a buscarme.

-Nada, nada. Estoy ahí en cinco minutos.- bostezo de nuevo y oí un ajetreo al otro lado del teléfono, lo que me dio a entender que ya estaba acostado.

-No estoy en casa. Estoy en un banco, aun par de manzanas de mi edificio. –aunque sabía que daría igualmente conmigo, mire a mi alrededor en busca de algún cartel para poder indicarle en que cruce me encontraba.

-De acuerdo. Espérame ahí. –colgó el teléfono y yo guarde el mío en el bolsillo.

Me sentía mejor solo de pensar que no tendría que pasarme el día sentada en un banco como una vagabunda, pero seguía sin tener claro si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Nada en mi vida me había preparado para enfrentarme a situaciones como la que estaba viviendo. Hasta la fecha, mi vida había consistido en pasar el rato en casa sentada en el sofá junto a Sami, comprar/ ir de fiesta / odiarme en compañía de Mina, y ya está.

Había besado a poquísimos chicos, jamás había conducido un coche, ni sobrepasado el límite de mi estado para adentrarme en cualquiera de los tres estados vecinos. Mi padre se había borrado del mapa cuando yo tenía dos años d edad y mi madre se pasaba la vida trabajando para que tuviéramos lo necesario para sobrevivir.

No sabía nada de la vida y ahí estaba yo: dispuesta a dejarlo todo a cambio de algo que en realidad no entendía en absoluto.

Darién estacionó enfrente del banco donde estaba sentada justo seis minutos después de mi llamada. Seguía sin comprender como podía llegar tan rápido a los sitios. Pero allí estaba, con una sonrisa cansada detrás de unas enormes gafas de sol. Entre rápidamente en el coche y decidí que estaba demasiado cansada como para ponerme a formular preguntas. Lo único que deseaba era llegar a su casa y dormir como un angelito.

Cuando llegamos, Darién me acompaño a mi habitación. Era la habitación de invitados que había al final del pasillo de la planta superior, el dormitorio del torreón. Me sentí al instante como Julieta o Rapunzel.

Las paredes de la estancia eran curvas y en la parte posterior se abrían a un balcón. Los muros estaban pintados de un tono lila claro que me recordó curiosamente el de mi habitación. La cama era con dosel y estaba cubierta con un inmaculado y esplendido edredón blanco. Lita había tenido incluso el detalle de dejar sobre la cama un pijama de seda.

-Caray, todo es perfecto.- Acaricie la ropa de cama y admire la estancia- Es exactamente como yo.

-Y así tendría que ser. –Darién se había quedado en la puerta, apoyado en el marco para comprobar que no me faltara nada. Y dijo, con un bostezo. –Lita la ha preparado para ti.

-¿Ahora mismo? ¿He llamado y ha pintado la habitación?- fruncí el entrecejo, perpleja y sin poder creérmelo.

-No- respondió riendo Darién – Al principio pensó que te instalarías en la habitación de Endimión, pero cuando comprendió que eso no iba a ser posible, preparo esta habitación para ti. Tarde o temprano tenias que acabar aquí, ¿no?

-Si- respondí, moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza, aunque me parecía extraño que hubiesen preparado todo aquello antes incluso de que yo supiera de que iba a vivir allí.

-Lita es como una mamá gallina. –Darién se percato de mi inquietud y sonrió para tranquilizarme –Es lo suyo. Le gusta preparar el nido para sus crías. Y no suele tener muchas oportunidades de exhibir su gusto por la decoración pensando en una chica.

-Si, ya me lo imagino.

-Bueno, pues ahora voy a ver si duermo un poco. Pero estaré aquí al otro lado si me necesitas. – Se retiro esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa- Y no tengas ideas lascivas.

-Lo intentare.- lo dije empleando un tono irónico, pero sabía que debía intentar no tenerlas.

Darién entro riendo a su habitación, separada de la mía tan solo por una delgada pared. Endimión no estaba y Lita dormía abajo. Seria facilísimo entrar en la habitación contigua y terminar con lo que habíamos empezado…

Pero, por suerte, mi cuerpo decidió recordarme lo agotada que estaba. Cerré la puerta de la habitación, me puse el pijama prestado y caí dormida prácticamente en el mismo instante en que mi cabeza rozo la almohada.

Cuando al día siguiente fui a casa a recoger mi ropa, Sami, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, me abrazo al menos cien veces. Darién se quedo esperando en la cocina mientras yo recogía mis cosas. Pensé que su presencia animaría a Sami, pero tuvo justo el efecto contrario, pues sirvió para recordarle que no solo no me vería más a mí, sino también a Darién.

Cuando finalmente logre convencer a Sami de que seguiríamos viéndonos, me abrazo una última vez más, por si acaso, y después de aquello me marche a toda prisa. -Podríamos haberte comprado ropa nueva – me comento Darién de vuelta a su casa – Seguramente, habría sido más fácil y menos doloroso.

-Lo sé, pero Sami necesitaba verme. Y yo necesitaba demostrarle que no pienso olvidarme de él. – Mire a Darién, como si él pudiera entender mis sentimientos, pero se limito a mantener la vista al frente sin decir nada – Seguiré viéndolo.

-No pienso llevarte la contraria. –Y no lo estaba haciendo, exactamente, pero su tono pretendía, a todas luces, contradecir mi afirmación.

-No crees que vaya a hacerlo. –Me dolía solo decirlo en voz alta- ¿Y porque me has dejado que le prometiera a Sami algo que sabes que no podre cumplir?

-Yo no sé nada- dijo Darién –Pero supongo que Andreu estará ya de vuelta en casa cuando lleguemos. Y estaría bien que hablases con él.

-Tú siempre sabes más de lo que cuentas- refunfuñe, cruzándome de brazos y hundiéndome en el sofá –Finges ser más tonto de lo que en realidad eres.

-¿Te has planteado la posibilidad de que pudiera ser tonto de verdad?- me pregunto en plan de burla.

-Si. Muchas veces.

Se echo a reír pero ya no dijo nada más hasta que llegamos a su casa. De todos modos, poco podía decir que me sirviese de consuelo. Empezaba a darme cuenta de que tal vez había infravalorado el costo que iba a acarrearme estar con él.

Darién llamo a Andreu y a Lita nada más entrar en casa y ambos se presentaron en el salón casi al instante. Lita corrió a abrazarme como si hiciera años que no me veía, cuando en realidad me había marchado de allí hacia poco más de una hora.

Andreu me sonrió con cariño y, sin poder evitarlo, me ruborice. Había adelantado la fecha de su regreso alegando que no soportaba permanecer tanto tiempo alejado de Lita, pero me explico que Endimión tardaría unos días en volver. Por lo visto, si por él fuera, se mantendría alejado de mi hasta el final de los tiempos.

-Por lo que me han dicho piensas pasar una temporada con nosotros. –dijo Andreu, y enseguida intente descifrar si aquella frase escondía algún matiz de desaprobación.

Andreu Se sentó en el sofá y Lita se acurruco a su lado. Habían estado separados unos días, pero se veía claramente que estaba loca de felicidad por volver a estar con él.

Me preguntaba si Endimión reaccionaria de un modo similar a su regreso, aunque sabía que, con un poco de suerte, lo máximo que haría sería mirarme de reojo. Me dolía el corazón pero, aun así, para mi propia sorpresa, aquello seguía siendo lo que quería.

-Si.- tome asiento en un sillón delante de ellos y Darién se sentó a mis pies para poder rascarle la barriga a _Luna_- ¿Te parece bien?

-No veo por qué no.- Andreu estaba jugando con un largo y ondulado mecho de pelo de Lita, que seguía recostada contra su pecho. Me di cuenta en aquel momento de que odiaba a la gente que estaba tan enamorada, sobre todo en un momento en que mi vida amorosa estaba inmersa en un cenegal compuesto de todo tipo de clausulas innecesarias.

-¿Y que pasara? –pregunte aturdida.

-Tendrás que ser más concreta. Aun hay muchas cosas por decidir por lo que a ti respecta. –No era intención de Andreu, pero sus palabras me hirieron igualmente.

Nada de lo relacionado contigo era incuestionable, lo que debería de haber supuesto un alivio para mí, pero no me gustaba la sensación de vivir en un estado tan inseguro y precario.

-Exactamente. – Respire hondo -¿Voy a vivir aquí para siempre? ¿Qué pasara cuando regrese Endimión? El no quiere ni verme. ¿Continuare aquí cuando el vuelva? ¿Y si sigue rechazándome? ¿Tendré, en ese caso, que regresar a mi vida anterior? ¿Entra en los planes de ustedes que algún día me convierta en vampira?

-Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que desees, independientemente de lo que le parezca a Endimión. En caso necesario, tiene otros lugares a donde ir. Te has convertido en una parte indispensable de esta familia.- Andreu miro a Lita y me di cuenta de que elegiría con cuidado sus palabras.

Endimión… independientemente de lo que opine cada uno de nosotros, el vinculo que existe entre Endimión y tu no es fácil de romper. Tanto por su bien, como por el nuestro, es esencial que sigas siendo parte de nuestra vida.- sus ojos de color castaño me miraron con cariño- Así pues, si, por el interés de todos lo mejor sería que te convirtieras.

Con la vista fija en el suelo, solté aire e intente sin éxito ralentizar el latido alocado de mi corazón. Sabía que todos podían escucharlo y que Darién, en particular, era muy sensible a él.

La idea de convertirme en vampira, que se me había pasado por la cabeza con mucha más frecuencia de lo que jamás me habría imaginado, me excitaba y me aterrorizaba a la vez, aunque era lo que cabía esperar. Prácticamente todo lo relacionado con ellos era a la par excitante y aterrador y me daba la impresión de que nunca conseguiría conciliar ambas cosas.

-Serena, de verdad que es alucinante –intervino amablemente Darién- Ya lo has visto en mi. Soy alucinante.

-Darién –dijo Lita, regañándolo.

-No es una decisión que puedas tomar a la ligera. –prosiguió Andreu. Lita había adoptado una expresión especialmente solemne que yo no entendía del todo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le encantaba tenerme en su casa- Es un hecho que cambia tu vida por completo y que es irreversible. Piensa que si tomas la decisión de seguir adelante, ya no habrá marcha atrás. Por otro lado, si decides no someterte al cambio, no te lo recriminaremos en absoluto.

-Pero te complicaría la vida- intervino Darién.

-¡Darién! –Exclamo Lita- ¡Tú no eres nadie para tomar esta decisión por ella!

-¡No es lo que pretendo!- Darién emitió un dramático suspiro y nego con la cabeza.

-Si te conviertes, descubrirás que la sensación de sed puede ser abrumadora… Darién puede dar fe de ello. –Andreu realizo ademan en dirección a Darién, que asintió con vehemencia- Todos los sentidos se intensifican y los movimientos parecen exagerados. Las emociones se vuelven también más potentes. Están a flor de piel y te vuelves más volátil. La libido aumenta, igual que el deseo que puedes sentir por cualquier cosa.

-Es casi como volver a ser un niño –detallo Darién- Es como si todo fuera nuevo, y te sientes incluso patoso.

-Tu cuerpo necesita acostumbrarse poco a poco a una nueva forma de ser. No es un proceso sencillo –continuo Andreu- Lo más complicado al principio es controlar el deseo de sangre. La sensación de hambre que puedas sentir como

humana no es nada en comparación con lo que sentirás después. Aprender a controlar el hambre cuesta mucho, pero en cuanto lo consigues se lleva muy bien.

-¿Siempre tienen hambre? –pregunte con nerviosismo.

-En cierto sentido, si – reconoció Andreu- Pero no con gran intensidad. De ser así, no habrías sobrevivido tanto tiempo entre nosotros.

-Gracias. –me pregunte como podía sentirme segura en aquella casa.

-Lo que acabo de decir no es una amenaza –dijo Andreu, riendo- es, simplemente, que las cosas son así. La verdad es que, en su mayor parte, ser vampiro es un don maravilloso y fascinante. Pero hay dos cosas que son un arma de doble filo.

La primera es la sangre –prosiguió Andreu- nos da la vida, y no existen palabras para describir lo maravilloso que es ingerirla. Pero cuando por el motivo que se pasa un tiempo prolongado sin alimentarte, pongamos varias semanas, el hambre se convierte en el dolor más terrible que puedas llegar a imaginar. Y mientras se aprende a dominar por completo el deseo de sangre, el frenesí que provoca la sensación de hambre puede acabar teniendo repercusiones horrendas. Es un placer inmensurable, pero a menos que se controle como es debido, resulta devastadoramente peligroso.

-Es bueno saberlo. –trague saliva.

-Yo lo tengo casi siempre controlado, pero controlo fatal los impulsos –apunto Darién.

-La segunda cosa es la inmortalidad. -Andreu respiro hondo y miro a Lita. Tenía la mirada triste y perdida y esperaba que alguien me explicara el motivo- En realidad no somos inmortales. Si sufrimos daños en el cerebro o en el corazón, o si pasamos mucho tiempo sin alimentarnos, morimos. Pero exceptuando el ataque de otro vampiro, poco hay que pueda detenernos. Como resultado de ello, creamos muy pocos vampiros. Así que, por favor, no creas que estamos invitándote a unirte a nosotros porque si.

Me sentí humillada. En realidad no se me había ocurrido que en el grupo de los vampiros el derecho de admisión estuviera reservado y me parecía increíblemente adulador que se hubiera planteado mi posible pertenencia.

-Pero el precio a pagar es muy alto –continúo Andreu, muy serio- todo lo que te rodea morirá. Incluso esta ciudad… cambiara, y las cosas que amas y aprecias acabaran destruidas. Tú sobreviviras a todo. Y eso es una carga mucho mayor de lo que te imaginas.

-¿Significa eso que no podre ver a mi hermano? ¿O que me resultara muy doloroso verlo envejecer? –me escuche hablar con voz débil y titubeante, me temblaban las manos.

Andreu compartió una mirada con Lita, que asintió y se levanto acto seguido.

-Tengo que enseñarte una cosa –dijo.

-¿Vas a llevarla? –Refunfuño Darién, que también se levanto- No es necesario que lo vea.

-Lo dices porque piensas que cambiara de idea –le dijo Lita a Darién.

-¡Si, claro!

-¡Si eso le hace cambiar de idea, que así sea! –le soltó Lita- Si no conoce todos los hechos `porque se los hemos ocultado, y toma una decisión de la que luego se arrepiente, pasara el resto de la eternidad guardándonos rencor. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-No –murmuro Darién, rascándose la nuca.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunte con nerviosismo, levantándome también.

-Voy a llevarte a ver una cosa –dijo Lita, obligándose a sonreír. Se volvió hacia Andreu y le dio un beso- No tardaremos mucho.

-De acuerdo. Ve con cuidado. –Andreu estaba triste, pero me sonrió para tranquilizarme- No pasara nada.

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunte a Darién; me sentía extrañamente asustada antes de salir del salón detras de Lita.

-Supongo que no te queda otro remedio que ir. –Darién suspiro y volvió a sentarse- Te veo luego.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Aun estando detrás de Lita, veía su expresión demacrada y temí que fuera precisamente el lugar a donde nos dirigíamos la fuente de su dolor.

-Te lo explicare en el coche.


End file.
